Rendirse al Diablo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Karin no quiere tener nada q ver con los hombres q ansían su cuerpo ni con los granujas que frecuentan el club de juego en el q trabaja. Ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma y se siente segura estando sola. En su mundo está a salvo… hasta que aparece él. Y entonces, de repente, ese mundo que se le antojaba tan seguro, se convierte en un lugar muy peligroso.
1. Prologue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el versonaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Del Diario de Karin Darling._

 _._

 _._

Mi primer recuerdo es de Orochimaru diciendo, con su fuerte acento cockney:

\- Karin querida (Darling), ven a sentarte en mi regazo.

Para él, siempre fui "querida Karin." "Karin querida, búscame ginebra." "Karin querida, frótame mis doloridos pies." "Karin querida, déjame que te cuente una historia."

Y así fue que cuando alguien me preguntó mi nombre, yo dije que era Karin Darling.

Vivía en una habitación individual con Orochimaru y su famosa banda de niños que eran conocidos por sus formas ladronas. No puedo recordar un momento en que Orochimaru no estaba en mi vida. A veces me imaginaba que era mi verdadero padre. Tenía el pelo de un negro tan brillante pero tan incontrolable como el mío

.

Pero nunca me reclamó como su hija. Siempre fui simplemente uno de sus chicos. La única que se sentó en su regazo y lo ayudaba a contar los pañuelos y las monedas que los otros traían.

Era la que retiraba cuidadosamente el hilo de seda que formaba los monogramas. Aprendí muchas letras de esta tarea tediosa debido a que los remolinos intrincados me fascinaban, y siempre le preguntaba Orochimaru lo que querían decir antes de empezar a trabajar para borrar la evidencia de que habían existido.

Mirando hacia atrás en ese momento, a menudo me sorprendía darme cuenta del valor que tenía un poco de tela. Y todavía lo hago.

Creo que Orochimaru pudo haber sido un maestro en una vida anterior. En una escuela donde enseñaba las letras y los números, y era admirado por sus alumnos. O tal vez era simplemente que, si él era mi padre, yo quería que fuera más que un criminal.

Nunca hablaba de su pasado, y yo nunca le pregunté sobre el mío.

Simplemente acepté mi vida en las sombrías colonias como mi deber. Los muchachos de Orochimaru siempre me trataban como si yo fuera especial. Tal vez porque instintivamente era maternal para muchos de ellos. Remendaba sus ropas. Me acurrucaba contra ellos cuando me iba a dormir por la noche. A medida que crecía, cocinaba sus comidas y atendía sus heridas. Y a veces ayudaba a robar.

.

Pero nada de esto me había preparado para el terror o el miedo que se apoderó de mí cuando fui secuestrada y vendida a un burdel a la edad de doce años. Sasuke y Suigetsu el mayor de los muchachos de Orochimaruen ese tiempo me rescataron de la pesadilla.

Pero no lo suficientemente pronto. Sasuke mató al hombre que tan cruelmente me robó mi inocencia.

A la espera del juicio, fue visitado por el padre del hombre, el conde de Konohagure. En Sasuke, Uchiha vio a su nieto perdido hace mucho tiempo y nuestras vidas dieron un giro drástico. La Hokage perdonó los pecados de Sasuke y lo devolvió al cuidado de su abuelo. El conde hizo un lugar para mí.

Estaba decidido a darnos ventajas que nunca habíamos tenido. Cuando contrató tutores, no tardé en aprender a leer y escribir y dominar los cálculos más complejos que jamás había conocido. Aprendí etiqueta y comportamiento apropiado. Pero nunca estuve a gusto en la gran casa en Konoha.

Y así, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a moverse en el mundo de la aristocracia, empecé a sentirme incómoda a su alrededor. Yo estaba mucho más a gusto con Suigetsu. Cuando la fortuna le sonrió y abrió un club de caballeros, se ofreció a pagarme un sueldo muy atractivo como contadora. Di las gracias al conde por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Me di cuenta de que mi vida era más rica debido a sus esfuerzos e interés en mi bienestar, pero fue con una medida de alivio que me alejé de la residencia en Konoha.

.

En el fondo, yo sabía que era mucho más de lo que me merecía. Yo no era de la aristocracia y un lugar entre ellos rara vez se ganaba con esfuerzo o logro. Por lo general, se determinaba por la línea de la sangre, y yo no tenía ninguna duda de que la mía estaba contaminada más allá de todo lo imaginable. Me alegré de que ya no tenía que soportar sus miradas, sus chismes, o sus especulaciones susurradas. Me convencí de que mi felicidad dependía de nunca más asociarse íntimamente con los señores y las damas de la aristocracia.

Así que, los desterré de mi vida. He trabajado muy duro para crear un refugio seguro donde yo estaba feliz y contenta. Sabía que lo que tenía era exactamente lo que quería, que no deseaba más de lo que tenía.

.

Y entonces él entró en mi seguro, pequeño mundo... y una vez más, se convirtió en un lugar muy peligroso.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **.**

 _Konoha, 1851_

 _._

Kakashi Hatake, conde Otogakure, fingía hablar con su amigo, Neji Hyuga, octavo duque de Outsutsuki, ya que su atención estaba en que no estaba seguro de por le había llamado tanto la atención. Más tarde, reflexionaría en el momento y se preguntaría si fue el rojo vibrante de su pelo lo que había capturado su atención primero. O tal vez era el hecho de que había estado parada al lado de la hermana de su amigo, Hinata, en el altar mientras se casaba con Sasuke Uchiha, el conde de Konohagure. O tal vez fue la manera, -durante la recepción ofrecida en la residencia del recién adquirido cuñado- de su amigo, que tres hombres emigraron hacia ella, un círculo a su alrededor, cada uno a su manera, reclamando su territorio, de la misma manera que él y Neji habían visto comportarse a los leones.

Le sorprendió que ninguno de ellos rugiera.

De pie junto a la ventana de la sala, miró como Neji sostenía su copa de champán, a la espera de hacer el brindis obligatorio para poder irse al infierno a su casa, sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a su amigo toda esa situación. Kakashi vio la sonrisa casi tímida que dio la mujer del cabello rojo a cada uno de los hombres, la forma en que habló con una leve inclinación de su cabeza como si compartiera un escandaloso secreto, y él anhelaba saber cuál era. Estaba demasiado lejos para que él escuchara su voz, pero se imaginó que llevaba el tono dulce de un ángel, -o tal vez ofrecía la malvada canción de una sirena, porque era evidente que cada hombre se quedaba hipnotizado por su mera presencia como él.

Obviamente, ellos compartían algo muy especial. Incluso desde esta distancia, pudo ver el cariño que tenía para cada uno de los hombres y que se reflejaba en su encantador rostro expresivo. Se preguntó si en algún momento ella había sido amante de cada uno de ellos, porque había una familiaridad entre ellos que iba mucho más allá de la amistad.

Los tres hombres eran de poco interés para él, excepto en cuanto a la forma en que podía ver su papel en su vida. Al primero lo conocía lo suficiente. Suigetsu Hoziki, propietario del famoso club de caballeros notorios que Neji y él frecuentemente visitaban desde su regreso a Konoha. El segundo, más alto y más ancho que los demás, no era alguien que quisiera conocer a solas en un callejón por la noche -o incluso durante el día, para el caso. El tercer caballero era Naruto Uzumaki, el médico que Uchiha había enviado cuando Hinata se desmayó durante el reciente velorio de su padre.

Kakashi observó con interés mientras Uchiha se acercaba al pequeño grupo y le daban la bienvenida como a un hermano, con amplias sonrisas y palmadas en el hombro, apretón de manos y un poco de broma tal vez. Ningún abrazo de la dama, simplemente una cálida sonrisa que lo decía todo. Ella lo admiraba, estaba muy contenta por él, le deseó lo mejor. Pero sobre todo, lo quería.

Estuvieron juntos entonces, los cinco. Todos productos de la calle, sin duda. Ladrones, carteristas, asesinos, y sólo Dios sabía qué más les unía. Esa realidad debería haber sofocado el interés de Kakashi en la dama. En su lugar, sólo le sirvió para seguir cautivado.

Al oír los pasos ligeros, familiares, mentalmente marcó su enfoque, volviéndose hacia la hermana de Neji, cuando ella estaba cerca y era obvio que él era su destino. Su cabello azulino era arrastrado, sus mejillas llevaban un ligero rubor por la alegría de la ceremonia de su boda, y sus ojos blancos brillaban como las joyas más finas.

-Fascinados por ellos, ¿verdad? -Reprendió con suavidad, y ellos se dieron cuenta que su mirada pudo haber sido no sólo grosera, sino también obvia, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que los otros huéspedes estaban tomando nota del grupo también.

No estaba sorprendido que muchos de la aristocracia habían hecho acto de presencia. La noticia de la boda a toda prisa entre "Conde Diablo"y Hinata era la comidilla de Konoha. La curiosidad entre la élite había llenado la pequeña capilla donde tuvo lugar la ceremonia, y ahora se les había acogido en la casa Uchiha. Incluso Shisui Uchiha -que se creía iba a heredar el título Konohagure- estuvo presente.

Parecía que había aceptado su destino como el sucesor que nunca sería. Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo estaba intrigado y el escándalo era sin duda un rumor susurrado.

-Poseo una leve curiosidad, eso es todo,- escuchó decir a Neji lacónicamente. -No son la clase de personas que suelen asistir a nuestras funciones. La mujer. La que se paró contigo en el altar.

-Karin. Sí, hemos llegado a ser muy cercanas. Si te hubieras molestado en asistir a la cena de celebración que celebramos ayer por la noche o llegado a la iglesia a tiempo esta mañana, hubiera hecho las presentaciones.

Haciendo caso omiso de su reprimenda vio lo que pensaba su amigo –sabía que no se hubiera sentido cómodo en la cena y ella no se habría sentido cómoda teniéndolo ahí, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho,- regresó al nombre que le había dado.

Karin. Había supuesto -o tal vez sólo había esperado,- algo un poco más exótico, y sin embargo, parecía quedarle.

-Se viste bien claramente. —Kakashi decidió intervenir.

El vestido gris azul que llevaba casi parecía tan fuera de lugar como ella. Él la imaginó en violeta o púrpura, la seda deslizándose sobre su piel en una piscina sobre sus pies descalzos.

-He aprendido en los últimos tiempos a no juzgar por las apariencias,- le respondió Hinata.

Oyó la censura en su voz, porque ella era consciente de que ellos, Neji y él, juzgaban por las apariencias y por el estatus de una persona en la vida. Reconocía la élite, -y luego los otros con los que no se asociaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Nunca había tenido una razón o un deseo de asociarse con antiguos criminales.

-¿Ellos la mantienen?,- Preguntó Neji. Sabía que él, Kakashi, estaba interesado en ella, jamás podía ocultarle nada a su amigo de blancos ojos.

-¿Perdón?

-Los caballeros de su círculo. ¿Están relacionados? ¿Cómo lo hace ella?

-Esas son preguntas muy inapropiadas.

Él le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-Ella es la amante de alguien, ¿entonces?

Aunque no podía imaginar a Hinata asociándose con, y mucho menos incluyendo a una mujer de moral cuestionable en su fiesta de boda, pero si la mujer era amiga de Uchiha de las calles…

Hinata se burló.

-¿Qué te dio esa idea? Es contadora en el Salón de Dibujo de Hozuki.

Un nombre cortés para un lugar de mala educación. Hacía que el club de caballeros casi sonara respetable, lo que suponía Neji era el punto.

-Inusual.

-Me parece admirable. No todas las mujeres tienen la suerte de tener un padre que vea por ellas.

-Quita tus garras, Hinata. No la estaba insultando, pero tienes que admitir que las ocupaciones de las mujeres se encuentran generalmente dentro de los hogares, no dentro de los negocios.

Ella le tocó el brazo.

-Lo siento. Supongo que soy un poco protectora con los amigos de Uchiha. Durante tu ausencia, me ayudaron de vez en cuando.

Así que la ausencia de Neji la había obligado a recurrir a los réprobos conocidos. Eso debió haber complacido a su padre y lo dotó de una razón más para estar decepcionado de su heredero -a quien veía como un derrochador.

Neji admitió que había vivido una vida de indulgencia, al ver a sus propios placeres por encima de todo lo demás. Él y su padre habían discutido acerca de las opciones de Neji. Pero su padre había sido incapaz de comprender lo que era no tener el control. No sabía cómo picaba la piel de uno cuando el miedo se apoderaba. No entendía lo que era mirar hacia el futuro y saber que no sería nada más que un lugar oscuro y solitario.

-Debo presentarles,- dijo Hinara intensamente, como si se diera cuenta de que los pensamientos de Neji había comenzado a viajar por caminos desolados.

-No es necesario.-Escuchó decir a Neji. No creía que los caballeros apreciarían que entrara en su territorio.

-Has cambiado, Neji.

-Lo has comentado antes. Todos cambiamos, Hinata. Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-No en la medida en que tú lo has hecho. Te has vuelto muy cínico.

-Me he convertido en un realista. Únete a tu marido para que pueda hacer mi brindis y terminar con este asunto.

Un destello rápido de dolor pasó por los ojos de ella, los ojos tan blancos como los suyos. Él agarró su mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-Pido disculpas. Te deseo toda la felicidad que tan justamente mereces, ya lo sabes. Después de haber estado fuera por un tiempo, la mayor parte de mi tiempo al aire libre, no estoy tan cómodo encerrado en una habitación llena de gente.

Y moverse a través del laberinto de personas sin golpear contra alguien se había convertido en una tarea tediosa. Si se hubiera dado cuenta que Hinata y Uchiha iban a abrir sus puertas a tantos, habría dicho su adiós en la iglesia.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que estás flotando cerca de la ventana, como si en cualquier momento tuvieras la intención de saltar a través de ella? Sólo veo al pobre de Kakashi queriéndote ayudar —el aludido sólo sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Hacia la tormenta?- Él miró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal.

Las nubes eran tan oscuras y pesadas que, aunque era por la mañana, casi parecía ser de noche, y la noche se había convertido en su enemigo.

-Es un día muy sombrío.

-Yo no lo encuentro sombrío en absoluto. Es el día más maravilloso de mi vida.

Reconociendo que estaba actuando como un cascarrabias, ofreció un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz junto con la verdad de sus palabras.

-De verdad espero que será el primero de muchos días maravillosos para ti. —Neji era demasiado sobreprotector con Hinata, y él, Kakashi, sabía el por qué.

-Sé que no apruebas a Sasuke como mi elección para marido, y que, como muchos, sostienes su pasado singular en su contra, pero espero que con el tiempo llegarás a conocerlo como yo y a apreciar sus cualidades más finas.

No era probable, pero no tenía planes de oscurecer su alegría con la verdad de la cuestión. Como si reconociera que él no tenía intención de hacer un comentario, ella dijo:

-Supongo que estarás girando tu atención hacia la obtención de una esposa ahora que has regresado de tus viajes del mundo.

-Con el tiempo. Estamos de luto. No esperaba que este asunto fuera tan espléndido.

-Difícilmente es espléndido. Unos cuantos invitados más puede ser apropiado, pero van a facilitar el camino de Uchiha en el grueso de la sociedad después de años de caminar a lo largo de su borde. Además, los hombres no están sujetos a las restricciones de luto tan diligentemente como las mujeres.

-Podrías asistir a un baile esta noche y nadie te castigaría.

-Ah, el poder que viene con el ducado.

-¿Había alguien en quien pensabas en tu ausencia? -Ofreció Hinata —se dio cuenta de que a Neji casi se le resbalaba –en ti- de entre los labios, pero tuvo que contenerse. Debía rescatar a su amigo y cómplice.

.

-¿Jugando ya de casamentera? Querida Hinata— por fin la mirada de la chica, pasó del pobre duque hacía él.—Seguramente estás pensando en tomar algún tipo de viaje de bodas.

-No, tenemos algunos asuntos que atender en Konoha.

-Todavía sospecho que tu marido espera tener tu atención individual por un tiempo. Neji es perfectamente capaz de conseguir una esposa sin molestarte.

-No sería una molestia, ni tampoco lo sería encontrártela a ti sea de paso, Kakashi.- Ella le apretó el brazo a su hermano. -Te he echado de menos, Neji. Estoy realmente contenta de que estén aquí. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a unirme a Sasuke, así puedes hacer tu brindis

Mientras se alejaba, sus palabras despertaron su culpa, pero apisonó la incómoda emoción. Quería estar en cualquier lugar distinto de donde se encontraba. Se bebió el champán, hizo una seña a un lacayo, y tomó otro vaso. ¿Este asunto nunca llegaría a su fin?

—Tranquilo Neji, ya casi termina todo esto y nos iremos. Aunque antes quería pedirte un favor. —Neji le escuchó atentamente en lo que miraba hacía Hinata.

.

Hinata se acercó furtivamente a su marido, y el hombre miró hacia ella con evidente adoración.

¿Por qué no había de adorarla? Ella era la hija de un duque, su linaje era lo mejor que la aristocracia británica tenía para ofrecer. Ella entendía su lugar en el mundo y encajaba bien dentro de él. Neji no podía decir lo mismo de él. La necesidad de escapar rugió a través de él, y perdió el dominio que sostenía su paciencia.

Empezó golpeando ligeramente el vaso y los murmullos en la sala callaron. Levantó su copa .

-A mi hermana, Hinata, la nueva condesa de Konohagure, y a su muy afortunado nuevo marido.

Que el sol siempre brille para ti, querida, incluso durante los días más oscuros. Que tu marido viva para ti y sólo para ti. Que mate y muera únicamente por tu felicidad y no para la de nadie más.

Bebió el brebaje espumoso mientras en la habitación, después de un silecio sepulcral empezaban los aplausos y vitoreos.

Uchiha y Hinata bebieron su champán, y luego se besaron brevemente,, un poco incomodados por la veracidad de las palabras de Neji. Sobretodo Sasuke, sentía culpa y remordimiento, ¿acaso su cuñado sabía el por qué había matado? Por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Hinata.

La gente se rió, aplaudió de nuevo, y les ofreció buenos deseos.

Neji cogió otra copa de champán. Tal vez si ingiriera lo suficiente, podría ahogar el dolor de saber que no nunca poseería lo que la pareja de recién casados obviamente tenía: verdadero amor y felicidad.

Él era el hombre más peligroso de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Karin Darling, se dio cuenta de que estaba dando al hombre de pie junto a la ventana crédito considerable, habida cuenta de que estaba rodeada por aquellos que no tenían reparos en violar la ley cuando convenía a sus propósitos. Pero mientras sus amigos eran peligrosos para todos a su alrededor, excepto ella, este hombre era peligroso para ella solamente, no le pasó por alto el comentario de doble sentido del joven duque. ¿Sería una advertencia hacia ella?

Lo supo en la forma en que sabía juzgar qué bolsillos estaban maduros para la cosecha antes de que ella deslizara su mano dentro para tomar lo que guardaban. Lo supo en la forma en que sabía que una columna de números había sido incorrectamente contabilizados antes de que ella se dedicara a sumar los números. Lo sabía igual que sabía que dentro de esa habitación llena de gente sólo había tres a los que ahora realmente pertenecía: Suigetsu, Jugo y Naruto.

Sólo recientemente había descubierto que Sasuke siempre había dudado de que fuera el verdadero conde de Konohagure. Pero últimamente, las circunstancias que habían surgido lo convencieron de la verdad, por lo que ya no se cuestionaba la herencia de su título. Él se movía con confianza en la habitación, cómodo en su piel, sin temer más que vivía la vida de otra persona.

Ella no podía admitir sentirse tan a gusto. Este mundo no era el suyo. Era tan increíblemente grande, tan increíblemente importante. Su pequeño mundo palidecía en comparación, pero estaba contenta allí. Tal vez era su incomodidad con el entorno lo que le hizo notarlo -el hombre que estaba junto a la ventana que parecía como si quisiera escapar de toda esta urbanidad tan mal como ella lo hizo. Ella sabía quién era. El hermano de Hinata. El recién nombrado duque de Outsutsuki.

Algunas veces pensó que había notado que él la miraba, al igual que su compañero. Había tratado de manera subrepticia observarlo a cambio. Su piel era de un blanco porcelana, como si fuera un hombre que adoraba el aire libre. Su cabello, de un castaño oscuro, había sido domesticado para la ocasión, ni un solo mechón fuera de lugar, y sin embargo ella podía imaginarlo azotado por el viento mientras galopaba por caminos inexplorados para ella.

Outsutsuki era un aventurero, un hombre que no conocía el miedo. Cuando los demás habían hablado con él antes, su actitud había reflejado cortesía, tolerancia, quizá, pero también impaciencia, como si entrañablemente quisiera ser parte en una nueva búsqueda de emoción.

Aquél otro hombre no se quedaba atrás. Sus ojos por el contrario, negros como la noche, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, le hacía entender que esos dos sujetos no eran cualquier cosa.

Pero su interés estaba en ese momento en el duque.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que serán felices?, -Preguntó Suigetsu mientras le ofrecía otra copa de champán, obligándola a dirigir su atención fuera del hombre que la fascinaba. Él era más grande que la vida, y por regla general prefería lo pequeño y mundano.

Jugo y Naruto estaban de pie cerca, tan sofocante, como si pudieran protegerla de su propia incomodidad con la élite elegante.

-Estoy segura de ello - dijo. -Hinata es buena para Sasuke.

-¿Qué piensas de su hermano?

Que era tan poderoso como la tormenta desatada tras él. Que en sus brazos una mujer descubriría el placer más allá de lo que jamás había conocido. El calor se arremolinó bajo dentro de ella mientras se lamía los labios y le ofreció una pequeña mentira.

-No estoy segura.

-Él nos ha estado mirando, junto a su acompañante- dijo Jugo. —Aunque no como mira a su hermana, el acompañante es quien no ha dejado de mirar para acá.

-Una buena parte de los invitados nos están mirando,- murmuró Naruto.

-Y a sus bolsillos,- añadió Suigetsu. -Estoy a mitad de camino de la tentación de caminar y levantar cosas.

Karin le frunció el ceño. El abuelo de Sasuke los había sacado de las colonias, pero no había sido capaz de sacar las colonias de ellos -no del todo.

-No hagan nada que nuestra presencia avergüence a Sasuke. Es finalmente aceptado por sus pares.

Fue un poco de rebelión de su parte invitarnos.

Los pillos de su juventud, a pesar de que ella sabía que nunca los había dejado completamente atrás. Sus pasados habían forjado un vínculo inquebrantable.

-¿Aún cuidándolo?,- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Lo mismo que cuido de todos ustedes.- Le dio una sonrisa juguetona. -Y tú cuidas de mí.

Aunque hubo momentos en los que cuidaban un poco demasiado de cerca, eran un poco demasiado sobreprotectores. Ella los quería mucho, pero a veces ansiaba algo más, algo que no podía identificar. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que de repente sentía la necesidad de organizar una rebelión. Miró hacia el caballero de la ventana.

-Creo que voy a presentarme.

-Es un maldito duque,- Suigetsu le recordó.

-Sí, estoy muy consciente de eso,- murmuró antes de entregar la copa detrás de él, tomar una respiración profunda, y caminar por la habitación.

.

.

Como regla evitaba a todos los que llevaban títulos, ya que la hacía incómodamente consciente de sus orígenes humildes, pero algo acerca de este hombre exigió su atención, le hizo desear un momento de imprudencia. Había trabajado tan terriblemente duro para aislarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, y sólo había logrado darse una existencia muy aburrida. Nada en él le pareció aburrido.

Sintió las miradas en ella, otros huéspedes tomando nota de sus acciones. Debido a que nunca se había preocupado mucho por sus opiniones, debió haber estado preocupada por su creciente interés en ella, pero el hombre eligió ese momento para mirarla, y ella sintió como una caricia suave que se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su paso casi se tambaleó. Los muchachos de Orochimaru nunca la miraban con deseo ardiente en sus ojos. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que el acompañante del duque le parecía peligroso, aunque ella quería hablar con el Hyuga quien la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero aun así era él quien era tan peligroso para ella. Porque con sólo una mirada, la hacía sentir como si de repente se hubiera transformado de una chica extraña.

Aún más sorprendente fue la atracción que sintió hacia él. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que agitara la pasión dentro de ella, que la hiciera anhelar un roce de sus labios, una caricia de sus dedos.

Luchando contra el impulso de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a su refugio, se detuvo ante él. Sus ojos eran del color de las perlas más finas incrustados en un collar que una vez había robado del pomposo cuello de una mujer. Orochimaru había estado tan encantado con la toma que le había comprado una fresa. No podía probar una ahora sin pensar en ello como una recompensa por un comportamiento perverso. Pensó que una noche con Outsutsuki resultaría en que se comiera un tazón entero de deliciosas fresas.

-No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados. Soy Karin Darling.

-El contador de Hozuki's.

Sabía que sus ojos se abrieron ante eso. Rara vez salía al área de juego. Su trabajo se manejaba en una zona accesible sólo por aquellos que poseían la llave apropiada.

-Creo recordar que usted es un miembro.

-Y me parece recordar a sus amigos- él asintió con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Suigetsu, Jugo y Naruto esperaban expectantes su retorno -son todos ladrones.

La decepción se estrelló contra ella al darse cuenta que era uno de ellos, los que no creían que alguien podría elevarse por encima de su posición en la vida, los que habían hecho su vida miserable mientras vivía con Uchiha. Debería haberlo dejado con su mezquindad, pero algo la obligó a quedarse.

Tal vez quería darle la oportunidad de redimirse.

-¿Cómo es costumbre que el desayuno de la boda tenga lugar en la casa de la familia de la novia, voy a asumir que usted desaprueba la lista de invitados?

-Puede asumir lo que guste, pero valoro mi propiedad y prefiero no tener "dedos ligeros" como huéspedes.

-Ya veo.- Era una excelente juez de carácter, y tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo verdaderamente honesto. Sin duda él era de esos que con una mirada práctica, podían ganar más de un corazón, atrapar simpatía, hacer que una persona diera su última moneda.

Outsutsuki, al parecer, estaba llevando a cabo una actuación que le garantizaba ganarse ninguna clase de respeto. Se preguntó por sus razones.

Él desvió la mirada hacia la multitud.

-¿Va a hacerla feliz?

-¿Sasuke?

-Konohagure.

Le dio crédito por reconocer a Sasuke por su título. Al menos eso era algo. Y era obvio que él cuidaba a su hermana.

-Inmensamente.

Él hizo un gesto brusco.

-Entonces eso es todo lo que importa. Si me disculpa…

Se había alejado tres pasos cuando ella lo llamó:

-¿Su gracia?

Se volvió hacia ella, y ella sonrió con picardía, no segura de por qué estaba decidida a molestarlo.

Sólo que parecía ser un hombre que necesitaba ser molestado. Además, ella no iba a permitirle que insultara a sus amigos sin respuesta, y tenía su propia declaración que hacer: ellos no eran los únicos ladrones entre los asistentes. Levantó su mano. Colgando de ella por una cadena pesada estaba un reloj de bolsillo de oro.

-Dejó su reloj atrás.

Él miró a su chaleco, lo acarició como si sus ojos pudieran engañarlo, y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia ella. Con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, le tendió la mano. Ella dejó caer el reloj en su mano, y antes de que pudiera retirar su mano enguantada, él cerró sus fuertes dedos alrededor de ella y se inclinó cerca.

-Cuidado, señorita Darling,- dijo, con voz ronca y baja que envió escalofríos a través de ella, -he estado fuera por un tiempo y no soy tan civilizado como cuando me fui.

Ese aspecto de él se hizo tan increíblemente obvio que su corazón latió contra sus costillas y sus piernas debilitadas. Él la miró como si estuviera contemplando devorarla.

Con una inclinación abrupta, la soltó, giró sobre sus talones y se alejaba pero se detuvo, antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que no le escuchara.

—Ha sido usted una mujer grosera al sólo venir a buscarme a mi por mi título en lugar de presentarse como es debido ante mi acompañante y ante mi. —Sin más se marcó. Dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

Ella observó hasta que los caballeros desaparecieron por la puerta, obviamente yéndose. Era increíble cómo rápidamente las tornas se habían vuelto y había perdido el control. Desde luego no esperaba quedarse sin aliento por el encuentro, aunque más de lo que la había molestado. Había sentido una atracción desconocida y poderosa que desesperadamente no había querido que él se fuera.

.

.

.

Neji no quería nada más que salir de forma abrupta de la habitación, pero mantuvo su paso mesurado, concentrándose mientras emprendía su camino alrededor de la gente para no toparse con nadie.

Irse no era tan difícil como había imaginado que sería. Tal vez porque sea cual fuere lo que su expresión comunicaba hizo que la gente se apartara rápidamente en lugar de tratar de entablar una conversación.

Sabía que su comportamiento con la señorita Darling había sido detestable, así se lo hizo saber Kakashi, quien iba a su lado, quien no dejaba de decirle que no había estado preparado para su reacción a su cercanía.

—Neji su voz no tenía la voz de un ángel. Es una voz que despertaba pasiones en dormitorios. Sofocante, sensual, y sin aliento, como si ya hubieran compartido el placer y ella estuviera ansiosa por otra ronda. Sus ojos... —Neji sólo escuchaba los elogios de Kakashi para con la chica.— Eran de un rojo magnífico, pero era lo que no contenían lo que le cautivó. No inocencia. Ninguna en absoluto. La vida la había templado. No se parece a ninguna de las jóvenes que conozco. Había visto cosas -con toda probabilidad hecho cosas- que les hubiera causado un desmayo.

Kakashi no era un hombre con el hábito de perder el control, pero sabía que si no se hubiera alejado de su presencia, ni porque prácticamente ella le ignoró queriendo conquistar a Neji, era probable que la tomara en sus brazos, y el diablo se llevara a cualquiera que protestara.

Sn embargo, Kakashi bien sabía que esa mujer, que sin duda estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención del hombre que deseaba, ya tenía la batalla perdida, porque el corazón del duque ya tenía dueña.

Así que esa batalla, ya la había ganado él. Kakashi Hatake, con te Otogakure.


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 02

.

.

El encuentro con Outsutsuki dejó Karin descompuesta. Los muchachos de Orochimaru -aunque eran hombres, siempre pensaba en ellos como sus muchachos,- sabían que no debían hostigarla con preguntas, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para recuperar la compostura. Normalmente, habría dado un paseo por el jardín, pero la fuerte lluvia hizo que fuera una propuesta desagradable. Así que la gran residencia Uchiha tendría que ser suficiente. Debido a que los sirvientes la conocían, no era probable que se opusieran a que caminara por los pasillos y las habitaciones donde las visitas no eran invitadas. Desde que había dejado de la gran casa, la había visitado en alguna ocasión. Aunque no estaba del todo a gusto aquí, una habitación poseía buenos recuerdos.

Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta de la inmensa biblioteca y entró. Cerró los ojos un momento, inhaló profundamente el aroma maravilloso de los libros. Libros de contabilidad nunca conservaban el mismo olor.

Después de cerrar la puerta para garantizar su intimidad, emprendió su camino entre las varias sillas y mesas pequeñas que formaban salas de estar individuales y caminó a lo largo de la pared tapizada, pasando sus dedos por los lomos de los muchos volúmenes que el viejo caballero había recogido a lo largo de los años.

Había sido un lector voraz. La había introducido en las obras de Jane Austen y Charles Dickens, entre otros.

Dentro de este cuarto, había viajado por todo el mundo.

Ese pensamiento trajo a Outsutsuki a la mente. A través de Hinata, Karin sabía que había explorado el mundo y las muchas maravillas que tenía que ofrecer. No podía imaginar la audacia que ese especial esfuerzo requeriría: pisar un barco y flotar sobre la amplia extensión del océano y confiar en que lo llevaría a su destino. ¿Qué había hecho que lo había hecho ser un poco menos civilizado? ¿Y por qué, incluso ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en él? Su insensibilidad debería haber terminado eficazmente cualquier interés que pudiera haber tenido en él. En cambio, se encontró preguntándose qué era lo que temía, porque seguramente tenía miedo de algo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había tomado su reloj, el miedo había rondado por un instante en las profundidades de sus ojos antes de que brillaran peligrosamente. En su mundo, había conocido muchas almas asustadas, incluida ella misma. Podría haber entendido que reaccionara con ira, pero ¿por qué le había molestado darse cuenta de que no la había visto llevarse su reloj? ¿O estaba malinterpretando la situación en su totalidad? No era como si fuera un libro.

Con una sacudida mental, se reprendió a sí misma por levantar su reloj de bolsillo. Se había elevado por encima de sus orígenes. Le irritaba que él hubiera traído de vuelta a ellos. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de probarse a sí misma como un ladrón muy hábil?

.

¿Por qué siquiera le había importado su opinión de sus amigos o ella? Grosero y arrogante, representaba todo lo relacionado con la aristocracia que ella despreciaba. Incluso el abuelo de Sasuke, a pesar de todas las buenas obras que había hecho por ellos, había mirado por debajo de la nariz a los pillos que su nieto llamaba amigos. Sin embargo de vez en cuando Karin no podía dejar de pensar en él con cariño.

Cruzó hacia el escritorio y se sentó. Deslizando su mano sobre la fina, madera pulida, recordó cómo imponía el abuelo de Sasuke allí sentado. Hasta el día en que descubrió su debilidad por las gotas de limón.

Entonces se había convertido en humano en sus ojos, sobre todo porque en ocasiones compartía una con ella. Abrió el cajón donde había guardado sus dulces.

-¿Planeando robar algo?

.

Con un grito pequeño, Karin se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra sus costillas mientras se daba la vuelta en la silla para mirar a su acusador.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el acompañante del duque estaba apoyado contra la pared en la esquina oscura, evitando de manera efectiva que la escasa luz del día poco se abriera camino a través de la ventana y entrara a la habitación. Un trueno retumbó y la lluvia pareció aumentar en intensidad. No sabía por qué no lo había notado antes, porque llenaba la esquina con su presencia.

-Me sorprendió, excelencia.

Siempre había pensado que Sasuke y Suigetsu tenían una presencia imponente, pero la de ellos palidecía en comparación con la del conde de Otogakure. No era un hombre acostumbrado a ser negado, se notaba, y la atracción que había sentido burbujeando en su interior, en la sala comenzó a hacer notar su presencia una vez más. Se negó a ceder a ella. No debía permitirle que se burlara de su tierna consideración o sus amigos, como lo había hecho el duque, que con decepción se dio cuente de que no se encontraba en el lugar. Aun así, no era tan infantil para mostrarse airada. Tragó saliva, decidida a mantenerse firme en su contra.

-Él solía mantener los dulces escondidos aquí,- dijo estúpidamente en respuesta al espeso silencio.

Otogakure simplemente la miró fijamente. -El conde anterior,- prosiguió a explicar. –El abuelo de Sasuke.

Él seguía callado. Cerró el cajón y se levantó de la silla, negándose a dejarse intimidar por él. Con el corazón atronando casi tan fuerte como la tormenta, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera a la lluvia gris.

-Yo solía vivir aquí. El viejo caballero se sentaba en esa silla allí mismo,- señaló a la silla tapizada de color verde junto a la ventana -y me hacía leerle cada tarde. Es extraño. En mi juventud viví con un mentor que estoy bastante segura que en algún momento de su vida mató a alguien, pero nunca le temí. Pero el viejo caballero me aterrorizaba.

-¿Por qué?

Ah, una palabra al fin. Ella lo miró, sorprendida al descubrir que estaban mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado, y sospechaba que su investigación era poco más que una artimaña para evitar que se fuera.

¿Por qué la idea de él deseando que se quedara la emocionaba?

-Porque él era tan… grande.- Sacudió la cabeza, frustrada por su incapacidad para describir adecuadamente al abuelo de Sasuke. Era mucho más hábil con el uso de números que de palabras. Además, se supone que a ella le había gustado el duque, sin embargo, quizás la presencia que le había impresionado era la del conde –No físicamente, por supuesto. Era alto, al igual que Sasuke, pero con más hueso que carne y un poco doblado en su vejez, pero tenía una presencia tan feroz. Todo en él era increíblemente grande. Las casas en las que vivió, aquí y en el campo. El coche en el que viajaba. A veces me llevaba con él a Konoha cuando tenía que visitar a alguien, y la deferencia que se le daba me aseguraba que era un hombre muy poderoso. Muy parecido a usted, Su Excelencia.

-¿Y los hombres poderosos la asustan?

-Ellos me dan qué pensar, pero ya no soy una niña para ser intimidada por ellos. Me atrevería a decir que con la edad viene la inclinación a que no importe mucho lo que piensen los demás.

Una esquina de su boca se elevó ligeramente, y de pronto tuvo un deseo loco de hacerle sonreír plenamente, incluso cuando temía que había oído la mentira en sus palabras. No podía negar que la mala opinión de la aristocracia de ella, -y sus amigos-dolía. Cada uno de ellos, a su manera, hizo un buen negocio para los menos afortunados, y todos ellos eran ferozmente leales. Morirían por los demás. Los demás pasaban por alto la bondad en ellos y siempre esperaban lo peor después de un tiempo.

-Lo dice como si fuera anciana,- le dijo.

-Me estoy acercando rápidamente a la edad de treinta años.- No sabía por qué se sentía obligada a revelar su edad. Posiblemente para asegurarse de que él fuera consciente de que no estaba tratando con una inocente señorita joven, sino con una mujer que sabía que se sabía dueña de su mente -o al menos la tenía hasta que se acercó a él. En ese preciso momento no estaba segura de si quería que se quedara y acercarse más o salir antes de que la situación escalara más allá de su control. Porque con él, no estaba segura de que tenía el control completo. Quería desarreglar su pelo, desvelar el aspecto incivilizado al que se había referido antes.

-Bastante edad para no estar casada, ni tener hijos tirando de sus faldas,- dijo.

-Oh, tengo niños-. Vio el destello de condena en sus profundos ojos negros. Le irritaba que pensara lo peor al igual que su amigo el duque. Por poco y no se explicaba, pero se sentía obligada. Por un lado, quería que pensara lo peor de ella y por el otro quería que pensara que era digna de... algo que no podía explicar. -Acojo huérfanos. O lo haré una vez que mi hogar de niños esté terminado.

-Ah, una reformista.

-Lo desaprueba. ¿No cree en las buenas obras, conde?

-Tienen su propósito. Pero trabajar con huérfanos parece un desperdicio para una mujer tan bonita

como usted.

A su elogio, sintió calor precipitarse desde las plantas de sus pies hasta sus mejillas. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma un poco simple, o tal vez era simplemente que quería ser normal. No deseaba ganarse el favor de los hombres, por lo que trabajó muy duro para no hacerse atractiva. Incluso el vestido que llevaba hoy para una ocasión tan bella como una boda no fue diseñado para atraer los ojos de un hombre, y sin embargo de alguna manera había logrado llamar su atención.

-No estoy segura de si me han insultado o halagado.

-Halagado, se lo aseguro. Me temo que tuvimos un comienzo poco afortunado con nuestras presentaciones, -o la ausencia de las mismas. Me había retirado a esta habitación buscando algo de consuelo para poder determinar la mejor manera de hacer las paces. Mi amigo, el duque de Outsutsuki no es muy amable, pero yo normalmente no soy tan... poco amistoso. –Miró por la ventana. -El caballero con el que estaba hablando con anterioridad, el de la chaqueta marrón ¿quién es?

Ella se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de tema y la pregunta.

-Jugo no Tenpi. Un inspector de Scotland Yard.

Por un breve instante, podría haber jurado que su boca se torció como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa.

-No estaba preguntando por su ocupación, sino más bien lo que él es para usted.

Oh. Encontró esa como una declaración bastante extraña. ¿Qué podía ser él otra cosa que lo que era?

-Un amigo. ¿Desea que lo presente?

Una risa ahogada entró en erupción, antes de que él presionara su boca en una línea recta y negó con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. Parecía muy protector con usted

-Todos lo son.

-¿Todos?

-Los muchachos de Orochimaru.

-Y Orochimaru es ...

-El hombre que nos acogió a todos.

-¿El que le enseñó a robar bolsillos?

-Entre otras cosas.

-Fue una estudiante muy hábil, señorita Darling. Mi amigo ni si quiera sintió su toque. El problema aquí es que hizo que me sintiera rechazado porque no hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Mostró un bello reloj, que sin duda era una reliquia familiar, como en todos los casos de la aristocracia.

Muy lentamente, su mirada volvió a ella. Sostenía una invitación, así como una promesa. ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? Desde el momento en que había perdido su inocencia, a la edad de doce años, no tenido ningún interés sexual en los hombres. No la asustaban. Había aprendido lo suficiente de los muchachos de Orochimaru para saber que no todos los hombres eran bestias. Pero aún así nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre, nunca había querido atraer a uno. Nunca había sentido este extraño aleteo en el estómago cada vez que veía a un hombre, nunca había tenido su corazón latiendo tan rápido cuando él estaba cerca, nunca había encontrado tan difícil de respirar cuando lo miraba a los ojos o estudiaba la forma intrigante de su boca.

-¿Ninguna réplica? ¿Ni negativa de que no tiene curiosidad acerca de mi contacto?, -preguntó.

-No tengo ninguna habilidad en estos juegos de coqueteo que hombres y mujeres juegan.- No sabía por qué se había sentido obligada a revelar ese pequeño dato de sí misma. Siempre se había apoyado en los chicos a la hora de robar o celebrar un ardid, tomando medidas al desplumar a alguien. A menudo buscaban su opinión sobre sus negocios. Pero todo era tan diferente a lo que estaba pasando aquí. Era como un explorador novato, viajando terreno inexplorado.

-No es un juego, señorita Darling,- dijo Hatake en voz baja que reverberó a través de ella y se instaló en algún lugar cerca de su corazón.

-Y por contacto, supongo que quiere decir…

-Simplemente un toque.

Ella, que siempre fue tan consciente de su entorno, de las personas a su alrededor, juzgando cuándo era mejor tomar, cuándo irse, se había perdido cuando de alguna manera el se inclinó más cerca de ella, sus ojos negros ardiendo de deseo. Con el más suave de los toques, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de la curva de su cara, desde la sien bajó por su mejilla, hasta su barbilla.

-Tan suave,- susurró mientras su pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior, su mirada siguiendo sus movimientos como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan fascinante, como si ella fuera una rara criatura. –Los caballeros cerca de usted en la sala de estar ... ¿alguno de ellos es su amante?

-¡No!- Fue insultada por la insinuación, se habría movido hacia atrás si la lenta caricia de su pulgar justo debajo de su boca no estuviera manteniéndola cautiva tan eficazmente como el hierro.

.

-¿Tiene un amante?

-No estoy segura de por qué es asunto suyo…

-¿Lo tiene?,- Repitió con una insistencia que indicaba que no dejaría su pregunta sin respuesta.

-No.

-Bien.

Él no apartaba la vista de ella. Nunca dejaron de arder. En todo caso, el fuego en su interior se intensificó y quemó a través de ella. Estaba empezando a sentir como si ella podría derretirse. Ella tenía una necesidad ridícula deshacer algunos botones, para hacerle soplar su aliento fresco sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué eso es bueno?,- Preguntó, casi sin reconocer su propia voz. Era demasiado sensual.

-Porque me gustaría mucho besarla, señorita Darling, y a diferencia de usted, no tengo la costumbre de tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece a otra persona.

Sus dedos estaban otra vez en su mejilla, ahuecando la palma en su barbilla. Se movió lentamente hacia ella como dándole tiempo para retirarse o una oportunidad de objetar. No hizo ninguna de las dos. En cambio, se encontró a sí misma inclinándose hacia él, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, su boca estuvo sobre la de ella.

Ella había sido besada a la fuerza y besada castamente, pero nunca un hombre instó tan suavemente y con tanta determinación a sus labios a abrirse con el fin de que pudiera entrar. Nunca había querido cumplir con tan buena voluntad. Sabía a champán, rica y sabrosa. Sabía a deseo.

Uno de sus brazos la rodeó y la atrajo contra él. Como mujer nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Nunca había tenido sus pechos aplastados contra el sólido pecho de un hombre. Nunca había inhalado una fragancia masculina tan profundamente, que pasó a formar parte de ella. Nunca había tenido la talentosa lengua de un hombre jugando con la de ella, y ciertamente nunca había deslizado la suya en la boca de un hombre queriendo saborearlo plenamente. Todo lo que nunca consideró experimentar de repente lo deseaba con una desesperación que debería haber sido aterradora.

Pero no la asustaba. Él la atrajo hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cuello y se levantó de puntillas para facilitar el acceso a lo que ella tan desesperadamente deseaba. Con un gemido bajo, él cambió el ángulo del beso y se adentró más profundamente, más concienzudamente, explorando todos los aspectos de su boca. El calor se intensificó, y su cuerpo adquirió una cualidad lánguida como si pudiera fundirse en él. ¿Era esta pasión, esta sensación que abarcaba todo de que los dos fácilmente podrían convertirse en uno?

Él se apartó un poco y ella miró hacia el negro profundo de sus ojos.

.

-Como usted no tiene un amante, señorita Darling, me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios. Como creo que acabamos de probar, somos muy compatibles.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 03

.

.

-¿Estás bien?

Viajando en el coche que Sasuke les había prestado para el viaje de vuelta a Hozuki's, Karin volvió su atención lejos de la ventana donde podía ver poco, salvo la lluvia, para mirar a Suigetsu.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pareces particularmente preocupada.

Lo estaba. Con pensamientos de la propuesta escandalosa de Otogakure, y su respuesta aún más escandalosa: "Voy a considerar su oferta".

Lo que quería decir qué, ¿exactamente? ¿Estaba considerándolo seriamente o simplemente no había sabido que más decir? Con un no, ¿alguna vez volvería a preguntar? ¿Lo volvería a ver? Con un sí, iba a cambiar de opinión más tarde? ¿Tendría remordimientos?

Después de sacarse un guante, puso sus dedos desnudos contra la mejilla que Otogakure había acariciado. La sensación era nada comparada con la sensualidad que él había traído a primer plano. Su toque no obtuvo el increíble calor que se enroscaba en su vientre y fluía hacia el exterior hasta que se sintió como la cera fundida. Deslizó los dedos sobre sus labios y jugó con ellos un momento. Otra vez la sensación fue nada parecida a la dulce presión de su boca contra la de ella, instando a sus labios a participar voluntariamente...

Una vez Sasuke la había besado y había sido tan ligero como el aterrizaje mariposa en un pétalo de rosa. Nada en el beso del conde le había sido suave, pero tampoco había sido duro. Había sido ... hambriento, como si se tratara de un hombre muerto de hambre y ella sola podría proporcionar su sustento.

¿De dónde salían estos pensamientos insanos? ¿Eran el reflejo de sus propios deseos, sus propios anhelos, a probar una vez más todo lo que él tenía que ofrecer?

Mirando por la ventana, preguntó:

-Suigetsu, ¿alguna vez has tenido una amante?

-Yo diría que depende.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia él. Le había parecido una pregunta bastante simple. O tenía o no tenía.

-¿Había más en este negocio de la amante de lo que ella se daba cuenta?

-¿En qué exactamente?

-En cuanto a si consideras que comprar una mujer es ser una amante.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al techo del coche, como si la respuesta a un enigma descansara allí. -Supongo que no puedes.

Una amante, me parece debería estar contigo voluntariamente, sin expectativas de ganar una moneda. Así que con eso en mente, nunca he tenido una amante.- Bajó la mirada hacia ella. -Parece una pregunta extraña viniendo de ti.

.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella no se sentía cómoda con él, no podía decirle que su encuentro candente con Otogakure había impulsado su investigación. ¿Dónde iba una mujer en busca de respuestas, porque sabía que si escuchaba sus propios anhelos, estaría llamando a la puerta de Otsutsuki esta noche, donde sabía se encontraba viviendo, por ser de fuera el conde.

-Es simple curiosidad. No estoy exactamente segura cuáles son las expectativas para una amante, lo que la situación de hecho conlleva. ¿Un amante ...amaría a su amante? ¿La amaría?

-¡Buen Dios, Karin, el amor difícilmente participa en absoluto. Es simplemente una forma cortés de decir que un caballero quiere lo que hay debajo de las faldas de una dama.

Con un asentimiento, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ciertamente, eso era todo lo que el caballero realmente quería. Era lo suficientemente buena para la cama, pero no para casarse. La veía como nada mejor que una prostituta. Su divisa era una boca malvada en lugar de monedas, pero el querido Señor la ayudara, había estado casi dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones.

-Ah, carajo, Karin, no debería haber sido tan crudo.- Suigetsu se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en los muslos. -¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?

.

El calor del desconcierto-o era vergüenza?-Calentó sus mejillas, y estaba agradecida de que el clima sombrío le impedía darse cuenta de su rubor. Su infancia había forjado un vínculo que les permitía compartir lo más íntimo de los pensamientos y saber que estaban a salvo del escrutinio y juzgamiento. Lanzó su mirada hacia él, luego la dejó caer a sus manos.

-He tenido una oferta.

-¿Una oferta?

Reuniendo coraje, volvió su mirada hacia él.

-Alguien quiere ser mi amante.

Él entrecerró los ojos por un instante. Había visto esa mirada antes. A menudo lo precedía a darle a alguien una paliza.

-¿Quién es el sinvergüenza?

.

Ah, Dios, deseó no haber dicho nada, pero Sugetsu era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Desafortunadamente ella se dio cuenta de repente de que algunas cosas no deberían ser compartidos, pero ¿quién más estaba allí para que ella preguntara? Desde luego no podría preguntarle a Hinata, cuando su hermano era mejor amigo del dilema de Karin, y además le había coqueteado primero al duque.

-No lo quiero decir. Olvida que incluso lo mencioné.

Él se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Outsutsuki, el hijo de puta.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué pensaste en él?

Inclinándose hacia delante otra vez, él le cogió las manos.

-Karin cariño, soy un hombre. Vi la forma en que te miraba. Desapareció durante un rato. Te fuiste por un tiempo. Estoy pensando en él se aprovechó de la oportunidad y en un momento clandestino hizo su indecente propuesta.

No se había sentido indecente. De hecho, se había sentido muy halagada, pero también había estado aturdida y perdida en una niebla apasionada, después del calor abrasador de su beso. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la confusión de Suigetsu no era el duque quien la miraba así, de hecho, él la miró como si fuera un perro callejero. Quien la miró había sido el amigo de Outsutsuki.

-¿Sería tan malo? lo crees? ¿considerar la idea de ser la amante de alguien? He sido una ladrona, una puta…

-No fue tu elección ser una puta-, argumentó

-Un hombre pagó por mí, Suigetsu. Llámalo como quieras, nunca me he dado libremente a un caballero. Tengo casi treinta años, más allá de la edad en que la mayoría de mujeres se casan. Hasta que Sasuke pidió mi mano en matrimonio, nunca había pensado en ser una esposa. No puedo verme casada.

-¿Por qué no? Jugo se casaría contigo en un santiamén. Yo lo haría, por lo demás, si yo no pensara que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo.

.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Suigetsu Hozuki casándose? No acabo de ver que eso suceda.

Como para seguir su argumento, le recordó:

-Es un duque.

Suigetsu sabía que el malestar que experimentaba en torno a la aristocracia. Todos lo sabían. Era la razón por la que la habían rodeado en casa de Sasuke.

-Eso sería un problema si tuviera planes de casarme con él, que no tengo. Las amantes son privadas, un pecado secreto, ¿no? Yo no tendría que moverme en su mundo.

-La respuesta a la pregunta anterior es no. No existe el amor entre amantes. Es probable que vayas a salir muy mal herida, Karin, y me siento responsable porque tienes una visión sesgada del mundo del trabajo en Hozuki's. Ofrezco a los hombres un lugar seguro para participar en el pecado, pero no quiero que pequen contigo. Además, cualquier hombre decente sería afortunado de tenerte como esposa. No deberías conformarte con menos.

Con un asentimiento, liberó sus manos de las de él y se recostó contra el asiento.

-Supongo que no era verdaderamente un cumplido el que me estaba haciendo.

-No, no lo era,- dijo con aspereza-.

-Me atrevo a decir que probablemente debería haber abofeteado.

-Absolutamente.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. El problema era que todo era que ni siquiera aclaró que no había sido el duque, sino el conde de Otogakure y que lo que realmente quería hacer era volver a besarlo. Querer estar tan cerca de un hombre era una experiencia nueva y estimulante. Lástima que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, por desgracia, más lo quería.

.

.

.

Neji sabía que la hora se estaba acercando rápidamente, cuando todo lo que había estado a su alcance estaría más allá de su poder.

Sentado en su biblioteca, bebiendo su brandy, escuchando cómo el reloj marcaba incesantemente fuerte el paso de su vida, apisonó la cruda furia que amenazaba con entrar en erupción. La ira requería energía que mal podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar. Ahora no. Más tarde, tal vez, cuando no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, excepto reflexionar sobre lo mucho mejor que la vida podría haber sido si sólo...

Estaba decidido a no tener remordimientos, y sin embargo se movía cerca, esperando para dar a conocer su presencia. Reflexionaría sobre ellos más adelante también.

Mientras tanto, estaba obsesionado con llenar su depósito de recuerdos. La imagen se ella tan feliz y hermosa. Radiante y maravillosa. Sin duda no había mujer más bella que ella. Su Hinata.

Cerrando sus ojos, trajo las imágenes de su cuando dijo las palabras quería dejarle claro a Uchiha que él sabía que Hinata no había sido su primer amor, y que no permitiría ninguna otra ofensa a su amada hermana.

Hacía un momento que Kakashi se había retirado a sus aposentos. Hablaba como un adolescente, aunque le había propuesto a la chica ser su amante, él bien conocía a Kakashi. Algo dentro de él le decía que el libertino de su amigo ya estaba flechado por cupido. Le contó como los dedos del conde habían subido hasta el cabello de la chica. Que quería que su fragancia persistente en su cama. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sostenido a una mujer en sus brazos, y que ella no lo había decepcionado.

Que ella le había respondido a Kakashi.

"Voy a considerar su oferta".

Frunció el seño. ¿Estaría jugando con su amigo?

.

¿Lo dijo en serio? ¿O se estaba burlando de Kakashil? Era un juego extraño el que estaban jugando esos dos. Ella era el diablo disfrazado de mujer seductora. O por lo menos era una bruja, porque había lanzado un hechizo sobre su amigo del que era incapaz de escapar, por lo visto. Lo estaba obsesionado con la suavidad de su piel, el rojo de sus ojos, el rojo vibrante de su pelo.

Quizás así como su amor imposible lo había hechizado a él.

Y otra vez regresó a la imagen de su hermana. Fue la razón por la que su padre se había propuesto a que Neji viajara por el mundo, había insistido en que Neji se apartara de ella, de Hinata. Que tenñia que marcharse o elegir a una esposa.

Su historia era muy parecida a la de su amigo Kakashi, sin embargo, a este su padre no lo rechazó por estar enamorado de su hermana, ni siquiera tenía una en realidad.

La ex de Kakashi, Lady Anko lo había despreciado, le había enseñado que el amor era una ilusión fácilmente destruida por la verdad.

Y bien sabía que Kakashi no cometería eses error de nuevo. Mantendría sus secretos hasta después de que tuviera una esposa. Pero antes de empezar a buscar en serio el matrimonio, quería una última noche de pasión desenfrenada. Y para ello, probablemente había elegido a esa mujer

Karin Darling.

Aunque él no le encontraba atractivo alguno.

.

-¿Más brandy, señor?

La voz inesperada debería haberle sorprendido, pero perdido en los pensamientos su hermana, su amigo Kakashi y la mujer de cabello rojo, junto con la abundancia de brandy que había ingerido lo había hecho letárgico. Casi flotaba, sabía que debía negarse, porque ni siquiera había oído a su sirviente entrar en la habitación, pero eso no era inusual. Sus sirvientes siempre exhibieron lo último en decoro y se deslizaban sin hacer ruido, como si sus pies nunca tocaran el suelo.

En respuesta a la pregunta, Neji sostuvo el vaso un poco, en el estado de ánimo de emborracharse totalmente. Tal vez entonces sería capaz de sacar todos los recuerdos de su cabeza y poder dormir.

El brandy se derramó por el borde de su vaso, sobre su muslo, y salpicó su camisa.

-¡Maldita sea, hombre!

Vacilante, saltó de la silla y se dio la vuelta…

Para descubrir que un sirviente no había entrado en su santuario. No, por cierto. Había sido violado por Sugetsu Hozuki y Jugo no Tenpi. Supuso que debería contar sus bendiciones de que sólo dos y no los cuatro de los rufianes se habían colado en su casa.

No Tenpi puso el decantador de regreso sobre la mesa con increíble delicadeza para un hombre tan grande.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?,- Preguntó Neji, deseando que sus palabras no sonaran tan arrastradas.

Estaba teniendo más dificultad de lo normal trayendo su mundo sombrío a foco. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había encendido más lámparas o servido menos copas de brandy?

-No es importante,- dijo Suigetsu Hozuki. -Lo importante es que se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada para mantenernos fuera si decidimos que queremos entrar.

-Amenazaría con llamar a un agente de policía, pero supongo que eso me haría poco bien teniendo en cuenta que un inspector ha irrumpido en mi residencia.

-No le va a hacer ningún bien en absoluto, Su Excelencia.- El deje de burla de Jugo no dejo ninguna duda acerca de donde él se encontraba respecto al título de Neji. Al parecer, lo consideraba tan inútil como lo hacía Neji.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago a los caballeros?

-Va a mantenerse alejado de Karin,- declaró sucintamente No Tenpi.

No, pues, al trago.

.

-¿O qué?,- Preguntó Neji –ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaban esos tipos.

-Puedo hacerlo desaparecer.

Ah, nada como una amenaza directa para hacer las cosas perfectamente claras.

Desafortunadamente, Neji no apreciaba las amenazas. En todo caso, sólo sirvió para hacerlo más obstinado y encararles. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

-¿De veras? Y están sus superiores al tanto de esta habilidad inusual usted al parecer ha perfeccionado?

-Karin es especial para nosotros, Outsutsuki,- dijo Suigetsu Hozuki. -No tenemos intención de verla herida.

-Bueno, eso nos hace tres, ya que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño. –en realidad no mentía, a él no le importaba en realidad nada la mentada chica.

-Tal vez no lo pretenda, pero si la hace su amante, ese será el resultado.

Neji se sorprendió, no pensó que los tipos esos creyeran que fue él quien hizo la proposición.

.

-Ella nos lo dijo,- dijo Hozuki, como si hubiera preguntado. -Ella es así de inocente.

-No besa como si fuera inocente. —Casi muere de la risa al verles el rostro por el comentario que le había hecho Kakashi fascinado por el beso., sin duda esa mujer no era inocente, era una arpía, decirle a sus amigos, era una mustia, no entendía que le había visto edl conde de Otogakure a esa mujerzuela.

Sus carnosas manos se cerraron en puños, Jugo dio un paso hacia él. Hozuki lo agarró por la espalda de su chaqueta.

-Espera, Jugo.

Las palabras pronunciadas tenían autoridad suficiente para detener a No Tenpi, pero era obvio que no apreciaba la interferencia. Nejo, por el contrario, lo agradecía. Si se trataba de puñetazos, Neji sabía que iba a dar lo mejor de él, pero no tendría ninguna posibilidad. No es que tuviera la costumbre de pelear, pero el otro sujeto parecía que si la tenía. También parecía que tenía la costumbre de ganar.

Hozuki se puso delante de él, poniéndose entre Jugo y el duque, pero Jugo era lo suficientemente alto que Neji que todavía podía ver la furia en sus ojos naranja. De los dos, él era sin duda el más peligroso, aunque Neji no era tan estúpido como para subestimar a Suigetsu Hozuki.

-La cosa es, Outsutsuki,- comenzó Hozuki, -No Tenpi, Uzumaki, Uchiha, y yo nos consideramos sus hermanos. Cada uno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a ir a la horca por ella.

-He oído que es protector de lo que es suyo.

-Lo soy. Me temo que he tenido que cancelar su membresía en el Hozuki. Tendrá que buscar en otra parte sus placeres.

-Señores, si realmente quiero algo, no tienen el poder para impedirme que lo obtenga.

.

El dolor que rebotó a través de su rostro era casi tan fuerte como el dolor rebotando a través de su cráneo cuando golpeó el suelo. No había visto a No Tenpi moverse, y ciertamente no había visto a su puño viniendo hacia él, No Tenpi de repente se arrodilló a su lado. Con su mano gigantesca se aferró a la camisa de Neji, le irguió hasta quedar casi sentado.

-Si le haces daño, te voy a matar.

-Aprecio un hombre que no se anda con rodeos.

Jugo lo soltó, y Neji, una vez más se puso en doloroso contacto con el suelo. Jugo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, el andar de sus pesados pasos reverberando a través del piso.

Hozuki se arrodilló junto a Neji.

-Duque, tiene que entender que venimos de la calle. Cuando Karin era una niña, no fuimos

capaces de detener a alguien de hacerle daño seriamente. Los cuatro nos juramos que moriríamos antes de permitir a nadie hacerle daño de nuevo. Es una promesa que cumpliremos.

Neji se fue incorporando en lo que se marchaban, y comprendió el mensaje.

.

—La aman, ¿no es así?— vio como Hozuki se detenía. —No me interesa esa mujer para nada, ni para amante, ni amiga, ni nada. Se equivocaron de sujeto. —no pensaba decir nada de Kakashi, pero ese descubrimiento lo llenó de furia y prosiguió viendo la manera atenta en que esos dos tipos lo miraban,

—Por el bien de Uchiha, espero no enterarme de que tenga o haya tenido algún interés en esa mujer, —vio como se tensaban Hozyki y no Tenpi, ante la forma tan despectiva a la que se refería de Karin,—díganle a Uchiha que si me entero, le quitaré a Hinata y haré que todos ustedes se arrepientan de causarle dolor.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki asintió, mientras Neji observaba como Jugo le hacía entender que él también había comprendido, no sólo que el duque no estaba interesado en Karin, sino que habían hablado de más y Sasuke podía pagar las consecuencias.

.

Ahora que su padre había muerto, y tenía sospechas del ahora esposo de su hermana, estaba más decidido que nunca a luchar por su fantasía, por muy retorcida que fuera.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 04

.

.

Después de hacer la última anotación necesaria en el libro, Karin sopló suavemente sobre la tinta para acelerar su secado. Los números eran asombrosos. Después de haber estado en el empleo de Suigetsu Hozuki durante diez años -y su socia por cinco- debería estar acostumbrada a cuánto dinero malgastaban los hombres en los juegos de azar.

-La casa siempre gana al final, Karin,- Suigetsule había dicho cuando ella inicialmente había cuestionado su sabiduría en la apertura de un establecimiento de juego. -Y al final es lo que importa.

Con un suspiro, dejó a un lado su pluma bañada en oro -un regalo de Suigetsu, que disfrutaba de las cosas buenas y sabía que ella no gastaría tan sin sentido en sí misma- y cerró el libro con cuidado para no embarrar la tinta. A Suigetsu le gustaba todo limpio y ordenado. Pero entonces, a ella también. Estaba bastante segura de que era debido a que habían crecido en la miseria.

Su oficina estaba escasamente decorada. El escritorio, un par de sillas, un sofá, donde a veces tomaba un descanso rápido y estantes que albergaban los libros que ofrecían la historia del establecimiento.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Aunque estaba cansada, las últimas horas funcionaban bien para ella. Trabajando en las cuentas por la noche la dejaba libre para ver después la casa de los niños que planeaba abrir pronto. El mobiliario estaba programado para llegar a principios de la semana siguiente. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era contratar a los empleados. Pero eso era una tarea para mañana. Para esta noche tenía algunos asuntos más que atender antes de que pudiera retirarse.

Abriendo el libro mayor de cuentas de los miembros, comenzó a hacer anotaciones sobre cuya membresías llegaban a su vencimiento. Cuando su baja espalda comenzó a dolerle, se enderezó, bostezó y se desperezó…

Una gran figura apareció en el umbral.

Con una risa tímida, asumió una posición más decorosa.

.

-No dejes que yo te detenga de relajarte, -dijo Jugo mientras daba un paso hacia la habitación. Su chaqueta marrón no era lujosa, pero se adaptaba a su porte modesto. Su cabello naranja oscuro era espeso, sus ojos naranja. Desde las apariencias, parecía no amenazante y de muchas maneras simple. En verdad, ella lo consideraba mucho más inteligente y más peligroso que cualquiera de ellos.

-Simplemente estaba tomando un momento antes estudiaba las cuentas de los clientes,- dijo.

-Mantienes un horario extraño.

-No más extraño que tú. ¿Está trabajando ahora?

-Suigetsu me había pedido que comprobara algunos asuntos personales para él con respecto a esta herencia en que se ha metido. Sólo estaba reportando lo que encontré. Pensé mientras que ya que estaba aquí pasaría a ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien, Jugo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, y luego las sacó.

-¿Alguien ha estado molestándote?

-Esa es una pregunta extraña.

-¿Estabas pensando en alguien en particular?,- Preguntó.

-No, simplemente curiosidad.- Dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego, como si le preocupara que pudiera asustarla, dio un paso atrás. -Sólo quería que supieras que estoy disponible si necesitas algo.-tampoco era que le pudiera decir que había golpeado al duque de Outsutsuki por error.

-Es posible que necesite un poco de ayuda reuniendo a los huérfanos cuando llegue el momento.

-Eso es evidente. He estado manteniendo una lista de los niños que van a la cárcel, cuando van a salir. Los más jóvenes, los que pueden regresar, los recogeré. Te los traeré.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Esto significa todo para mí, Jugo. Los muebles deben llegar la próxima semana. ¿Estarás libre para ayudar?

-Absolutamente.

-Gracias. Me siento un poco culpable de que en la calle hay niños que necesitan un hogar, y tengo los medios para proporcionar uno, pero todavía estoy arreglando las cosas.

-Es mucho lo que estás asumiendo, Karin.

-Pero es algo que quiero hacer -terriblemente. He pensado en ello durante tanto tiempo, planeado, y ahora está a punto de suceder al fin. Voy a enviar una carta a tu piso cuando tenga el día y la hora.

-Espléndido.- Él sonrió brillantemente, lo cual era algo que rara vez hacía Jugo. -Espero poder ayudarle.- Hizo un gesto de inclinar su sombrero, debió darse cuenta de que no llevaba uno, y le dio una especie de torpe ligera reverencia. -Hasta pronto, entonces.

Salió con una rapidez que la asombró. No sabía por qué estaba a veces incómodo a su alrededor cuando no lo estaba con los otros. Tal vez porque él era dos años más joven, y ella lo crió a él más a que la mayoría.

Recordó el día en que Sasuke y Suigetsu lo había llevado a donde Orochimaru. Fue inmediatamente después del ahorcamiento del padre de Jugo. Había estado tan tranquilo que ella temía que él nunca volvería a hablar.

El impacto de todo esto, supuso. Esa noche, después de que todos habían ido a la cama, había oído sus gemidos silenciosos y que había dejado la comodidad del abrazo de Sasuke y se había ido a sostener a Jugo mientras lloraba. Incluso entonces comprendía el dolor de la pérdida.

Y entre la cría de Orochimaru, todos ellos había perdido algo valioso. Algunos, sospechaba, seguían buscándolo. No Sasuke. Sonrió levemente. Nunca lo había conocido tan feliz desde que había tomado una esposa. Y pensando en Hinata llevó a Karin a pensar en su hermano, y de ahí al conde de Otogakure.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la boda, y para su irritación eterna, Hatake a menudo ocupaba sus pensamientos. A través de una escalera trasera, no accesible a los clientes, ella y Suigetsu tenían acceso a un balcón un poco oscuro que les permitían, sin ser vistos, mirar por encima de las diversas áreas en que sus clientes estaban entretenidos. Dos veces había buscado a Outsutsuki, con la esperanza de que su fiel amigo estuviera ahí con él y no los había visto. No es que ella estuviera segura de lo que haría si lo viera, pero no podía negar la decepción de que no había captado un vistazo de él. ¿Era tan guapo como recordaba? ¿Era tan oscuramente peligroso?

.

¿Estaba esperando ansiosamente a que ella respondiera a su propuesta? ¿Sabía que la respuesta era no, si nunca la había escuchado de ella? ¿Debería decírselo cuando estuviera aquí una noche? Debería enviarle una carta? ¿Debería simplemente permanecer en silencio?

Debatió los métodos con tanta frecuencia como debatió su respuesta. Sabía que Suigetsu tenía razón, sabía que la respuesta que debía dar era un rotundo no, pero el conde la intrigaba. No tenía ninguna explicación lógica para eso. No podían ser más opuestos. Pero ¿por qué, con todos los demás en la sala de fiesta de Sasuke, él fue único que había llamado su atención, aunque al principio sed dejó llevar por la elegancia del duque, pero ahora el conde era quien le interesaba, y más importante -a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no ser notada-, ¿por qué ella había captado la suya?

¿Y por qué era aceptable que los hombres buscaran los placeres de muchas mujeres, mientras que las mujeres debían conocer sólo uno? Ciertamente, en la zona de Konoha donde había crecido, las niñas se unieron a un chico por un tiempo y luego se trasladó a otro. Su amiga Okyo acababa de hacer eso y nadie la ostracismo por ello. Pero Karin supone el precio de ser aceptado por la sociedad educada fue aceptar sus reglas para el comportamiento apropiado, y las damas debían valorar su castidad. Un poco difícil para ella de cumplir cuando ya no la tenía.

Habían pasado casi dieciocho años. Con los años, las pesadillas sobre aquella noche se habían desvanecido, aunque sabía que nunca la abandonarían por completo. Pero no tenía miedo de los hombres.

Sabía que la pasión y la ternura podían pasar entre un hombre y una mujer.

Hacía varios años, Jugo le había mostrado. Suigetsu tenía una sala de observación donde los señores que querían demostrar su destreza lo llevaban a cabo con una dama de su elección, mientras que los patrones observaban en las esquinas oscuras a través de discretas mirillas. Jugo la había invitado a mirar mientras le hacía el amor a una de las chicas. Hacer el amor. Las palabras exactas que él había usado.

Quería que supiera lo que podía ser. Esa noche él le había dado un regalo increíble. El encuentro había sido sensual, erótico.

.

Karin siempre había sabido que lo que había experimentado a la edad de doce años no era la forma en que debería haber sido -y esa noche, viendo Jugo con Chino, perdió parte de su indecisión ante la idea de estar con un hombre. Pero aún así, nunca había conocido a un hombre con el que quería estar de esa manera... no hasta que se cruzó con Otogakure, un conde, el último hombre que debería querer. Eso le agradecía de que le quitara la impresión de conocer al duque.

Tal vez fue el toque de lo prohibido que la atrajo hacia él. ¿O era algo más?

Ella podría muy bien volverse loca pensando en todo esto. Tenía registros para verificar, membresías que vence…

Su mirada se posó en una nota garabateada con letra casi indescifrable de Suigetsu. Maldito!

Cogió el libro, lo cargó fuera de su oficina hasta la de él. Él también tenía un horario tardío. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, estudiando un libro de contabilidad.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?,- Preguntó con aspereza, levantando su propio libro mayor.

Con el ceño fruncido, sus oscuros, miró hacia arriba.

-¿De qué?

Golpeó el libro encima del suyo.

-Aquí dice que la membresía de Outsutsuki se ha terminado.

Alejándose, Suigetsu cogió una de las varias botellas que guardaba cerca del alcance de la mano y volvió a llenar el vaso sobre el escritorio.

-Decidí que no él no me gusta.

-Suigetsu…

-Karin.- Bebió su whisky y empezó a verter de nuevo. Ella puso el vaso lejos.

-Maldita sea, Karin!- Se deslizó hacia atrás, agarró un pedazo de papel, y trató de limpiar el derrame. -Ese es mi mejor licor. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?

-Todos tus licores son los mejores. Voy a restablecer su membresía .

Él detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos, la miró, con indignación.

.

-La desharé.

-No puedes cancelar la membresía de cada hombre que exprese un interés en mí.- No es que nadie nunca había expresado interés en ella antes, pero estaba tratando de hacer un punto. Además, el duque ni tenía interés en ella. ¿Por qué rayos no lo aclaraba de una vez?

-Él hizo más que expresar un interés.

-Sé que estás tratando de protegerme -y te amo por eso. Pero esto no es correcto. Puedo manejarlo.

Él la estudió por un momento, sabía que quería seguir discutiendo. En cambio, chasqueó los dedos.

-Devuélveme mi vaso.

Se lo entregó. Sabía que él nunca admitiría haberse equivocado en este asunto, pero como había cambiado la conversación, lo iba a celebrar como una victoria a su favor. Además, sabía que ahora tenía cosas más importantes en su mente. Uno de los clientes de Suigetsu, el duque de Hoshigaki, había dejado a Suigetsu todas sus propiedades no vinculadas. Y Suigetsu, en la manera típica de Suigetsu, no confiaba en su buena suerte, por lo que estaba examinando todos los aspectos del acuerdo.

.

-¿Vas a enviar una misiva a Outsutsuki o lo hago yo?,- Preguntó.

Él le dirigió una mirada feroz.

-Supongo que yo debo hacerlo,- ella dijo. -Nunca sería capaz de leer lo que escribas. No le has hecho nada más a él, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Júramelo.

-Dios, Karin, dije que no lo he hecho, y no lo he hecho.- La estudió por un momento. -Todavía llevas la daga que te di?

Ella se acarició la cadera. La guardaba en una vaina escondida dentro de su falda.

-Siempre.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que practicamos. Tal vez deberíamos, mañana. Asegurarte de que todavía sabes cómo usarla.

-Sé cómo usarlo.

-Recuerda, el objetivo no es herir, sino matar. Y no te preocupes si es un maldito Lord. Jugo se encargará de las investigaciones.

Así que ahora estaba sugiriendo que debía matar Outsutsuki? Adorable.

-Creo que si él iba a aprovecharse, lo habría hecho en la biblioteca cuando él...- Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que estaba viajando por un camino que no debería ir con él.

-La biblioteca de Sasuke? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Hablamos.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

-Que yo era interesante.- Tomó su libro mayor y lo acunó contra su pecho. -Debería interrogarte con respecto a tu encuentro con la joven duquesa de Hoshigaki?

-Es muy diferente. La viuda no está tratando de aprovecharse de mí.

Ella asintió. Lo extraño era que no había tenido la impresión de que Otogakure quería aprovecharse tampoco. Más bien, quiso dar y recibir algo que podría haber sido muy agradable para los dos.

Demonios. Tenía que aclarar que no era el duque, sino el conde.

.

-Buenas noches, Suigetsu-. Giró sobre sus talones, otro día sería, además dudaba que le hicieran algo más al duque que alardear con ella de matarlo en caso de tener que defenderse y, cancelarle su membresía. Pero al conde, sí le podría hacer algo no muy agradable.

-Mi corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, Karin,- gritó tras ella.

Era tan difícil permanecer enojada con los chicos.

-Lo sé.

Volvió a su despacho y escribió ocho cartas a Outsutsuki hasta que finalmente escribió una que no decía demasiado o demasiado poco, no daba nada más allá con respecto a sus propios sentimientos sobre la situación. Reflejaba nada más que negocios. Se haría.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Arrebató el manto colgado cerca de la puerta y se lo puso sobre los hombros antes de salir de su oficina al pasillo que nunca estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo. Las actividades exuberantes que tenían lugar tras la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo que conducía a la zona de juego siempre hacía eco a través del edificio. Se había acostumbrado a él y apenas lo oyó por más tiempo. En el otro lado de la sala estaba la puerta que daba al exterior.

La abrió y salió al porche, donde un farol proyectaba un resplandor fantasmal en torno a un callejón oscuro.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta. No tomó la linterna porque conocía esta zona, tan bien como conocía el dorso de su mano y estaba a gusto en las sombras. Su habitación estaba subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. En su puerta, insertó otra llave. El apartamento de Suigetsu estaba al lado del de ella, pero rara vez se quedaba allí más, no desde que había heredado una residencia de lujo en Konoha.

Cerrando y echando llave de la puerta detrás de ella, se acercó a una mesa cercana y encendió la lámpara. Con un suspiro, colgó la capa y empezó a desnudarse mientras se abría camino a través del apartamento a la zona donde dormía. Sus habitaciones eran pequeñas con tan pocos muebles como su oficina. Un sofá, una cama, un tocador, unas pocas sillas extrañas, un par de mesas pequeñas. No necesitaba mucho en forma de posesiones de su felicidad.

Después de lavarse se puso el camisón, se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

.

Detestaba su matiz y los rizos abundantes que lo hacían tan difícil de manejar. Se preguntó si Otogakure lo había encontrado poco atractivo. Se inclinó hacia el espejo. Sus ojos rojos eran su mejor característica.

Recordó cuántas veces el había mirado directamente a ellos. ¿Podría perderse en ellos? ¿Había algo que podía hacer para asegurarse de que él lo hiciera?

Pero quería que se perdiera en más que sus ojos. Quería que se perdiera en ella. Qué peligroso, peligroso deseo.

Con un gemido, se levantó y llevó la lámpara para la mesa junto a su cama. Después de arrastrarse debajo de las sábanas, apagó la llama de la lámpara y miró en la oscuridad por encima de ella. Con muy poco esfuerzo, imaginó al conde levantándose sobre ella. Vendría a ella sin ropa y cada pedacito de piel a su alcance estaría bronceado por el sol.

Soltando un gemido, giró sobre su lado. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, soñó que ella le había enviado a él una clase muy diferente de carta a la que había escrito antes. Una que contenía una sola palabra.

Sí.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 05

.

.

Mientras Hinata se sentaba en lo que había sido la biblioteca de su padre -y ahora era de su hermano, notó los cambios en Nejij, uno por uno mientras estaba en la ventana, su perfil a ella mientras miraba afuera, poco a poco tomando su brandy mientras el sol de la tarde emitía un débil resplandor a su alrededor.

Su una vez claro castaño pelo se había oscurecido considerablemente, lo que le hacía parecer más viejo que sus veintiocho años. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, como si hubiera sido él -en lugar de sirvientes quien hubiera manejado una buena parte de las difíciles labores de recorrer los continentes. Había adquirido una delgada cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo de su ojo.

Había perdido su sonrisa.

De todos los cambios que sin duda había sufrido durante los años que había estado fuera, el último rompió dolorosamente en su corazón.

-¿Así que lo verás-? Le preguntó a su hermano.

Se había levantado de su silla detrás de su escritorio, servido un poco de brandy, acercado a la ventana tan pronto como ella había hecho su solicitud. Su reacción parecía inquietantemente extraña.

Se volvió ligeramente, sus ojos de perla centrándose en ella, como si quisiera estudiarla porque sospechaba que no estaba completamente cuerda.

-Déjame ver si lo tengo claro. ¿Quieres que haga los arreglos para que en lugar de que las 200 libras que Padre estipuló en su testamento que tengo que pagarte cada mes sean entregadas a la señorita Karin Darling.

-Precisamente.

-¿Te está chantajeando?

-No seas tonto. Es para su orfanato. Me doy cuenta de que podría simplemente darle el dinero yo misma, pero esto parece más eficaz, y ella va a tener la seguridad de que siempre puede contar con él al llegar al primer día del mes.- Y su petición era una excusa para visitar a Neji, y tal vez atraerlo de nuevo a la sociedad. El hecho de que Hinata necesitaba una excusa, dijo más sobre el estado de su tensa relación que otra cosa.

Era su hermano, por el amor de Dios, sin embargo, en las dos semanas desde su matrimonio, no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Pero entonces, por lo que ella sabía, nadie más lo había hecho.

-Padre quería que tuvieras los fondos para que tuvieras un grado de independencia,- le dijo Neji.

-Estoy casada con uno de los Lords más ricos en Konoha…

-Eso no es garantía de tu independencia.

Ella sabía la verdad lo suficientemente bien. Su deseo de ayudar a la duquesa de Yugakure a escapar de su horrendo matrimonio había llevado primero a Hinata a puerta de Uchiha.

-Lo siento, Hinata, pero no siento que pueda alterar los términos de Padre, incluso si tu lo solicitas. Puede llegar un momento en que te gustaría tener tus propios medios de subsistencia. Hasta entonces, envía a la señorita Darling, el dinero por ti misma si no tienes necesidad de ello.

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinado acerca de esta petición?,- Preguntó. -Es mi dinero para hacer lo que me plazca.

-No considero esto un acierto. Como tu hermano, estoy encargado de cuidar de tu bienestar y de impedirte hacer espantosos juicios erróneos.

-No por más tiempo. Estoy casada. ¿Y qué sobre amarme, Neji? ¿Amar a alguien? Llama mi atención que has estado en Konoha durante al menos cuatro meses. ¿Por qué no visitaste a Padre? Debes haber sabido que había caído enfermo. No era ningún secreto.

-Me vigilabas, ¿verdad?

No intencionadamente. Pero desde que recientemente los que se habían convertido en sus amigos de vez en cuando coqueteaban con el lado más oscuro de Konoha, a veces recogía pequeños pedazos de información.

.

-Estoy tratando de entender lo que pasó con el hermano que me dio una piedra mágica para protegerme de las pesadillas, cuando me desperté llorando como una niña después de que Madre murió. No estoy seguro de conocerte más.

-Sé agradecida.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Él se acercó a una mesa de decantadores y volvió a llenar su copa.

-¿La dejamos aquí?

Ni por la mitad.

Levantándose graciosamente de la silla, ella decidió tomar un rumbo diferente. Mientras él era su hermano, su título era uno de los más poderosos de Konoha. Llevaba peso e influencia. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado si Neji no estaba a la altura de su potencial.

-Tal vez deberías considerar unirte a nosotros mañana. Uchiha y yo vamos al orfanato para ayudar a Karin con la llegada de los muebles. Nos vendría bien un par de manos extra.

-Seguramente no estás sugiriendo que me rebaje a participar en trabajo manual.

-Estoy sugiriendo que tal vez querrías participar en algo que afecta a tantas personas. Karin tiene la intención de proporcionar un hogar a un centenar de niños.

-Todavía no veo por qué me debe importar.

-Si no lo entiendes, entonces ciertamente no te lo puedo explicar.- Negándose a permitir que su tono aburrido la disuadiera, caminó alrededor del escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un fajo de papelería.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?,- Preguntó.

Ah, un poco de interés al final. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

-Escribiendo la dirección con la esperanza de que cambies de opinión y te unas a nosotros. He descubierto, Neji, que estar involucrado en algo como esto tiende a cambiar la propia perspectiva de la vida.

-Yo no necesito que mi perspectiva de vida cambie.

Pero necesitaba algo, de eso estaba segura. Dejó la pluma a un lado y se acercó a él.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras sobre qué discutieron tú y Padre.

Ella no podía ayudar pero creía que su actitud actual estaba relacionada de alguna manera con lo que había pasado antes de que él se fuera. Él y su padre se habían enzarzado en una acalorada riña una noche. Ella oyó el enojo reverberando a través de las paredes, pero no las palabras. A la mañana siguiente recibió una misiva de Neji rogándole que no se preocupara, pero que había decidido viajar por el mundo.

Ella no lo había visto de nuevo hasta después de que su padre murió.

Neji desvió la mirada. Temía que descubriera lo que su padre comprendió aquél día.

-Como he dicho antes, Hinata, no te concierne.

-¿Qué si concierne?- Vio el músculo en su mandíbula flexionarse. Le tocó el brazo y lo sintió ponerse rígido.

-Te amo, Neji. Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

-Déjame en paz.

-¿No estás en paz, entonces?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Te has convertido en una joven bastante molesta.

Ella sonrió, con la esperanza de tocar ese lugar dentro de él donde sabía que un corazón había residido una vez.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea.

-Razón de más para mí, para no honrar tu petición y designar que tu dinero se desvíe a otra parte. Uchiha, sin duda, se cansara de ti en un corto plazo.

Ella se rió un poco con eso.

-Él aprecia que sea terca y decidida. Me gustaría que llegaras a conocerlo mejor.

-¿El conde diablo? Es un asesino, Hinata.

-Sí, él mató a un hombre…

-Su tío.

-…por una buena razón. No hay nada acerca de mi marido que no admire. Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían espléndidamente si le dieras una oportunidad.

-Por el contrario, sospecho que le disgusto tanto como a sus amigos. Sin duda, lo mató por otra mujer.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida, herida.

-¿Cuándo obtuviste esa impresión?

Sin comentarios, Neji volvió a la ventana, con la copa una vez más llena.

.

-Si me necesitas para algo, por favor, envía una palabra,- dijo Hinata mientras tomaba su bolso de la mesa junto a la silla en la que había estado sentada.

-Sigue con tu vida, Hinata. No te necesito.

-Todos necesitamos a alguien, Neji.

-Yo espero que no, maldita sea.

Sí, su hermano sin duda necesitaba algo… o alguien.

Karin Darling.

En el momento en que Hinata había mencionado el nombre de la mujer, Neji quería que se fuera. Estaba harto de que la emparejaran con él. Tendría que hablar con Kakashi para que aclarara el asunto de una vez por todas, antes de que lo hiciera él y dejara mal parada a esa mujer de dudosa reputación.

.

Después de que Hinata se fuera -gracias a Dios no lo había visitado antes de que todas las pruebas de su encuentro desagradable con no Tenpi hubieran desaparecido- Neji cambió su refinado brandy por una botella de whisky, su estudio por el jardín.

—¿Algún problema Neji?—, vio como el aludido lo miraba de reojo, —Perdóname por el lío en que te he metido, en cuanto todo esté más frío, prometo aclarar el asunto. Cuando te pedí el favor de que fingieras interés por ella frente a tu hermana, el día de su boda, te involucré en un problema muy grande.—dijo arrepentido.

Kakashi quería una noche con ella, maldito fuera. ¿Qué era esta locura que lo había poseído desde que la había conocido? Su pelo era tan salvaje como él se imaginaba que ella sería en la cama. Sus ojos eran del color verde de la primavera. Tenía los labios regordetes y maduros. Su sabor se desvanecía de su mente, sustituido con todo el brandy que había estado bebiendo en un esfuerzo por aplacar su impaciencia mientras ella consideraba su proposición.

—Acaba de llegar una misiva de ella precisamente, Kakashi, tu me ayudaste a mi sin juzgarme. Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda incondicional por la eternidad.

Al ver a Neji marcharse. La anticipación que había estallado dentro de Kakashi a través de saber de la misiva, no se parecía a nada de lo que jamás había experimentado. Hasta que la abrió:

.

.

 _Mi Señor duque,_

 _Su membresía en Hozuki_ _'s_ _ha sido restaurada._

 _Le saluda atentamente,_

 _Karin Darling_

.

.

Tan condenadamente formal. Ni siquiera una pista sobre sus inclinaciones con respecto a su propuesta. Y él había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella desde entonces.

Bueno, la carta no iba dirigida para él, ya debería de ir pensando en mudarse para Konoha.

Se dejó caer en el banco en el otro extremo del jardín y se llevó la botella a los labios. Apenas una forma civilizada de beber bebidas alcohólicas, pero en los últimos tiempos, no se sentía muy civilizado.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas en la residencia, esperando junto a Neji a que moretones alrededor del ojo y mejilla de éste desaparecieran por completo. En su posición, no tenía ningún deseo de suscitar preguntas o iniciar rumores de que había estado involucrado en algún tipo de pelea -sobre todo cuando se veía como si hubiera resultado el perdedor. ¡Dios mío, casi había sido atacado por un gorila en sus viajes y también había sido atacado por un tigre, -pero ninguna de esas criaturas le había parecido tan mortalmente peligroso como No Tenpi. Pobre de Neji, que se enfrentó a ese sujeto.

.

Kakashi tenía miedo.

¡Pero el diablo me lleve! Al final de su adolescencia, su vista había dado un giro terrible. Le había parecido inocente al principio. Había tenido dificultad para ver de noche. Las gafas no habían ofrecido ninguna ayuda.

Entonces su visión periférica había comenzado lentamente a erosionarse hasta ahora era como si llevara anteojeras permanentes. Había probado sus límites durante sus viajes de manera que no podía en Konoha o en sus fincas. Ahora, tenía un tiempo difícil admitiendo que ya no podía controlar algunos aspectos de su vida.

Al escuchar la conversación de Neji con Hinata, tal vez le podría sugerir que mantendría a sus huérfanos...

¿O ella probablemente tomaría como insulto este nuevo plan? ¿Ella vería como por debajo de ella aceptar un regalo de él a cambio de proporcionar una noche de placer en sus brazos? Tal vez tendría que tomarse un poco más tiempo de lo que había planeado con esta seducción, pero la seduciría. Vendría un tiempo cuando las cosas que quería le serían negadas, pero el tiempo no había llegado todavía.

Inmensamente satisfecho con el rumbo de su plan, apuró las últimas gotas de la botella y se sentó de nuevo. Un momento de pánico se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de la oscuridad había caído. Maldición.

Había sido una locura venir aquí tan cerca de la noche y estar tan absorto en los pensamientos de la señorita Darling, que no se había dado cuenta de la escasa luz.

De pie, se centró en las luces que se derraman fuera de las ventanas de su residencia. Estaban en silencio, difícil de ver. Siempre era más difícil en la noche distinguir sus alrededores, -pero si iba poco a poco...

En los últimos tiempos, parecía que siempre estaba yendo más despacio. No era un lujo que tenía

cuando llegó a la encantadora señorita de Darling. Tenía que tomar una esposa mientras que todavía podía dar la impresión de que su visión no era un problema, -lo que significaba a su vez que necesitaba satisfacer este anhelo que tenía que probar y saborear cada aspecto sensual de Karin Darling.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 06

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 06

.

.

Kakashi no se esperaba la larga fila de carretas que su conductor había imprudentemente desviado con el fin de poder entrar por la puerta del orfanato. No había esperado este hogar para niños en las afueras de Konoha fuera tan monstruosamente grande, reflejando tan exquisita arquitectura. Él no había esperado toda la gente corriendo alrededor, arrastrando mobiliario dentro.

A medida que su conductor llevó el coche a detenerse, de repente Kakashi no quería mucho estar aquí. Multitudes, la explosión de todo, cuando no podía ver fácilmente aquellos que le rodeaban, se había convertido en la pesadilla de su existencia.

El lacayo abrió la puerta rápidamente. Kakashi estaba a punto de decir al conductor las instrucciones para volver a casa cuando vio a Hinata, y -condenación- ella lo vio. La alegría que vio Kakashien su rostro y la decepción que le siguió después sólo logro incomodarlo.

-Kakashi, que sorpresa.

Hinata fue a recibirlo.

.

—Querida Hinata, vengo tanto en nombre del duque de Outsutsuki, tu hermano y en mi propio nombre. Bien sabes que Neji es un chico duro. —Hinata bajó sus ojos entristecidos, pero Kakashi le tomó del mentón para que viera que sus ojos no mentían,—Pero te adora más que a nada en este mundo, y sin dudarlo yo te adoro igual que él. Mataríamos y moriríamos por ti. Así que sé feliz, que el que esté yo aquí es como si Neji también lo estuviera.

Hinata, sonrió ante sus suciedad manchaba su nariz y una mejilla, y su pelo estaba en peligro de salirse de las horquillas en cualquier momento. No sabía si alguna vez la había visto más feliz.

-Traje a los sirvientes para ayudar,- dijo sonrientemente.

-Puedo verlo. Karin, estará absolutamente encantada. Entra, así puedo hacerle saber que estás aquí.

-¿Le dijiste que me esperabas? Bueno, no a mi, sino a Neji, pero yo soy el que quería venir.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero ella es una contadora y ella sigue recuento de todo, así que querrá saber que has venido a ayudar.

Hinata estaba balbuceando acerca de todo el trabajo que había que hacer mientras lo guiaba hacia la entrada. Podía ver ahora por qué Hinata quería que su dinero fuera para este esfuerzo. El mantenimiento sería monstruoso. La señorita Darling sin duda necesitaría financiación para su empresa. Los contadores no recibían un salario exorbitante.

Mientras caminaban a través de la puerta del edificio, Uchiha fue a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo abruptamente.

-Conde Otogakure, que inesperada sorpresa.

-Por su propia naturaleza, una sorpresa es inesperada,- dijo Kakashi, molesto de que Uchiha parecía tan cómodo en este entorno, al tiempo que él se sentía decididamente fuera de su elemento.

-Me tiene allí. Puede poner su chaqueta en la oficina de la esquina, subirse las mangas…

-Traje sirvientes.

-Karin estará complacida con las manos extra.

-¿Dónde está?,- Preguntó Hinata.

-La último vez que la vi fue arriba. Debería bajar en un momento.

-Quiero hacerle saber que Kakashi está aquí en nombre de Neji.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

.

-Ella es muy valiosa para nosotros, usted sabe.

Otra advertencia? ¿Acaso no sabía que una ya había sido entregado?

-Como Hinata lo es para mi y para su hermano ni que decir,- respondió viendo la incomodidad del Uchiha.

Hinata suspiró.

-No sé por qué ustedes dos deben actuar siempre desconfiados el uno del otro.

Tal vez porque sabían cómo pensaban los hombres. Kakashi se estaba cansando del encuentro. Él simplemente debería irse, ahora entendía la renuencia de Neji al convivir con su ahora cuñado, y la desconfianza. Levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras y de repente, nada más importaba. Ella estaba allí, de pie a mitad del camino hacia abajo, no Tenpi se detuvo y miró hacia atrás como si hubieran estado caminando juntos y ella había tenido una parada inesperada.

Su recuerdo de ella no le hacía justicia. Lo que él había considerado vibrante había sido nada más que imágenes desteñidas. En persona, su cabello era un rojo más oscuro, y sabía que sus ojos serían de un rojo más atractivo. Su vestido claro, abotonado hasta la barbilla, dejaba todo a la imaginación de un hombre, alimentándola, haciéndolo preguntarse si lo que imaginaba podía realmente existir en persona. Pensó que nada sería más satisfactorio que deshacer cada uno de estos botones en su tiempo libre y descubrir los tesoros que guardaban escondidos.

No Tenpi le dijo algo, -pero no antes de dar a Kakashi una condescendiente mirada rápida- y ella dirigió su atención a Jugo y sonrió. El lento movimiento de sus labios fue suficiente para que Kakashi casi cayera de rodillas. En el nombre de Dios ¿qué estaba mal con él? Ella ni siquiera le estaba otorgando sus encantos a él, pero él lo mismo estaba encantado.

La señorita Darling empezó a bajar las escaleras. Jugo se unió a ella, su mirada saltando entre la señorita Darling y Kakashi como si pudiera ver el extraño vínculo que los unía. Kakashi ya sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Conde Otogakure,- dijo la señorita Darling con un leve reverencia mientras se acercaba para estar delante de él.

Como Hinata, tenía una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla, y él apretó las manos a la espalda para detenerse de acercarse y frotarla. No le restaba perfección. En cierto modo, la mejoraba.

Hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Darling. He traído seis lacayos para ayudarle en su empeño.

-Es usted muy amable-. Se volvió un poco. -¿Ha sido presentado al Inspector no Tenpi de Scotland Yard?

-En realidad no, pero si se presentó ante su gracia Outsutsuki- dijo secamente.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente mientras miraba con recelo entre los dos hombres.

-Ya veo. ¿Le apetece un paseo?

-Estoy muy interesado, gracias-. Y tal vez podría prescindir algo de la condenada formalidad.

-Jugo, ¿darás instrucciones a sus lacayos?- Preguntó.

-Tal vez debería quedarme contigo.- Aunque sus palabras eran para ella, seguía escudriñando a Kakashi, quizás ahora entendía quien de verdad tenía interés en Karin, auqnue entre amigos es fácil tratar de encubrirse uno al otro.

-Vamos a estar bien. Más rápidamente se ponga la gente a trabajar, más pronto vamos terminaremos y puedo empezar a trasladar a los huérfanos.- Tocó el brazo de Jugo, y Kakashi tuvo un impulso irracional de quitarle la mano. No la quería tocando a otros, la quería tocándolo a él. -Por favor.

Jugo asintió.

-No puedo negarte nada, ya lo sabes-. Entonces él se marchó, su hombro tocando el de Kakashi mientras caminaba. Kakashi debería haber previsto que un poco de bravuconería se avecinaba. En su lugar, había estado observando a la señorita Darling, así que siguió dando la impresión de que había decidido hacer caso omiso de la advertencia tácita.

-Deberíamos volver a trabajar,- dijo Hinata, deslizando su brazo a través de Uchiha y llevándolo lejos.

Kakashi no había visto lo suficiente a Hinata con su marido para juzgar su relación, pero parecía que no era reacia a dar algunas órdenes –y Uchiha no tenía reparos en seguirlas. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, la señorita Darling dijo:

-El piso de arriba es bastante aburrido. Son alcobas solamente

-Nunca he encontrado las alcobas aburridas.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, y él deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes de hablar.

Obviamente, la había avergonzado. Trabajando en Hozuki's, donde a menudo las mujeres proveían compañía a los hombres, tenía que poseer un profundo conocimiento de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. Se preguntó si ella estaba recordando su proposición.

-Pero supongo que son en gran medida todas parecidas,- dijo, y su mirada se disparó a él, su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de determinar si se estaba refiriendo a su familiaridad con las alcobas o a la de él.-¿Dónde sugiere que empecemos?

-Si me sigue, dijo,- y lo llevó por un pasillo.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación con estantes que recubriendo la pared.

-La biblioteca, supongo,- dijo en voz baja. -Tengo una afición por las bibliotecas.

Ruborizándose convenientemente, mientras ella caminaba a un gran ventanal que daba a un jardín.

Él podía ver varios jardineros trabajando. La señorita Darling estaba determinada aparentemente a hacer que este orfanato pareciese un hogar tanto como fuera posible. Consideró cerrar la puerta, pero supuso que considerando las miradas que Uchiha y el inspector le habían dado tenía que tener cuidado de no ofender o dar la impresión equivocada. Además, si la cerraba, podría encontrarse a sí mismo decidiendo que el comportamiento caballeroso ya no se justificaba. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su presencia, la deseaba aún más.

-Estoy muy sorprendida de que este aquí,- dijo en voz baja. Lo miró. -Supongo que vino por una respuesta.

-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de por qué he venido.- Se encaminó hacia la ventana y dejó que su mirada cayera sobre ella. -Eso es una mentira. Sé exactamente por qué estoy aquí. Quería volver a verla.

-Estoy en el Hozuki's todas las noches. Veo sus libros, como usted sabe.

-Pero me imagino que si yo fuera por los pasillos prohibidos para los clientes podría encontrar resistencia. Dígame, señorita Darling, ¿dónde vive?

-Tengo un apartamento en la parte posterior de Hozuki's.

Había oído que Hozuki proporcionada habitaciones para algunos de sus empleados. Tuvo que haber gastado cada centavo que había ganado en esta empresa. Miró a los jardineros trabajando duro, excavando y arreglando.

-No esperaba algo tan... elaborado. La tierra, el edificio... no debieron haber sido nada baratos.

¿Cómo va a mantenerlos?

-Tenemos benefactores. Sasuke, en particular, es muy generoso. Quizás le importaría hacer una donación, conde.

El diablo estaba en sus ojos rojos brillantes cuando le dio una sonrisa traviesa. La luz del sol, que había estado ausente la última vez que estuvieron juntos delante de una ventana, se vertía sobre ella. Tenía un débil rocío de pecas en la delicada nariz respingona. Quería soltar los dos botones superiores de la blusa, sólo para echar un vistazo a la columna de su garganta. Quería una noche con ella, pero él no quería un momento apresurado.

-¿Cuánto le complacería, señorita Darling?

Ella se lamió los labios que había probado y desesperadamente deseaba probar de nuevo.

-Estamos hablando de una contribución al orfanato, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Vendría sin condiciones, sin expectativas de recibir nada a cambio?

-Me parece que debe venir con algo. Una sonrisa, tal vez. ¿Qué es una sonrisa para usted?

La decepción se apoderó de sus facciones, y se preguntó cómo pudo haberla ofendido.

-Está mal poner un precio a las cosas que nunca deberían llevar a un precio,- dijo.

-Todo tiene un precio, señorita Darling. Pensaría que habiendo sido criada como lo estaría al tanto de eso.

-Eso es muy presuntuoso de su parte, crees que sabe exactamente cómo me criaron.

Maldijo entre dientes. Ella tenía razón. No sabía nada de la realidad de su vida.

-He logrado de alguna manera insultarla.

-Nosotros venimos de mundos muy diferentes. ¿Nunca ha dado nada simplemente por el placer de darlo?

-Ah, pero ya ve, es todavía el comercio. Usted regala algo y a cambio obtiene alegría.

-Con esa idea, ver la sonrisa debería ser su propia recompensa y no exigir ningún pago.

-Puedo ver que es demasiado lista. Muy bien, voy a donar 500 libras para su causa.

-Gracias, conde, y por eso voy a sonreír sin duda.

Y lo hizo, una hermosa sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Le hubiera pagado diez veces esa cantidad para mantenerla allí, pero sospechaba que el dinero no era la llave de su corazón. Sus pensamientos tropezaron. No era su corazón lo que quería. Quería que sus curvas, su carne, su calor...

Antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo que no sería prudente, colocó su boca sobre la de ella, no le sorprendió descubrir que se ajustaba exactamente como la recordaba. Había soñado con ello con bastante frecuencia durante las últimas dos semanas. Ella sabía a limón y el azúcar. Estaba dispuesto a apostar al anterior conde de Konohagure que no era el único con una inclinación para mantener los dulces a mano.

Gimiendo bajo, abrió la boca completamente a él, y de repente no estaba pensando en nada más que en lo maravilloso que se sentía una vez más tenerla en sus brazos.

Encajaba contra él como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera tenido, como si perteneciera. Se maldijo por no cerrar la puerta antes.

Mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello y sus uñas raspaban a lo largo de su cráneo, la necesidad arrancó a través de él con una fuerza cegadora. Quería conocer la plena medida de su pasión.

Jadeante y sin aliento, se apartó de él. Quería dar un tirón a su espalda, tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su coche. La quería en su cama. La quería lentamente. El fuego de la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos encendieron las llamas del deseo en su interior. Había conocido mujeres en todos los países que había visitado, pero no podía recordar querer algo más de lo que anhelaba para ella

-Ven conmigo.- Casi no reconoció la voz ronca baja como propia.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No puedo. Tengo responsabilidades aquí.- Le tocó la barbilla como si volviera para otro beso y abruptamente dejó caer la mano a su lado.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-Al parecer, sin querer mentí antes. Parece que he venido por tu respuesta, y que la tengo.

Sus labios se separaron…

.

-¿Karin?

Ella se apartó bruscamente al oír la voz de Jugo. El inspector estaba de pie en la puerta, flexionando sus manos.

-Tenemos algunas sillas aquí, pero no estamos seguros de donde se supone que deben ir.

-Voy allí directamente.- Eran palabras de despido, pero Jugo se quedó donde estaba. Ella volvió su atención a Kakashi. -Si me disculpa, tengo que ver a algunas cosas.

Él no quería disculparla, pero las palabras corteses estaban saliendo de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Por favor, siéntase libre de mirar a su alrededor en su tiempo libre-. ¿Cómo podía sonar de repente tan condenadamente calmada? Ella dio un paso atrás y miró hacia atrás. -Nos vemos en el jardín en diez minutos. Voy a tener su respuesta entonces.

Kakashi observó cómo salía de la habitación con su vestido simple, que por alguna razón no parecía simple en absoluto. Tocó el brazo de Jugo. Él la miró y algo cálido pasó entre ellos. Kakashi flexionó los dedos. En ese momento, pensó que podría tirar al inspector con un solo puñetazo. Por Dios, se sentía posesivo de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Luego Jugo miró a Kakashi, antes de seguir a Karin al pasillo. Kakashi volvió su atención hacia el jardín presionó su mano en la ventana fría, pero no alivió el hervor de su sangre. Sólo una cosa podría lograr eso: una noche con Karin Darling.

Desde que había ordenado el mobiliario, Karin se había imaginando dónde iría cada pieza, y ahora miraba a la silla de felpa de color amarillo brillante y no podía recordar si era para la zona de estar en la biblioteca o en las oficinas del personal. Simplemente no podía pensar.

Había visto en sus ojos que tenía la intención de besarla, y en vez de desanimarlo o alejarse de él, le había quedado exactamente donde estaba y dio la bienvenida a su boca haciendo estragos con la de ella.

Incluso ahora, todavía podía saborearlo, olerlo, sentirlo...

Quería estar con él en el jardín, quería cosas que nunca podría tener.

Una despeje de garganta y ella apartó la mirada hacia Jugo, que estaba esperando su respuesta, y estudiándola como si estuviera buscando algo más.

-La biblioteca,- dijo vivamente, decidiendo que siempre podía moverla más tarde si no estaba donde debía estar. -Si me disculpan..

Él se movió frente a ella antes de que hubiera dado más de un par de pasos. Podía ver la preocupación y la inquietud en sus ojos rojos, pero él siempre la miraba como si esperara que se rompiera en cualquier momento.

-No es uno de nosotros,- dijo en voz baja.

-Tampoco lo es Hinata, pero ella y Sasuke se llevan bastante bien.

-Porque él es uno de ellos.

No podía castigarlo por decir exactamente lo que había estado pensando en la boda. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella, todos lo hacían,- pero a veces ella quería libertad absoluta, aunque la única vez que había buscado la libertad había terminado en desastre. Con toda probabilidad, esta situación con Otogakure terminaría de la misma manera: con remordimientos.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron y sus mejillas flamearon rojo. Pensó en la animosidad que había sentido entre los dos hombres.

-¿Has hablado con él?- Le pinchó otra vez.

-Entregué un mensaje.

-¿De Suigetsu?

-De los dos.

Ella los amaba, realmente lo hacía, pero tenían que entender que ella era una mujer totalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Y cuál, dime por favor, era el mensaje?

-Permanecer lejos de ti.

Y él se había mantenido al margen… hasta hoy. Una sospecha emergió de la parte posterior de su mente.

–¿Qué le hiciste?

Endureciendo la mandíbula, él deslizó su mirada por encima de su cabeza.

Temor mezclado con ira y decepción giraron a través de su estómago.

-¿Qué tanto lo lastimaste?

Volvió a mirarla. Sabía que nunca le mentiría.

-No tanto como hubiera podido, no tanto como quisiera.

Venían de comienzos tan difíciles, pero a veces se cansaba de ellos.

-¿Confías en mí?,- Preguntó.

-Con mi vida.

-Entonces confía en mí para saber la mejor manera de manejar este asunto.

-Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso.

-No va a apreciar lo que estás haciendo aquí. Uno de los chicos que te traeré está cumpliendo tres meses de cárcel por robar una corona. Infierno, él no sabe la diferencia entre un chelín y una corona. Aquellos con los que trabajo creen que están poniendo fin a la delincuencia cuando arrestan a estos niños por delitos menores como robar una manzana. Deberías preguntar a tu duque cuántas manzanas ha robado.

-¿Por qué crees que ha robado?

-Sólo pregúntale.

Ella señaló la silla.

.

-La biblioteca.

Él asintió cuando ella sabía que esa era la última cosa que quería hacer.

-Gracias. Y gracias por preocuparte, Jugo. —Al retirarse de sio cuenta de que nunca supo a quién le dieron el mensaje. ¡Por Dios! ¿Habrían tocado al duque?

Encontró al conde en el jardín, mirando fijamente a los jardineros trabajando. Tenía la clara impresión de que quería ofrecerles asesoramiento. ¿Nunca podrían los hombres dejar las cosas como están?

Se acercó a él, pero estaba tan absorto estudiando a los jardineros excavando el suelo que no la vio,

dándole la oportunidad de observarlo. Su perfil era de bordes afilados, dominado por una nariz respingada y una fuerte mandíbula, un mentón firme. Tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

Sus pestañas eran plateadas, ligeramente más oscuras que su pelo, y se preguntó si su pelo con el tiempo seguiría igual o pasaría a verse más claro. Tomaría su lugar en la Cámara de los Lores. Era un hombre que podría hacer una diferencia si pusiera su mente en ello. Su determinación era evidente por la intensidad con la que se puso a mirar una tarea tan simple como cavar la suciedad -excluyendo todo lo demás.

-No creo que esas flores huelan tan tentador como usted,- dijo en voz baja.

Su corazón martilleaba. ¿Cómo era que tenía tanto poder sobre ella sin ni siquiera tocarla?

-Y yo que creí que no era consciente de mi presencia.

Volviendo un poco hacia ella, sonrió.

-Siempre estoy al tanto de su proximidad.

Hubiera querido tener más experiencia con los juegos de coqueteo. Necesitaba regresarlos a suelo plano.

-Nuestro pequeño jardín debe palidecer en comparación con todas las plantas exóticas que vio durante sus viajes.

-No encuentro nada más hermoso que un jardín Inglés... a no ser la mujer que está dentro de él.

El calor del placer calentó sus mejillas, pero había crecido en un mundo donde cada palabra, acción, y hazaña era un ardid para ganar algo a lo que no tenía derecho.

-Me temo que nunca me impresiono con la falsa adulación, excelencia.

-Me entristece que pueda pensar que es falsa, que no sea consciente de su propio atractivo. Déjeme

asegurarle, señorita Darling, que la encuentro increíblemente encantadora.- Se inclinó hacia delante con complicidad. -No tengo la costumbre de besar brujas.

Ella se tragó su risa, luchó para no estar encantada, y sabía que se ruborizaba cada vez más profundamente.

Como si de pronto estuviera consciente de la proximidad de los jardineros y de su capacidad para oír lo que decían, Otogakure miró a su alrededor y los trajo de vuelta a terreno más seguro.

.

-Tiene un buen pedazo de tierra aquí.

-Tengo necesidad de ello y planes para él,- dijo, mucho más cómoda hablando de sus buenas obras que de ella misma.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la zona?

Quería alejarse de los jardineros, de cualquiera que pudiera escuchar lo que era seguro iba a convertirse en una conversación muy personal. Le ofreció su brazo. No estaba en absoluto sorprendida por la firmeza y la fuerza que sintió cuando puso su mano. Sus brazos la habían atraído a él, y tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que le gustaría que lo hiciera de nuevo.

A medida que comenzaron a caminar dijo:

-Está muy en forma, Su Excelencia.

-He escalado una montaña, señorita Darling.

-¿En verdad?

Él sonrió.

-Por lo menos un cerro muy alto.

-No puedo imaginar las cosas que ha visto.

-Todos era extraordinario. Pero de nuevo, no tan extraordinario como usted.

El calor invadió de nuevo su cara y corrió por su cuello.

-Tendrá que perdonarme, señorita Darling, pero disfruto trayendo ese color a sus mejillas. Yo no habría pensado que alguien criado en las calles se sonrojaría con facilidad.

-Han pasado bastantes años desde que estuve en las calles, y era muy joven cuando me fui.

-Pero las calles nunca la dejaron por completo, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que se trata todo esto, ¿no es así?- Extendió su brazo en un amplio círculo para abarcar toda la tierra que ahora le pertenecía.

Le impresionó que hubiera leído con exactitud lo terriblemente importante que eran sus planes.

-Tiene toda la razón. El hogar de niños es sólo el comienzo.- Señaló hacia el oeste. -Por ahí tengo la intención de construir un dormitorio para niñas. A medida que adquiramos más huérfanos, vamos a construir una enfermería y una escuela. Usaremos las habitaciones en el edificio actual para esos servicios ahora, pero con el tiempo adaptaremos todo, que en cierto modo no es como me gustaría que fuera. Desearía que no hubieran huérfanos. Desearía que no hubieran niños perdidos.

-¿Por qué los ha hecho su causa?

No estaba segura si estaba realmente interesado o simplemente tratando de prolongar su paseo por los jardines. Pero si había aprendido algo, era abrazar la oportunidad cuando se presentaba, y si podía hacer a un duque ver las cosas a su manera, estaría un paso más cerca de la victoria. Después de todo, se sentaría en la Cámara de los Lores, como Sasuke lo haría. Sus huérfanos tendrían al menos dos voces.

-Supongo que es porque mis amigos más fieles son huérfanos. Si no fuera por Orochimaru, sin duda vivirían, -y con toda probabilidad morirían-, en las calles.

-¿No es huérfana, entonces?

¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? ¿Era mejor haber sido abandonada o tener un padre de mala reputación? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensara de ella o la que podría ser su familia? Tal vez porque podía trazar sus ancestros durante generaciones. Sabía quienes eran sus padres y lo que sus padres habían sido.

Al igual que Sasuke tenía en sus casa retratos de aquellos que habían llegado antes que él, por lo que se sospechaba que Otogakure también.

-Honestamente no sé si fui huérfana o robada –eso sucede, ¿sabe? Hombres robando niños porque piensan que van a adaptarse a los nefastos propósitos que tienen en mente. Incluso Orochimaru, tan bueno como lo fue en el suministro de alimentos y refugio, nos mantenía a causa de lo que podíamos hacer por él.

-Si no es parte de las calles, no puede comprender cuántos niños perdidos hay. Incluso algunos que no son huérfanos tienen los padres más horribles. Es un mundo de mugre y miedo, y un niño puede hacer cualquier cosa para escapar. Creerán en las promesas que se hacen con la intención de nunca cumplir. Van a las galeras, prisioneros. Son transportados a las colonias penales. Con mis esfuerzos puedo ayudar a cambiar la ruta de un niño, y no puedo dejar de creer que en muchos aspectos Konohaserá mejor por ello.

Como de costumbre, había llegado a ser tan apasionada con su visión que estaba casi sin aliento. Dejaron de caminar, y se volvió frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que había hecho eso antes, ponerse de frente para poder mirarla directamente. Le gustaba eso, lo interpretó como una señal de que no tenía reparos en mirar a una persona a los ojos cuando hablaba.

-Es muy admirable lo que está haciendo.

-No lo estoy haciendo por alabanza personal. Me importa un comino si el crédito por mi trabajo va a otra persona. Me importan sólo a los niños.

-Y yo que me temía estaba compitiendo con otro hombre por su atención. El Inspector Jugo tal

vez.

-Jugo y yo somos sólo amigos.

-No estoy seguro de que él se da cuenta de eso.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Cierto? Pero Jugo no era la razón por la que finalmente había llegado a un acuerdo con la respuesta que tenía que dar al conde.

-Mi respuesta es no... a su pregunta. La que…

-Fácilmente puedo determinar cuál es la pregunta, ya que es la única que le he preguntado y usted es la única a la que he preguntado.- No parecía enfadado, pero sí detectó una profunda decepción en la voz. - Va a tener que perdonarme, señorita Darling, pero no estoy seguro de cómo una noche en mis brazos le robara todo lo que desea lograr.

-Una niña de la calle piensa nada de yacer con un hombre. Soy de las calles, pero me gusta pensar que ya no estoy en ellos.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

-La insulté con mi oferta.

-Extrañamente, no. Estaba muy halagada, pero cuando me acueste con un hombre, quiero que sea porque él me quiere para más de una noche.

-Eso podría arreglarse.

.

No podía explicar por qué la cautivaba o por qué tomaba tanto placer con sus bromas malvadas.

Incluso Sasuke, que le había propuesto matrimonio una vez, nunca había indicado que realmente la deseaba. Otogakure la deseaba. No la amaba. Muy posiblemente él no tenía ningún afecto alguno por ella. Pero la quería. Ser deseada era algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Usted es muy encantador, excelencia, pero al final, no creo que encajemos.

-Si Uchiha no estuviera caminando hacia nosotros, podría tratar de convencerla de lo contrario con otro beso,- pero como Neji insistió en que se casara con Hinata después de verlos besarse, sospecho que tal vez no sería completamente comprensivo en relación con cualquier pasión que yo no pudiera retener.

Tuviera la intención o no, había confirmado que el matrimonio nunca sería una opción para ellos. Él quería su cuerpo pero no su corazón, y mientras pensaba que había sido insultada, no lo estaba. Era una realista, no una soñadora, y entendió que venían de mundos dispares.

Él levantó la mano y le dio un beso en los dedos.

-Si alguna vez cambia de opinión...

Su voz se fue apagando, el oscurecimiento de sus ojos negros era invitación suficiente, y tenía la respuesta a algo que alguna vez se había preguntado. Si decía que no, volvería a preguntar.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 07

.

.

Desde que Karin le había decepcionado con su respuesta, Kakashi había decidido seguir adelante con su vida y asuntos más importantes. Era la razón que estuviera en el baile de esta noche, a pesar de que la temporada se acercaba a su fin. Necesitaba mirar el surtido. Tenía que darle crédito a la aristocracia.

Tenían lo que buscaba cuando se trataba del mercado matrimonial. Estas pequeñas veladas estaban diseñados para mostrar la última cosecha de damas casaderas.

Considerando lo que tenía que ofrecer, pensaba que era justo no apuntar demasiado alto. Por otro lado, esta mujer sería la madre de su heredero y su repuesto. Y podría añadir otro hijo por si acaso.

Despreciaba al primo que heredaría si Kakashi no proporcionaba descendencia legítima, por lo que necesitaba una mujer de buena cepa, miraba como Neji estaba en las mismas, muy pocos sabían que pronto Kakashi heredaría el título de duque.

De pie cerca de algunas plantas y mirando a las parejas dando vueltas en la pista de baile, decidió que la elección de una chica hogareña sería un error. Siempre parecían tan condenadamente agradables.

Necesitaba a alguien que fuera segura de sí misma, tal vez incluso un poco de amor propio. Era imperativo que no fuera el tipo de persona que necesitaba amor o que pudiera enamorarse de él. Amarlo era un camino seguro hacia el desastre.

Aunque no podía verla, Kakashi era consciente de la dama acercándose a él porque su fragancia abrumadoramente agria llegó mucho antes que ella.

-¿Su Gracia?-se dirigió al duque de Outstsuki.

Vio como éste se volvió hacia la voz, sonrió a su anfitriona.

-Lady Aburame.

Ella sonrió brillantemente. Era tan delgada y alta como su marido.

-Sería un honor presentarles a algunas damas que necesitan compañeros de baile. –se dirigió a ambos caballeros

-Agradezco la oferta, pero mis pies están un poco oxidados. Solo miraré esta noche.-Neji estaba renuente.

-Oh, vamos, excelencia. Recuerdo lo elegante que se veía en la pista de baile. No puede haber olvidado lo que parece haber venido tan naturalmente para usted.

-Lady Aburame, esta es mi primera baile desde mi regreso a Konoha. Prefiero un regreso cómodo a la vida social.

-Pero es un baile, excelencia. Lady Mei es una consumada bailarina. Estoy segura de que estaría más cómoda haciéndola girar…

-No deseo bailar,- gruñó con los dientes apretados el duque, Kakashi miraba divertido la escena.

Lady Aburame echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente. Maldición.

Se inclinó ligeramente.

.

-Mis disculpas, pero todavía estoy de luto por la pérdida de mi padre. Sería inapropiado para mí el placer de bailar.

-Por supuesto, lo siento. Eso fue desconsiderado de mi parte.

-Estoy seguro de que algunos incluso están cuestionando mi presencia aquí, ya que ha sido un poco más de un mes desde su fallecimiento, pero.- miró a su alrededor como si fuera a decir un secreto y ella se inclinó más cerca con anticipación –Estoy en busca de una esposa y no quiero esperar hasta la próxima temporada para hacer mi selección.

Sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

-Oh, no necesita preocuparse. Los hombres son perdonados por no tomar tan en serio el duelo como las mujeres.

-Me lo tomo muy en serio, pero tengo un deber para con mi título que mi padre querría que honrara.

-Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su dedicación al deber. Estoy segura de que una vez que se corra la voz de que está buscando seriamente matrimonio no tendrá ningún problema para encontrar la esposa perfecta.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ver a mis otros invitados.

Y a comenzar el rumor de que estaba buscando una esposa, sin duda. Bien. Dado que Hinata estaba honrando el período de luto, sería de poca ayuda para él, así que iba a tener que depender de otros.

.

—¿Por qué tan urgido pro una esposa, Neji? Tu no tienes el mismo problema que yo—le dijo Kakashi

—Tu bien sabes por qué Kakashi, por lo que me contaste Uchiha sobreprotege a esa mujer — sintió la intensidad de la mirada del mencionado,—a mi no me interesa, y no le veo nada impresionante así que no me mires así. Tu decías amar a Hinata, también, no puedo creer que consideres digna de comparación a esa mujer de baja cuna con mi hermana.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a la pista de baile. Decidió que ignoraría a Kakashi y se guiaría por la belleza para encontrar una esposa.. Después de todo, tenía que acostarse con ella. Segura. Necesitaría fuerzas para el futuro. Absorta en sí misma. Sí.

Alguien que le dijera que se fuera al infierno una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz y luego siguiera adelante con su vida.

Sin culpa, entonces. La establecería en Konoha y él se retiraría al campo. Él y su padre habían peleado sobre también. "Tu lugar será en la Cámara de los Lores".

Su lugar estaba en el infierno. Por su amor enfermo.

.

.

.

Kakashi captó una visión de Lord Akimichi y Lord Mishina deambulando hacia ellos. Hizo un brusco asentimiento. Le caían lo suficientemente bien, había ido a la escuela con ellos, a menudo jugaba a las cartas con ellos en Hozuki's.

-Outsutsuki, Otogakure, muchachos,- Akimichi arrastraba las palabras.- ¿Qué es eso que he oído que de hecho están buscando una esposa?

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Lady Aburame lograr su cometido, tanto para Neji como para él.

-Vas a dar a las mamás motivo para esperar lo mismo para el resto de nosotros. No lo anuncies, hombre,- dijo Mishina.

-La temporada está a punto de terminar. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pensé que ser franco aceleraría el proceso.

-Pero buen Dios, Outsutsuki, tienes sólo ocho y veinte. Demasiado joven para estar atado con la misma mujer todas las noches,- señaló Akimichi.

-Si algo aprendí durante mis viajes, caballeros, fue que la vida es precaria. No tengo intención de dejar que el ducado caiga a mi maldito primo. Sonrió ante las palabras de Neji, no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba.

-Difícilmente te culpo,- murmuró Akimichi. –Tokuma Hyuga es un sinvergüenza.

-Eres demasiado generoso con esa evaluación-. Tokuma Hyuga personifica los siete pecados capitales.

Los dos caballeros que se habían unido a él volvieron su atención hacia la pista de baile.

-No han hablado de mi hermana todavía,- dijo en voz baja Akimichi.-Estoy seguro que mi padre no se opondría a tu petición.

-Me gusta tu hermana, Akimichi. Por lo tanto, no está en mi lista de consideraciones.

Akimichi sacudió su cabeza y le dio a Neji una extraña mirada, interrogante. Neji se encogió de hombros. En eso eran igual Neji y Kakashi.

-Me conozco mejor que cualquier hombre y no tengo ninguna duda de que soy pobre material de marido. Sospecho que tu hermana querrá por lo menos afecto, -sino amor -en su matrimonio. Soy incapaz de acomodar tal capricho. Estoy en busca de una mujer que se contente con ver su deber sin quejarse y esperar nada más de mí de lo que puedo dar.

-Lady Kaede Yoshino puede que te convenga entonces,- ofreció Mishina. -Por lo que he oído decir no tiene un hueso cariñoso en su cuerpo.- Se estremeció visiblemente. -Fría como el hielo, por lo que entiendo. Quiere un marido que no interfiera con su vida.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ahí, -asintió Mishina hacia la pista de baile. **–** Bailando con Takumi.

Kakashi vio a la pareja de inmediato. Lady Kaede tenía un aire de tener derecho sobre ella. Puede que funcionara a su favor después de que tuviera sus herederos, pero hasta entonces, la vida podría ser más bien miserable. Era ciertamente hermosa, con su pelo negro **…**

.

Un destello de rojo pasó ante sus ojos, y la atractiva Kaede fue olvidada cuando buscó desesperadamente en la multitud...

Se dio una sacudida mental. Ella no estaría aquí. Karin Darling no se movía en sus círculos, - aunque de vez en cuando él vagaba en los de ella.

-¿Quieren una presentación?, -preguntó Akimichi.

-Yo no por el momento, gracias. Voy a salir por poco de aire fresco. –se alejó dejando a Neji con el problema.

Tan pronto como se acercó a la terraza, se dio cuenta de la locura de venir aquí. Siempre era más difícil distinguir las cosas con claridad en la oscuridad. Con cuidado, se dirigió hacia el borde de la terraza.

Cerró sus dedos alrededor de la barandilla, tomó una respiración profunda.

Pelo rojo. Ni siquiera había sido tan vibrante como el de ella. Ninguno era tan vibrante como el de

Karin Darling.

Podría tener a cualquier mujer en Konoha, sin embargo, ella era la única que quería. Atormentaba no sólo sus sueños, sino cada momento de vigilia también.

Había venido aquí esta noche con la esperanza de distraerse de esta necesidad feroz que tenía que verla, pero con un solo atisbo de rojo, ella estaba de nuevo tomando posesión de todos los pensamientos en su cabeza. Extrañamente, cuando pensaba en la señorita Darling, no era tanto sobre el placer derivaría de ella, sino el él que podría darle a ella lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cómo usaría sus manos y boca para excitar sus pasiones, cómo provocaría que el deseo quemara a través de ella, cómo sonaría su voz cuando ella gritara su nombre.

Era una locura. Si pudiera verla una vez más, besarla una vez más, entonces tal vez podría seguir adelante con su vida.

.

.

.

-¡Aquí! ¿Él está por aquí!

Karin apresuró el paso, tratando de mantenerlo con el chico que había agarrado su mano en la calle y tiraba de ella hacia el callejón. Casi había terminado de hacer sus rondas nocturnas en las colonias, en busca de niños necesitados de lo que tenía que ofrecer cuando el muchacho se había acercado a ella.

-¿Tú eres el ángel rojo, que lleva a los niños a un lugar mejor?- Le había preguntado, sin duda refiriéndose al color de su cabello. Lo llevaba suelto y salvaje cuando venía a esta zona de Konoha porque sabía que la distinguía de los demás.

Había estado satisfecha de saber que estaba desarrollando una reputación de ayudar a los niños.

Hasta ahora, había logrado tomar sólo ocho, pero al parecer la voz se había extendido que proporcionaba un refugio seguro.

-Lo soy. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Nop, pero Chishima... Creo que está muriendo

Cuando Karin se arrodilló junto al niño acurrucado de lado, temió que su amigo podría tener razón.

Estaba maltratado y golpeado, febril y tembloroso.

-¿Puede ayudarlo?,- preguntó a su amigo.

-Sí.- O al menos Naruto Uzumaki podría. ¿Cómo se sentirían los pobres e indigentes al saber que el hombre que trataba sus males y nunca pedía un pago también servía como médico de la hokage? Girando alrededor, Karin agarró el brazo del chico mayor.

-Pero yo no lo ayudaré a menos que vengas conmigo también

-No puedo hacer eso. Kirisame me mataría.

No se sorprendió al descubrir que Kirisame era su protector. Ambos muchachos se adaptaban a sus necesidades: pequeños y enjutos. También reconoció su obra según lo exhibido en el muchacho herido.

-¿Qué hizo mal tu amigo?,- Preguntó.

El muchacho se movió incómodo.

-No robó lanillas suficientes.

Pañuelos de bolsillo. El niño no había cumplido con su cuota diaria. Kirisame probablemente lo había acusado de ser perezoso y había decidido que casi matarlo motivaría a los demás. No daba ningún valor a las vidas de los niños. Sospechaba que no daba ningún valor a la vida de nadie excepto la suya.

-No voy a dejar que Kirisame te haga daño. Lo juro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el chico se soltó de su agarre y corrió en la oscuridad antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Con ternura extrema, levantó al muchacho herido en sus brazos. Con la ayuda de Naruto, lo salvaría.

Luego regresaría a las colonias en busca de más niños -en particular los que trabajaban para Kirisame.

Si no podía detener su brutalidad, trataría de quitar de su alcance tantos niños como fuera posible.

.

.

.

Durante la semana siguiente al baile, Kakashi había perdido una cantidad desmesurada de dinero en las mesas de juego, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a la señorita Darling -sin ningún tipo de suerte, ya fuera espiándola o recuperando sus apuestas.

Esta noche no era la excepción. Kakashi había comprado sus fichas a crédito. Hozuki **'** s era civilizado en ese sentido. Al final del mes un estado de cuentas de las deudas sería enviado. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Suigetsu Hozuki, Kakashi dudaba que alguien siquiera renegara de ajustar cuentas, pero si él lo hacía, Kakashi se preguntó si la señorita Darling intentaría cobrar. Como contadora, tal vez vendría por él. Le ofrecerá una oportunidad de verla, lo que sentado aquí tratando de hacer sentido de sus cartas no lo era. Su mente no estaba concentrada en jugar como la disminución de su pila de fichas lo testificaban.

Con su visión limitada, sabía que podría pasar justo por delante de él y no la notaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. En numerosas ocasiones había considerado intentar acceder a las oficinas, pero había visto a Hozuki utilizar una llave con suficiente frecuencia para saber que la puerta que conducía a ellos siempre estaba cerrada. Sabía que el apartamento que tenía era accesible a través de las escaleras en el exterior y había considerado esperarla en el callejón, pero ella le había dado su respuesta. Debía respetarla y seguir adelante con sus propios asuntos.

Pero el fervor con el que había hablado acerca de sus huérfanos lo inquietaba. ¿Había algo en la vida que le importara tan apasionadamente? Se preocupaba por su título, seguro, sobretodo por el que recibiría. Las haciendas eran una fuente de orgullo. Pero nada le preocupaba, no en la forma en que Karin Darling se preocupaba por ayudar a los huérfanos.

Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a que las damas discutieran temas alegres como modistas y sombreros. La señorita Darling, sospechaba, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esas frivolidades. Era apasionada de todo lo que le importaba.

Quería tener importancia para ella.

Había seguido dejando a sus sirvientes a su disposición todos los días hasta que le informaron que todos los muebles habían sido dispuestos para su satisfacción. Ella le había enviado una nota cortés dándole las gracias por prestarle tan finos trabajadores.

Le había enviado sus quinientas libras. Le había escrito prometiéndole hacer buen uso de ellas.

Cada carta era precisa, sin emociones, indicando que había seguido con su vida -como debería.

Se dio cuenta de una inquietante sensación que había sentido en más de una ocasión. Echando un vistazo a sus cartas, preguntó:

-¿Hay mirillas en este lugar?

.

-Buen Dios,- murmuró el conde de Akimichi mientras daba a sus cartas otra mirada. -Están por todo el lugar.

-¿Vigilan esta zona?

-Mmm. Los balcones con cortinas arriba. Por lo que sé, sólo se puede acceder desde las

habitaciones traseras, que sólo son accesibles para Hozuki.

Y su contadora.

Kakashi levantó la mirada hacia un oscuro balcón en la esquina más alejada. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo notado antes? Estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado oscuro para distinguir con claridad, pero de alguna manera, sabía…

Karin se echó hacia atrás desde la pequeña abertura a través de la cual había estado mirando.

.

Maldición, estaba casi segura de que la había visto espiándolo, porque había sentido su mirada como si estuviera parado en el balcón con ella, arrastrando el dedo por su garganta.

Esta noche sin duda se veía muy elegante en su chaqueta verde oscuro, chaleco negro y suaves pantalones grises. ¿Había pasado la noche en compañía de una dama antes de venir aquí? No le gustaba pensar en él estando con alguien que no fuera ella, lo que era bastante tonto de su parte. Él era un conde.

Con el tiempo se casaría con alguien que no fuera ella. Todo lo que él quería de ella era una noche. Tenía pocas dudas de que sería una noche llena de palabras con encanto y toques sensuales y besos abrasadores.

Sería una noche que podría dejarla anhelando por más. ¿Sería mejor tener una noche y siempre desear otra o preguntarse siempre lo que esa noche pudo haber sido?

Había conocido tantos muchachos de Orochimaru, pero ninguno había provocado que el deseo se curvara en su interior. Había pensado que cuando dio a Otogakure su respuesta podría alejarse y nunca pensar en él de nuevo. En cambio, se preguntaba si había cometido un error.

Si lo hubiera hecho, encontraría el coraje para admitirlo, no sólo a sí misma, ¿sino a él?

.

.

.

El palacio de ginebra era ronco, pero mientras Orochimaru se sentaba en un rincón oscuro bebiendo su ginebra, agradecía las actividades ruidosas y bulliciosas. Envejecía solo en su morada tranquila ahora que sus hijos lo habían dejado, pero no estaba de ánimo para tratar de reemplazarlos. Demasiado trabajo implicado en entrenarlos para ser ladrones eficaces. Se las arreglaba bastante bien por su cuenta para obtener lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Sus necesidades para una buena vida eran pocas: un poco de ginebra –ron cuando la fortuna le sonreía- buen tabaco para su pipa, ropa suficiente para albergar a sus huesos doloridos del frío, un guiso caliente de vez en cuando, y un techo para protegerse de la lluvia. Sí, de hecho, se consideraba un hombre muy afortunado.

Una enorme sombra descomunal bloqueó su vista. Levantó la mirada. Lo único que temía Orochimaru ahora estaba frente a él.

-Señor Kirisame, ¿a qué debo el placer?

Kirisame sacó una silla, se dejó caer en ella y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Tienes que hablar con tu ángel. Se está metiendo con mi negocio.

-¿Karin?

-Si. Viene a las colonias y toma mis aprendices. Tú mismo sabes cuánto trabajo implica entrenar uno. –Orochimaru tomó un sorbo de ginebra. Su Karin había tenido siempre un gran corazón. Sospechaba que ella había sido la razón de que la mayoría de sus muchachos se habían quedado con él, y la razón por la que muchos lo habían abandonado después de que ella lo hizo.

-No veo cómo puedo ayudarlo. No la he visto desde que se fue con ese maldito lord.

Kirisame se burló.

-Sabes todo de todos. Sabe dónde está o cómo llegar a hablar con ella. Dile que deje a mis chicosser. Puede tomar tantos de los otros como quiera, pero no los míos.

Orochimaru pasó la mano rugosa sobre sus labios agrietados.

-Se lo diré

-Veré que lo hagas. No me gustaría para nada desagradable le pasará a ella.

Antes de que Orochimaru pudiera emitir su propia advertencia calamitosa, el hombre se había ido.

Orochimaru miró a su vaso.

-Ah, Karin, Karin, Karin. ¿En qué tipo de problemas te estás metiendo ahora?

.

.

.

Llevando la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, Karin caminaba a través de las calles de su juventud. Era lo suficientemente temprano para los juerguistas estuvieran todavía alrededor, lo suficientemente tarde para que los merodeadores y las prostitutas empezaran a hurgar alrededor. Se preguntó qué pensaría Otogakure de ella si lo trajera aquí, si le mostrara exactamente de dónde había venido.

.¿Qué tal uno rápido en el callejón?,- Preguntó un caballero, bloqueando su camino.

-No, gracias.- Tocando el puñal oculto para mayor comodidad, se abrió paso.

-No eres de aquí,- dijo, moviéndose, para detenerla de nuevo.

-En realidad, lo soy.

-Suenas como una dama de calidad.

-Me voy a encontrar con un tipo bastante grande, con grandes manos que son muy buenas apretando cosas, como tu cuello, así que tal vez quieras dejarme pasar.

-No lo he visto, pero yo sería feliz…

-Ah, ahí está. Discúlpeme.- Corrió, pero el hombre no siguió, ahí no había ningún tipo grande a la espera de reunirse con ella. El tipo más grande que ella conocía era Kirisame, y desde luego no tenía ningún deseo de cruzarse con él.

Siguiendo su camino se abrió paso entre la multitud, permaneció alerta, siempre consciente de los dedos ágiles. No llevaba nada de valor cuando venía a esta parte de Konoha.

Sintió los descarnados -pero sorprendentemente fuertes- dedos que tiraron de ella al callejón. Teníasu cuchillo a la mitad de su funda cuando reconoció a su secuestrador.

-Orochimaru.

-Hola, Karin querida.

-Me sorprendiste. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo algo para ti.- Arrastró un muchacho pequeño, delgado hacia adelante. – Hoki Watari

No había visto a Orochimaru en años. Diecisiete, para ser precisos. Su cabello ya no era el negro. Tenía la cara más arrugada. De alguna manera esperaba que siempre fuera el mismo. Lanzó su mirada entre los dos. Despreciaba que no confiara en Orochimaru. Su aspecto podía haber cambiado, pero estaba bastante segura de que su carácter estaba tallado en piedra, para no ser alterada.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en busca de niños huérfanos?

-Oigo cosas.

.

Karin se agachó delante del muchacho.

-Hola, Hoki. Soy Karin. Voy a darte un hogar.

-No necesito ningún hogar

-Orochimaru golpeó la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Qué te dije, muchacho? Cuida tus modales.

El muchacho dio una mirada obstinada a Orochimaru.

-¿Tienes un padre o una madre?,- Preguntó.

-No te lo hubiera traído si los tuviera- Orochimaru protestó.

-¿Hoki?- Karin pinchó

-No tengo a nadie. No necesito a nadie.

Karin tomó la mano del muchacho. No quería estar en esta área por más tiempo de lo necesario.

-¿Qué te debo, Orochimaru?

-Ay, Karin cariño, ¿por qué echas a perder nuestra reunión así? ¿Por qué piensas que espero algo?

-Porque contigo siempre hay un pago previsto de alguna forma. No eres caritativo por naturaleza.

-Caray, pero te has convertido en una chica dura.

Metió la mano en un bolsillo oculto.

-Sólo tengo una corona.

-Ay, que va a hacer muy bien, muchas gracias.

Dejó caer la moneda en su mano extendida.

-Gástala sabiamente, Orochimaru.

-Siempre lo hago.

Cuando se volvió para irse, él la agarró del brazo y le susurró:

-Kirisame vino a verme. Tienes que dejar a sus niños en paz.

-Tomo niños donde los encuentro. No pregunto quién responde por ellos.

-Karin cariño, serías una tonta para meterte con Kirisame. No ha hecho nada pero se vuelve más malo a lo largo de los años. Deja a sus muchachos ser.

Incluso en la oscuridad del callejón, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, ojos tan vibrantes como los suyos.

Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la frente.

-No voy a provocarlo a propósito.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien, ángel

Pero mientras se alejaba, con Hoki Watari a cuestas, también se juró a sí misma que no dejarías de llevarse a un niño simplemente porque él tuviera la mala suerte de tener una asociación con Kirisame.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 08

.

.

Kakashi había creído erróneamente, -dado que el último baile de la temporada se había celebrado y muchos de sus pares ya habían escapado al campo- que la gran exposición estaría mucho menos concurrida.

A lo largo del verano había oído todo sobre el asombroso número de personas que habían visitado las maravillosas exposiciones. Pero, con la disminución de su visión, no le iba bien en las multitudes, por lo que había esperado hasta que determinó que un entorno más favorable le esperaba. Había juzgado terriblemente mal.

Pero él tenía una vena obstinada, y una vez que había llegado y visto las multitud que hacía fila para entrar en el Palacio de Cristal, no estuvo a punto de decirle a su chofer que lo regresara a casa. Una cosa era no confrontar al enemigo y otra muy distinta retirarse una vez que la confrontación estaba hecha. Su visión no estaba aún en el momento que cedería, daría media vuelta y correría.

Por lo tanto, se enfrentó a la multitud. Hasta ahora, todo ha ido increíblemente bien mientras paseaba lentamente por los pasillos, que por suerte eran inmensos. Si tropezaba con alguien, se disculpaba con la excusa de estar cautivado por las maravillas ante él.

Incluso él, que había visto cosas impresionantes, estaba fascinado por la estructura de vidrio y metal que contenía objetos expuestos representando culturas de todo el mundo. Para él, era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que ahí albergaba. Ingenio humano en su máxima expresión.

Mientras Kakashi miraba a su alrededor, tratando de determinar en qué dirección debía ir, decidió que era un tiempo absolutamente maravilloso para estar vivo. Dentro de este enorme edificio, incluso el hombre común se le daba una visión del mundo más allá de las costas de Inglaterra. Mientras caminaba casualmente a lo largo, disfrutaba viendo el asombro de la gente tanto como le gustaba ver las exposiciones.

Sintió que agitaban su chaqueta, se preguntó a quién había tropezado ahora, y se volvió. No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca en las proximidades para haberse rozado contra él, aunque sí espió a un pilluelo huyendo. Kakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió que estaba vacío.

.

-¡Tú, ahí! ¡Ladrón! ¡Alto!

Pero el niño siguió corriendo. Kakashi corrió tras él. Era sólo un pañuelo, por el amor de Dios. No era como si no tuviera una docena o así, -pero eso era el principio de la cosa.

-Deténganlo! ¡Tú, ahí! ¡Ladrón!

La mayoría de la gente miró a su alrededor como confundida. Los que captaron la esencia se encontraron agarrando al aire mientras el niño evadía efectivamente la captura.

Ah, era rápido, la pequeña sabandija, como un monito. Si Kakashi no hubiera estado viajando por los continentes junto a su amigo el duque de Outsutsuki, a menudo cargando un rifle pesado o de vez en cuando algún artículo importante, podría haberse encontrado a sí mismo sin aliento cuando arrancó tras el irritante ladrón. Por desgracia, el niño podría hacer lo que Kakashi no podía -lanzarse en y alrededor de la gente eficazmente, mientras que Kakashi a menudo calculaba mal su cercanía y los sujetaba o escuchaba jadeos asombrados cuando él se acercaba demasiado y se echaban hacia atrás. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta que la persecución era probablemente inútil, pero estaba decidido a no dejar escapar al astuto criminal. El niño necesitaba que le enseñaran una lección.

Sorprendentemente, de alguna manera Kakashi se las arregló para ganar terreno y cazar al ladrón justo cuando estaba tomando una curva cerrada alrededor de una falda oscura. La ira lo espoleó, Kakashi se agachó y agarró al muchacho por la piel del cuello, cerrando su mano alrededor de su chaqueta con eficacia y jalándolo hacia arriba.

-¡Déjame ir! Déjame ir!

.

-¡Pequeño ladrón. Voy a tirar tu pellejo a la cárcel.- Volviéndose abruptamente, Kakashi se encontró mirando a los hermosos ojos rojos que frecuentaban sus sueños.

-Su Excelencia,- dijo la señorita Darling, sonriendo suavemente, obviamente tan contenta por su aparición como él lo estaba por la de ella.

-Señorita Darling.- El niño estaba luchando contra el agarre de Kakashi, pero no podía girar en torno para causar ningún daño a su captor. Kakashi estaba tentado a liberar al pequeño diablo, simplemente para que pudiera tomar la mano de la señorita Darling para besarla y darle un saludo caballeroso adecuado. Qué irónico que hubiera pasado tantas noches en el Hozuki's con la esperanza de verla un poco y se había cruzado con ella aquí.

-¿Qué hizo Hoki ahora?,- Preguntó.

Kakashi miró al niño, lanzó una mirada cuidadosa alrededor y se dio cuenta que otros tres muchachos de tamaño similar al que el sostenía dando chillidos se reunieron cerca de sus faldas.

-¿Es suyo?

Ella asintió, frustración y tal vez un sentimiento de vergüenza eran evidentes en su expresión.

-¿Qué has hecho, Hoki Watari?

-Nada.

Pero dejó de luchar y bajó la cabeza como si toda la fuerza hubiera sido extraída de él.

-¿Qué has hecho, Hoki?- Repitió la señorita Darling. -Si Su Excelencia me lo tiene que decir, entonces deberás pasar el resto de la tarde en el coche con el señor Tango.

-Diablos. Caray. No con él.

-Hoki.

Su voz era tan severa, tan llena de decepción, que Kakashi estuvo a punto de confesar algo de sí mismo, cualquier cosa para ver regresar su sonrisa.

-Agarré un pañuelo,- se quejó Hoki.

Ella le tendió la mano.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?,- Preguntó una voz profunda.

Girando rápidamente la cabeza, Kakashi vio a un policía de pie allí. Con tanta gente caminando era fácil pasar por alto sus pasos. Justo la persona que había estado buscando unos minutos antes. Pero él sería suficiente ahora para tomar este alborotador de las manos de Kakashi, lanzarlo a la cárcel, y ver que fuera castigado por sus transgresiones.

-Sí, oficial, todo está bien,- dijo Kakashi. -Sólo uno de los muchachos siendo un poco más ruidoso de lo que debería con todas estas exhibiciones alrededor. Pero lo tengo bajo control ahora.

No era lo que había planeado decir, pero se había decidido en el último segundo que era lo que tenía que decir para estar en gracia con la señorita Darling, que era donde él quería entrañablemente a pertenecer.

-Muy bien, entonces-. Con autoridad, el policía se marchó.

Kakashi volvió su atención de nuevo a la señorita Darling. Gratitud brillaba en sus ojos, pero no quería gratitud. Quería pasión, fuego, deseo.

-Su brazo debe estar cansado. Estoy segura de que puede bajarlo ahora, dijo.

-Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco, señorita Karin.

-Y rápido, también,- murmuró Hoki.

-¿Es probable que huya si lo dejo en libertad,- preguntó Kakashi.

-No. No lo harás, ¿Hoki? Estaría terriblemente decepcionada si lo hicieras. Hoki negó con la cabeza. Para sorpresa de Kakashi, no huyó cuando sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo. La señorita Darling tendió su mano otra vez.

-Entrégalo, Hoki.

Sacó lo que había sido una vez un bien planchado pañuelo y ahora era un arrugado, pedazo de tela echo bola. Kakashi esperaba no tener una razón para necesitarlo antes de regresar a casa.

La señorita Darling pareció reconocer su disgusto con el objeto porque, dijo,

-Lo voy a lavar y planchar antes de devolvérselo.

-Creo que eso es aceptable.- Estudió a los chicos que rozaban sus faldas. Un muchacho de pelo muy claro, dos con el pelo negro como el carbón, y el diablillo de pelo castaño que había hurtado su bolsillo.

-¿Son estos sus niños, entonces?

-Sí, de mi orfanato. He estado trayendo unos pocos cuando tengo tiempo, con la esperanza de darles a todos la oportunidad de ver al menos algunos de los objetos expuestos. Estábamos a punto de tener nuestro almuerzo, antes de perder de vista a Hoki. Estoy agradecida con usted por reunirlo conmigo.-Miró a su alrededor como si fuera a pedirle que robara el diamante Koh-i-noor, que estaba en exhibición. -Vamos a disfrutar de un pequeño picnic. Me siento en deuda con Usted a causa de los problemas con Hoki. ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros?

Dio una profunda reverencia.

.

-Señorita Darling, estaría verdaderamente encantado.

Sentada en la manta que había colocado sobre la hierba, Karin no podía creer que Otogakure hubiera aceptado su invitación y estuviera recostado a su lado, tendido sobre su costado. Se había aflojado los botones de su chaqueta de color beige para revelar su chaleco amarillo pálido. Su corbata verde iba perfectamente con su aspecto en general.

Sr. Tango, el chófer del carro de Sasuke, y el lacayo mantenían un ojo en los niños mientras corrían por el parque, sacando un poco de exceso de energía. Sabía que era difícil para ellos tener tan buen comportamiento dentro de los confines de la Exposición. Habían sido sacados de la calle recientemente y están acostumbrados a corretear por Londres sin supervisión de un adulto, demasiado viejos para su edad.

-Debo disculparme de nuevo. Siento mucho que Hoki tomara su pañuelo.

Otogakure mordisqueó un poco de queso.

-Yo no. ¿Tiene alguna idea de la cantidad de dinero que he jugado en el Hozuki's, con la esperanza de verla?

-Cinco mil libras.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy, después de todo, la contadora.

Su risa profunda hizo eco entre ellos, dando vueltas a su alrededor, y capturándola tan efectivamente como si hubiera usado sus brazos.

Él se puso serio, su mirada negra sosteniendo la roja de ella.

-Así que, ahora estoy intrigado, señorita Darling. Usted debe tener algún interés en mí, de lo contrario, ¿por qué recordar la cantidad de dinero he jugado?

-Nunca dije que no tenía interés en usted, excelencia. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta nuestros encuentros, creo que es justo decir que, indudablemente, expresado un interés en usted.

Se levantó sobre un codo y se inclinó más cerca de ella.

-Dígame, señorita Darling, ¿me ha estado espiando mientras he estado en Hozuki's?

Ella quería acunar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo. ¿Era apropiado en una dama iniciar tal acción?

¿Pensaría que era licenciosa o le daría la bienvenida como ella se la daba a él? Tragó saliva ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Él arrastró su dedo desnudo a lo largo de la palma de su mano como un adivino lo haría y luego subió al pulso en su muñeca. Se preguntó si podía sentir su corazón recobrar velocidad.

-A veces, es como si yo si la sintiera mirándome,- dijo en voz baja.

Respirar era de repente muy difícil, como si hubiera atado su corsé demasiado apretado.

-Tenía simple curiosidad, me preguntaba si había regresado al Hozuki's después del desafortunado incidente de la membresía del duque. Nada más.

Levantando la mano, le dio un beso en el centro de la palma.

-Hubiera pensado que un niño de la calle sería un mentiroso excelente.

Normalmente, podía concentrarse. El hombre era decididamente experto distrayéndola.

-No es muy caballeroso llamar mentirosa a una mujer a la cara.

Pasó la lengua sobre su piel, como si fuera parte de la comida.

-Usted parece una persona que no le importa que se hable a sus espaldas, preferiría que el desaire viniera de frente.

Pensó que podría estallar en llamas. Para volver a sí misma en un nivel estable, trabajó con la mano libre, oyó su risa oscura, y vio cómo los chicos pasaban corriendo, riéndose con abandono salvaje. Ella había hecho eso. Regresarles su alegría. Tenía los medios para hacerlo, debido a las cosas que había sufrido.

-No está siendo un caballero,- reprochó.

-¿Realmente quiere que lo sea?- Se sentó hasta que su hombro casi tocaba el suyo. -¡Era eso lo que quería cuando me miraba por la mirilla?

-No era una mirilla. Fue a través de las cortinas.

-¿Desde un balcón oculto?

-No es tan oculto si sabe al respecto. Lo usamos para ver a los tramposos y alborotadores.

-¿En qué categoría caigo?

Por difícil que fuera, le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida al ver que parecía divertido.

.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?

Inclinándose sobre ella, arrancó una pequeña flor amarilla y pasó los pétalos a lo largo de su barbilla.

-Me halaga que piense que valgo la pena de ver. Ahora espero que tal vez está reconsiderando mi proposición.

Ella tomó la flor antes de que la volviera loca de deseo, mientras se imaginaba a sus dedos creando la suave caricia.

-No voy estoy reconsiderando su propuesta.

-Lástima.

Pero no sonaba decepcionado. Más bien sonaba como si no le creyera. Recordó un tiempo en que ella podía mentir con los mejores. Estaba perdiendo de repente sus habilidades, o era simplemente muy bueno para leerla. Él colgó una muñeca sobre una rodilla levantada.

-Entonces, el carro ¿Es suyo?

Un cambio de tema fue muy bienvenido.

-De Sasuke. Me lo presta cada vez que tengo lo necesito. No lo uso lo suficiente como para invertir en uno... y luego, por supuesto, está el tema de los caballos.

-¿No le gustan los caballos?

-No me gusta pagar por su cuidado. Prefiero poner el dinero en los niños.

-Usted debería tener uno suyo.

Ella se echó a reír, tratando de ignorar la decepción que había sentido desde hacía años. Era una tontería, porque sabía que uno de los muchachos de Orochimaru sería feliz de proporcionarle niños. Pero ella deseaba más. Quería una familia basada en el amor, rodeada por él.

-Creo que ya pasé la edad en que un hombre me consideraría para el matrimonio.- Los muchachos se dejaban caer otra vez, jugando un juego que parecía implicar a uno de ellos tratando de pegar a los demás. - Además, Konoha tiene suficientes niños. Le mencioné la escuela antes, pero quiero hacer algo más que enseñarles a leer y escribir. Quiero darles las habilidades para encontrar un buen empleo. La pobreza nos quita todo. -Negó con la cabeza. -Mis disculpas. Creo vehementemente que la reforma social es necesaria. Me temo que llego a ser un poco apasionada y persevero con mis planes, lo cual posiblemente no le interesan.

-Todo sobre usted me interesa, señorita Darling.

-Debo advertirte que no soy una mujer fácil de seducir por las palabras. Prefiero la acción.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y se dio cuenta que había usado una mala elección de expresión cuando dijo con voz baja y sensual:

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Tal vez más tarde…

Usted es un Lord, su gracia, y yo soy una plebeya. Ni siquiera estoy segura que la amistad entre nosotros esté permitida.

-Es amiga de Uchiha.

-Eso es diferente. Él fue una vez uno de nosotros. No rehúyes a aquellos a quien les debes muchísimo.

-Parece entonces que tengo que encontrar una manera para que usted me deba... muchísimo.

Karin había esperado que seguirían caminos separados después de su almuerzo, pero se quedó con ella, ayudándola a acorralar a los niños cuando se volvían impacientes con el ritmo de las cosas. Tenía paciencia con los chicos que no había esperado.

.

Cuando llegaron a la exhibición de un elefante de peluche, Otogakure se agachó delante de los chicos y les dijo que él había montado uno de verdad. Sus ojos se salieron y boca cayeron.

-¿Tenía miedo?,- Preguntó Hoki.

-No, en absoluto. Es una bestia grande, pero que se ve en la selva, no siempre es la más grande bestia la más peligrosa. Es la que es más astuto, la más inteligente. El más hábil.

-¿Cuál sería esa?

Otogakure sonrió.

-Desde luego yo, naturalmente.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas, y Karin rió. Cuando desdobló su cuerpo y extendió su brazo, ella no dudó en entrelazar su brazo alrededor de él.

-¿Así que usted era el animal más peligroso en la selva?

-Así es. No hacía daño que también llevara un rifle.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo, le preguntó:

-¿Realmente no estaba asustado?

-A veces estaba aterrorizado, pero eso era todo el punto.

-¿Quería tener miedo?- No lo podía imaginar poniéndose deliberadamente en una posición de temor.

-Quería probar mi valor, mi determinación. Fue un viaje de descubrimiento, pero fue más de lo que descubrí en mi interior. Lo que descubrí sobre el mundo era simplemente un extra.

-¿Y qué descubrió… sobre sí mismo, quiero decir?

-Que no soy tan débil como pensaba, ni tan fuerte como esperaba. Monté el elefante, pero evité enfrentar al tigre.

Sonaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Lo que demostró que era realmente el más inteligente, y por lo tanto, la bestia más peligrosa de la selva.

Él sonrió.

-No supuse que alguna vez pensaría de él exactamente en esos términos. Supuse que habría sido una tontería terminar como su comida.

Ella le sonrió.

.

-Me alegro de que no lo hiciera.

-Como yo, señorita Darling. De lo contrario me hubiera perdido de estos momentos con usted.

Cuando paseaban por las exposiciones de Sunagakure, les habló de las pirámides y la esfinge. Su voz tenía emoción al relatar sus recuerdos de sus viajes. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había hecho.

-Ha tenido una vida muy interesante, Su Excelencia,- dijo al salir de la Exposición Universal y mandó a los chicos a donde el señor Tango esperaba con el coche.

¿Hay alguna razón para tenerla de cualquier otro tipo?,- preguntó.

-Siempre había oído que era un hombre que veía sus propios placeres en primer lugar.

-Es bueno saber que los chismes son a veces precisos. Y hablando de mis propios placeres... mientras el picnic fue terriblemente encantador, me temo que no acaba de enmendar del pequeño bribón robando mi pañuelo.

Habían llegado al coche. Mientras los chicos armaban revuelo dentro, Karin se enfrentó a Otogakure, sorprendida al descubrir que estaba anticipando lo que estaba segura sería otra propuesta inapropiada.

-¿Y qué, le ruego me diga, excelencia, enmendaría por la toma de un pedazo de seda?

-La ópera.

-¿Perdón?

-Asistir a la ópera conmigo esta noche. Cenaremos después. De lo contrario, voy a tener que enviar a un alguacil en torno a su orfanato a arrestar al Sr. Hoki Watari.

-No lo haría.

Él se encogió de hombros.

.

-¿Está dispuesta a correr el riesgo ya que ha determinado correctamente la naturaleza de mi carácter?

-Y ya que me estaba empezando a gustar.- Giró sobre sus talones.

-Enviaré mi coche a Hozuki's a las siete.

¡Oh, la arrogancia inaudita del hombre. Con su mano en la del lacayo y su pie en el estribo, miró por encima del hombro.

-Las siete y media.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa que la dejó casi mareada con anticipación. Mientras se recostaba contra el lujoso asiento, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

.

-¿Por qué sonríe como tonta, señorita Karin,- preguntó Hoki.

Porque estaba descubriendo que le gustaba tener las atenciones de un hombre. Especialmente cuando venían del conde de Otogakure.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 09

.

.

Su ropa era bastante simple que normalmente no requería los servicios de una criada. Sin embargo, para esta noche Karin había buscado la ayuda de una de las chicas de Sugetsu.

Sentada en una silla sosteniendo el espejo de plata –un regalo de Sasuke- observó cómo Chino trabajaba en domar el cabello rojo salvaje de Karin. Tirándolo hacia atrás en un moño apretado simplemente no era lo que quería esta noche.

Karin no había malinterpretado con respecto a dónde conduciría ese encuentro: a ninguna parte. Él era después de todo un conde, mientras que ella era simplemente... Karin Darling. Pero no podía negar una atracción que existía entre ellos que nunca antes había experimentado con ningún otro hombre. Y la forma en que la miraba, -como si la engulliría si pudiera,- una vez la había asustado, pero ahora más bien le gustaba. Le gustaba escuchar sus historias, estaba fascinada con su mirada amable hacia los chicos, estaba encantada por el diablo que bailaba en sus ojos cada vez que la tocaba de manera que ambos sabían que no debía. El día de campo había sido una de las experiencias más sensuales de su vida, y lo único que había hecho era darle atención a su palma. Ella lo quería en todas partes.

Era liberador encontrarse ansiando las atenciones de un hombre. Incluso si las cosas entre ellos no fueran más allá de un beso, por primera vez, ella quería a un hombre compartiendo las intimidades de su vida.

Qué extraño que ella que había crecido rodeada de los muchachos de orochimaru nunca sintió esta profunda, femenina agitación. Sus risas, sus bromas, sus miradas no incitaban ninguna de las emociones desenfrenadas que Otogakure hacía. Aun cuando no la estaba tocando, sentía como si lo estuviera. No entendía por qué era tan diferente de cualquier otro hombre en su vida, por qué anhelaba su atención.

Cada vestido que Karin había comprado alguna vez lo había hecho con un objetivo en mente: hacerla parecer común. Estaba cómoda con esa ropa. Pero condenaba su alma a la perdición, esta noche ella no quería parecer común.

.

Un año antes, Suigetsu -que amaba los colores vivos y brillantes -le había comprado un vestido verde esmeralda. Una vez, en la intimidad de su habitación, incluso se lo había puesto y bailado alrededor, fingiendo que era lo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de haber sido: una dama de verdadera calidad. Así que sabía que seguía cada curva perfectamente. Se calentó imaginando las manos grandes y los delgados dedos de Otogakure siguiendo cada línea.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el caballero que ha capturado tu imaginación,- preguntó Chino.

Saliendo de su fantasía, -¿cuéndo había fantaseado Karin acerca de los hombres? -Vaciló para contestar porque no quería oír a Chino decir, "Oh, lo conozco. Él es siempre tan bueno en la cama. Lo vi justo la semana pasada, de hecho.

-Vamos, ángel, tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

Karin bajó el espejo a su regazo y trazó sus dedos sobre el intrincado diseño a lo largo de su espalda.

-Otogakure.

-No lo conozco.

El alivio la inundó. Chino supervisaba todas las chicas. Si no lo conocía era poco probable que hubiera hecho uso de ninguna de las otras chicas tampoco.

-¿Es un cliente?

-Es un cliente, sí-. Karin se dio la vuelta en la silla y miró a Chino. -No digas nada a Suigetsu.

Chino hizo un mohín con los labios carnosos que probablemente habían besado varios cientos de caballeros.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haría.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Karin se dio la vuelta.

-Sé que lo hiciste. Es sólo que necesitaba enfatizar. Suigetsu no lo aprobaría.

-Debe de estar titulado entonces. A Suigetsuno le gustan los caballeros titulados.

Karin no sabía por qué se sentía obligada a confesar:

-Es un conde.

-Caray.

Lanzándose fuera de la silla, Karin comenzó a pasearse agitadamente. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir de su piel.

.

-Dios, Chino, ¿estoy cometiendo un terrible error?

-Depende de lo que esperes. Es como le digo a mis chicas. el no quiere casarse contigo, lo sabes.

Ella respiró hondo, tratando de calmar los latidos irregulares de su corazón.

-Lo sé.

Apoyada contra el tocador, estudió a Chino. Era dos años más joven que Karin, pero su rostro revelaba la dureza de la vida que había vivido antes de llegar a Hozuki's. Su pelo rubio bajaba por su espalda, y siempre usaba seda que fluía a su alrededor y que fácilmente podría deslizarse por su cuerpo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre que no te pagara?

-Sí.

-¿Te sentiste sucia después?

Chino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó la risa profunda y gutural por la que era tan bien conocida.

-Diablos, no. Fue malditamente maravilloso. Fue transportado, ¿sabes? Para Australia. A veces sueño que el va a volver por mí. Un ángel tiene que tener sueños.-Escrutando a Karin, acarició el cepillo contra su palma.

-¿Necesitas algunos consejos sobre cómo no quedar preñada?

Soltando una risa tímida ante la idea de que este ... lo que fuera ... la llevara a un punto en el que podría obtener un niño, Karin negó con la cabeza antes de dar un rápido asentimiento. Orochimaru a menudo les había enseñado cosas que les había dicho probablemente nunca usarían, pero el conocimiento les dio ventajas cuando se pusieron en un aprieto. -Probablemente no necesitaré ningún preventivo, pero paso un montón de tiempo pensando en él y preguntándome cómo sería si él hiciera más que besarme.

Chino sonrió.

-Besarte, ¿lo hizo?

Sintiendo como si de repente fuera diez años más joven, sin cuidado sin una sola preocupación, Karin tenía un impulso loco de reír como una vez había visto comportarse a una chica joven con un novio mientras ellos caminaban por una calle brazo a brazo, perdidos en el otro. Tonta, de verdad, para experimentar este vértigo a su edad.

-No te atrevas a decirle a Suigetsu.

-No lo soñaría-. Chino golpeó la parte trasera de la silla. -Siéntate, déjame terminar con tu pelo y te diré lo que sé.

Lo que sabía, por desgracia, a menudo involucraba la cooperación del hombre. Karin no podía imaginar discutir asuntos tan íntimos con Otogakure, si no podía hablar de ellos, probablemente no debería estar haciéndolos con él.

¿Por qué, entonces, se había tomado tanta molestia? Su cabello lucía bastante encantador sostenido con cintas verdes tejidas a través de él. De dónde Chino había obtenido las cintas, Karin no tenía ni idea, pero coincidían con el verde esmeralda del vestido que Suigetsu había comprado para ella. Dejaba una buena cantidad de sus hombros al descubierto. Se rompió. ¿Tentaría a Otogakure a arrastrar su boca fina sobre su piel? ¿Ella lo quería? Maldiciéndose como una cobarde, se envolvió en un chal de seda. Tiró con fuerza de los blancos guantes de cabritilla que el abuelo de Sasuke le había dado años atrás. Sentía como si necesitara algo más, pero ¿qué?

Entonces recordó un regalo que Orochimaru le había dado el día en que ella y los demás se habían despedido, cuando se habían mudado a la residencia de los Uchiha en Konoha, dejando atrás a Orochimaru.

Ella no se quería ir, pero él insistió.

-Tendrás una vida mejor, Karin querida, y no te enseñé que siempre fueras por el bolso grande, no el pequeño?

Abriendo una pequeña caja de madera tallada, sacó cuidadosamente un collar de perlas.

-Un pequeño regalo para que me recuerdes.

.

Aparte de la ropa que llevaba puesta, era lo único que había traído con ella de las colonias. Su ropa habían sido quemadas más tarde esa noche después de que las inmundicias de las colonias había sido borrados de su cuerpo. Nunca había usado las perlas antes, porque tenía miedo de que las hubieran robado y alguien podría reconocerlas, pero por lo que sabía, no poseían marcas de identificación para distinguirlas de las otras robadas que había visto. Esta noche estaba temblando de nerviosismo y necesitaba un poco de Orochimaru con ella.

 _-Eres tan buena como cualquiera,- le había dicho una vez._

Con una respiración profunda, ocultó el sentimiento lejos hasta la esquina de su mente donde guardaba recuerdos preciosos.

Se había hecho de noche cuando agarró un bolso pequeño, salió de su apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Karin no había estado tan asustada o excitado desde el día en que ella, Sasuke, y Suigetsu se escabulleron de Orochimaru al amanecer para ir a una feria. No le habría importado si le hubieran contado lo que habían planeado. Habría asumido que iban a robar bolsillos. Pero la noche anterior, cuando contaba las monedas, se había embolsado una corona para ellos para que pudieran disfrutar del día sin la preocupación de ser arrestados. En lugar de robar, habían comprado comida para comer. Por mucho que había disfrutado del día, había estado teñido de preocupación, porque había tenido miedo que Orochimaru descubriría que una moneda faltaba y sintiera una gran decepción de ella. Una cosa era robar a los extraños, otra muy distinta robarle a él.

Así era como se sentía ahora. Emocionada de ir, aterrada de que decepcionaría a los chicos si descubrieran sus planes, porque ciertamente no lo aprobarían cuando sabían tan bien como ella que nada duradero saldría de este encuentro. Ella era un juguete por un rato para un lord del reino, y mientras que podría tratarla como si fuera una dama al principio, al final no sería nada más que un recuerdo, si acaso.

.

Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando vio a Otogakure, iluminado por la lámpara de gas que colgaba fuera de la puerta trasera del Hozuki's. El callejón no estaba bien iluminado en esta zona, pero proveía la luz suficiente para que pudiera reconocer su silueta. La anchura de sus hombros, la estrechez de sus caderas lo delató. Solo su contorno era elegante.

¿Qué estaba haciendo saliendo a donde fuera con este hombre?

-Señorita Darling.- Le dedicó una profunda reverencia antes de extender su mano hacia arriba para ayudarla a descender los últimos escalones. Deslizando su mano en la suya, sintió sus largos, firmes dedos alrededor de los suyos y su corazón tuvo un pequeño golpeteo. Gracias a Dios, ambos llevaban guantes.

Todavía estaba en la escalera, con los ojos a su nivel, cuando dijo en voz baja y sensual, -Se ve hermosa.

Su sonrisa brilló blanca en la penumbra del callejón, como si entendiera que estaba tan nerviosa que podía expirar en el acto.

-Mi coche espera.

Ella dio el último paso y se habría ido de paso pero su agarre en su mano la detuvo. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Tranquila, señorita Darling. Esta noche no es más que la ópera y la cena.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso. No tenía planes para nada más.

Esta vez su sonrisa parecía estar llamándola mentirosa, pero no lo desafió. A pesar de que tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca del condón que Chino le había dado, el que había escondido en su bolso... por si acaso.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada de que no se utilizaría.

Una vez en el coche, sentados uno frente al otro, mientras viajaban a través de las calles de Konoha, su mirada nunca se apartó de ella, y para su desilusión, ella fue la primera en apartar la mirada. Cada vez que la miraba, se ponía incómodamente caliente. Nunca había experimentado este cambio inexplicable en su cuerpo alrededor de cualquiera de los muchachos de Orochimaru, aun cuando eran más jóvenes y todos dormían en la misma manta. Esta conciencia del encanto masculino nunca la había visitado como lo hacía ahora cada vez que estaba en presencia de Otogakure.

Era fascinante y aterrador. Para distraerlos de a donde este viaje podría conducir, dijo:

.

-¿Sabía que Sasuke me pidió que me casara con él? Así fue como él y Hinata se conocieron. Se suponía que tenía que enseñarme cómo ser una dama aristocrática.

-No estaba enterado de ello. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no se casó Uchiha?—sabía que esa información le molestaría en demasía a Neji, y a él también, ya que involucraba dos mujeres que le interesaban.

-Soy muy consciente de que no pertenezco a la aristocracia.

-Sin embargo, aquí está con un aristócrata.

-Usted y yo sabemos, su excelencia, que el matrimonio no es lo que tiene en mente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras su mirada viajaba de su pelo levantado hasta la punta de sus zapatos recientemente lustrados.

-No. El matrimonio no es lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Sabía que yo estuve enamorado de Hinata- Ya que estaban en confesiones, tenía la necesidad de confesárselo,-En realidad, la sigo adorando, pero como a una hermana.

Karin sintió una punzada de... ¿celos?

-No es de extrañar, Lady Hinata es preciosa.

-La más hermosa,- dijo Kakashi en un susurro.

De su propia voluntad, su cabeza dio una pequeña sacudida. No estaba segura de lo que estaba reconociendo. Sólo sabía que no se sentía ofendida por su franqueza. Más bien se sentía bastante aliviada.

Prefería saber exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo. Sin embargo, incluso con su reconocimiento temía que realmente no tenía ni idea. Más cuando supo que él había querido y deseado a alguien más aparte de a ella.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 10

.

.

Que Kakashi hubiera sido capaz de caminar en línea recta al coche, sin tropezar, después de quedarse sin aliento al ver a Karin bajando las escaleras era un milagro. Sólo en su camino a casa, después de que hubiera hecho la invitación, se le ocurrió que tal vez no tuviera nada apropiado para vestir para ir al teatro. Había estado debatiendo enviar un vestido de Hinata -eran casi de la misma talla- pero llevaba consigo el peligro que Uchiha descubriera su pequeña cita, que a su vez podría dar lugar a que Neji –con eso de que él pagaba sus platos rotos- o él adquirieran otro ojo negro. Había decidido que no importaba lo que vistiera, estaría encantado de llevarla de su brazo.

En cambio, había llegado para descubrir que estaba increíblemente hermosa. Afortunadamente, tenía una lámpara de aceite en el coche para poder dar un festín a sus ojos con ella mientras viajaban a través de las calles de Konoha. Ella se había tranquilizado después de que el había confirmado que el matrimonio no estaba en la oferta, y aunque la quería en su cama, la quería ahí lo más honestamente posible.

Nunca había utilizado falsas promesas para atraer a una mujer en sus brazos, y no estaba dispuesto comenzar con Karin. Se merecía esa consideración por lo menos. La verdad, se merecía mucho más.

-Por la forma en que está mirando, creo que nunca había visto a una mujer vestida con un traje de noche,- dijo finalmente.

-No estoy mirando. Estoy admirando. Nunca la había visto a usted vestida tan provocativamente.

¿Por qué no se puso ese vestido para la boda de Hinata?

-Era su día, nada debería distraer la atención de ella. Además, es un poco audaz para tal ocasión.

-Me gusta lo audaz en una mujer. Además, disculpe que lo diga, pero es difícil opacar la belleza de Hinata. Es una diosa.

Ella no supo que decir. Le incomodaron esas palabras llenas de sinceridad. Aun así no se acobardó.

-Usted parece estar coqueteando conmigo, excelencia, pero no creo que debería perder de vista el hecho de que estoy con usted esta noche sólo debido a su amenaza de hacer detener a uno de mis huérfanos.

-¿Sólo parece que estoy coqueteando? Entonces tengo que poner un esfuerzo mayor para no dejar lugar a dudas.

-Prefiero que no lo haga. Poner más esfuerzo, quiero decir.

-¿Se da cuenta de que un buen número de mujeres se sentirían halagadas de tener un conde escoltándolas a la ópera?

-Tal vez debería haber invitado a uno de ellas.

-Ninguna de ellos me intriga como usted, señorita Darling.

-Los dos sabemos que el apasionamiento será de corta duración.

-Por el contrario, conozco a hombres que han tenido la misma amante durante años.

Ella miró por la ventana, dándole la oportunidad de estudiar su perfil y el barrido elegante de su cuello. Quería cruzar y sentarse junto a ella, besar su camino desde su hombro hasta el punto sensible justo detrás de la oreja, sentir el aleteo rápido de su corazón contra sus labios mientras se acercaba a su destino, pero temía que si iba demasiado rápido, tomara demasiado en poco tiempo, estaría en peligro de perder su recompensa final, que ella trataría de evadirlo tan rápido como Hoki Watari lo hizo.

Además, curiosamente, quería sentarse con ella en la ópera hasta que terminara, quería disfrutar de la cena. Ansiaba tenerla en su cama, sin duda, pero anhelaba mucho más. Quería, con ella, recuerdos, que nunca había buscado con ninguna otra mujer.

.

¿Por qué cree que las mujeres hacen eso?,- Preguntó en voz baja. -Conformarse con ser un amante en vez de una esposa?

-Porque a veces es la única manera de tener a alguien en tu vida, cuando las circunstancias exigen que el matrimonio se basa en algo más que amor.

Lentamente, ella volvió su mirada a él para referirse a él.

-¿Alguna vez ha amado a una mujer?

-Supongo que se refiere a algo que no sea el amor fraternal-. Ahora fue su turno para mirar por la ventana. –Dos veces. Pensé que lo hacía. Pero mi afecto por una de ellas se volvió tan rápidamente en antipatía que ya no estoy seguro. Y por la segunda, era un amor imposible y preferí la lealtad a un buen amigo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sólo por una, la segunda seguramente era Hinata.

-Le dije la verdad.

-¿Sobre qué?

Dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia ella.

-Sobre mí, señorita Darling. A pesar de mi rango y riqueza, seré un marido poco satisfactorio. Así que considérese afortunada que no hay esperanza de un matrimonio entre nosotros.

Su frente se arrugó.

-¿Cuál es su falla?

-Señorita Darling, tengo toda la intención de seducirla, y tengo la suficiente habilidad de seducción para saber que revelar mis defectos no es el camino a seguir.

-Supongo que debo ser franca y revelar que no tengo ninguna intención de ser seducida.

-Gozo de un desafío, señorita Darling.

Voy a tener eso en mente, excelencia.

-¿Está nerviosa por venir a mi casa después para cenar?,- Preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, yo miró a los ojos.

-No.

-No estoy seguro de haber conocido a una mujer que encuentra mi mirada tan a menudo como usted lo hace.

-Los ojos de un hombre pueden decirte mucho. Si es rápido para la ira, si es del tipo vengativo. Si es soberbio. Los soberbios son los mejores para desplumar.

-Hubiera pensado que serían lo peores.

-No suelen quejarse de que sus bolsillos han sido robados. Temen que los hará parecer tontos. Así que simplemente sustituyen lo que fue tomado.

-Dice eso con un cierto orgullo, como si creyera que robar es honorable.

-No puedo negar que siempre he tenido una cierta satisfacción en ser muy hábil en lo que hacía. Fui la única cría de Orochimaru en no ver una faena en prisión.

-Sus ojos, sin duda. Sospecho que incluso si la hubieran aprehendido podría haber persuadido a un juez para dejarla ir.

-Me han dicho que son mi mejor atributo físico.

-¿Dicho? Seguramente es dueña de un espejo.

-No suelo mirar en él, y ciertamente no me detengo ahí.

Fascinante. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que no tuviera su residencia en frente de un espejo.

.

-¿Por qué tiene usted una aversión a mirar en el espejo?

-Porque en un espejo no puedo evitar mirar a mis propios ojos. La vida que he vivido se refleja en mis ojos y hay partes de ella que quisiera olvidar.

-Sin embargo, la ha hecho la mujer fascinante que es.

Y estaba fascinado con cada aspecto de ella. Tal vez prolongaría el momento de llevarla a la cama simplemente para poder tener más momentos como estos, pero mientras pensaba a través de esta estrategia, sabía que la deseaba demasiado desesperadamente que esperar mucho tiempo antes de tenerla.

El coche se detuvo frente a la Real Opera de Sunakagure. Cuando había salido de Konoha, era el teatro de Suna Garden. Parecía que nada seguía siendo el mismo. El lacayo abrió la puerta, Kakashi salió y ayudó a la señorita Darling a bajar.

-¿Alguna vez ha asistido a la ópera?,- preguntó mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

-El anterior conde de Konohagure me trajo una vez. Me pareció bastante sorprendente, el vestuario, los actores, así como su canto no era para ser creído.

-Me alegro de oír eso- La llevó al vestíbulo, preguntándose por qué no había recordado el aglomeramiento que era cuando la gente esperaba para tomar sus asientos. Lamentó que por un tiempo tendría que concentrarse en su entorno que en ella.

-Aborrezco la ópera.

Ella dejó de caminar, lo que le obligó a hacer lo mismo. Con un poco de suerte podían estar allí hasta que la mayoría de la gente hubiera ido en busca de sus asientos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hemos venido?,- Preguntó.

-Porque que esto fue lo único que pude pensar que pensé que posiblemente estaría de acuerdo.- No sabía si estaba halagada o indignada.

-El abuelo de Sasuke no podía soportarla tampoco. Salimos a mitad de la actuación. Tengo decidido a hacer que se siente para hasta que termine,- dijo, con una sonrisa descarada llegando hasta su lugar.

-Si eso le va a complacer, voy a aceptar mi castigo sin quejarme e incluso aplaudir cuando se termine, aunque debo confesar que teniéndola cerca será más soportable.

-Está bien ejercitado cuando se trata de halagar una dama.

-Debo admitir que sobresalgo en el arte caballeresco. Sin embargo, no cometa el error de pensar que no quiero decir palabras que hablo.

-Debe desear usted... desear mucho sentarse hasta terminar la ópera.

-Honestamente, señorita Darling, tomar la merienda esta tarde con usted fue el momento másagradable que he tenido desde que regresé a Inglaterra. Sólo quería extenderlo, así que aquí estamos.

.

No tenía ni idea de si sus palabras le gustaron, porque algo más allá le llamó la atención y sonrió. Se volvió en la dirección y vio a Shisui Uchiha –el primo del cuñado de Neji y una vez heredero del título dirigiéndose hacia ellos con Lady Mei , hija del conde de Mishina, a su lado. El hombre se parecía a Konohagure muy poco. Kakashi sospechaba que tenía que ver con él había tenido una infancia de comodidad, mientras que Konohagure había crecido en el mundo criminal.

Con sus ojos negros reflejando alegría tanto como su sonrisa, Shisui Uchiha se acercó y se inclinó.

-Su Gracia.

-Señor Uchiha, Lady Mei.

Lady Mei sonrió hacia él.

-Excelencia.

-Y señorita Darling. –El señor Uchiha tomo la mano de la señorita Darling y la levantó para un beso.

-¡Qué placer verlos aquí.- Se volvió hacia la señora a su lado. -Lady Mei, permítame presentarle a la señorita Karin Darling.

Lady Mei no acusó la presentación. Más bien, dio toda su atención a Kakashi, su sonrisa más brillante.

-Su gracia, no puedo decir lo encantador que es verlo aquí. Debe unirse a nosotros para la cena alguna tarde y agasajarnos con cuentos de sus viajes. Uchiha parecía desconcertado por el comportamiento grosero de su dama.

-Lady Mei, usted está familiarizada con el primo de mi gran amigo el duque de Outsutsuki, el conde de Konohagure. La señorita Darling es una de sus más queridas amigos.

-Así que, ella es una de esas personas, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera abogar por la dama a su lado, ella dijo:

-¿Y qué personas son esas, Lady Mei? ¿Esas que se preocupan por los pobres e indigentes de nuestra sociedad? ¿Esas que ven el sistema de justicia criminal como cualquier cosa excepto justo?

-Esos que llevan la suciedad de las calles en sus faldas. Si me disculpan, tengo que visitar el tocador de señoras. Estando aquí me ha hecho sentir terriblemente sucia.- Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

-Oh, Dios mío,- tartamudeó Uchiha. -Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Darling, Su Gracia, no tenía ni idea…

La señorita Darling le tocó el brazo.

-No se preocupe, señor Uchiha. Es lamentable que algunos tengan una opinión muy baja de mí, pero te aseguro que no pierdo el sueño por ello.

-Pero aún así, mi primo…

-No oirá hablar de este incidente por mí.

Él asintió, aparentemente aliviado, y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que podría haber tenido preocupaciones sobre tratar con la ira de Uchiha. Después de que Neji había sufrido la visita de Hozuki y no Tenpi, Kakashi difícilmente lo culpaba.

\- Disfrute de la ópera.

-Usted también. Asintió a Kakashi. -Su Alteza.

.

Entonces se alejó para encontrar la bastante desagradable lady Mei, que, Kakashi pensaba, se encontraría a sí misma cayendo en desgracia con el señor Uchiha. Una lástima para ella, Kakashi había escuchado los rumores de que Uchiha estaba ahora empleado por su primo con un salario muy ventajoso.

-¿Encuentra esto menudo?,- Preguntó en voz baja Kakashi, volviendo su atención a la señorita Darling.

-No. Debido a que me mantengo alejada de la aristocracia tanto como sea posible.

-No todos no comportamos tan abominablemente.

-No todos, no. Pero un buen número. Podemos encontrar nuestros asientos ahora?

-¿Preferiría irse?

-De ninguna manera. Puedo estar ensangrentada, pero todavía puedo llevar una espada.

-Es usted extraordinaria, señorita Karin. Estoy muy honrado de estar con usted esta noche.-

Extendiendo su brazo, dio la bienvenida a la sensación del de ella entrelazado con el suyo.

-Vamos a ver cómo se siente mañana, cuando los rumores hayan tenido la oportunidad de propagarse.

-Es muy cínica cuando se trata de la aristocracia.

-No, simplemente realista.

Sus palabras lo sacudieron.

La acompañó hasta la escalera, agradecido al darse cuenta de que con ella a su lado, navegando lo otro no fue tan difícil.

.

-En la boda de Hinata, cuando sus amigos la rodearon, lo que estaban tratando era de protegerla de la poco amable consideración de los demás presentes.

Después de que habían encontrado su camino a su palco y tomado asiento, ella dijo:

-Cuando era mucho más joven y vivía en la residencia de Uchiha, el abuelo de Sasuke organizó una tarde de té en el jardín con algunas de las chicas de mi edad. Llegaron en carruajes y coches y eran tan hermosas. Sus risas era suaves y dulces, tan diferente de la risa áspera de las colonias. Pensé, 'Oh, Dios mío, voy a ser como ellas.' Me hirieron ese día sin tocarme. Me enseñaron que las palabras pueden cortar como un cuchillo. Querían saber sobre la vida en las colonias, y cometí el error de decirles que me dormía con Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo. Y a veces, por la noche, todavía dormía con Sasuke. Lo hicieron algo feo. Realmente era bastante inocente.

Yacer en el círculo de los brazos de alguien mientras duermes puede ser muy, muy agradable. Pero nunca dormí con ellos de nuevo. Nunca les dije por qué. Las chicas tomaron eso de mí. Y yo se los permití.

-Dígame quiénes son y veré cómo ponerlos en su lugar,- le dijo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa caprichosa.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Su Gracia. Y no guardo rencor. Aunque debo admitir que a veces, echo de menos tener a alguien con quien dormir.

Extendiendo la mano, Kakashi arrastró su dedo enguantado a lo largo de su brazo desnudo.

-Podríamos remediar eso. Esta noche, si quiere.

-Sospecho, Su Gracia, que quiere hacer mucho más que dormir.

-Debería tomarlo como un cumplido, señorita Darling. Desde que regresé a Konoha, no he hecho propuestas a una dama.

-En la superficie, admirable.- Le dio una sonrisa traviesa. -Pero sospecho que no considera a todas las mujeres damas.

-Muy pocas, en realidad.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y Kakashi maldijo a la oscuridad. Incluso las luces que iluminaban el escenario no alejaban las sombras en su palco. No podía ver claramente a Karin. Sólo podía oler su dulzura, memorizar la forma de su silueta, y hacerse cada vez más consciente de la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Inclinándose cerca de ella, susurró:

-Tenga la seguridad de que sí la considero a usted una dama.

-Una que quiere llevar a la cama.

Tirando de su guante, deslizó su dedo a lo largo del hombro al descubierto cuando el chal cayó ligeramente.

-Eso no es un insulto. Soy muy exigente.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírla tragar, antes de decir en voz baja:

.

-Como yo, Su Excelencia.

Deteniendo su caricia, se sentó de nuevo. Ella no iba a ir a él fácilmente. Afortunadamente, disfrutaba un desafío.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 11

.

.

A mitad de la ópera, Karin decidió ser misericordiosa y sugirió que se fueran. Quería evitar a la muchedumbre, y no era capaz de disfrutar realmente de las actuaciones, ya que era muy consciente de otogakure mirándola a ella y no a los artistas. No estaba molesta con su atención. A decir verdad, estaba muy halagada de que parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para relajarse, preguntándose a dónde podría llevar la cena.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la amplia calzada circular, tuvo el primer vistazo de residencia de Outsutsuki. Siempre había pensado que la casa de Sasuke era magnífica, pero esta era monstruosamente grande e increíblemente elegante. La puerta del coche se abrió y Otogakure salió graciosamente antes de extender su mano hacia ella. Apuntalando su resolución, puso su mano en la suya y le permitió ayudarla a salir del coche. Mirando a la grandeza a su alrededor, su mano sobre su brazo, lo siguió por las amplias y arrebatadoras escaleras, con la súbita comprensión de que Hinata había vivido aquí. Ella y Hinata eran amigas ahora, así que en cierto modo era como estar invitada a la casa de una amiga.

Una amiga que tenía un hermano, el cual tenía un amigo muy encantador y peligroso.

En el interior, mientras la acompañaba por los pasillos, luchaba por no mirar boquiabierta a los retratos, pero podía verlo en los rostros de tantos de sus antepasados. ¡Qué maravilloso debía ser conocer de quien venía, mientras que para ella no sabía nada más que existía. Alguien -no tenía idea quién- la había dado a luz.

¿Había estado casada? ¿Una sirvienta? ¿Una dama? ¿Alguien la había amado? ¿O era como Karin temía: era el resultado de un encuentro violento que su madre no había querido, y tampoco había deseado el niño?

Otogakure la condujo a una pequeña habitación que parecía fuera de lugar en tan gran residencia.

.

Contenía sillas y un sofá bien acolchados. Cerca de la chimenea donde crepitaba un fuego perezoso estaba una pequeña mesa redonda cubierta de encaje. Las llamas de las velas estratégicamente colocadas parpadeaban, proyectando sombras en la mayor parte de la habitación a excepción de la zona donde iban a cenar. Las cortinas estaban corridas para revelar un jardín iluminado por linternas. En la esquina de la habitación, un hombre estaba parado en silencio sosteniendo un violín. El corazón dio un pequeño aleteo. No estaba muy segura de lo que había esperado. Cena formal servida en un gran comedor, la forma en que había comido todas las noches cuando vivía en Uchiha. Sin duda nunca había esperado nada con esas connotaciones románticas. Sabía que Otogakure la quería en su cama, pero esto hacía alusión a algo más que un apresurado apareamiento.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando los dedos de Otogakure rozaron por encima de su hombro, le quitaba su manto. Debió de haber dado alguna señal, porque la suave melodía del violín comenzó a flotar en el ambiente.

-Fácil, Señorita Darling,- susurró cerca de su oído, viniendo detrás de ella, -vamos a compartir solo la cena. Neji me dejó la casa, él tuvo que salir a hacer una ronda pro sus propiedades.

Asintiendo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Todos sus preparativos la pusieron más nerviosa porque temía mucho haber juzgado mal exactamente lo que tenía en mente para ella. Si él se ponía romántico, ¿sería capaz de alejarse de su cama sin sentir una inmensa pérdida?

-Usted se tomó una gran cantidad de molestias.

-No me tomé ninguna.- Le dio una sonrisa diabólica. -Los sirvientes de Neji, sin embargo, lo hicieron. ¿Supongo que aprueba sus esfuerzos?

-Es sumamente encantador.

-Estoy contento de que esté contenta.- Levantando su mano, comenzó a sacar su guante.

-Puedo hacer eso,- dijo, sin aliento.

-Preferiría hacerlo yo, si no tiene objeciones.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, el pulso de su muñeca saltando cuando sus cálidos dedos se arrastraban sobre su piel desnuda. Ni siquiera había notado que se había quitado los guantes. Parecía que podría ser tan ligero de dedos como ella. Mientras que aún no estaba lamentando su decisión de unirse a él esta noche, estaba muy consciente de que podría ser más peligroso que cualquiera de los hombres con los que podía encontrarse en la calle cuando iba en busca de huérfanos.

Cuando su mano estuvo desnuda, puso un suave beso en la punta de sus dedos antes de volver su atención al otro guante. Se lo imaginó haciendo lo mismo si le quitaba la ropa, besando cada lugar que fuera revelado.

Cuando hubo quitado ambos guantes, se los puso en su manto, la llevó a la mesa, y sacó la silla para ella, seleccionando la que le proporcionaba una vista del jardín.

-La música es un lindo toque,- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, luchando por la indiferencia y el temiendo que había fracasado miserablemente. Por él, quería ser sofisticada.

-No soy aficionado al silencio. En las selvas es una señal de que el peligro está cerca.- Asintió y de repente vino fue vertido y la comida servida.

-¿Cómo es realmente una selva?,- Preguntó.

-Hace calor. Una gran cantidad de árboles, plantas, enredaderas, monos riendo, insectos chirriando.

Entonces, de repente todo se queda en silencio y ya sabe un depredador está cerca.

-¿Estuvo atemorizado?

-Vigorizado, en realidad. Fue todo un reto. Físicamente y mentalmente. Teníamos guías, por supuesto, pero Neji -con quién viajaba- y yo a veces nos poníamos en marcha por nuestra cuenta.

Casi nos mataron un par de veces. Incluso eso fue muy emocionante.

-¿Estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de perder la vida?

-Suena tonto, lo sé, incluso temerario. Mi padre no lo habría aprobado, pero era como si estuviéramos reducidos a nuestra más elemental lucha para sobrevivir. La victoria era embriagadora.

-¿Realmente montó un elefante?

-Lo hice. Y un camello, el cual se sacudía terriblemente. Pensé que iba a perder todos mis dientes.

Ella se echó a reír.

-No puedo ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo diferente que todo debe haber sido de lo que tenemos aquí.

-Tengo algunos bocetos de mis viajes que puedo compartir con usted después de la cena, si quiere.

Era vagamente consciente de sirviente rellenando su copa de vino, retirando su plato, trayendo otro.

-Es un artista, entonces,- dijo, mientras probaba la carne.

-Amateur, se lo aseguro. Neji es un poco fotógrafo, pero tuvo un poco de dificultad para que las criaturas permanecieran inmóviles en su hábitat natural. Fue capaz de conseguir unos paisajes bastante bonitos. Ahora basta de mí, señorita Darling.- La miró por encima del borde de su copa de vino mientras tomaba un largo trago. -Estoy mucho más interesado en escuchar acerca de usted.

-Me temo que después de todos sus viajes emocionantes, me va a encontrar aburrida.

-Honestamente puedo decir que nunca he estado tan intrigado por una mujer como lo estoy por usted. Los bribones que estaban con usted hoy, el señor Watari en particular, tenían un poco de diablo en ellos. ¿Cómo llegaron a estar bajo su cuidado?

-Si un niño es detenido y Jugo cree que puede reincidir, me lo va a llevará. El día de hoy cuatro han

visto el interior de una cárcel. Quiero que sepan vida es más que las colonias.

Él acariciaba lentamente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Era reconfortante, fascinante mientras miraba sus serios ojos negros.

-Debo admitir que tengo un interés en los niños que están siendo llevados a la actividad criminal. Son los más vulnerables. Si son capturados, los castigos pueden ser graves, incluso cuando sus crímenes no valen la pena para molestarse. -Se acordó de lo que Jugo había insinuado. -¿Puedo preguntarle, su excelencia, ¿alguna vez ha robado una manzana?

Su pulgar siguió sus movimientos pausados mientras la observaba mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino. Asintió.

-Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿No cree que estuvo mal?

-Creo que tenía ocho años en ese momento y ... era un juego.- Sus últimas palabras fueron entregadas más tranquilamente como si hubiera llegado a una comprensión repentina.-Sus niños criminales creen que están jugando un juego.

-Para la mayor parte, sí. Cuando un niño es muy pequeño, lo que se le enseña es la manera que él asume que se supone que sea. El propósito de un bolsillo es para mantener los artículos que se van a tomar.

El puesto de tendero está configurado para la diversión. Tomar una manzana y ver si el tendero puede atraparte -que es un juego que él quiere jugar. Si no tienes a nadie diciéndote que lo que estás haciendo está mal, ¿cómo vas a saberlo?

-Si no te pertenece…

-Los niños no tienen posesiones. No entienden de propiedad. Cuando son capturados, son enviados a la cárcel o incluso transportados por robar una manzana o alguna baratija insignificante cuyo valor no es ni seis peniques. Sus castigos son a menudo graves. Los asuntos de estado en lo que a niños concierne es inconcebible. Me crié en ese mundo. Afortunadamente, mi cuidador no era uno que golpeara a los niños. Pero nos enseñó a robar y nos usaba para poner monedas en sus bolsillos. –Negó con la cabeza. -Es difícil cuando amas a alguien que sabes que en algún nivel es malo.

Él rozó sus nudillos por su mejilla.

.

-He arruinado efectivamente lo que se suponía sería una noche agradable.

-No, soy yo quien ha arruinado las cosas. Los niños son mi pasión, y me dejo llevar cuando hablo de ellos.

Su rostro se puso muy serio.

-Es su pasión lo que me intriga tanto. ¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el jardín antes de que la lleve su casa?

Lo que quería decir, entonces. Opera y cena solamente. Debió haber sentido alivio. En cambio, temía que la estuviera atrayendo hacia su cama al no invitarla de manera flagrante a la misma. Pero no esta noche.

Esta noche estaba a salvo.

-¿Puedo ver sus dibujos primero?

Kakashi ordenó que se limpiara la mesa, despidió al violinista, y recuperó sus bocetos y dos copas de brandy. Nunca antes había ofrecido brandy a una mujer, pero Karin Darling, lo tomó sin objeciones. Imaginó que bebía de vez en cuando. Después de todo, trabajaba en un establecimiento donde se vendían licores en abundancia.

Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá. Su seducción no estaba resultando exactamente como había esperado.

Había pensado tenerla en sus brazos a estas alturas, pero no podía negar que no recordaba una tarde en que hubiera disfrutado más.

-Un león,- dijo mientras estudiaba el primer boceto.-Puedo ver eso. Parece tan… regio.

Le agradó que viera lo que había tratado de captar: la esencia de la bestia.

-No es de extrañar que sea llamado el rey de la selva. Cuando ruge, mi Dios. No importa donde se encuentre, un escalofrío corre por tu columna vertebral. Y al verlo..., hay una cantidad inmensa de orgullo por él.

-Pensé lo mismo de usted la primera vez que lo vi en la recepción de la boda.- Lo miró, un ligero rubor en su cara. -Se comporta con una gran cantidad de confianza que Sasuke está apenas comenzando a exhibir. No pongo en duda el respeto que se le debe.

-No a mí, a mi título.

-Pero su título es de conde, ¿no?

-Se está preparando mi título de duque, Señorita Darling.

Vio la mirada sorprendida de Karin. Él nunca se había cuestionado que un día tendría el título, pero ahora se preguntaba si ella sería más dócil a su autoridad si no tuviera título.

-Sabe quién es su familia,- dijo, -de quiénes viene a través de las generaciones. Debe apreciar el legado que ha sido entregado a usted. Para mí, es como si no hubiera nadie antes de mí.

No podía imaginar no conocer su ascendencia. ¿Qué tan vacío se sentiría creer que habías brotado de la nada?

-Tiene que haber una familia Darling, a quién podría pertenecer. Su inspector seguramente podría hacer averiguaciones.

Su risa autocrítica le tocó el corazón. Era seductoramente sin malicia o arrogancia.

-No. No tengo ni idea de mi verdadero nombre. Me llamaron simplemente Karin Darling (querida), como un cariño, y pensé Karin Darling, debe ser mi nombre. Es muy fácil para la gente moverse por Konoha, tomar un nombre diferente, y comenzar de nuevo. Cuando Orochimaru tomaba un niño, siempre cambiaba el nombre del niño, en un esfuerzo por protegerlo, para darle un nuevo comienzo.

Colocando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, él arrastró su dedo a lo largo de la cremosa piel de su hombro desnudo. Ahora tenía indicio de qué tesoros escondían sus ropas grises.

-¿Así que no sabe nada en absoluto acerca de su ascendencia?

-Nada. No sé si es una bendición o una maldición. Sasuke es el hijo de la nobleza. El padre de Jugo fue ahorcado. Sólo sabemos que la madre de Suigetsu le vendió. Así que mis padres ¿eran ciudadanos honrados y fui robada? O ¿eran la escoria de la sociedad? No lo sé.

Había estado considerando algo permanente con ella, -que no lo estaba, pero si lo hubiera estado - sus palabras lo hicieron reconsiderar. Era la naturaleza de la nobleza casarse con la nobleza, casarse con aquellos con los que una persona compartía una herencia común, junto con la comprensión y el aprecio por el lugar de uno. No necesariamente se consideraba a sí mismo mejor, pero estaba parado sobre los hombros de los que habían llegado antes que él, y sus obras le aseguraron privilegios especiales y requería de él ciertos deberes y conducta. Las expectativas nunca eran escasas.

-¿Le gustaría saber?,- Preguntó.

-Supongo que depende de la respuesta.

-¿Qué respuesta preferiría?

-No estoy muy segura. Ambas dejan mucho que desear.- Como si quisiera dejar el tema de su pasado atrás, volvió su atención al cuaderno de dibujo y volvió la página para mostrar un pequeño mono.

La discusión de sus viajes se había convertido de repente increíblemente aburrida. Quería continuar discutiendo con ella, porque quería conocer todos los aspectos de su vida. Pero más que eso, quería ver su sonrisa otra vez, así que aceptó su deseo de llevar la conversación a un terreno más seguro y menos excitante.

-Este pequeño nos adoptó, se sentaba en mi hombro de vez en cuando.

-Es muy hábil capturando imágenes.

Siempre había sido observador del mundo que le rodeaba, siempre le había gustado dibujar lo que veía. Supuso que su pasatiempo era una de las razones por las que había empezado a notar un cambio en su mundo. Se encontró con él poco a poco, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el alcance de lo que veía era cada vez menor.

-Siempre me ha gustado dibujar-. Deslizó su dedo a lo largo de su clavícula. -Pensaría que voy a encontrar una gran cantidad de placer dibujándola.

-No estoy segura de tener la fantasía de posar para un retrato.

-Tal vez pueda convencerla de lo contrario, durante mi búsqueda para convencerla de otras cosas.-

Rodeó su mano alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos rojoss se abrieron un poco antes de entrecerrarlos provocativamente. Había prometido comportarse esta noche, pero pedía lo imposible de sí mismo. Había juzgado su falta de inocencia, pero de vez en cuando la vislumbraba: en su sonrisa, en un coqueteo vacilante.

Era una combinación de supervivencia y bondad, atreviéndose e inventando sus propias reglas cuando las que existían no le sentaba bien. Con el pulgar, acarició la suave parte inferior de su barbilla, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. -Me gustaría modificar nuestros planes para la noche.

-¿Ah?

Sonaba sin aliento y su pulso triplicaba su ritmo. El miedo no entró en sus ojos, pero la anticipación lo hizo, animándolo a continuar.

-La ópera, cena ... y un beso.

.

Ella hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Cualquier otro hombre podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero estaba acostumbrado a escudriñar el mundo que le rodeaba, para acaparar los más pequeños retazos de él para el día en que todo estaría perdido para él.

Había tenido la intención de ir con cuidado, pero su vestido seductor había causado que imágenes provocativas revolotearan por su mente durante la mayor parte de la noche, así que cuando su boca se posó sobre la de ella, era con propósito. Era extraño, la forma en que su propio corazón se aceleró cuando ella le dio la bienvenida. Durante sus viajes, debió haber tenido un millar de mujeres en sus brazos, o por lo menos cien. Mujeres exóticas. Mujeres de todos los países en los que había puesto un pie, pero no deseó a ninguna de ellas con la ferocidad que deseaba a esta. A medida que pasaba la lengua por su boca, pensó que ninguna había tenido un sabor tan dulce, ninguna había estado tan caliente. Alejándose de sus labios, probó su garganta, oyó su gemido, era consciente de su cabeza cayendo de nuevo para darle un acceso más fácil.

Mordisqueó su camino a la oreja.

-Quiero dejar soltar tu cabello.

-Sí,- salió en un suspiro, como si ya pudiera sentir los sedosos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Y eran como seda contra sus dedos mientras buscaba los prendedores que mantenían su cabello en su lugar. Alguien se había una gran cantidad de molestias con las cintas, pero incluso éstas fue capaz de quitarlas y tirarlas al suelo. Su cabello comenzó a caer y él lo recogió en su mano, antes de inclinarlo hacia atrás y dejarlo caer sobre un hombro. Hizo un charco en su regazo.

-Hermoso,- susurró.

-Es ingobernable.

Él sonrió.

-Me gusta ingobernable.

Hambriento, volvió a su boca a la de ella. Sabía que no era inocente. Dios sabía que no podía trabajar en un lugar como Hozuki's y permanecer inocente, pero a veces había una indecisión en sus movimientos como si se preguntara si la caricia de su lengua por los dientes estaba permitida, si él se opondría a la exploración de su boca mientras exploraba la de ella. Casi le dijo que no encontraría fallos con nada de lo que hiciera, pero no quería romper el encanto del momento. Llevando su mano hacia arriba, acunó su pecho en su palma, saboreando el peso del mismo. Deslizó su pulgar sobre el pezón, sintió que se endurecía en reacción a su caricia. Quería sentirlo deslizándose a través de su lengua. Lamió y besó su camino a lo largo de su cuello, metió la lengua en el hueco de la base, antes de viajar más abajo, deslizando su dedo dentro del corpiño deslizándolo, dando a su boca acceso a su cremoso pecho y su pezón rosa pálido.

Jadeando, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en la felicidad.

Con la facilidad de la practica la giró ligeramente y apoyó su espalda en el sofá mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, luego se maldijo porque no quería nada con ella a no ser lo que había hecho con un centenar de otras antes. No quería que nada viniera fácilmente. Ella era diferente, su Karin Darling, en maneras que no podía comprender, pero quería explorar a sus anchas.

Acunando su cara, ella llevó su boca a la de él y lo besó profundamente, casi con avidez. Había puesto tanta resistencia que él había empezado a dudar de que ella lo deseara con el fervor que él la deseaba, pero estaba allí: la pasión, la desesperación, la necesidad de ser tocado.

Interrumpió el beso y mordisqueó su barbilla antes de dar toda su atención a su pecho expuesto.

-Perfecto,- susurró en un aliento caliente antes de cerrar la boca sobre él.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sus dedos agarrando sus hombros. Estaba tan salvaje como los animales que había observado en la selva. No era una señorita decente. No guardó nada mientras pasaba sus manos en su pelo, a lo largo de su pecho, debajo de su chaleco, como si quisiera tocar todo de él y estaba frustrada que tan poco de su carne estuviera disponible para ella. Pero sabía que si comenzaba a quitarse la ropa sería incapaz de detenerse. Rompería su promesa. La tomaría aquí y ahora, y malditas fueran las consecuencias.

No convencido de que ella quería la plena medida de lo que podía darle, se agachó, metió la mano debajo de su falda y deslizó los dedos arriba por su pierna.

Ella se sacudió y gimió cuando llegó a su destino: el centro meloso de su feminidad.

.

-Shh, shh,- susurró mientras llovía besos sobre su cara. Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan dispuesta a tomar lo que él aún no podía dar sin remordimiento. Nunca antes había vacilado con una mujer, nunca antes había cuestionado sus acciones, nunca antes había deseado a una mujer para iniciar lo que con mucho gusto terminaría. Estaba perdida en la pasión, febril con deseo, y quería que ella no lo lamentara, quería ir no más allá de lo que esperaba.

Ella se aferró a él, retorciéndose contra él mientras usaba sus dedos y la boca para aumentar su placer. Mientras arqueaba su espalda, se quedó sin aliento y él cubrió su boca con la suya, tragando su grito de placer, muy consciente de su palpitante cuerpo caliente contra sus dedos, sacándole un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Nunca había dado placer sin recibir en especie, pero esa noche parecía imprescindible que no tomara posesión completa, a pesar de que lo dejaba con un dolor casi insoportable. Echándose hacia atrás, vio el asombro y las lágrimas en sus ojos. Apartó la cara.

-No te alejes de mí,- suplicó.

-Dijiste que sólo un beso.

Acunando su cara y girándola hacia él, le dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Me temo que me dejé llevar queriendo darte placer.

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Inclinándose, él la recogió con un beso.

-No es nada para llorar, mi amor.

-Yo nunca... no lo sabía.- Su voz era áspera, como si su garganta estuviera atascada por las lágrimas.

Asombrado, preguntó:

-¿Nunca nadie te había dado placer antes?

Ella dio a su cabeza una sacudida rápida. Él desvió la mirada hacia donde se había levantado las faldas, a sus piernas delgadas...

¿Era virgen? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Trabajaba en Hozuki's.

Como contadora, no como puta, tú estúpido.

-¿Qué hay de ti?,- Preguntó suavemente.

Él arrastró su mirada hacia sus ojos.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú no... no lo hiciste.- Sus mejillas ardieron en brillante escarlata, haciendo desaparecer sus pecas.

-No, no lo hice, pero te prometí no tomar más que un beso. Esta noche es una promesa mantendré.-

Llevando su mano a sus labios, le dio un beso en la punta de los dedos. No era de extrañar que los otros fueran tan protectores con ella.

En el interior del coche, la abrazó como si se resistiera a dejarla ir. Karin no había esperado eso.

Pero había poco sobre él que cumpliera sus expectativas.

-Quiero verte otra vez,- dijo en voz baja Otogakure.

-No estoy seguro de que sea acertado. Somos de mundos diferentes, futuro duque de Otogakure. En el suyo, no soy más que una noche, y en el mío está destinado a ser simplemente un recuerdo.

-Diría que después de todo lo que hemos compartido que podrías llamarme Kakashi.

Por mucho que le doliera, ella dijo:

-No somos iguales.

.

Viajaron el resto del viaje en silencio, lo que confirmó que tenía razón. No importaba qué sentimientos pudieran estuvieran empezando a florecer entre ellos, sus lugares en la sociedad, según lo determinado por su nacimiento, siempre serviría para separarlos.

Una vez que llegaron, la acompañó por las escaleras hasta su piso.

-Gracias por compartir la noche conmigo, señorita Darling. Su pequeño demonio ahora está a salvo de ser detenido.

Ella tomó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Mirando por encima del hombro, dijo:

-A decir verdad, Alteza, yo sospecho que siempre estuvo a salvo de ese destino.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera confirmar o negar la verdad de sus palabras, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Pasó un largo rato antes de oyera sus pasos en la escalera, un largo rato en que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta e invitarlo a entrar.

Le había dado un regalo extraordinario esta noche. Sus sentimientos hacia él se habían profundizado. Si algo más hubiera pasado, no estaba segura de cómo hubiera logrado cerrar la puerta tras él.

Mientras se preparaba para la cama, su piel se sentía más sensible. Antes de que ella se metiera en la cama, metió la mano en el bolsillo del vestido que había usado en la Exposición Universal sacó el pañuelo que todavía tenía que lavar y planchar. Se metió en la cama, apagó la lámpara y se puso sobre su lado, apretando el pañuelo contra su nariz, inhalando el olor de Otogakure. Sin duda era lo más cerca que jamás había llegado a estar con él en toda la noche.

Por desgracia, tan reconfortante como era, no era suficiente.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 12

.

.

.

-Su Gracia, que espléndida visita,- dijo Lord Mishina mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde Kakashi estaba esperando a ser anunciado.

-Mi Lord.

-Digo, he estado esperando para ponerme al día con usted para saber de sus viajes. Por favor, tome asiento, póngase cómodo, y cuénteme todo. Tengo un criado llegando con el té…

-Me temo que esto no es una visita social.

Mishima rozó el poco pelo que tenía encima de su calva coronilla.

-¿No?-

-No. Asistí a la ópera anoche.

-Un asunto terrible eso. Creo que fue diseñado por mujeres para atormentar a los hombres.

-Sea como fuere, su hija también estuvo presente.

-¿Cuál?- Entrecerró los ojos como si no acabara de confiar en Kakashi para conocer a sus hijas.

-Lady Mei.

-Ah, sí, sin duda estaba ahí con el Sr. Shisui Uchiha. Creo que él está prendado de ella, pero si usted tiene un interés…-guiñó un ojo- ella debe estar de vuelta en cualquier momento de hacer sus visitas matutinas. Su madre estaría encantada de acompañarlo mientras lleva a Mei a una vuelta por el jardín.

-Mi interés en su hija se deriva sólo del hecho de que ella insultó a la dama en mi brazo, que no es diferente a insultarme a mí. No tomo amablemente los insultos.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Por supuesto que no. No sé lo que Mei estaba pensando.

-Por favor, infórmele que si nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo, no se me acerque.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a hablar con ella. Sí, gracias.

-Buenos días, Mishima.

Había dado tres pasos hacia la puerta antes de que Mishima preguntó:

-¿Puedo preguntar quién era la dama?

Kakashi no se detuvo a mirar atrás cuando dijo:

-Lo único que importa es que ella es mi dama.

Lo cual -reflexionó más tarde en su coche mientras viajaba de regreso a su residencia- eran palabras audaces, teniendo en cuenta que Karin había indicado que no fuera a visitarla de nuevo. Tendría que hacer lo que pudiera para cambiar su opinión sobre el asunto, porque estaba completamente decidido a terminar lo que solo había empezado anoche.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a Hinata y su marido esperándole en la biblioteca, junto con Neji.

Podría decir por sus expresiones severas que no habían venido a hacer una visita social.

Desafortunadamente para Kakashi, Uchiha había tomado un lugar junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si estuviera allí para proporcionar apoyo a Hinata con respecto a cualquier asunto que ella había venido a tratar. Se puso de pie frente a su escritorio. En su estilo habitual, ella fue directo al corazón de las cosas.

-Kakashi, he oído un rumor de que fuiste visto acompañando Karin a la ópera anoche.

Tomando la silla detrás de su escritorio en una actitud negligente como si no pudiera ser molestado,

Kakashi miró a Hinata, lo que significaba perder de vista a Uchiha y Neji. Maldición. Sin reposicionarse no podía mantener a los dos dentro de su vista, y distanciándose podía verlos apropiadamente aunque pareciera extraño. Estaba seguro que Neji le protegería de cualquier agresión. Eso le tranquilizaba.

-¿No deberías estar en el campo por ahora?

-La mansión principal estuvo involucrada en un incendio. Hasta que se completen las reparaciones, nos vamos a quedar en Konoha. Y por Dios, Kakashi, me hablas ya igual que Neji –sintió culpa por el reproche y decepción en la voz de su querida Hinata, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-Ah, correcto.- Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para dar a Uchiha una ceja levantada. –Yugakure murió en ese incendio, por lo que recuerdo. Lo que no puedo entender es la razón por la que él te visitaría en primer lugar. No era ningún secreto que él no creía que fueras el verdadero heredero del título Konohagure, y abogó para que se lo dieran a Shisui Uchiha.

-No estamos aquí para discutir sobre Yugakure,- dijo Uchiha. -Estamos aquí por el rumor respecto a Karin.

Kakashi y Neji lo miraron, luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Hinata con un giro impaciente de los ojos.

-Este rumor ¿viene de alguien confiable?

Ella frunció los labios.

-Lady Mei.

Debería haber sabido. Haciendo sus visitas matutinas, por cierto. A pesar de la hora tardía, Kakashi debería haber visitado Mishima inmediatamente después de que hubiera entregado a Karin a su puerta.

-Espero que no consideres a esa mujer bastante desagradable tu amiga.-le reprochó Neji, ante la mirada furiosa de Uchiha y la decepcionada de Hinata -¿Es cierto entonces? Los susurros van sobre que ella es tu amante, porque estabas allí con ella sin el beneficio de una acompañante.-continuó Neji

Maldición. No le gustaba oír eso, aunque la verdad sea dicha, sospechaba que el rumor tenía más que ver con sus lugares dispares en la sociedad que en la falta de una acompañante. Tendría que encontrar una manera de sofocar los rumores. La deseaba, pero no a un costo que la avergonzara o arruinara su reputación.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso a Hinata o a su marido, al Hyuga sí se lo podría confesar, además sólo lo juzgaría porque no quería a Karin por sus sospechas del cariño del Uchiha.

-Tengo entendido que tiene cerca de treinta años, los años arbitrarios, por lo que puedo decir, cuando una acompañante ya no es necesaria.

Podía ver que la tenía allí. Era un tonto pedazo de etiqueta, pero ahí estaba.

-Y tú Kakashi, tienes treinta y cinco.

Era muy consciente que los hombres tendían a interesarse en mujeres más jóvenes que ellos, pero no era la ley. Al oír el tintineo del cristal, sacudió la cabeza a donde su mueble bar estaba.

.

Uchiha estaba parado allí vertiendo whisky en dos vasos.

-Siéntete libre para sentirse como en su casa. dijo sarcástico Neji.

Uchiha merodeaba sobre el escritorio, ante la mirada furibunda del duque de Outsutsuki, recordándole mucho a Kakashi una pantera que una vez había atestiguado tomando posición correcta antes de golpear a su presa. Sosteniendo un vaso, Uchiha colocó el otro delante de Kakashi y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-Bebe. Puede que lo necesites.

Kakashi podía no haber sido endurecidos por las calles, pero había tenido algunas experiencias terribles durante sus viajes y estado cerca de la muerte una o dos veces. Ellas tendían a un hombre a desarrollar un profundo conocimiento de sus límites y un profundo respeto por sus puntos fuertes.

-¿Le pusiste algún veneno? Te aseguro que la amenaza es bastante innecesaria. Ya Neji recibió por mi las amenazas de Hozuki y no Tenpi.

Hinata soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa.

Uchiha tocó su vaso contra el de Kakashi -que aún tenía que tocar- y se bebió el whisky. Kakashi podía ver tanto a su amigo, como a Hinata y a su marido ahora. Hinata miró como si estuviera tentada a intervenir.

Casándose con Hinata no lo hacía digno de confianza inmediatamente.

.

Uchiha se inclinó hacia delante, su brazo presionado contra su muslo.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué maté al segundo hijo del conde de Konohagure, un hombre que no me di cuenta en ese momento era mi tío y ahora niego reconocer abiertamente como tal?

Allí estaba. La confirmación de lo que la mayor parte de Konoha creía ser la verdad, pero como el hombre nunca había sufrido en realidad un juicio y sido condenado, en algunos rincones de Konoha, quedaban dudas. ¿Alguien quería dar la bienvenida a un asesino en las filas de la aristocracia?

-Asumo que las posesiones de un muerto son más fáciles de desplumar.

-Violó brutalmente a Karin.

Las palabras no podrían haber sido entregadas con más fuerza si hubieran ido acompañadas de una patada en el estómago. La poca visión que le quedaba a Kakashi amenazó con oscurecerse completamente.

-Ella tenía doce años-, siguió Uchiha, su voz plana, pero la furia todavía hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie. -Vendida a una casa de mala reputación, una conocido por especializarse en las vírgenes.

Era su primera vez. Por lo que yo sé, su única. Así que sí, los cuatro la rodeamos de la manera que uno podría rodear una mariposa herida, nunca tocándola por miedo a dañarla más, siempre con la esperanza de que un día llegará en que volverá a volar. Si le haces daño, de cualquier manera, no importa cuán ligero sea, responderás a nosotros. Y mientras que Uzumaki no ha pasado para emitir una advertencia, no lo subestimes. Con ese bisturí, podría cortar tu corazón y nunca lo sentirías.

Kakashi por fin le dijo a Uchiha, lo que le hubiera dicho a Hozuki y a no Tenpi, si no le hubieran confundido con Neji

.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarla.

Uchiha asintió.

-A veces hacemos daño sin querer. Así que estate atento. Ella es más preciosa para nosotros que las joyas de la corona son a la Hokage.

Uchiha se levantó sin saber que había cometido el peor error, y comenzó a salir de la habitación a grandes pasos, pero la voz de Neji lo detuvo.

.

Kakashi sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, ante la tormenta que se avecinaba.

.

.

-¡Uchiha!- gritó Neji, poniéndose de pie provocando que el conde de Konohagure se detuviera en seco y se enfrentó a él.-¿Cómo rayos te atreves a decir eso frente a mi hermana? —Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos negros, comprendiendo su garrafal error, ahí estaba la advertencia de Suigetsu y Jugo,—Te atreves a decir frente a mi hermana y frente a mi, que esa mujer —escupió con coraje— es más importante para ustedes que las joyas de la hokage. –se dirigió a Hinata.

—Tu no te vas con él. Con este tipo que te comparó a ti, una princesa, con una cortesana.

Hinata abrió sus ojos impresionada, ante el agarre posesivo y doloroso que le daba su hermano.

Jamás había visto a Neji tan furioso, su piel tan blanca como la de ella, estaba roja por la ira.

Sasuke hizo el ademán de ir por Hinata, pero el duque se interpuso.

—Neji, por favor,—suplicó Hinata,—yo comprendo lo que sucedió con Karin, yo la estimo y los entiendo.

—No Hinata, yo le dije a este sujeto,—señaló maleducadamente a Sasuke,- que él únicamente debería vivir para ti, matar para ti y morir por ti. ¿Crees acaso que no sé que le pidió a esa mujer matrimonio antes que a ti? Y esa mujer lo rechazó, ahora con sus palabras confirmo lo que tanto me temí, él te convirtió en su segunda opción. Cuando tu siempre has merecido ser la única. No es justo para ti que venga a casa de otro a defender a otra mujer, cuando ya tiene a la suya propia. Discúlpame Hinata, pero tu no puedes ir con un hombre que te pone en segundo lugar por una mujer de baja cuna, y de la cuna que sea, tu eres su esposa. La única que debe existir para él.

Y aquí viene a proteger a otra. Frente a tu propio hermano, humillándote. No lo permitiré. Te ha costado ser fuerte, no dejaré que este tipo por muy conde que sea quiera venir a menospreciarte.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. Entendía a Sasuke, pero las palabras de su hermano le tocaban el alma, y hacía tanto que Neji no se comportaba como su hermano sobreprotector. Por primera vez entendió sus palabras y su aversión para con Sasuke.

.

Sasuke quiso tocarla, al ver que Neji se quitaba de en medio, pero algo se rompió dentro de él cuando Hinata fue a acurrucarse a los brazos de su hermano, como si quisiera protegerse.

—Hinata, mi amor. Tu sabes que tu eres mi amor, mi adoración.- ella negó sobre el pecho de Neji, quien la abrazaba protectoramente. Dios, ¿en qué momento antepuso a Karin sobre Hinata? Era un maldito imbécil, y frente al hermano de esta.

—Uchiha, los dos hicimos advertencias, tu no cumpliste. Hinata no sale de ésta casa. Vete antes que llame para que te saquen, bien sabes que yo tengo mucho más poder que tú. Y ni tu, ni tus amiguitos podrán contra mi, menos ahora que Kakashi ya ha recibido su título de duque. No se acerquen, que los hundiremos, ustedes vienen de las calles, pero nosotros tenemos más poder.

Y si Hinata quiere verte, yo me comunicaré contigo.- La sacó del despacho ante los gritos del Uchiha.

—¡Hinata! Amor, tu conoces al historia. Nunca has sido mi segunda opción. Desde la primera vez que te vi, te amé. Eres mi vida.

—Es mejor que te marches Uchiha, -esté sólo observó a Kakashi con dolor en sus ojos negros con rojo,—lo arruinaste.

 _A veces hacemos daño sin querer._ Le dijo Kakashi

Uchiha se tragó sus palabras.

.

.

.

Cuando Uchiha se fue, a la fuerza por supuesto, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el conde, al ver como lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Pero eso le pasaba por defender a otra mujer frente a su cuñado que amaba incestuosamente a su hermana, Neji había acompañado a la que antes era su habitación y se quedaría respetuosamente con ella. Se alegraba por su amigo, mínimo estaría cerca de la mujer que más adoraba, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Era evidente para todos, que Hinata terminaría regresando con su amado esposo, aunque para eso el Uchiha debería demostrar que su único amor era Hinata.

¿Sería interesante ver si lo lograba?

Pero alguien más ocupaba su mente, se preguntó si habían expresado sus preocupaciones a Karin. Lo dudaba. Él era el único haciendo la persecución, por lo que le habían traído un mensaje claro. Detener la persecución... o más.

Se dejó caer en su silla y, con mano temblorosa, cogió el vaso de whisky que Uchiha le había servido. Se lo bebió de un trago largo. Echándose hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y trabajó para controlar los temblores que lo atravesaban. No a causa de las graves amenazas que Sasuke había hecho –que cabe decir que para como lo vio de destruido por la intriga de Neji y su separación de Hinata, parecía más un niño que la pantera con la que lo había relacionado al principio-, sino por lo que le había revelado sobre el hombre al que había matado y lo que el hombre le había hecho a Karin.

Había ocurrido años atrás, y ella había sido una niña -¡había sido una niña!

Saliendo de su silla con tal fuerza que casi se vino abajo, buscó desesperadamente algo para golpear con el puño. Se conformó con agarrar un jarrón que Neji había traído de sus viajes y lanzarlo dentro del hogar.

-Oh, Dios.- Dejándose caer en una silla, hundió la cara entre sus manos. -Oh, Karin, dulce Karin.- Quería abrazarla. Pensó en el asombro de sus ojos, las lágrimas mientras le traía su placer...

Quería cambiar su pasado, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que era su pasado mismo que la había formado en una mujer que le fascinaba. Dulzura y determinación de acero. A pesar de que aceptó que no podía tener incluso una noche con ella, se dio cuenta de que quería un millar.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 13

.

.

Kakashi se sentó en la biblioteca de la casa Outsutsuki, sin lámparas encendidas, sólo el fuego de la chimenea para proporcionar cualquier atisbo de luz. Había pasado casi una semana desde la ópera. Había enviado flores a Karin, pero no había incluido ninguna nota. No sabía qué decir. Ella había crecido en un mundo de violencia que no podía realmente comprender. Oh, él tenía problemas, pero sus vidas eran tan diferentes, además así como a ella le amaban Hozuki, No Tenpi, Uzumaki y Uchiha. Él y Neji amaban, no, adoraban a Hinata, y ella había sido papel fundamental para lo lastimada que se encontraba su preciada Hina.

Debía dejar Konoha, irse al campo. Atender sus propiedades, hacer acto de presencia en una fiesta de campo o dos, mirar por encima a las damas...

Se empujó fuera de la silla. Era después de medianoche. Iba a ir Hozuki's. Perder un poco de dinero y pensar en Karin contándolo.

Caminó por el pasillo y se tambaleó hasta detenerse. Maldición. Las lámparas habían sido apagadas.

¿De quién fue la idea? Estaba a punto de volver a la biblioteca donde podría utilizar una campanilla para despertar al mayordomo para iluminar el maldito lugar y tener listo un carruaje, aunque no era su casa, de repente oyó que alguien se arrastraba alrededor.

Sabiendo que el pasillo estaría claro, siempre y cuando caminara por el centro, se dirigió lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta el vestíbulo. Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes cuando dobló la esquina…

-Ah, ¡caray!

.

En función del tamaño de la persona y el timbre de su voz, era un niño, su silueta recortada por una linterna que estaba cubierta por tres lados y proyectaba la luz en una sola dirección. Con una velocidad asombrosa que le recordó a Kakashi a Koji Watari el duende salió corriendo, y Kakashi se precipitó tras él.

-¿Tú, ahí? ¡Alto! ¡Ko! Tenemos un ladrón en la casa!

El pequeño cabrón dejó caer su linterna, apagando la llama, pero desde el área de la cocina, la luz pálida emergía para hacer retroceder a las sombras. La cocinera, gracias a Dios, debía haber oído el grito de Kakashi en busca de ayuda y la conmoción que siguió. Irrumpió a cabo con una lámpara y un rodillo, su amplia circunferencia bloqueó con eficacia el bloqueo la puerta.

El niño gritó, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en una trayectoria errática por el pasillo, esquivando de lado a lado como si pensara que podría maniobrar su camino alrededor de Kakashi con unos pocos pasos de fantasía. Empleando en lanzarse alrededor, Kakashi logró agarrarse a la parte posterior de una chaqueta y pronto se encontró reteniendo solo ropa desechada. ¡Astuto cabrón!

Kakashi cargó después de él, decidido a no dejarlo escapar.

-¡Iroha lo tiene, Excelencia!- Se hizo eco la voz de Ko a través de la residencia.

Con la cocinera proporcionando la luz, Kakashi caminó rápidamente en la dirección desde la cual la voz de Ko había llegado. Lo encontró de nuevo en el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. Un lacayo vestido solo con pantalón, con el pelo revuelto, sostenía al muchacho que se retorcía.

-Vamos a enviar por un agente de policía,- dijo Ko.

-No,- respondió Kakashi severamente. -Tengo otra cosa en mente para nuestro pequeño ladrón.

.

.

.

 _Tengo en posesión algo que creo que puede pertenecerle._

 _El coche Outsutsuki está a su servicio._

 _Otogakure._

 _._

 _._

Sentada en su escritorio en su oficina en Hozuki's, Karin dejó el mensaje escrito con esmero y miró el reloj de bolsillo de oro que había llegado con él. No estaba familiarizada con el escudo de armas de cada familia noble, pero reconoció este. Pero lo reconoció cuando el ahora duque Otogakure se lo había mostrado, cuando el duque de Outsutsuki la rechazó.

Que extraño, nunca ningún hombre la había rechazado, estaba acostumbrada a que ellos se encantaran con ella, pero sin duda ese hombre amaba a alguien más. Pero no le pesaba demasiado, le dolía en el orgullo, pero gracias a eso, ella había conocido a Kakashi.

¿Qué podía tener que pertenecía a ella? ¿Por qué no traerlo aquí en vez de insinuar con sus palabras no escritas que debía ir allí? Sabía que eso era lo que quería, sabía cuál era el significado detrás de la inclusión de su reloj. Que era para volviera a él con el fin de ganar lo que poseía.

Un trueque.

Cerró los dedos alrededor de él y se imaginó que podía sentir el calor que había venido de estar alojado en su bolsillo. Sabía que era poco probable. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en su posesión.

¿Por qué ahora, cuando por fin empezaba a dejar de soñar con él con una frecuencia mayor, a buscarlo en la zona de juego con menos frecuencia, a no considerar más en los placeres que experimentaría si se metía en su residencia -en su cama- a la medianoche? Sin nada más que unas pocas palabras escritas, estaba recordando todo lo relacionado con él que había luchado tan valientemente para olvidar, quería volver a verlo con una desesperación que era casi aterradora.

A esta hora de la noche nadie la vería subir a un coche que llevaba su escudo ducal. Incluso si alguien veía, ¿qué más daba? Para un niño de las calles, acompañantes, etiqueta, y el comportamiento adecuado son tan extraños como una gran cantidad de monedas.

Levantó la mirada hacia el joven de ojos abiertos que había traído la misiva. Genzho Ryudoin había estado en el Hozuki's sólo unos pocos meses. Otro niño de la calle acogido por Suigetsu, a menudo proporcionaba empleo a muchachos prometedores. Sólo para Genzho, que había estado proporcionando un lugar para esconderse.

-El caballero que te dio esto. Supongo que entró por la puerta principal.

-Sí, señora.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No, señora.

Así que nadie podía interferir. Asintió con la cabeza, su decisión tomada.

-Dile que traiga el coche por atrás.

Dio a su cabeza una rápida sacudida y salió corriendo para cumplir su mandato. Estaba tan dispuesto a agradar.

Cerró el libro con el que había estado trabajando. Los cálculos restantes podían esperar hasta mañana. Por el momento, estaba ansiosa para determinar qué estaba haciendo Outogakure.

O al menos esa fue la excusa que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No quería dar crédito al aleteo en el estómago que tenía más que ver con la anticipación que la preocupación. Desde la noche en que la había introducido a las maravillas de la pasión al tiempo que se negaba a sus propias necesidades, no lo había visto en Hozuki's. Le había enviado flores, pero nada más. No la había presionado para que se convirtiera en su amante.

No podía negar la decepción que se había estrellado contra ella cuando se dio cuenta que había renunciado a su búsqueda para poseerla. En lo que a él se refería, sin embargo, su voluntad se había ido debilitando.

Sabía que el matrimonio entre ellos nunca sería una opción. Como noble, él nunca pediría a una mujer de la calle, una contadora en un establecimiento de juego, para el honor del matrimonio. Incluso si lo hiciera, el suyo no era un mundo en el que ella quería vivir de forma permanente.

Pero para visitar por sólo una noche, para estar dentro de sus brazos, para ahogarse en sus besos, para tocar su piel como él había tocado la suya, para darle placer como él se lo había dado a ella...

¿En qué estaba pensando? Nada en lo que no había pensado cada noche mientras se quedaba dormida, apretando su tonto pañuelo como si tuviera el poder para regresarlo a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Arrebató el manto colgado cerca de la puerta y se lo puso sobre los hombros antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar por el pasillo hacia el otro extremo. Una vez fuera, levantó su falda y se dirigió hacia el coche cercano, donde el lacayo estaba junto a la puerta cerrada que llevaba el escudo ducal. Sin decir palabra, la abrió y ayudó a entrar.

.

.

La decepción se estrelló contra ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Otogakureno la estaba esperando, que ella iba a viajar sola, la estaba rechazando, apartando de él. El lacayo debió haber entregado el mensaje. Más cálido en el interior de lo que había previsto, se dio cuenta que un ladrillo caliente estaba descansando en el suelo. Por supuesto, Otogakure había insistido en que viajara con comodidad. Era considerado en ese sentido.

Con una sacudida repentina el coche se fue. La vanidad golpeándola, deseó haberse tomado un momento para refrescarse, quizá para cambiar su vestido y soltar su pelo. Si lo soltaba ahora, sin un cepillo en la mano, se vería como el mismo diablo cuando llegara.

¿Por qué le importaba de todos modos? ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensaba?

Pero importaba. La parte de ella que deseaba que anhelaba ser deseada que la viera como la mujer que podía ser, no la mujer que cada uno de los muchachos de Orochimaru veían cuando la miraban. La amaban, sí. Se preocupaban por ella. Pero no la deseaban.

¡Dios! Qué vanidosa se había vuelto, la amaban. Ya algunos de ellos estaban casados, ella no debía ser tan soberbia. Ellos la querían, la protegían.

Mientras que Sasuke había pedido su mano en matrimonio, estaba bastante segura de que nunca había considerado realmente acostarse con ella. Y Jugo. Una y otra vez, dejaba caer su armadura y veía lo mucho que la quería, pero era de la misma manera que un niño podría querer un cachorro -para cuidar y ocuparse.

No para compartir aflicciones, tribulaciones, alegrías y tristezas. Y ciertamente no perderse en un salvaje, sexual abandono.

Ninguno de ellos la había mirado nunca de la manera que Otogakure lo hacía -como si nada le gustaría más que desprenderle lentamente la ropa de su cuerpo. Sabía que lo talentosos que podían ser su boca y sus manos, y lo imaginaba utilizándolas para obtener un placer incluso mayor, imaginándolos en una maraña de extremidades desnudas.

A medida que sus pensamientos se calentaban insoportablemente, deseó que no hubiera puesto un ladrillo caliente en el coche. Presionando la mejilla contra el cristal, dio la bienvenida a la frescura contra su piel. No quería llegar con las mejillas encendidas. De repente, no quería llegar en absoluto.

¿Y si ya no tenía la fuerza para resistir?

.

.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El coche se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que iban a dejarla por la puerta de servicio como si su llegada fuera a mantenerse en secreto. ¿Esta acción significaba que él no quería nada con ella? ¿O qué le importaba un poco su reputación y le importaba quién la veía entrar en su residencia pasada la medianoche?

La puerta del coche se abrió y el criado le tendió la mano. Apuntalando su resolución, puso su mano en la de él y le permitió ayudarla a salir del coche.

Después de que el lacayo abrió la puerta, Karin lo precedió al interior. El mayordomo estaba aparentemente esperando su llegada. Se inclinó ligeramente.

-Señorita Darling, Su Gracia la está esperando en la biblioteca. Si es tan amable de seguirme.

Sorprendida por el número de sirvientes todavía a esta hora de la noche, asintió y lo siguió por el ancho pasillo. Un lacayo abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Dentro de la enorme habitación, un movimiento cerca de la alejada ventana le llamó la atención, y allí estaba él. Otogakure.

En el lapso de un latido del corazón, mientras cruzaba hacia él, le pareció ver placer en su rostro a su llegada, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Se permitió el lujo de dar un banquete a sus ojos en él. Nunca lo había visto sin chaleco y chaqueta. Sus hombros eran anchos, incluso sin las capas externas de la ropa.

Recordó apretándolos en la agonía de la pasión, lo poderosos que se habían sentido bajo sus dedos. Su pelo revuelto lo hacía parecer mucho más joven, y sintió un repentino estallido de celos con la esperanza de que sus dedos -y no los de una dama- fueran responsables del desaliño.

-¿Le apetece un refresco,- preguntó, tan condenadamente formal que su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Era éste el hombre que se había tragado sus gritos de placer?

-No lo creo. Gracias.- No se oponía a los licores, había bebido con los chicos muchas veces, pero quería mantener su cabeza sobre ella para este encuentro. Algo entre ellos había cambiado, y no en la dirección que había esperado. -Su misiva decía…

-Vamos a llegar a eso en un momento. Por favor, siéntese.- Indicó dos sillas junto a la ventana. Eran sin duda más seguras que un sofá, pero con toda honestidad, no estaba segura de querer estar a salvo. Tomó la más alejada de él. De inmediato él se sentó en la que quedaba vacante.

-¿Cómo has estado? Estoy asumiendo que ya que llegaste tan rápido, te encontraron en Hozuki's.

Con lo plano de su tono, bien podrían haber sido desconocidos. Luchó para sonar igual de descontenta por su cercanía.

-Sí, estaba trabajando en los libros. Usualmente voy al orfanato durante el día. Tengo personal allí a todas horas.- ¿Por qué estaba divagando sobre asuntos intrascendentes cuando los más importantes devoraban su mente? -No lo he visto en Hozuki's en los últimos tiempos.

-Pensé que era mejor permanecer alejado.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué, -por qué ahora, cuando no lo había hecho antes. La facilidad que había existido entre ellos ya no estaba allí, había sido sustituido por cortesía rígida.

-Recibí sus flores.

-No recuerdo haberlas enviado con un mensaje.

-No lo hizo, pero ¿quién más me enviaría flores?

-Espero que las disfrutara.

-Mucho. Gracias.- ¿Por qué era tan incómodo? ¿Por qué eran tan formales?

-Oh, su reloj.- Sacándolo de su bolsillo, se lo ofreció.

Lo tomó, agitándolo delante de su cara, y lo estudió.

-Era de mi Padre. Un regalo de mi madre, creo. Si no recuerdo mal, era bastante aficionada a ser una duquesa.

-No lo puedo imaginar.

Él desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Ser una duquesa?

-Tener afición por la posición. Me atrevería a decir, que no envidio a aquellos de ustedes en la nobleza. No puedo pensar en nada peor que vivir su vida.

-Y no se me ocurre nada peor que vivir la tuya.

¿Por qué su mirada vagaba sobre ella como si estuviera buscando alguna evidencia...?

Oh, Dios, su estómago se revolvió, porque sabía cuál era la diferencia. La miraba como los muchachos de Orochimaru lo hacían: como si se pudiera romper, como si no debía ser tocada. Aunque su lectura era mucho peor, porque estaba bastante segura de que lamentaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, la intimidad que habían compartido.

-Uchiha le contó,- dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba tan afectada por esa época horrible como ella. – Sobre el desafortunado incidente en mi juventud.

-¿Desafortunado incidente? Fue bastante cruel en realidad. –sus ojos arrepentidos le hicieron sentir nauseas, acaso él,—creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de usted Señorita Darling, y espero llegue a disculparme por mi caducada propuesta.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se acercó a donde estaba.

-Kakashi, todo está bien.

Se dio la vuelta, y su corazón casi se rompió con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza.

.

-Nada esta bien, Señorita Darling, –odió la manera fría en la que se refirió a ella.

Giró su cuello hasta donde escuchó la voz del duque de Outsutsuki.

—Perdone si le asusté, —se le revolvió el estómago por la manera en que el hermano de Hinata le miraba, con tanto desprecio, —O es muy buena para actuar o no se ha enterado de la resiente separación de mi hermana con su amante, el conde de Konohagure.

Sintió como si le hubieran asestado una bofetada.

—¿Amante?.—

Basta Neji, ella no tiene la culpa.—Por primera vez vio a Kakashi responder, y se puso entre ella y el duque.

—Claro que la tiene Kakashi, ¿acaso piensas estar de su lado después de lo que le hicieron a nuestra Hinata? —Kakashi sólo apretó los puños.

—Bien sabes por qué le llamé, atenderé ese asunto y como me dijiste, la señorita Karin no volverá a ser bienvenida en esta casa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que esos hombres hablaran de ella tan fría y despectivamente.

-Señorita Darlin, por favor acompáñeme, la misiva que le envié decía que tenía hago que es de su pertenencia, acompáñeme por favor.

.

.

.

Caminaban por los pasillos, se sentía humillada, rechazada. Dolida.

—Suficiente Neji, -Kakashi se puso entre ella y el duque,- Acompañeme por favor, Karin.

Caminando por los pasillos, se preguntaba.

¿Qué rayos había pasado entre Hinata y Sasuke? Y como si Kakashi le leyera el pensamiento.

—Hinata se encuentra en la residencia Outsutsuki, cuando Uchiha vino acompañado de su esposa, para amenazarme por haber ido a la ópera con usted, dijo cosas innecesarias. Lamento que Neji le llamara amante del conde. Sin embargo, Uchiha reflejó un amor que bien podría malinterpretarse,—se detuvo girándose a verla,—Dijo que usted era muy preciada para todos ellos, lo cual no critico, ya que Neji también me dio a elegir, y señorita Karin, así como ellos le aman a usted. Nosotros amamos y adoramos a Hinata,—otra vez, sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones,—Nosotros siempre la elegiremos a ella. Así como para Uchiha y sus demás amigos, —no paso por alto el desprecio con que Kakashi dijo amigos,—Hinata es _mucho más valiosa para nosotros que las joyas de la hokage._

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Solo pudo asentir para hacerle comprender que le entendía. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa del amor que le profesaban los chicos de Orochimaru, pero ahora, aquello que la distinguía, le hacía sentirse en el infierno.

Ella solo era una chica de las calles, y los duques de Outsutsuki y Otogakure, le estaban diciendo que jamás podría, ni debía ser comparada con una mujer de buena cuna.

.

.

.

-Fuiste el primero en mirarme como si fuera deseable. Y te lo agradezco

Sin decir nada, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Ofreciéndole su brazo, la condujo a su destino. Caminaron a través de numerosos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la cocina. En el interior, hartándose su boca de un pastel de carne en la mesa de los sirvientes, estaba un chico que era más piel que hueso.

-¡Oh!

Kakashi vio como Karin corrió y se agachó al lado del niño. No podía imaginar la fuerza de voluntad que había sacado de ella para poner su pasado detrás de ella. Sí, lo que le había sucedido había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás, pero ella lo había experimentado, vivido. Y ahora él tenía que alejarse. Deseaba a Karin Darling, pero adoraba a Hinata Hyuga.

Pasó los dedos por el pelo largo y oscuro del muchacho como no estuviera infestado con piojos.

Alguien –la Cocinera o Ko –habían limpiado la cara del niño Era de color rosa y tan malditamente pálido.

Con miles de preguntas reflejadas en sus ojos rojos, Karin miró a Kakashi.

-Irrumpió en la residencia,- explicó.

Volvió su atención hacia el niño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Metió más pastel en su boca, mucho más que Kakashi se sorprendió que sus mejillas no estallaran.

-Pobrecito,- dijo la cocinera. -Ha estado comiendo desde que puse comida delante de él.

Ese es su tercer pastel.

-Mastica tu comida y contesta a la dama, muchacho,- ordenó Kakashi.

El niño tragó. Kakashi estaba sorprendido de que no se ahogara.

-Minojin,- gruñó y empujó más comida en su boca.

-¿Quién es tu cuidador?,- preguntó Karin.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que no planeaste este robo por tu cuenta.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Conoces a Orochimaru?,- Preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo solía ser uno de sus tripulantes. Mi nombre es Karin Darling.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de horror.

-Kirisame dice que eres el mismo diablo.

Considerando el repentino endurecimiento de su mandíbula, Kakashi supuso que conocía a este hombre Kirisame y no decía mucho de él. O tal vez no le gustaba ser comparada con el diablo. A pesar de que, Dios le ayudara, Kakashi pensaba lo mismo, de un modo más halagador.

Karin desplegó su cuerpo y se acercó a Kakashi. Era muy consciente de la preocupación en sus

ojos, el delicado pliegue entre las cejas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Entregártelo, supongo.

Un gran alivio y gratitud llenó sus ojos que deseó haber descubierto un millar de niños en la residencia.

.

-Me gustaría que llevarlo a la casa de los niños. ¿Me permitiría hacer uso de su coche?

-Claro que sí. Señorita Karin. Quiero aclararle que mi deseo por usted es real, y como usted no es bienvenida en esta residencia, -la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y la humillación, una vez más, —voy a adquirir mi propia residencia, en la será bienvenida. Sin embargo, no piense que le pondré en primer lugar. Cuando Uchiha lastimó a Hinata, decidió el destino de todos nosotros.

Hágaselo saber al conde de Konohagure, por favor.

.

.

.

Sin más, lo vio introducirse a la residencia. Nunca se había sentido merecedora o, enaltecida por el amor de los chicos de Orochimaru. Pero por primera vez, se dio cuenta de su extrema vanidad, de su mal comportamiento cuando o rechazó y fue sincera con Sasuke desde el principio.

Ahora, pagaba sus pecados y faltas.

Una lágrima se derramó sobre su mejilla.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 14

.

.

A medida que el coche retumbaba hacia las afueras de Konoha, Karin sabía que era inútil prolongar su tiempo pensando en Kakashi. Debía enfocarse en el joven tendido en el banco, el que tenía la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella lentamente pasaba los dedos por el pelo sucio. El chico era como un cachorro mestizo, sucio y mal cuidado. Se había rellenado con tanta comida que había traído una buena parte de ella de nuevo en el camino hacia el coche.

-Fue muy amable de su parte no hacerlo arrestar,- dijo Karin en voz baja, para ella misma, ojalá sus palabras se quedaran guardadas en el coche y surgieran cuando él estuviera en éste.

No le agradeció como debía.

.

.

.

-Karin, estás golpeando palos en Kirisame. —le regañó Jugo. Estaban en el bar Hozuki.

-Le doy a sus muchachos un hogar cuando puedo encontrarlos. Y sí, he puesto fuera la palabra de que proporciono un refugio seguro.

-Sabes un tipo bastante peligroso. No podemos protegerte siempre Karin. –giró para mirar a Sujgetsu, estaba distante, le seguía hablando con cariño, pero algo había cambiado. Y lo recordó.

Determinación pasó sobre sus facciones, ladeó la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasó entre Hinata y Sasuke?—vio como ambos hombres se miraban entre sí.–El duque de Otogakure mu mandó una minicia para darme al niño, como era de esperarse me encontré con el duque de Outsutsuki, quien muy amablemente me informó que Hinata se encontraba con él y que permaneciéramos lejos de ellos.

Jugo apretó la mandibula. —¿Acaso te humilló? Si el muy maldito se atrevió yo…

—Basta Jugo, -el aludido cayó ante las palabras de Karin.—¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Hacerme esto. Siempre estuve orgullosa dela mor que nos teníamos, pero ahora me siento sucia, me siento la peor persona del mundo. Pase a ver a Sasuke antes de venir para acá. ¡Ni siquiera me recibió! Me alejó, es evidente que ha elegido recuperar a su esposa. Pero eso a significado que ha renunciado a la pandilla de Orochimaru.

Hozuki y no Tenpi agacharon la mirada.

.

—Discúlpanos Karin, -Hozuki fue el primero en hablar,—Te die que cualqueira de nosotros te hubiera llevado al altar, y así hubiera sido. Yo siempre te he tenido cariño, pero entiendo a Sasuke, siempre te vamos a querer y proteger. Pero yo tampoco me arriesgaría a perder a Ino por nadie. Nos acostumbramos a ponerte primero, a que las personas tenían que aceptar la sobreprotección que te teníamos, pero, Sasuke cometió el error de poner eso antes que la dignidad de su esposa. Y es una esposa que no encontraría en cualquier lugar.

Me refiero, a que es difícil que la hija de un duque acepte a un hombre que se crió en las calles y que además es un asesino.—añadió Suigetsu al ver la mirada ofendida de Karin.

.

-En fin, ¿piensas reformar a chico?—Hozuki agradeció el cambió de tema a Jugo.

-Es tan joven que su alma aún no está perdida. Son los más viejos, los que han estado en prisión los que son más difíciles de alcanzar.

-Estoy familiarizado con las calles de Konoha. Hay cientos de niños recorriéndolas. No puedes salvarlos a todos.

Le dio una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No, pero puedo salvar este, y por ahora, eso es suficiente.

.

.

.

Recostándose Kakashi en su habitación deslizó su pulgar en el bolsillo del chaleco y sonrió. Su reloj de bolsillo faltaba. Karin lo había tomado. Y que lo tomara era una invitación, si alguna vez había recibido una. Tenía muchas ganas de aceptar.

A pesar de la humillación que había recibido de parte de Neji y de él mismo, aún le daba la esperanza de verla. Pero si en algún momento el deseaba estar con ella, tendría que renunciar al ducado.

Sentada en una silla junto a la cama con la lámpara baja, Karin vio cómo Minojin dormía. Pobre muchacho. Estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada con Kirisame para saber que Minojin se preocuparía por su venganza si no regresaba con su mentor. Kirisame había sido un matón como muchacho, un monstruo como adulto. No se preocupaba por nadie salvo de sí mismo, y mientras que Karin no lo había visto desde que tenía doce años, había caminado las colonias con bastante frecuencia en su búsqueda de huérfanos para escuchar historias sobre él.

Deslizó la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el reloj de Otogakure. Quería volver a verlo, y esperaba que al tomar el reloj le hubiera enviado el mensaje. Un mensaje que él entendería.

Tal vez nunca se daría cuenta de lo profundamente que la tocaba que hubiera enviado por ella en lugar de un agente de policía. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Si estos niños nunca tuvieran que experimentar la cárcel o prisión o cualquier tipo de castigo. Si solamente su trabajo pudiera hacer la diferencia.

No era consciente de haberse quedarse dormida, pero se despertó con dolor de cuello y la luz del sol filtrándose en la habitación. Minojin seguía durmiendo.

-¿Señorita Darling?

Con una sonrisa, miró hacia la puerta, donde la Sra. Tsubaki, la directora del orfanato, estaba parada.

-Buenos días.

.

La Sra. Tsubaki dio una reverencia rápida. Karin no pudo convencerla de que no era merecedora de uno. -Lamento molestarla, señora, pero un caballero está aquí para verla.

Sintió que su sonrisa crecer. Otogakure no había perdido tiempo en regresar para recuperar su reloj.

Tal vez se había unido a ella por un poco de desayuno. Pero cuando entró en el vestíbulo, no era Otogakure quien esperaba por ella, sino un hombre pequeño, de tez rubicunda y una calva que sólo era visible porque se había quitado el sombrero y lo estaba apretando entre sus manos agrietadas.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?- Preguntó.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarle, señora. Soy un zapatero. Su Gracia, el Duque de Otogakure, me ha contratado para ver que todos los muchachos aquí tengan zapatos que les queden.

Karin sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos en otro ejemplo más de la generosidad de Otogakure.

-Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señora. Cada vez que un chico necesite zapatos nuevos, solo envíeme un mensaje, y pasaré a tomar medidas. Su Gracia pagará por todos los zapatos que necesite.

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte.

-Sí, señora. He traído un montón de papel conmigo. Si forma a los chicos, empezaré a tomar sus medidas, para que pueda empezar a trabajar de nuevo en mi tienda.

Después de poner a algunos de los empleados a trabajar levantando a los niños, regresó al dormitorio, donde Minojin había estado durmiendo para descubrir que no estaba allí.

.

-¿Señora Tsubaki?

La Sra. Tsubaki se apresuró a entrar en la habitación.

-Sí, señora.

-El niño que dormía aquí, ¿ha hecho algo con él? Enviarlo por un baño, ¿tal vez?

-No, señora. Cuando me fui estaba durmiendo.

Karin estaba bastante segura de que era inútil, pero puso a todos a registrar el edificio y los terrenos por más de una hora. Nadie vio a un muchacho escuálido que respondía al nombre de Minojin. Sintió que no sólo había desilusionado a Minojin, sino a Otogakure también.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 15

.

.

De pie en el callejón oscuro, Kakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo en su chaleco por su reloj antes de recordar que su ausencia era la razón de que estuviera aquí ahora. Era costumbre sacar su reloj, abrirlo, y mirar la hora -aunque no era capaz de ver la careta en la oscuridad. Había dado instrucciones a su conductor para estacionar su coche en la calle, al final del callejón. Si no Tenpio o Hozuki estaba, no quería que ninguno de ellos supieran que era él. También existía la posibilidad de que hubiera leído mal la toma de su reloj por Karin. Tal vez intentaba empeñarlo con el fin de adquirir las pocas monedas que se necesitan para alimentar al pequeño erizo que había robado en su residencia.

O, como esperaba, tal vez se trataba de una invitación. Había entrado a Hozuki's brevemente y arrinconado a uno de los muchachos que hacía los recados. Había confirmado que la Srta. Karin estaba viendo los libros.

Con un poco de suerte, estaría terminado en breve y Kakashi se acercaría a ella y la invitaría a reunirse con él para una comida de madrugada en su residencia o un paseo nocturno en su coche. Había iniciado este encuentro y se contentaba con dejarla dictar el ritmo de las cosas. Desde la visita de Uchiha, Kakashi no estaba muy seguro que quería de ella por más tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, seducirla para su propio placer parecía intrínsecamente malo. No podía negar que aún la quería, pero reconocía que la deseaba para más que una noche. Quería deshacer la dureza de su pasado, quería introducirla a los placeres sensuales que debería haber conocido desde el principio.

Podía hacerla su amante, mantener a su orfanato, sacarla de Hozuki's. Durante años. Podían encontrar una felicidad satisfactoria. Sí, con el tiempo tendría que casarse con la hija de algún Lord, pero sabía que muchos hombres tenían una esposa y una amante. Era la forma de las cosas. Por supuesto, todavía quedaba el problema de echarle a cuestas un hombre ciego, negándole matrimonio, lo que se merecía, y sus propios hijos, que merecía. No, haciéndola amante no era el camino a seguir. Era terriblemente egoísta, y mientras que siempre había visto por sus propios placeres primero, en lo que a ella se refería, estaba más interesado en los de ella.

La puerta trasera se abrió y ella salió al porche. Después de que cerró la puerta, se llevó la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza. Una cosa extraña de hacer cuando su apartamento estaba tan cerca. Sin duda estaba frío esta noche, pero...

Ella corrió por el pasillo, pasando por las escaleras que conducían a su apartamento. ¿A dónde iba?

Por naturaleza no tenía la costumbre de meter la nariz donde no debía. Pero sus movimientos eran los de alguien que no deseaba ser descubierto. Se dijo que era de su incumbencia cuando comenzó a caminar rápidamente y sin embargo tranquilamente en su dirección. Coincidencia, de su parte. Su coche estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, después de todo.

.

.

.

Karin había terminado con sus libros lo más rápido posible. Quería llegar a las colonias, mientras los niños estaban todavía fuera de casa, mientras los hombres no estuvieran completamente ebrios, mientras las mujeres no hubieran llevado su último cliente a la cama. Había pasado casi todo el día rondando la zona por Minojin sin suerte. Pero el ambiente era diferente por la noche. A veces Orochimaru cazaba también las calles.

Si pudiera encontrarlo, estaba bastante segura de que podría persuadirlo para que la ayudara. Conocía cada rincón y grieta. Podría estar encorvado por la edad, pero todavía era listo.

A medida que se acercaba el final del callejón, su corazón recogió su tempo. Encontraría un coche…

Alguien la enganchó por detrás y la lanzó contra la pared de ladrillo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar en defensa propia, él estaba apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sujetándola en el lugar, una de sus manos recogiendo su falda, levantándola…

-Estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje de Kirisame,- gruñó, su aliento rancio de la bebida en exceso y los dientes podridos. -Deja a sus muchachos ser.

-Déjame ir,- exigió, tratando de empujarlo.

Metió su muslo dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

-No hasta que consiga el pago por entregarte el mensaje. Siempre he querido una probada de una falda elegante.

Capturó su mandíbula, su boca sofocándola, su otra mano tocando su…

No, no, no!

Tenía doce años otra vez, luchando, luchando…

Todo sucedió en un instante. Luchando contra el oscuro abismo en el que quería caer, sacó el cuchillo y lo acuhilló…

Él gritó y se fue. Oyó un ruido sordo, cuando el cuchillo golpeó algo duro, y el impacto reverberó por su brazo.

Un gemido ahogado sonó.

Respiración laboriosa se hizo eco a su alrededor.

.

Dedos se clavaron en su hombro. En el pálido resplandor de una lámpara de gas lejana, se encontró mirando a Otogakure, su mano se apretaba contra su costado. Apenas podía distinguir la negra oscuridad que fluía entre sus dedos.

Oyó un movimiento de escarbado y fue vagamente consciente del otro hombre huyendo.

-Esto no ha terminado, Karin Darling,- gritó su atacante mientras desaparecía en las sombras y alrededor de la esquina del edificio.

Soltando el cuchillo, presionó su mano sobre la de Otogakujre. Él gruñó una maldición estrangulada, y sintió la sangre caliente rezumando entre sus dedos. Tanta sangre.

-Querido Dios. ¿Qué tanto estás herido? ¿Puedes subir las escaleras? Quiero echar un vistazo, ver

cómo…

Él envolvió su mano alrededor de su cuello, sorprendentemente fuerte, sosteniéndola cerca.

-Si voy a morir,- dijo con voz áspera -déjame hacerlo... con tu sabor en mis labios.

Sin su habitual delicadeza plantó su boca sobre la de ella. Se dijo que no podía estar herido de muerte si su mano todavía tenía tanta fuerza y su boca tal pasión.

Un extraño golpe de suerte que le hubiera arrancado a su atacante justo cuando estaba hundiendo un cuchillo hacia su abdomen. Otogakure, con su heroísmo, estaba ahora derramando su sangre sobre él y ella. Tan condenadamente mucha sangre.

Empujó contra él.

-¡Necio! Vas a sangrar hasta la muerte.

-Es un simple rasguño.

-Entonces eres un tonto aún más grande por hacer que me preocupe. ¿Tienes fuerza para subir las escaleras?

-Sí.

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda, mientras aterrizaba con fuerza en sus hombros. Se tambaleó hacia las escaleras, el peso de él aumentaba con cada paso como si estuviera perdiendo fuerza junto con la sangre. No era un simple arañazo. Un simple arañazo no mojaría su mano en sangre. Estaban a mitad de las escaleras cuando se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Parece que calculé mal,- dijo.

-Sería indigno para ti morir aquí.

Él se rió bajo entre dientes.

-No soy nada si no soy digno.

-Me alegro que encuentres esto humorístico.

-No, en absoluto.

Agarrándose a la barandilla, se impulsó. Se tambaleó por las escaleras. Cualquiera que lo viera podría haber pensado que estaban borrachos. Cuando llegaron a la cima, se apoyó contra la pared mientras ella sacaba la llave fuera de su bolsillo. Una vez que abrió la puerta, lo llevó al apartamento.

Al igual que su oficina, estaba escasamente amueblado. Consideró el sofá, pero se decidió por la cama. Era mucho más cómodo y tal vez necesitaba acostarse. Se sentó en el borde de ella mientras recogía algunas toallas. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de él. Su ropa estaba empapada. Tanta maldita sangre. Eso es todo lo Karin podía pensar mientras trataba de detener el flujo de sangre.

-Esto no se ve bien.

-Creo que es sólo una cuchillada. Duele como el maldito infierno, sin embargo. Recuérdame… nunca tratar de rescatarte de nuevo.

-No puedo creer la coincidencia, que intervinieras justo cuando estaba acuchillando. No te vi.

-No vi el cuchillo, por lo que estamos a mano.

Difícilmente.

-Puedo... puedo desabrochar tu chaleco y levantar tu camisa?

Él asintió. Su palidez estaba creciendo por momentos. Ella era gentil, pero tan rápida como podía ser. La herida era horrible. Larga y profunda, corría por su costado. Gracias a Dios nada se derramaba excepto sangre.

-Acuéstate. Voy a enviar a alguien a buscar a Naruto.

-¿Naruto?- Estaba tomando respiraciones cortas como si cualquier cosa más fuera dolorosa. Con un gemido bajo se tendió en su cama.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Es un médico.

-Correcto. Fue él quien atendió a Hina.

-Sí. Sólo espera aquí. Voy a buscarlo, —sintió un revuelco por la manera tan cariñosa en la que se dirigió a la esposa de Sasuke.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, entrañable, como si su orden le dieran ganas de reír, porque no podía ir a ninguna parte si quería.

Dio un paso para salir, luego se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

-Vine por mi reloj. Pensé que tú... que era una invitación.

Se había olvidado por completo de eso. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde lo había estado llevando durante todo el día, lo sacó, lo colocó en su mano, y le cerró los dedos alrededor de él.

.

-Lo era,- susurró en voz baja, antes de rozar su frente con un beso. Pero ciertamente no había sido una invitación para esto.

Después de enviar a alguien a buscar a Naruto, encontró a Jugo y Suigetsu en la oficina de Suigetsu. Vinieron con ella cuando volvió al lado de Otogakure. Presionando toallas contra su herida, vio con horror como la sangre las empapaba, poco a poco.

Todavía tenía dificultad para respirar, haciendo una mueca y tomando respiraciones cortas. Su

mandíbula se apretaba con tanta fuerza que temía que se rompería los dientes. Sería mucho más fácil de soportar la culpa si no mantuviera los ojos fijos en ella. Eran de un negro tan hermoso, pero llenos de tanto dolor.

-Lo siento mucho,- dijo Karin.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?,- Preguntó Suigetsu, a los pies de la cama, con los brazos cruzados. –Estabas tratando de protegerte. No es tu culpa que se pusiera en el camino.

Una esquina de la boca de Otogakure se contrajo y se preguntó si quería reír. Estaba bastante segura de que este era un incidente del que no iba a reírse en años posteriores -si sobrevivía para tener años posteriores.

-¿Preferirías si sostengo tela en tus heridas?,- preguntó Jugo. Otogakure, observándola con tanta atención, apretó su muñeca y tomó su mano en su lugar, como para indicar que quería que se quedara. No tenía que haberse preocupado. No tenía planes de irse. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Soy la responsable aquí. Debería ver por él.

Quería pasar sus manos por su pelo, acunar su cara, presionar su frente con la de él, y disculparse de nuevo.

Pero no quería que sobreviviera a esto sólo para ser atacado por Suigetsu y Jugo.

.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

Como si sus palabras lo llamaron, se dirigió a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando? Me enteré de que Karin estaba herida.

-No Karin,- dijo Suigetsu, entonces, -Dios mío, ¿estás herida, Karin? ¿No se me ocurrió preguntar?

-Estoy bien.- Excepto por algunos moretones y rasguños, pero mantuvo silencio porque no quería quitar ninguna atención de Otogakure. Él era el que necesitaba asistencia inmediata. Se giró un poco para mirar a Naruto y explicar lo que había sucedido. Su movimiento empujó la cama y Otogakure gimió, sonando como si lo estuvieran estrangulando tratando de contener la evidencia de su dolor.

Naruto se acercó a su lado.

-Déjame ver, Karin.

-Hay mucha sangre.

-A veces, las heridas menos profundas dan la apariencia de una gran herida. Déjame echar un

vistazo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un asentimiento, se echó hacia atrás, aligerando su presión sobre la herida. Mientras se ponía de pie para dar más espacio a Naruto, sintió brazos rodeándola y hundió la cara en el hombro de Jugo, agradecida por el consuelo que le dio. La impulsó lejos de la cama. Por mucho que quería ir con él, no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Otogakure sufrir solo.

-No, yo me quedo cerca,- dijo, liberándose de repente y caminando de regreso a la cama. -

¿Necesitas más luz, Naruto?

-Sí, por favor.

Levantó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la sostuvo en alto sobre Otogakure por lo que Naruto podía tener una mejor visión.

.

-Oh, es horrible.

-No creo que sea tan malo.- Naruto presionó contra el pecho del duque y Otogakure aspiró aire a través de los dientes apretados. -¿Eso duele, Su Gracia?

El duque lo miró.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tonto de mí por preguntar. Pudo haber golpeado las costillas un poco. Debes de haberlo aplastado bastante duro, Karin.

-Estaba tratando de matarlo.- Hizo una mueca. -Bueno, no a Otogakure. Al hombre que me atacó.

-¿Y quién era ese?,- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? Conoces cada hombre que viene al club.

-No era uno de nuestros clientes.

-¿Qué quería?

-¿Lo que quiere cualquier hombre que lanza a una mujer contra la pared?

-¿Lo reconocerías si lo vieras de nuevo?

Ahora ella estaba mirando a Suigetsu.

-¿No podemos esperar por esta inquisición?

-Cuanto antes vayamos a buscarlo, más probable es que lo encontremos y tengamos la oportunidad de tratar con él.

Miró a Jugo. Él estaba con Scotland Yard. Él debería hacer las preguntas.

-No importa cuando tengamos las preguntas contestadas,- dijo Jugo en voz baja. -Lo voy a encontrar. Me encargaré de él.

-No hagas nada estúpido,- dijo ella.

-Sólo trata de recordar cómo era.

-Estaba oscuro. No podía ver y tenía la supervivencia en mi mente.

-Tal vez el duque lo vio.

-No, demasiado oscuro y sombrío,- gruñó Otogakure, entonces siseó a lo que Naruto le estuviera

haciendo.

-Trate de mantenerse quieto, Excelencia,- dijo Naruto. -Voy a quitarle algo de ropa aquí, entonces lo coseré y vendaré esas costillas.

Otogakure dio un rápido asentimiento.

Con la ayuda de Jugo, Naruto quitó la finamente confeccionada chaqueta de Otogakure, el chaleco y la camisa. Ella supuso que debería haber estado avergonzada al ver el torso desnudo de un hombre, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su herida para darle mucha importancia, -salvo por darse cuenta de paso de que estaba tan finamente hecho como su ropa.

.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

Karin se acercó para ver lo que Suigetsu estaba mirando. La espalda de Kakashi llevaba una pintura de una inusual criatura con fuego saliendo de su boca y las alas extendidas.

-Tatuaje, gruñó Otogakure, mientras se movía para yacer boca arriba.

-Nunca había visto algo como eso.

-Necesitas viajar.- Arqueó una ceja como si Suigetsu nunca lo hubiera hecho, que en realidad, nunca había salido de Konoha. –Del otro lado del mundo.

-Trae la luz un poco más cerca, Karin,- dijo Naruto, regresando instantáneamente la atención de todos a la cuestión que le ocupaba.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.

Ella se arrodilló junto a la cama, sosteniendo la lámpara para dar una iluminación adecuada para que Naruto maniobrara correctamente en su tarea, pero su estómago fue todo escrupuloso a la vista de él trabajando.

Desvió la mirada y se encontró mirando fijamente hacia los ojos llenos de dolor de Otogakure. Quería disculparse de nuevo, pero las disculpas después de un tiempo se volvían irritantes. Quería tomar su mano, pero tendría que moverse alrededor de Naruto o ir al otro lado de la cama, y con Jugo y Suigetsu observando, era de pronto muy consciente de sí misma, preguntándose lo que podría estar revelando. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era un duque. No había querido casarse con Sasuke porque era un conde, y un duque era mucho más. Otogakure sobre todo, porque había sido criado y conducido hacia la posición. La manera en que se dominaba. Cada postura y movimiento suyos, su completo porte hablaba de sangre noble. Incluso ahora, llevaba su dolor con una mueca ocasional, pero nada más.

-Muy bien, excelencia, vamos a tratar de incorporarlo. Quiero envolver sus costillas, simplemente como medida de precaución,- dijo Naruto.

Karin viró ligeramente lejos para que él pudiera girar sus piernas de nuevo. Su cama parecía tan pequeña con él en la misma. Tan pronto como estuvo situado, su mirada se volvió hacia ella, como si tuviera el poder de aliviar su sufrimiento.

Cuando Naruto terminó, le dio un poco de láudano al duque.

-Estoy seguro de que está experimentando una gran cantidad de molestias. Esto debería aliviar su dolor en el viaje a casa.

-¿Estás diciendo que está en condiciones de salir?,- preguntó Karin.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene un coche bien alineado. El viaje no debería ser demasiado insoportable.

-Preferiría que se quedara aquí para que pueda cuidar de él.

-No está en peligro de muerte. Por supuesto, la herida puede infectarse, pero…

-Es cosa mía. Debería cuidarlo, por lo menos durante unas horas.

-No tengo nada que objetar,- dijo Otogakure, y Karin casi saltó fuera de su piel. Su voz profunda aún albergaba un trasfondo de dolor.

-Entonces está decidido,- dijo.

-Lo siento, pero deberé marchar.

-No, pero, Kakashi…

-Sino quiero que venga el duque de Outsutsuki a buscarme, y se encuentre contigo, o con ustedes, -se dirigió despectivamente a los caballeros, —será mejor que me marche.

-Pero estás herido, —insistió Karin.

Otogakure se tumbó y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de discutir. Su respiración no era tan dura, pero todavía estaba pálido.

.

-¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?- preguntó, su mirada recorriendo a lo largo de ella.

Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que su vestido lucía casi tanta sangre como la ropa de Otogakure.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco. Mantengan un ojo en él.

No estaba para nada incómoda con la idea de ir detrás de su pantalla para cambiarse a ropa limpia después de lavar la sangre con Jugo y Suigetsu cerca. Habían dormido en la misma habitación, tomado su baño anual en la misma tina. Y Otogakure estaba dormido.

Kakashi no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, no vio a ninguno de los hombres alrededor y estaba seguro que se habían ido, porque lo que vio fue la silueta de Karin detrás de una pantalla. Ella levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza y frotó suavemente su otra mano a lo largo de él.

Se estaba lavando, dedujo. Sólo podía ver la sombra de ella, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba un vestido. Su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente -nada en las cercanías de su herida- mientras sus manos se movían a lo largo de sus hombros, bajaban…

-Yo cerraría los ojos de nuevo si fuera tú.

Kakashi tiró la cabeza hacia un lado para descubrir a su peor pesadilla sentada allí. La mirada de Jugo machacándolo.

.

-Sería lamentable si Uzumaki juzgó mal la gravedad de tu lesión, y de pronto en el acto expiraras. Karin estaría terriblemente decepcionada,- dijo no Tenpi.

-Y no te gusta verla decepcionada.

-Es la única razón por la que todavía estás respirando.

-Para alguien que se supone debe defender la ley, amenazas en una cantidad excesiva. Además, ya la decepcionaron, no es así. Al provocar la separación de Uchiha y Hinata.

No Tenpi apretó la mandíbula.

-Te llevaré conmigo al infierno duque.

-Ya estoy allí, hombre.

Jugo parecía desconcertado por eso, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-No pensé que la herida fuera tan grave.

-Esto -miró las vendas alrededor de su pecho- no es nada. Te halagas a ti mismo pensando que el diablo sólo visita los empobrecidos y desamparados. Honestamente, inspector, estás empezando a aburrirme con tu recta propia opinión de que sólo tú puedes conocer lo que realmente es el infierno.

Cualquiera que fuera la réplica que Jugo pudo haber querido hacer no se dijo cuando Karin salió de detrás del biombo con un vestido negro, como si Kakashi ya estuviera muerto y ella se estaba preparando para ir al funeral. La quería en el vestido verde o nada en absoluto. Sí, nada de nada era preferible.

-Estás despierto,- ella dijo.

-Apenas.

Sonrió a Jugo.

-Gracias por cuidarlo mientras me arreglaba. Creo que te puedes ir ahora.

-Karin, no creo que sea prudente dejarte sola…

-Jugo, saqué mi daga. -Dio unas palmaditas a su costado. -Es consciente de que sé bien cómo usarla.

Además, se puso en peligro anteriormente. Creo que merece un poco de confianza.

Jugo dio a Kakashi una última mirada, diseñada para matar a un hombre más pequeño, antes de empujarse sobre sus pies. Rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo un momento para tocar la mejilla de Karin.

-Sólo ten cuidado.

Karin le siguió hasta la puerta, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un pequeño empujoncito en la entrada. Después de cerrar la puerta, giró la cerradura. El hombre de Kirisame podía haber escapado, pero nada le impedía regresar a sus anchas.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se dirigió a la cama, parándose de repente cuando vio que Otogakure la miraba con esos ojos negros.

-Ese inspector... está enamorado de ti,- dijo Otogakure en voz baja.

-Todos los chicos de Orochimaru lo están.- Desairando sus palabras, se acercó a la silla y se sentó.

-Pensé que era más modesta Señorita Darling.

-No, yo…- se mordió la lengua, siempre se consideró una mujer humilde, y ahí estaba, con el hombre con el que menos debía alardear de que alguna vez la amaron los chicos de Orochimaru.

-¿Por qué les mentiste?-, Preguntó Otogakure cambiando de tema, realmente le irritó y decepcionó él comentario poco humilde de Karin, balanceando sus piernas a un lado de la cama y empujándose a una posición sentada. -Sabía quién te atacó y sabías lo que quería.

-No sabía quién era. Y solo los preocuparía.

-No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír todo, pero capté el nombre de Kirisame. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el chico?

-Es posible. Él se escapó. Pasé gran parte de hoy en las colonias en buscándolo. Salí con ños, pero ninguno de ellos era Minojin. Asumo que Kirisame estaba fuera de su residencia anoche y seguramente nos vio llevando al muchacho al orfanato. Pudo haberme visto entrando en tu residencia, me reconoció. No sé. Tal vez el chico le dijo.

-¿Por qué no explicarle todo esto a no Tenpi? Podría detener a este tipo Kirisame…

-¿Para qué? No es contra la ley amenazar.

-Envió a alguien para hacerte daño.

-¿Qué pruebas tengo de que estaba detrás de esto? No tuve una buena vista del hombre, por lo hay nadie para testificar. Y aunque sé quién me atacó y Jugo lo encuentra -negó con la cabeza- Kirisame no es alguien por el que nadie testificaría en contra. Es la encarnación del demonio.

No le gustaba la forma en que la estaba examinando, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y con decepción por su vanidad y soberbia.

-No les dijiste lo que sabías, porque sabías que iban a tratar de encargarse de ello.

-Fuiste atacada esta noche y eso tiene que ser... difícil.

Sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y parpadeó de nuevo. En muchos aspectos no fue como antes, pero aún así había traído de vuelta los recuerdos horribles.

-Casi me matas, lo que hubiera sido trágico.

Ella contuvo su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía hacerla querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo?

.

-Debo irme, mi residencia me será entregada mañana por la tarde, estas invitada para quedarte y mantenerte protegida. Mi coche está esperando en la calle.

-Tu pobre chófer…

-Está acostumbrado a esperar hasta el amanecer, en algunas ocasiones, y le pago lo suficiente como para no molestarse por ello.- Dobló su mano alrededor de su chaleco y chaqueta.

-Nos vemos señorita Darling. Y quítese esa seguridad, los hombres no amamos para toda la vida. Pregúntele a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Él se marchó, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 16

.

.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana del día siguiente al incidente, pero el mayordomo de Otogakure los saludó en el pasillo de entrada para tomar el abrigo de Karin y la chaqueta y el chaleco de Otogakure. Su camisa ya limpia, nada que ver con la camisa ensangrentada de la noche anterior.

-La señorita Darling pasará la noche en la habitación de huéspedes. Asigne una de las criadas para ver por sus necesidades, mientras está aquí.

-Sí, Su Gracia.

Era extraño, pero mientras Otogakure la guiaba por las extensas escaleras, no se sentía incómoda en lo más mínimo acercándose al piso que contenía los dormitorios, sin embargo pensaba que debería estarlo. Pensó que era la primera vez que estaba ahí, no quería pensar que podría ser la última. La residencia era ligeramente más modesta que la del duque de Outsutsuki.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al saber que no había mejoría en la relación matrimonial de los conde de Konohagure, pero prefería no intervenir, ya bastante daño había causado sin hacer en realidad nada.

-¿He mencionado que estoy muy contento de que estés aquí?,- preguntó.

Levantando la mirada hacia él, sonrió.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho.

-Quiero que estés contenta de estar aquí, Karin. Además, eres la primer invitada en estrenar mi nueva casa.

La parte superior de la escalera daba a otro pasillo enorme. Era tan grande que las mesas y sillas se alineaban en las paredes, pero aún así la gente todavía podía caminar fácilmente para cruzar. Se imaginó que durante los bailes las señoras se reirían tontamente mientras subían aquí para ver después de su tocador.

-Esta alcoba aquí,- dijo él, guiándola a una puerta abierta.

Se asomó a la obra de arte en el techo, la magnífica cama con dosel, el lujo que no había experimentado desde que dejó la casa de Konohagure.

-Es hermoso.

-No es de tu gusto, sin embargo, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero me las arreglaré.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a una mujer que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, después de haber subido la escalera de servicio posterior. Se sorprendió de que Kakashi no se volviera hacia la chica que se acercaba.

-Su Gracia,- dijo con una corta reverencia.

Sólo entonces Kakashi eligió reconocerla.

-Tamao, estás para servir a en todas la necesidades de la señorita Darling, mientras que esté aquí.

-Como desee, excelencia.

-La señorita Darling va a hacer uso del guardarropa de invitados. —Neji y Hinata te obsequiaron algunas de las prendas de Hina.

-No es necesario,- dijo Karin. Seguramente el corazón noble de Hinata fue quien las obsequió, dudaba que el duque de Outsutsuki fuera condecendiente con ella. La odiaba y la menospreciaba.

-Haz lo que quieras. Sólo sé que Hinata me dio esa ropa porque no iba a utilizarla de nuevo -como todo en esta residencia- está aquí para servir a tu placer.- Dio un paso hacia adelante, tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios. -Y ahora, Kasrin, me temo que debo retirarme y dejar que hagas lo mismo.

Parecía exhausto y se dio cuenta que su malestar estaba tomando su tarifa.

.

-Vine para cuidarte.

-Duerme un poco primero. Si te enfermas, no Tenpi me matará. Además, tengo que lavarme .

Dando un asentimiento, lo vio cruzar a una habitación frente a la de ella. Realmente no tenía planeado quedarse más allá del amanecer, y no había previsto dormir aquí. Al oír un cajón abrirse, se volvió para ver a Tamao sacar un camisón. Con una sonrisa tímida, dijo:

-¿Le gustaría que le preparara un baño?

-Oh, no, es demasiado tarde para molestarse por eso.

-No es ninguna molestia, si eso es lo que desea.

Karin tomó el vestido, sorprendida por la suavidad de la tela. Sería como dormir en una nube.

-Vuelve a la cama. Puedo ver por mí misma.

-Pero su gracia…

-Nunca lo sabrá.

Tamao hizo una reverencia rápida.

-Sí, señora. Gracias, señora.

Después de cambiarse a la camisa de dormir y cepillarse el pelo, Karin se metió en la cama. Se quedó mirando el dosel por un tiempo. Luego se dio la vuelta y estudió la luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Era luz de la luna o luz de la lámpara? ¿Importaba? Estaba en la residencia de Otogakure. Si se quedaba solo hasta el amanecer, sin duda no esperaba que la luz del sol la encontrara en esta cama.

Lanzando la colcha, se levantó, alzó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, y fue al vestíbulo. Apoyó su mano plana contra la puerta. Pensó en él entreteniendo a los chicos con sus historias en la Gran Exposición, pensó en él enviando por ella en lugar de un agente de policía cuando descubrió que había un ladrón en su residencia. Pensó en él poniéndose en peligro esta noche. Pensó en el placer que le había traído la noche de la ópera.

Le había dado la confianza de que era una mujer que un hombre podría desear. Mientras que nunca se casaría con ella, tal vez otro lo haría. Pero la vida era precaria y las oportunidades nunca estaban garantizadas. Aquí estaba un hombre que le importaba mucho. Cualquier cosa que pudieran compartir, sería suficiente.

Mientras abría la puerta y entraba, sintió la mirada de Otogakure dirigirse a ella tan rápidamente que estaba bastante segura de que no lo había despertado. Se deslizó hasta la cama.

.

-Quería verificar cómo estabas. ¿Te duele mucho?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Mi ayuda de cámara me dio una cucharada de láudano.

-No deberías tener problemas para dormir, entonces.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Debería estar bien ahora que sé que estás bien.

-Me dijiste una vez que te consolaba dormir, -sólo dormir- con alguien. Estoy usando pantalones si quieres…-

Levantó la colcha en invitación.

.

-Sabías que iba a venir.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras.

Dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa, se metió en la cama junto a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su

brazo la rodeó, acunándola con comodidad.

-¿Ves? Te dije que encontraríamos más consuelo aquí,- dijo lentamente, como si tuviera que empujar las palabras a través de la niebla de somnolencia provocada por el medicamento. -Quiero saber cómo eres realmente, Karin. Actúas como si lo que pasó antes me afectó sólo a mí, pero debe haber estado aterrorizada.

Ella deslizó su dedo sobre su pecho.

-Creo que estaba furiosa, más que otra cosa. He tenido mucho cuidado cuando voy por las colonias, pero allí me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando mencionó a Kirisame quería desgarrarlo con todo lo que tenía.

-Estos viajes que realizas a las colonias, ¿los haces por la noche?

Ella todavía tenía que mentirle. Empujó suavemente su brazo.

-¿Karin?

-A veces.

-¿Sola?

Asintió.

-Te consideraba inteligente.

-Los niños no se acercarán a mí si no estoy sola.- se defendió dolida.

-Contrata a alguien, por el amor de Dios, que pueda esconderse alrededor sin ser visto, pero pueda mantener un ojo en ti.

-Te estás poniendo tan mandón como los muchachos de Orochimaru.

-Arruinaste el momento. Mejor duerme.

Ella asintió un desazón.

.

-¿Qué es esa criatura en tu espalda?,- preguntó en voz baja, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema lejos de ella.

-Un dragón.

-¿Viste uno en tus viajes? ¿Existe?

-Hasta donde yo sé, sólo en leyenda. ¿No estás familiarizada con la sombre negra? Mató a uno, ya sabes.

-No lo conozco.

-Tal vez te cuente la historia algún día.

-¿Va a desaparecer? El tatuaje?

No.

-¿Por qué lo quieres en tu hombro así, algo que siempre va a estar ahí?

-Por lo que recuerdo, estaba muy borracho en ese momento y pensé era buena idea.

-¿Por qué un dragón?

-Simbólico. Todos nos enfrentamos a dragones, de una forma u otra, en un momento u otro.

-Así que no es una buena cosa.

-Depende de si los matemos o no. Todo tenía perfecto sentido cuando estaba borracho.

-¿Mataste a los tuyos?

-Eso pensé en ese momento.

Paseaba suavemente su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo, y se encontró deseando que el vestido no tuviera mangas. Acostarse con él no era nada como acostarse con los muchachos cuando era una niña. Su olor, su cuerpo, la longitud de él era la de un hombre.

-Podría haberte matado.

Su mano se quedó inmóvil, su brazo se apretó alrededor de ella.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y si lo hubieras hecho difícilmente habría sido tu culpa.

-Podrían haberme colgado de todos modos, por matar a un Lord.

-El inspector no hubiera dejado que eso sucediera.

Tenía razón, allí. Jugo la hubiera protegido. Lo había hecho por muchos otros.

-No me habría gustado si hubieras muerto,- dijo en voz baja.

-No me habría gustado mucho tampoco.- Sintió que su pecho se levantaba bajo su mejilla como si

estuviera en medio de un suspiro que se detuvo abruptamente cuando su herida protestó. -No estoy seguro de que podría haber dicho lo mismo hace un año.

Levantándose en un codo, miró hacia abajo a su expresión abatida.

-Eso es una cosa extraña para decir. En los peores momentos de mi vida, nunca he deseado la muerte.

-Sin duda has visto cosas peores que yo. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan optimista?

-Orochimaru solía decir: 'No importa lo mal que estén las cosas, Karin cariño, siempre pueden empeorar y siempre pueden mejorar. Espera lo peor y nunca te decepcionará. Espera lo mejor y siempre tendrás algo para esperar con placer anticipado.

-Prefiero vivir en anticipación de lo mejor.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando yo era un hombre joven enojado?

-Probablemente en la casa de Uchiha sabiendo que lo que me estaba dando era lo mejor de lo que nunca había tenido y no gustándome ni un poco. Extrañaba a Orochimaru. Uchiha nos prohibió visitar a Orochimaru mientras vivíamos bajo su techo.- Se recostó de nuevo en el consolador hueco del hombro de Otogakure.-Estoy bastante segura de eso no detenía a Suigetsu, sin embargo. Nunca fue uno de los que tomara bien las órdenes.

-Me gustaría tomar esa apuesta.

.

-¿Has oído que recientemente se casó?

-No. Dios, ¿quién lo tomaría?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-En verdad, debes pensar mejor de mis amigos.

-Cuando dejan amenazarme, lo haré.

-¿Todavía te están amenazando?

-No después de lo de Hina. Entonces, ¿quién es la desafortunada dama?

-La viudad de Hoshigaki.

-¿Ino? Eso es una sorpresa.

-Me atrevo a decir que eso es un eufemismo, pero creo que son muy felices.

-Tomas placer en la felicidad de los demás.

-Por supuesto. ¿No lo hacemos todos?

-No creo que realmente he pensado mucho en ello.

Con su dedo, perezosamente dibujó círculos sobre su pecho.

-Probablemente debería dejarte dormir.

Cerró la mano sobre la de ella, aquietando sus acciones.

-Quédate conmigo mientras lo hago.

Escuchó cuando su respiración se convirtió rápidamente en lenta y uniforme. Sabía que si é primero, no se aprovecharía de ella. Sasuke lo había asegurado al decirle a Otogakure sobre su pasado, pero sospechaba que no se habría aprovechado aún sin saberlo. Sí, era un Lord. Sí, estaba acostumbrado al poder. Pero también era un caballero.

Mientras se quedaba dormida, su último pensamiento fue que él era su caballero.

Kakashi despertó para encontrarse descansando sobre su lado bueno, su brazo enroscado alrededor de Karin, su mano anidada contra su pecho. No era una posición en la que había estado antes con ninguna otra mujer. Siempre tocaba a una mujer con un propósito, con deseo. Tenía que admitir que quería tocarla de esa manera otra vez, pero tenía que estar a su ritmo, cuando estuviera lista. Su espalda estaba acurrucada contra sus caderas, y la reacción de su cuerpo no era inocente en absoluto. Se echó hacia atrás un poco, porque no quería que ella se despertara para encontrarse a sí misma siendo empujada…

Sólo con un suspiro, se acurrucó contra él.

Encantador. Allí estaba él, tratando de ser un caballero, y ella asegurándose que no lo era. Se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia que repiqueteaba contra la ventana, lo que le hizo pensar en agua y, posteriormente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su baño, su silueta detrás de la pantalla, y se volvió dolorosamente difícil.

Comenzó a catalogar todos los tesoros que había traído de sus viajes: jarrones, vasijas, estatuillas, joyas. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la falta de imágenes emocionantes. Pensó en la sacudida de huesos de su viaje sobre el camello. Pensó en el miedo que se había hendido a través de él cuando un tigre lo atacó y Neji le había disparado. Si Kakashi hubiera muerto, se habría perdido de yacer aquí, con Karin en sus brazos, su olor adornando su almohada, su delicado cuerpo separado del suyo por nada más que una fina capa de tela...

Maldijo en voz baja mientras el dolor volvía.

-¿Siempre despiertas de tan mal humor?,- Preguntó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierta?

-Lo suficiente.

Se apartó de él y salió de la cama. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero la lámpara ardía todavía y podía verla claramente.

-A pesar de lo que pasó cuando era una niña, no le temo a la intimidad. Le temo a la falta de honestidad. Siempre se honesta conmigo.

Recorriendo su mirada a lo largo de ella, le dijo:

-Te quiero. Desesperadamente.

Ella le dio una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo sé. Por desgracia para ti, en este momento yo quiero el desayuno.

Él se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, se echó a reír, y luego maldijo esa desafortunada reacción que causó que su costado doliera.

-Tal vez sea una suerte para ti que yo quiera desayunar,- ella dijo.

Deslizó su mirada hacia ella.

-No me hagas reír.

-Me quedaré hasta el amanecer de mañana.

Con eso salió de la habitación. Kakashi se quedó mirando el dosel de color morado oscuro. Planeaba tener la recuperación más rápida de la historia.

Kakashi le había prometido mimarla por lo que se encargó de que le fuera servido el desayuno en la cama, aunque fuera en la suya con una bandeja de comida entre ellos. Se sentó a los pies de la cama con uno de los sencillos vestidos de día de Hinata, mientras él se recostaba contra una pila de almohadas en la cabecera. Se veía hermosa, no tan fina como Hinata pero tampoco como disfrazada, no tenía la elegancia nata de las mujeres de sociedad. Pero era bella. Su ayuda de cámara había cambiado el vendaje, y luego lo ayudó a entrar en unos pantalones que no se veían como si hubiera con ellos y una camisa ondulante que le hicieron sentir más alegre de lo que había estado en algún tiempo.

-Supongo que, trabajando en Hozuki's, estás al corriente de todo tipo de comportamientos traviesos,- dijo, extendiendo mermelada en su tostada.

-También juré guardar secreto respecto a lo que sé. Suigetsu siempre ha tenido una política muy estricta en cuanto a la confidencialidad de nuestros clientes.

-Es una pena. Imagino que tienes algunas historias bastante fascinantes.

-Bueno ... supongo que podría compartir una.- Le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

Se sentó un poco más derecho.

-Continúa.

-Una noche... debe haber sido alrededor de la medianoche -negó con la cabeza: -No sé si debo decirte.

-No le voy a decir a nadie.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien.- Puso su cara en una máscara de determinación, y su expectación creció mientras la esperaba para que revelara su historia escandalosa. -Fue más bien vergonzoso, pero sumé una columna de números de manera incorrecta. Suigetsu lo descubrió. Yo estaba mortificada.

-Números,- afirmó con rotundidad.

Ella sonrió con descaro.

-Soy la contadora, después de todo, y como regla general, los números no se comportan tan mal.

-Así que ese es el juego que vas a jugar. Mantener tu nariz enterrada en los libros y nunca mirar por las mirillas? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-Las personas tienen derecho a su intimidad y sus secretos.

-Eso es decepcionante. Yo, por el contrario, he visto a mujeres bailando con apenas nada de ropa en absoluto.

Ahora era su turno para sentarse.

-¿En serio?

Asintiendo, dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-.

Pueden hacer que sus estómagos ondulen como si fueran serpientes. Muy entretenido. Deberías considerar invitarlas a trabajar en Hozuk's. Sospecho que los caballeros nunca se irían.

-Es un pensamiento.- Colocando su plato a un lado, encogió sus rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. -No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar todos los lugares que has visto.

-Eran maravillosos. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de ir. Discutimos sobre ello. Me dijo que si me iba, me olvidara de ducado. Pensó que yo era egoísta poner mis necesidades por encima de mis deberes. En cierto modo, supongo que lo era. Me dijo que siempre podía ver el mundo más tarde. No lo entendía.

-Estoy segura de que no lo decía en serio -sobre lo de nunca verte de nuevo.

-Regresé a Otogakure cuatro meses antes de su muerte. Fui a visitarlo, estaba enfermo, Pero sólo escuche su voz diciendo que no quería volver a verme.

Lo mismo le pasó a Neji, su padre no abrió los ojos para verlo, pero el enojo de ellos fue por una razón más fuerte y quizás menos injusta que la mía.

El padre de Kakashi también había estado avergonzado por las limitaciones de Kakashi, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de compartir esa faceta de su historia con Karin. Tal vez estaba tan avergonzado como su padre. Ella trabajaba en las sombras oscuras de Konoha, y allí también podría estar ciego para todo lo bueno que su limitada visión hacía.

-Por lo menos sabes quién fue tu padre,- dijo.

-Sí, supongo que hay un poco de consuelo en eso.

Ella puso la barbilla en sus rodillas.

-Así que ahora que has regresado verás por tus deberes.

-Precisamente. Tendré una esposa aburrida, con suerte no aburridos niños.

Ella se echó a reír, pero sonaba más bien forzado, y se dio cuenta de que, dadas las circunstancias, probablemente no debería discutir con ella el tipo de mujer con la que quería casarse. Pero había exigido honestidad.

-No voy a ser un buen marido, Karin.

-Creo que te subestimas allí, pero no espero nada duradero de ti, y ten por seguro que convertirme en duquesa nunca ha sido uno de mis sueños.

-Pensaba que todas las niñas soñaban con casarse con un duque.

-Oh, no. Prefiero casarme con un rey,- bromeó.

-Sospecho que la princesa Shino* sentía lo mismo.

Ella se echó a reír. Le encantaba oír su risa.

-Oh, eres horrible.

Sonriendo, se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, entonces. Reyna Karin.

-Suena tonto, ¿no? A decir verdad, no me veo casándome en absoluto.

-¿Tus huérfanos te mantendrán contenta?

-Eso creo, sí.- Miró hacia la ventana. -Debería estar afuera buscando más.

-¿En este clima miserable? Sin duda, todos ellos estarán en casa.

-Si tienen lugares a donde ir.- Suspiró con nostalgia. -Es tiempo para buena lectura, ¿no? ¿Lees muchos libros?

-No tantos como solía hacerlo. La lectura ha comenzado a darme dolor de cabeza en los últimos

tiempos.

-Las gafas podrían ayudar.

No lo hicieron, pero no quería seguir este camino.

-Probablemente debería averiguarlo.

-¿Disfruta de Dickens?,- Preguntó.

-Encuentro sus historias más bien sombrías.

-Creo que escribe sobre lo que conoce. Tal vez lea para ti esta tarde.

-Disfrutaría mucho eso.

Se bajó de la cama y empezó a recoger los platos vacíos.

-Llama un sirviente,- le dijo.

-Puedo hacerlo con bastante facilidad.

Extendiendo la mano, la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Karin? ¿Por qué buscas recordarme que nuestras posiciones en la vida son tan diferentes?

-No te lo estoy recordando, me lo estoy recordando a mí misma para seguir siendo honesta contigo acerca de quién soy y qué soy. La única vez que he pretendido ser lo que no era fue cuando quería engañar a alguien para que me diera algo. ¿Sabes que hay personas que amablemente tomaron un soldado caído en desgracia? Al soldado y su joven hija. Y mientras la generosa familia dormía, nosotros recogimos sus objetos de valor y nos escurrimos entre la noche. Nunca debes olvidar, Su Gracia, que una vez fui uno de los dedos ligeros gente que querrías mantener fuera de tu casa.

-Y yo fui una vez un joven que puso sus propios placeres por delante de sus deberes. Todos cambiamos, Karin. No recobramos de nuestros fracasos pasados. Tu robabas, yo decepcioné a mi padre.

Ahora tu haces buenas obras y yo honraré mis responsabilidades y mi título. Es la mujer que eres ahora quién me intriga, la que me... importa más de lo que soy capaz de cuidar.

-No quiero convertirme en algo para ti que no soy ni que no soy capaz de ser. No quiero que engañarte.

-¿Piensas tan poco de mí como para creer que puedo ser fácilmente engañado? Me has desanimado en casi todo momento, y sin embargo aquí estás por fin en mi cama. A mi invitación como recuerdo.

-Todo podría ser parte de mi bien concebido plan. Esa es nuestra forma de trabajar, ya sabes. Te seducimos hasta creer exactamente lo que necesitamos para tomar ventaja.

Soltando su agarre en su muñeca, él se recostó contra las almohadas y abrió los brazos.

-Entonces, por supuesto, toma ventaja.

Su mirada vagó lentamente por la longitud de él, y su cuerpo reaccionó con una fiereza que no podía controlar. Vio como ella tragaba saliva y se humedecía los labios. Luego recogió la bandeja y le dio un guiño descarado.

.

-¿Ves? Ahora ya no estás en posición para detenerme de retirar los platos, que es exactamente lo que yo quería.

Él se echó a reír. No le creyó, ni por un minuto, pero si era el juego que deseaba jugar, admitiría la derrota con la esperanza de obtener una victoria decisiva después.

-Deberías descansar ahora,- le dijo. -Recupera tu fuerza. La vio salir de la habitación y cerró los ojos.

Tenía razón. Tenía que recuperar su fuerza y rápido. Los minutos pasaban, y sospechaba que una vez que saliera de su residencia, tendría un diablo de tiempo para tenerla de regreso.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 17

.

.

Mientras Kakashi descansaba, Karin se retiró a la habitación de la mañana. Señalando hacia los jardines, eran tres paredes de ventanas con un techo de cristal en el que la lluvia repiqueteaba y explotaba en contra.

Quería honestidad no sólo de él, sino también de sí misma. ¿Podría mirarse en el espejo si se entregaba a un hombre que nunca se casaría con ella, un hombre con el que ella nunca se casaría? ¿Estaba mal, sólo una vez en su vida, saber lo que era ser verdaderamente deseada?

Kakashi era un hombre de pasión. Era un hombre de aventura. Era un hombre que la deseaba.

Todo eso había sido evidente esta mañana cuando había despertado y lo encontró completamente excitado y presionando contra su trasero.

Su cercanía excitándola.

No se preocupaba por su pasado. No le importaba que una vez había sido una carterista y una ladrona. Nunca había disfrutado de los momentos en que Orochimaru fingía ser un soldado, cuando la gente era amable con ellos, y devolver la amabilidad tomando sus posesiones. Innatamente había entendido que todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, -y sin embargo lo hizo de todos modos con el fin de complacerlo.

Usó la excusa de que el abuelo de Sasuke les había prohibido visitar a Orochimaru para explicar nunca haberlo visto de nuevo. Pero la verdad era que se sentía avergonzada de las cosas que había pedido de ella.

Era parte de la razón por la que gastaba tan poco dinero en ella y tenía tan pocas posesiones. Había tomado aquello a lo que no tenía derecho cuando era más joven y ahora quería devolver todo lo que podía. Si era capaz de enseñar a los niños a no violar la ley, si pudiera darles un buen ejemplo a seguir, si pudiera deshacer las lecciones que les habían enseñado...

Tal vez no se sentiría tan contaminada por su pasado, por su asociación con Orochimaru. En realidad ella no era tan buena como creían. Era una pecadora y quería remunerar aunque fuera un poco lo mucho que había robado alguna vez.

-Esperaba por un día soleado, así podríamos hacer un picnic en el jardín,- dijo Otogakure mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado.

Ella le sonrió.

.

-Disfruto la lluvia. Probablemente soy la única persona en toda Konoha que lo hace.

-Parece un clima melancólico.

-Prefiero pensar que es más como tiempo diseñado para la reflexión.

-Eres la eterna optimista. ¿Y sobre qué estás reflexionando?

-Nada de importancia. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Aún un poco adolorido, pero estoy seguro de que la supervivencia está en mi futuro.

Lo estudió por un momento, las arrugas en sus ojos, su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, el pliegue en la frente. Todavía estaba experimentando incomodidad. ¿Por qué los hombres sienten que siempre tenían que dar la impresión de ser fuertes?

-Quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por el envío del zapatero.

-¿Te hizo pensar mejor de mí?

-Sí.

-Entonces valió la pena el gasto.

-Estoy pensando en registrar a nuestros benefactores en una placa en la pared. ¿Sería un reconocimiento bonito, qué te parece?

-Prefiero ser anónimo. Lo hice por ti, no por la gloria.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo hiciste por los chicos.

Miró hacia fuera a la lluvia, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que pensaba no tenía nada que ver con su lesión.

.

Lo había hecho por ella, para complacerla, para ganar su favor. Otro ramo de flores no hubiera funcionado tan bien. Significaba mucho para ella que hubiera llegado a darse cuenta de lo que era importante para ella y lo que no.

-¿Va a vestirse para la cena esta noche?,- preguntó en voz baja.

-Pensé que podría. Encontré un vestido de Hinata que me queda bastante bien.

Desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-Estoy contento de escuchar eso. Le he pedido a Shiso que prepare algo especial. ¿Hay algo que no te gusta?

-Creciendo como lo hice, estoy agradecida por cualquier comida que venga a mi camino.

-Eres demasiado fácil de complacer, señorita Darling.

-Prefiero que me llames Karin.

Sus hermosos ojos negros se calentaron.

-Karin, me complacería enormemente si me llamaras Kakshi y no más de este asunto de Su Gracia mientras estamos aquí.

Quería decirle que pensaba que era importante que recordara que era un duque, pero de repente con la lluvia encerrándolos, era casi como si el mundo real ya no los rodeaba. Podían fingir por unas horas que pertenecían al mismo mundo.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la cena,- dijo. -¿Leo para ti?

-Sólo si nos sentamos en un sofá juntos y puedo frotar tus pies mientras lees.

Ella sonrió.

-Kakashi, creo que tenemos un trato.

La cena fue servida en el mismo entorno que la anterior, aunque no había nadie que los rodeara con música. Menos velas parpadeaban. Menos palabras fueron pronunciadas. Menos respiraciones fueron tomadas.

O al menos eso le pareció a Karin.

Consideraba, que tal vez el corsé estaba demasiado apretado o tal vez el vestido de Hinata era un poco pequeño para ella, pero sospechaba que la verdadera razón para su dificultad descansaba en la forma que Kakashi la miraba, como si tuviera toda la intención de tenerla por postre.

Iba vestido formalmente como lo había estado para la ópera y la golpeó que fuera tan perversamente atractivo. Sobre el borde de su copa de vino la examinaba con una lentitud en su errante mirada, lo que causaba placer a la luz y oscurecía el azul de sus ojos. Era una combinación extraña y embriagadora saber que lo afectaba tanto.

Se había bañado antes y probado todos los frascos de perfume que adornaban el tocador hasta que encontró uno que trajo imágenes de ninfas retozando en un jardín. Prefería los olores ligeros, tal vez porque en su juventud había preferido fragancias más pesadas que enmascararan el mal olor de las colonias.

Todo en su vida ahora lo medía contra lo que había sido su vida entonces.

Sin embargo, se sentía mal preparada para este momento.

-Relájate, Karin,- dijo con una voz tan calmada que tuvo el poder de calmar su corazón atronador. - Nada va a suceder esta noche que no desees que suceda.

-¿Y qué si las cosas que deseas que sucedan no lo hacen?

-Entonces no lo hacen. Voy a estar decepcionado, por supuesto, pero puedo vivir con la decepción.

No debería tener que vivir con la sensación de que fuiste obligada a hacer algo que no querías.

Él pareció darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que había dicho.

-No va a ser como antes,- agregó.

-No estaría aquí si esas fueran mis expectativas.

Tocó la copa contra la de ella, que descansaba junto a su plato.

-Gracias por ver por mi recuperación.

-Estoy agradecida que tu herida no fue tan grave como pensé.

-Estoy doblemente agradecido. Supongo que no Tenpi estará buscando al culpable.

-Probablemente. Incluso sin una descripción, sospecho que podría encontrar al delincuente. Es muy hábil de esa manera.

-Lo admiras.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Admiro a todos los muchachos de Orochimaru.

-Me parece que son tanto chicos de Uchiha como de Orochimaru. Uchiha los acogió a todos, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Pero Orochimaru nos enseñó por sí mismo mientras que Uchiha contrató tutores. Es muy fácil de lograr algo cuando tienes los medios con qué comprarlo.

-Admiras a este hombre Orochimaru.

-No estoy segura que admirar sea la palabra correcta.-, Pensó en ello por un momento. Algunos aspectos de él la decepcionaban, pero no podía negar que proveía bien por los niños que acogía –Supongo que lo es. Sí, nos enseñó habilidades cuestionables, pero nos dio un tipo de hogar. He estado pensando en nombrar mi hogar de niños como él, en realidad.

-¿Hogar de Niños Orochimaru? Es un honor que se merece?

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino, y luego otra. Sabía que Otogakure quería nada más de ella que una

noche en su cama, pero todavía se sentía obligada a preguntar:

-¿Pensarías mal de mí si supieras que creo que podría ser mi padre?

Girando el vino en la copa, parecía rumiar las implicaciones.

-Puedo dar crédito de la elevación de una persona en la sociedad sobre la base de sus antepasados, pero últimamente he aprendido a juzgar a la persona sobre sus propios logros y méritos.

Ella le sonrió.

.

-Entonces me parece que eres raro.

-Si fuera tu padre, ¿por qué no lo dijo?

-Ya lo había pensado. Le pregunté a Suigetsu una vez. Suigetsu conoce tantos secretos.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Evitó contestar. No estoy segura de si es porque sea cual sea la respuesta, pensó que la encontraría decepcionante o si estaba tratando de protegerme.

-Los secretos tienen una manera de salir siempre.

-¿Tienes secretos, Kakashi?

-Todos tenemos secretos.

Pero no podía imaginar que los suyos fueran tan oscuros como los de ella.

Vestida con un camisón de Hina, Karin se sentó en el tocador a cepillarse el pelo. Un centenar de golpes. Había sido una de las reglas de Orochimaru. A menudo se había preguntado si una dama en su vida se había cepillado el pelo para él. ¿La había amado? ¿Lo había amado? Era tan reservado sobre su pasado. Pero esta noche no quería reflexionar sobre de dónde venía. Sólo estaba interesada en a dónde podría ir.

Kakashi le había dicho buenas noches en la puerta de la habitación, dando la impresión de que realmente quería decir buenas noches. No vendría a esta habitación. No vendría por ella.

La elección de si se acostarían o no alguna vez era suya, -porque él nunca se casaría con ella, y así le dejaba la decisión a ella. Encontró su mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Para ir voluntariamente a un hombre que no haría una mujer honesta de ella...

¿Pero era más deshonesto negarse el placer de su cama cuando lo deseaba tan desesperadamente?

Después de la ópera, le había dado una prueba del placer que iba a encontrar en sus brazos.

.

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que un hombre había la había poseído. Había encerrado el disgusto de esas manos regordetas pellizcando y tirando. Había forzado hasta rincones oscuros el recuerdo de su cuerpo embistiendo dentro de ella, el dolor, la sangre, el eco de sus gritos, el eco de su risa horrible...

Pero allí estaban, esperando por ser reemplazados por algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirlos.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 18

.

.

Dentro de su alcoba, Kakashi se sentó en una silla cerca de la chimenea, mirando hacia las brasas agonizantes, observándolas disminuir hasta quedar nada, similar a la forma en que su vista estaba disminuyendo. Aparte de la débil luz emitida por la chimenea, el único resplandor provenía de la escasa luz de la lámpara cerca de la cama. Llevaba sólo pantalones y el vendaje sobre la herida. Porque respiraba con más facilidad, se había quitado la estrecha tira de unión en torno a su pecho.

Desde el momento en que había besado a Karin en la biblioteca de Uchiha, había tratado de seducirla, para atraerla a su cama. Sin embargo, había sido el seducido a ser un hombre mejor que de lo que era. Había decidido dejarla ir sin conocer su sabor. Lo humilló sin medida con su Dickens, y sus huérfanos, y su capacidad para descubrir las nobles intenciones, incluso en aquellos con un pasado criminal. En su mundo, correcto e incorrecto, el bien y el mal. El de ella no contenía absolutos. Era un mundo de grises. Era en el que el de él se había convertido realmente. La ironía no se le escapaba. Por la noche, nada era claro. Líneas borrosas. Sombras eliminando definiciones.

Sus sueños la llevaban a las partes más oscuras de Konoha donde no podía seguirla y mantenerla a salvo. Sus sueños habían dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. Llevaría a cabo sus deberes y vería por sus responsabilidades. Pero ninguno de ellos la incluiría, -aunque quisiera incluirla, ella no quería la vida de un aristócrata. No podía alejarse de la herencia que le había sido transmitida. Pagaría un precio mucho más alto por honrar su título que el que su padre había imaginado nunca.

Oyó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. La satisfacción lo inundó. Incluso si estaba allí sólo para dormir en sus brazos, tomaría contento con eso. Adoptaría su tendencia a encontrar alegría en el más pequeño de los placeres. Dormir con ella acurrucada contra su costado era el más dulce de todos.

Dejando a un lado su copa de brandy, se levantó y se volvió. Se paró a los pies de la cama, con una mano envuelta alrededor del poste. Con pies descalzos, silenciosos, caminó por la alfombra gruesa hasta que ella estuvo a un aliento de distancia.

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Dentro de sus ojos rojos, no vio miedo, ningún temor, sin duda.

-Quiero una noche contigo,- susurró en voz baja.

No estaba preparado para la fuerza de sus palabras, -como si lo hubiera golpeado en el corazón.

Hasta ese momento se había estado engañando a sí mismo en la creencia de que podía vivir sin ella, porque nunca había esperado realmente poseerla. Y ahora allí estaba, encantándolo.

-Entonces, una noche tendrás.

Porque no podía negarle nada más de lo que podía negarse a sí mismo. Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella, la llevó contra él y bajó su boca a la de ella.

Karin le dio la bienvenida como al poder del aire para respirar o del sol para calentarse. Su sabor a brandy era un afrodisíaco, encendiendo las llamas del deseo, hasta que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, calentando su núcleo, lamiendo sus dedos. Deslizó sus dedos por sus brazos desnudos y sintió los músculos ondulando bajo sus palmas. Su fuerza era palpable, su determinación evidente. Su beso era más agresivo que cualquiera que alguna vez le había dado, como si con su entrega, todas las bestias de placer que habían estado al acecho se desataran ahora.

Respirando con dureza, él arrastró su boca caliente a lo largo de su garganta, su lengua arremolinándose sobre su piel, sus dientes mordiendo.

-Detenme si te asusto, pero que sepas que no voy a hacerte daño, pero tampoco puedo ir con cuidado. Te quiero con urgencia, he sido paciente por mucho tiempo.

.

En una ocasión le había advertido que ya no era civilizado. Fue aquí donde se dio cuenta que su advertencia se apoyaba con el mayor crédito mientras el vestido que separaba su carne era rasgado en pedazos, cayendo a sus pies antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él intentaba. Y entonces, como si la bestia hubiera estado satisfecha, la tocó con la más gentil de las manos que rozaron sus curvas. Era extraño que no se sintiera expuesta, que no tuviera ningún deseo de cubrirse. Más bien quería encender lámparas adicionales, reunir velas encendidas y revelar todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle. Ella, que una vez había sido tímida sobre su feminidad estaba haciendo gala de ella.

-Querido Dios, eres hermosa. Sabía que lo serías.- Levantó su mirada a la de ella y la sostuvo. - Dime lo que no quieres.

-No quiero que me trates como si fuera vulnerable o pudiera romperme. Quiero que me trates harías con cualquier otra mujer que hayas conocido.

-No eres como cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Nunca cometas el error de pensar que o pudieras serlo.

Su boca regresó a la de ella, besándola profundamente. Sus pechos aplastados contra el de su pecho. Ella deslizó sus manos por sus muslos, luego las deslizó hacia arriba entre ellos hasta que ahuecó a través de sus pantalones lo que había sentido presionando contra ella por la mañana. Él lanzó un gemido grave, rompió el beso y se quedó inmóvil como dándole permiso para explorar, para hacer lo que quisiera.

Lamiendo sus labios, su boca seca de repente, bajó la mirada hacia el bulto duro en sus pantalones.

No tenía conceptos erróneos con respecto al poder actualmente contenido detrás de un par de tirantes botones. Era un milagro que no hubieran saltado y giraran en el suelo.

-No voy a hacerte daño,- dijo con voz áspera cuando deslizaba su boca a lo largo de su sien.

-Lo sé. Porque no me harás daño.

Su boca se quedó inmóvil, y estaba increíblemente consciente de la tensión en sus músculos, las ligeras gotas de sudor que cubrían las cuerdas de su cuello. Su mano se movió al botón superior…

\- Yo lo haré,- dijo ella rápidamente, colocando su mano sobre la suya y empujándola a un lado. Los botones saltaron libres como si agradecieran la libertad, y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que pantalones. Pero sus dedos no vacilaron. En su lugar, se apresuró a revelar lo que la ropa mantenía oculto. Él tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo hasta que se paró frente a ella, erguido, orgulloso y magnífico por completo. Levantó los ojos hacia los de él.

-También eres hermoso.

La preocupación que había visto en el negro profundo de sus ojos se disipó. Se rió y la levantó en sus brazos.

-Vamos a tener un muy buen momento, Karin,- dijo mientras la colocaba sobre las frescas sábanas de satén.

Era hermosa. Kakashi lo había esperado, y más audaz de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Cualquier experiencia hubiera empañado su pasado, no la había traído con ella a la cama. Era coqueta. No se apartó de él o fingió vergüenza. Lo recibió como la cortesana mejor pagada lo hubiera hecho, con una sonrisa seductora y acogedores brazos.

Pero no estaba allí debido a las monedas que podría haberle dado. Estaba allí sólo por el placer que podrían traerse el uno al otro. Nunca había deseado más a una mujer. Le dolía el cuerpo con la necesidad de poseerla, pero no tenía planes de apresurar el momento. Tendría una sola noche con ella, pero quería que fuera una que duraría toda su vida. Estaba casi seguro de que nunca iba a encontrar otra mujer tan valiente, decidido, e intrigante como ella. Cualquier momento que no gastara en su compañía era un momento vacío.

Cuando se tendió a su lado y deslizó sus manos sobre ella, disfrutó el deslizamiento de sus manos sobre él, no quería contemplar el espectro interminable de momentos vacíos que podría tener por delante.

-Me pregunto qué le pasaría a tu piel clara si el sol la besara en el desierto,- murmuró él.

-¿Te refieres a quitarme la ropa afuera?

Dándole una sonrisa diabólica, arqueó una ceja. Sus ojos recorrieron la longitud de él.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?

-Una o dos veces.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta su muslo, rozando en torno a sus nalgas, se detuvo. Haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sentada se inclinó y miró a sus nalgas. Suavemente, dedos como plumas sobre las cinco cicatrices irregulares que iban desde la cadera hacia abajo como si las heridas fueran recientes y aún le causaban dolor.

-Tigre,- dijo. -No lo vio hasta que estuvo sobre mí. Afortunadamente, Neji es un tirador increíble.

-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Y en cambio, ahora una piel de tigre adorna el suelo en el estudio de Neji. Pensé que las mujeres encontraban las cicatrices gallardas.

-No me importa su aspecto. Simplemente no me gusta que una vez fuiste tan gravemente herido.

Poderosas palabras de una dama que llevaba sus cicatrices por dentro. Acunando su cuello con una mano, la llevó de vuelta a la almohada.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta compasión y ninguna amargura?

No dio ninguna respuesta a eso. No esperaba ninguna, realmente no quería ninguna mientras la besaba. Había explorado a muchas mujeres durante sus viajes, pero ninguna con la intensidad con que deseaba explorarla. Las otras fueron simplemente imitaciones pasadas. Ella era más. Era la razón por la que él se escondía en los callejones alrededor y tenía comida preparada para los pequeños ladrones. Era la razón por la que ahora entendía los sentimientos que llevaban a un hombre a matar.

Era como si antes de ella, cada una de sus emociones hubieran permanecido en estado latente.

Nunca había conocido tal ira intensa, o celos, o gozo, o... amor.

Sus pensamientos se tambalearon. No, no era amor lo que sentía. Enamoramiento, adoración. Pero no amor. Nada tan vinculante. Se alejaría de él y él no le permitiría llevarse nada de él con ella. Pero mientras estuviera allí, en su cama, se esforzaría por darle tanto por lo que se acordaría de él.

.

Karin había sabido que él era un hombre de pasión. Lo que no esperaba era la forma en que la tocaba como si no pudiera tener suficiente tocándola, -no sólo con sus manos, sino con su boca.

Arremolinó su lengua alrededor de su pezón hasta que se endureció, y luego cerró la boca con avidez a su alrededor. Ella pasó sus uñas por el pelo grueso, clavó los dedos en sus hombros, rozando la planta de un pie hasta la pantorrilla. El placer iba y venía hasta que pensó que se volvería loca con el deseo de liberación.

Pacientemente su boca viajó al otro pecho. Ella, una niña de las calles, nunca había conocido tanta reverencia, nunca la había esperado, especialmente de un hombre cuya vida estaba tan por encima de la miseria.

Aquí, en su cama, encontró lo que nunca había esperado mantener -altruismo dar y recibir, un sentido de uniformidad que era difícil de explicar. Conocía su pasado, pero porque no lo había visto, no estaba obsesionado por la culpa por lo que había sido incapaz de prevenir. No la trataba como si fuera de porcelana fina que se rompería con demasiada presión. Apretaba y engatusaba y arrastraba su boca a lo largo de su estómago, cruzando por su cadera, bajando a su muslo.

Levantó la cabeza para darle la sonrisa más malvada que jamás había visto, una que prometía aventuras, delicias, el sol besando su piel. Suavemente empujó su muslo y ella se abrió a él. Se movió de un lado hasta que se encontró entre sus piernas, su boca abierta calentando su estómago. Y entonces más y más abajo…

Pensó que debería haber tenido miedo o por lo menos cautela, pero se dio cuenta con claridad sorprendente que confiaba que él nunca le haría daño, nunca la causaría malestar, nunca traicionaría estos sentimientos de ternura que le permitieron venir a su cama cuando nunca había ido voluntariamente a la cama de otro hombre.

Luego, su lengua acarició y se arremolinó íntimamente. Lanzó un suspiro de placer mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se sacudían. Se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera el mundo y el estuviera viajando a través de él, probando todos los aspectos. Quería hacer lo mismo con él. ¿Pensaría que era descarada y lasciva?

¿Importaba? Importaba algo cuando estaba causando que su cuerpo cantara? Oh, se sentía como si fuera una canción operística, subiendo en crescendo. Su respiración se hizo más dura y rápida. Sus pechos se apretaron, su estómago se tensó. Su boca y dedos estaban creando sensaciones más vívidas de lo que había experimentado en su sofá. ¿Dónde estaba su duque egoísta que sólo se preocupaban por sus propios placeres? ¿Estaba disfrutando esto tanto como ella?

Entonces las preguntas se disiparon cuando el placer voló en espiral...

-Oh, Dios, debes parar ahora,- gruñó, clavándole los dedos en sus hombros.

Él se echó a reír, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas, antes de regresar al lugar donde había estado.

Quería llorar, quería reír ... el cataclismo se estrelló contra ella y estaba gritando, gritando para que se detuviera, para que continuara, gritando su nombre mientras su placer se disparaba.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba temblando y él estaba lamiendo su camino subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con avidez, con tanta avidez, como si pudiera saborear lo que acababa de experimentar.

Rozó sus labios sobre su mejilla, mordisqueó su oreja.

-Me encantan los sonidos que haces.

Lo dijo como si sus gritos fueran una cosa maravillosa. Se movió hasta que pudo mirar dentro de sus ojos, y ella vio, en los suyos, alegría absoluta, como si estuviera contento con lo que acababa de darle. Rocío brillaba en su cuello y sus hombros. Ella deslizó las manos por su espalda y sintió la tensión en sus músculos.

-Esto no es… todo,- jadeó.

-No, pero lo será si eso es todo lo que quieres.

Estudiándolo, trató de dar sentido a sus palabras. Le daría su placer y renunciaría al suyo una vez más? Las palabras que había dicho en la biblioteca hace mucho tiempo adquirieron un nuevo significado. Le había pedido que fuera su amante. Para dar sin esperar recibir nunca?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo quiero todo. Te quiero a ti.

Una lenta, triunfante sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

-Entonces me tendrás.

Cambió su posición, se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche. Oyó el roce de un cajón que se abría. Sacó algo…

Un condón, se dio cuenta.

Fue un momento extraño para estar decepcionada, pero comprendió la sabiduría de esto. Incluso apreciaba su esfuerzo para protegerla del escándalo, pero no podía negar que tuvo un repentino deseo de traer a su hijo al mundo.

Observó con fascinación cómo se cubría a sí mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras se levantaba por encima de ella y comenzó a acomodar su cuerpo lentamente dentro de ella. Había una tirantez pero ninguna incomodidad, una sensación de placer se desplegó a su paso mientras él iba más y más profundo.

Esta satisfacción, la posesividad, era lo que era querer tener a un hombre compartiendo su cuerpo. Él gimió bajo mientras se quedaba quieto. Con pesados ojos entrecerrados le sonrió.

-¿No hay dolor?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Bien, porque quiero oírte gritar mi nombre otra vez, -pero quiero que sea de placer y no dolor.

-¿Otra vez?

Su sonrisa creció.

-Otra vez.

.

Ella estaba repleta, había pensado que sería capaz de hacer mucho más que pasar sus manos sobre él mientras se mecía contra ella, pero sus movimientos despertaron algo profundo dentro de ella. La sorpresa la tenía jadeando. Él aumentó su ritmo, el poder de sus golpes, hasta que la cama estuvo golpeando contra la pared y ella se aferraba a él, clavándole los dedos en las nalgas, sintiendo la fuerza, el poder...

Sus movimientos contenían un desenfreno. Era incivilizado mientras la llevaba a nuevas alturas. Sí gritó su nombre otra vez.

Luego él gruñó el suyo entre dientes, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo y empujando, temblando y sacudiendo.

Colapsando, enterró el rostro en la curva de su hombro. Oyó su respiración agitada, sintió los temblores en cascada a través de él, era consciente de su propio cuerpo tembloroso. Cada vez era más que la anterior. Se preguntó si una persona podría expirar de demasiado placer.

Saboreando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, pasó los dedos ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda.

-Cosquillas,- él murmuró.

Con picardía, deslizó los dedos por sus costados. Él se enderezó.

-Eres una bruja. Espera aquí.

Como si ella tuviera una opción. Se habría reído, pero no tenía energía. Salió de ella y caminó en lo que supuso era el vestuario. Regresó con una toalla y limpió suavemente el rocío de su cuerpo. Luego se metió en la cama y trajo las mantas encima de ellos.

Ubicada en la curva de su brazo, escuchó el constante golpeteo de su corazón. Cuando su respiración fue uniforme, levantó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a su cara. Tenía el pelo despeinado.

.

.

.

En el sueño, tenía menos líneas de preocupación. Sintió las lágrimas picando en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error al venir aquí.

Temía que se había enamorado del duque de Otogakure.

Karin no sabía qué hora era cuando se despertó, acostada boca abajo, tendida sobre su cama, apenas abriendo sus ojos. Lo que sí sabía era que él ya no estaba en la cama con ella. Sintió su ausencia sin siquiera mirar. ¿Había terminado con ella entonces?

-No te muevas.

Abrió los ojos por completo. Estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, de tal manera que proporcionaba apoyo a su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?,- Preguntó.

-Dibujarte.

-¿Dibujas cada mujer con la que te acuestas?

Miró hacia arriba y luego, mirando como si algo importante se hubiera hecho patente en él.

-No, en realidad. Eres la primera que me he preocupado de recordar. Sus palabras le encantaban, haciendo más difícil no moverse cuando quería gatear hasta su regazo y besarlo ruidosamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer quieta?

-Sólo unos momentos más. Entonces te mostraré lo que he hecho.

-No se lo vas a mostrar a nadie más, ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente no. Éstas van a mi colección privada.

-¿Estas?

-Me has dado una noche. No tenía la intención de pasar la mayor parte de ella durmiendo.

Quería sonreír o reír, pero luchó para permanecer completamente inmóvil. Nunca había conocido a nadie que la hiciera sentir tan apreciada. Ciertamente, los muchachos de Orochimaru la apreciaban lo que hizo, ahora entendía las diferencias de amor y lo egoísta que había sido.

-¿Puedes hacer un autorretrato?,- Preguntó.

-No. ¿Por qué me preocuparía por eso?

-Así me lo puedes dar a mí.

Él sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo por aquí que sería suficiente.

-Todas las pinturas de por aquí son tan grandes que sería difícil para colocarlas en una colección privada.

Él le guiñó un ojo, y su cuerpo entero amenazó con enroscarse en una bola de placer.

-Encontraremos algo.

Estaba sorprendida por los dibujos, cuando por fin regresó a la cama para mostrarle. Estaban sentados con la espalda contra un montículo de almohadas mientras le mostraba uno por uno.

Sus pies, uno cruzado sobre el otro.

-Te frotas los pies juntos mientras duermes,- dijo él.

-Probablemente es un hábito. Siempre estaban fríos cuando era más joven. El carbón era una rareza en casa de Orochimaru.

-Si se enfrían antes de que dejes mi cama, simplemente presiónalos contra mí. Eso debería calentarlos.

La sábana cayó sobre su espalda, un hombro desnudo al descubierto..

.

-Tienes unos hombros encantadores,- dijo. Se inclinó y besó a uno.

-Eres un artista muy bueno.

-He tenido mucha práctica. Mis esfuerzos nunca estarán en exhibición en un museo, pero me relaja.

-¿Y necesitas relajarte después de lo que hemos hecho antes?

Comenzó a envolver su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-No, estaba bastante fundido en la cama.

Su mano se acurrucó debajo de su barbilla.

-Esta es mi favorita, -dijo él. - Me pregunto lo que estabas soñando.

-Sobre ti, probablemente.

-¿Probablemente? ¿No te acuerdas?

-Casi nunca recuerdo mis sueños.

Le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de tirar los papeles al suelo y tirando de ella debajo de él.

-Una noche, dices, pero la noche no ha terminado todavía.

A medida que su boca cubría la de ella, suspiró. No, no, todavía no.

Karin había planeado salir al amanecer, pero justo antes de que el sol comenzara salir sobre el horizonte, él estaba haciendo el amor con ella de nuevo y no se apresuraba. Ambos sabían que iba a ser la última vez, el momento final, y saboreó cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso. Cuando finalmente dejó su cama, el desayuno había sido preparado.

Se habían vestido y bajado juntos al comedor para el desayuno. Le estaba contando acerca de sus aventuras aprendiendo a montar en camello. Ella se reía tan fuerte que no podía comer. Le encantaba su sonrisa y la alegría que iluminaba sus ojos. Ella amaba…

-Su Gracia, lamento molestarlo, pero un Inspector no Tenpi de Scotland Yard está aquí,- anunció el mayordomo.

Karin sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su mundo mágico estaba a punto de chocar con la realidad.

-Envíalo,- dijo Kakashi, justo antes de que se acercara y le apretara la mano.

-Todo va a estar bien.

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pie cuando él lo hizo. Jugo entró a grandes zancadas en la habitación y llegó a un abrupto fin cuando su mirada cayó sobre ella. Ella vio la decepción pasar sobre su rostro.

.

Sospechaba que no hacía falta ser un genio para determinar lo que había pasado aquí. Era evidente en su sonrojo, que no tenía la capacidad de controlar?

-Inspector, ¿le importaría unirse a nosotros para el desayuno?,- Preguntó Kakashi.

-No. Yo solo... estábamos preocupados por ti, Karin. No sabíamos…

-Dejé una nota en el escritorio de Suigetsu.- Todo lo que había dicho era que iba a cuidar a Otogakure, pero aún así, había dado su paradero. No había motivo de preocupación. Bueno, excepto por la parte en la que había prometido regresar ayer.

Jugo asintió.

-¿Estás bien, entonces?

-Sí, estoy muy bien. Gracias.

-Siento haber perturbado tu mañana.- Giró sobre sus talones y salió.

-¡Jugo!- Tirando la servilleta, salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Karin!- Kakashi la llamó, pero no le hizo caso.

Corrió por el pasillo, emparejándose con Jugo en el vestíbulo, agarrando su brazo.

-Jugo.

Él se dio la vuelta. Podía ver la preocupación y el dolor en sus ojos naranjas. Y la ira, también, como si no supiera exactamente qué sentir por lo que ella hizo.

-No se casará contigo, Karin.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso.

-Yo lo haría.- Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si no pudiera soportar ver lo que sus ojos podían revelar. Ella estaba agudamente consciente de él luchando por tener sus emociones bajo control.

Quería extender la mano y tocarlo, consolarlo, pero estaba bastante segura de que no daría la bienvenida a ninguno de los dos en ese momento. Alzó los ojos hacia ella, y todo el amor que siempre había sentido por ella estaba allí.

-Incluso si su bebé está creciendo en tu vientre, me casaré contigo.

Se dirigió a la puerta. El lacayo la abrió y Jugo se dirigió a través de ella sin mirar atrás.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué nunca había visto esto antes, ¿por qué nunca reconoció la profundidad de sus sentimientos? Y ella, ya había caído de su pedestal.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien?,- Preguntó Kakashi, que venía detrás de ella y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.

-Debo irme ahora.

-Tendré el coche preparado.

Ella asintió, cuando la completa medida de lo que habían hecho y lo que debían hacer ahora apareció ante ella. Poco a poco, él le dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Ella inhaló su olor, absorbió su fuerza. Luego él inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y comenzó a bajar lentamente su boca…

-Gracias, Su Excelencia,- dijo suavemente.

Él se quedó quieto. Ella observó su garganta trabajar al tragar. Sus brazos se movieron lentamente lejos de ella.

-Ha sido mi placer, señorita Darling.

Dejándolo de pie en el pasillo de entrada, se dirigió a las escaleras para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa y regresar a su mundo. El pecho le dolía tanto que pensó que podría derrumbarse. No iba a llorar aquí, pero más tarde, en su apartamento donde nadie pudiera oírla, dejaría caer las lágrimas. Y rezaba para que eventualmente se detuvieran.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 19

.

.

Con un suspiro, Karin puso su codo sobre el escritorio y la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

Suponía que debía estar sumando números y en su lugar había estado escribiendo 'Otogakure', 'Kakashi', 'Duque' en un pedazo de papel en ángulos aleatorios. En una ocasión, incluso había escrito duquesa, pero lo borró. No iba a ser su duquesa… jamás.

Habían pasado dos noches desde que se había ido de su residencia. Había visitado el balcón secreto por lo menos media docena de veces tratando de captar un vistazo de Kakashi en las mesas de juego. Si estuvo ahí, estuvo escondido como ella.

Si Suigetsu tenía un problema con el lugar donde se había ido por dos noches, no dijo nada. Se había convertido en un poco más aceptable de la nobleza desde que se casó y con la situación de Sasuke, y tal vez no tan crítico. Jugo no se había pasado por ahí. Se frotó la frente. Temía ese encuentro cuando finalmente sucediera, -si es que alguna vez sucedía. Jugo podría estar teniendo malos presentimientos acerca de lo mucho que había revelado con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella. Los había puesto al descubierto. Y querido Dios, los ayudara, no podía devolver su afecto en igual medida.

Consideraba ir a hablar con Sasuke. En una ocasión le había pedido que se casara con él, pero no la había amado, no realmente, no en la forma en que un hombre ama a una mujer. Su amor era el amor fraternal confundido por la ausencia de otra clase de amor. Ahora estaba tratando de recuperar a su esposa, por ese error de confundir sentimientos.

Suponía que podía hablar con Hinata. Quería arreglar las cosas y de pasada que le dijera cosas sobre Kakashi.

Karin estaba cansada, no dormía bien, porque había empezado a soñar, a recordar los sueños, y en cada uno de ellos Kakashi le estaba haciendo cosas muy malas y ella gritaba su nombre. En algunos, ella era igualmente mala y él estaba gritando el de ella.

Se levantó de su silla y dio un último vistazo alrededor a sus pocos amueblada, y ordenada oficina.

Probablemente debería mover sus libros al orfanato. Podía trabajar en ellos ahí, y estar con los niños cada noche, en lugar de sólo visitarlos durante el día. No importaba dónde trabajara en los libros mientras que trabajara en ellos.

Caminando por el pasillo, sacó la daga y metió la mano en su bolsillo por la llave que abra la puerta del exterior. No iba a permitir que uno de los asaltantes de Kirisame la asustaran hasta acobardarla. Que alguien tratara de atacarla de nuevo. Estaba de humor para una pelea.

Una vez que estuvo en los escalones en el tenue resplandor de una linterna colgada cerca, cerró con llave la puerta. Dio a sus ojos un momento para adaptarse a las tinieblas oscuras y brumosas.

.

-¿Karin?

Oyó el susurro suave, la necesidad casi desesperada de ser escuchado y no al mismo tiempo.

Girando a las sombras, se acercó y levantó la linterna del gancho. Debido a que reconoció la voz, no estaba asustada, pero estaba increíblemente curiosa y cauteloso.

-¿Masako?

Una mujer salió de entre las sombras. Era sólo dos años mayor que Karin, pero los años no habían sido amables con ella. Su rostro estaba ahuecado en las mejillas y los ojos, las ojeras y las manchas que podrían haber sido suciedad pero que eran en su mayoría probablemente moretones.

-¿Cómo estás?

Habían sido amigas en la calle, a pesar de que estaban bajo el cuidado de cuidadores diferentes.

Cuando Masako cumplió doce años, se fue a vivir con un muchacho tres años mayor -Kirisame. No era raro que las jóvenes se unieran a chicos sólo un poco mayor que ellas. Ellos ofrecían protección. Para los chicos, tener una chica era un símbolo realización. Karin siempre había sido capaz de decir cuáles chicos habían tomado una niña porque tenían tal paso jactancioso cuando caminaban, su estatus entre los otros chicos aumentaba por la evidencia aparente de su hombría.

Karin no había visto a Masako desde la noche que Karin había sido secuestrada y vendida como prostituta. Ella y Masako habían planeado colarse en un teatro para ver una obra de la que Masako había estado hablando sin parar. En cambio el desastre había golpeado. Afortunadamente para Masako, se las había arreglado para escapar, mientras que Karin había sido acarreada al infierno.

-Lo estoy haciendo bien, Masako. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía con Kirisame?

-Sip. No es alguien que puedas dejar, ahora, ¿no es así? ¿Todavía trabajas para el Hozuki?

Masako estaba encorvada, cubriéndose de la luz, por lo que Karin se retiró. Sabía lo que era no querer ser visto bajo una luz demasiado dura. Las ropas de Masako estaban desgastadas y deshilachadas, pero Karin notaba que había sido recientemente planchada como si quisiera dar una buena impresión.

Aunque era de noche, llevaba un sombrero ladeado que estaba colocado encima de su pelo amontonado.

-Sí, todavía estoy con Hozuki,- dijo Karin. -Tenemos un cocinero que prepara comida para los

caballeros durante toda la noche, -cualquier cosa para mantenerlos jugando en las mesas. Entra a la cocina, y te encontraré algo de comer.

-No, gracias, estoy bien. Ese viejo caballero te enseñó a hablar bien.

-Me enseñó mucho.

-Así que todo lo que pasó esa noche, supongo que no fue tan malo después de todo.

Karin había sido brutalmente violada. Y siquiera pensar que no fue "tan malo" era lo mismo que

comparar un cuchillo en el corazón con un pinchazo en el dedo.

-Sobreviví.- Miró a su alrededor. -Todo está mojado aquí con la niebla rodando. Por lo menos sube a mi apartamento, sal del tiempo.

Oí que estás tomando huérfanos,- dijo Masako rápidamente.

-Sí, yo…

-Entonces toma este.- Masako se acercó de nuevo a las sombras, luego echó un niño contra las piernas de Karin. -Es uno de los muchachos de Kirisame. Te traeré más si tomas a éste.

-Masako…

-Por favor. Es mi hijo, también. Quiero algo mejor que las calles para él. Su nombre es Io. Es un buen chico.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico, Karin lo apretó contra sus faldas. Aunque llevaba una chaqueta, todavía podía decir que era poco más que huesos. Kirisame era un ladrón de profesión, y sabía que trabajaba duro para mantener a los niños pequeños para que pudieran pasar por lugares pequeños con el fin de entrar en una casa y abrir la puerta para él.

-Ven con nosotros, también, Masako. Puedo proporcionar un refugio seguro para ti y para el niño.

Masako se burló.

-He estado con él desde que tenía doce años. No es probable que me deje ir fácil.

-Puedo encontrarte trabajo en el campo…

Observó la cara de Masako deformarse.

-Siempre fuiste tan agradable. No quería hacerlo, tú sabes. Tienes que creer eso. No quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás hablando?

.

-Fue Kirisame. Él me hizo. Dijo que haríamos un buen dinero vendiéndote a la anciana. Nunca vi un centavo.

Karin sentía en su interior como si una tormenta de hielo las hubiera golpeado. ¿La anciana? ¿La

mujer de pelo cano que dirigía el burdel donde había sido tomada? De repente se encontró agarrando al chico para mantenerse en pie.

-Te miras como si estuvieras a punto de sacar la cena. ¿No lo sabías?

Karin negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Siempre fuiste tan inteligente que imaginé lo habías descubierto. No lo tomes en contra de mi hijo.

-Nunca tomaría los pecados de la madre sobre el niño. ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron, Masako?

-Me lo puedo imaginar bien.

-No, no creo que puedas.

-Imagino que es bastante cerca de lo que Kirisame me hace a mí cada noche. Es un animal, eso es. Un perro. Alguien debería ponerlo abajo. Te traeré más chicos, si puedo.

Antes de que Karin pudiera responder, Masako estaba corriendo en la oscuridad, sus pasos rápidos amortiguados por la niebla espesa. Karin bajó la linterna y miró al chico que había sido dejado atrás.

Era el chico que respondía al nombre de Minojin.

.

.

.

El pequeño ladrón estaba ahora en la cocina de Kakashi, sentado en la mesa de los criados, atascándose comida en la boca, como si no hubiera tenido un mordisco desde su última visita.

Que Karinle hubiera traído hasta aquí, y no a su orfanato lo decía todo. Desafortunadamente, ella no estaba diciendo mucho, y Kakashi tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que le preocupara era mucho más preocupante que el descubrimiento de la paternidad del muchacho.

-¿Así que es hijo de Kirisame?,- Repitió.

-De acuerdo con Masako, sí.

-Supongo que eso explica su incapacidad para agradecerte que tomaras al muchacho.

-Me temo que si lo llevo de vuelta al orfanato Kirisame podría seguirlo hasta ahí.

Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia ella. Lo estaba mirándolo con absoluta certeza en sus ojos de que él ofrecería la solución sin recelos.

-Si se queda aquí y duerme en una de mis camas, debe bañarse en primer lugar. No me importa la hora.

Ella le dio una sonrisa beatífica que calentó los berberechos de su corazón. Maldiciéndola. ¿Había algo que podía negarle? La había dejado ir una vez y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Verla alejarse había sido la cosa más dura que jamás había hecho.

-También pienso que deberías quedarte esta noche.- No le gustaba la idea de que estuviera por su cuenta.

Además, conociéndola, se dirigiría a las colonias para hacer frente a este tipo Kirisame. Por mucho que le disgustaban sus amigos, estaba considerando alertarlos de la situación. No, lo vería como traición. Debería ver contratar guardias para que la siguieran.

-Si no te importa… ella comenzó.

-No lo hubiera ofrecido si me importara. Debes dejar de trabajar en Hozuki's.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Hozuki me proporciona los medios para hacer todo lo que hago por los huérfanos.- Asintió con la cabeza hacia el erizo. -Probablemente no deberíamos dejarlo comer tanto esta noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Un pastel es todo lo que tendrá.

Ella le apretó la mano, bien podría haber exprimido su corazón.

-Sé que no te gustan los dedos ligeros en tu residencia, pero veré que no robe nada.

Le tocó la mejilla.

-Antes era la residencia de Neji. En la mía, por traerte de vuelta. Se puede robar lo que quiera.

Su risa fue suave y por un momento borró sus preocupaciones, pero podía verlos regresar con fuerza. Una vez que su compañía estuviera en la cama, Kakashi trataría de sacarle lo que realmente la preocupaba. Era algo más que el chico. De eso estaba seguro.

Despertó el más joven de sus lacayos y tuvo un baño preparado en la cocina para el muchacho.

Mientras Karin restregaba para limpiar al pequeño diablo, Kakashi fue al cuarto de su limpiabotas y tomó unas cuantas cosas. La ropa sería un poco grande, pero debería ser suficiente.

Cuando regresó a la planta baja a la cocina, el muchacho estaba fuera de la bañera y Karin lo estaba secando con una toalla.

-¡Caray! Me estás arrancando la piel!

-Deja de quejarte,- exigió Kakashi, antes de que Karin pudiera responder. -Tendrás que saber que he pagado un buen dinero para tener damas hermosas secándome con una toalla.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo, y un rubor encantador se deslizó hasta sus mejillas.

Él le sonrió.

-Algunos países tienen costumbres encantadoras.- Sostuvo la ropa arriba. -Puede tener esto.- Con la punta del zapato, dio un empujó suavemente los trapos en el suelo. -Probablemente deberíamos quemarlos.

-Probablemente.- Alcanzando las ropas, dejó caer la toalla y cayó al suelo.

Kakashi no quería mirar, pero, querido Dios...

-Realmente no es nada más que huesos.

-Eso me temo, sí.

Kakashi podía ver algunas marcas en el lado del chico, en el hombro. Él le dio la vuelta-

-Hey ahí,- gritó el muchacho.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Kakashi estudió las débiles cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda.

-¿Alguien lo azotó?

Dándole la vuelta, Karin le hizo levantar los brazos y comenzó a ponerle el camisón por la cabeza.

-Las autoridades,- dijo en voz baja. –Al parecer fue detenido por robar seis peniques. En lugar de

enviarlo a la cárcel, tuvo el látigo.

-Pero... pero es un niño.

-Algunos caballeros son más aficionados a sus seis peniques.

-Porqué se molestan?- El chico cruzó sus brazos huesudos sobre su pecho flaco. -No lloré.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No tengo que decirte nada, maldito noble.

-Tiene ocho,- dijo Karin. -¿Tenemos una cama para él?

Kakashi asintió.

-Sí.

.

La habitación que eligió estaba al final del pasillo de la suya. Pensó que Karin podría querer entrar y ver al chico de vez en cuando. Puso un lacayo dentro de la habitación con la orden de no dejar al niño ir a ninguna parte.

Parecía aún más pequeño metido en esa cama enorme con Karin peinando su cabello oscuro dedos.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí, Io,- dijo en voz baja Karin. -Es lo que tu madre quiere. Mañ un buen desayuno y te conseguiremos algo de ropa adecuada. Todo va a estar bien. No quiero que tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo de nada.

-No huyas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se encogió de hombros, asintió, se dio la vuelta, todo al mismo tiempo.

Karin se levantó y sonrió suavemente a Kakashi.

-Eso no era exactamente una promesa, ¿lo era?, dijo él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kakashi se detuvo junto al lacayo y le dijo en voz baja:

-Hay que esperar problemas.

-Sí, señor.

-Envía por mí si hay alguno.

-Sí, Su Gracia.

Kakashi fue a su alcoba, agradecido de ver que Karin estaba allí, sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, donde ardía un fuego lento en el hogar. Sus pies descalzos estaban colocados en el cojín y se frotaba los brazos como si estuviera helada. Se acercó a una mesa donde guardaba su brandy de noche, sirvió dos copas generosas, y se unió a ella.

Ella tomó la copa y bebió profundamente antes de equilibrarla en su muslo y sujetarla con ambas manos. Su mirada estaba lejos, muy lejos.

.

-Dime lo que está mal,- dijo en voz baja.

-¿No crees que ese niño merece que esté preocupada?

Él frotó el pulgar entre sus cejas fruncidas de ella.

-Otra cosa está molestándote. Dime qué es.

Negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-No hay nada que puedas decirme que vaya a cambiar... el cariño que tengo por ti.

-¿Tienes cariño por mí, Kakashi?

Temía que tenía mucho más que eso, pero que la admisión los conduciría hacia un camino que no podían viajar y haría las cosas mucho más difíciles con el tiempo.

-Me preocupo mucho por ti, Karin. No me gusta verte tan triste. El niño está limpio, alimentado, y en la cama. Está de vuelta a tu cuidado. Eso debería ser un motivo de alegría. Pero, Karin, mi amor, te ves como si su corazón se está rompiendo.

Ella asintió, cerró los ojos y tomó otro trago de brandy. Girándose, lo enfrentó.

-Masako... era mi amiga. No era uno de los niños de Orochimaru. Pero estaba allí, en las calles, uno de nosotros.

Era dos años mayor. Cuando tenía doce años, se mudó con Kirisame. Las niñas hacen eso en la calle.

Sobrevives de la mejor manera que puedes. Pero éramos amigas. Amigas.

Parecía estar atascada en esa palabra.

-Eran amigas,- repitió. -¿Jugaban juntas?

Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-El juego que jugábamos se llamaba la caída de Lucifer. Yo tenía dos cajas de fósforos y caminaba a lo largo ofreciéndolos a las personas. Por supuesto, todo el mundo me ignoraba, porque era un mendigo. Muy hábilmente golpeaba a alguien y tiraba los fósforos en el barro. Empezaba a llorar y Masako se ponía a gritar que nuestra mamá me iba a matar. El tipo con el que tropezaba pagaba generosamente para calmar nuestra dramática llamada de atención. Lo hacíamos bastante bien.

-¿Así que sientes la obligación de hacer lo correcto por su hijo?

Una lágrima se extendió sobre su mejilla. Con el pulgar, Kakashi la capturó. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de su cuello.

-Karin…

-Un día me habló de esta obra maravillosa y que conocía a un tipo que nos dejaría entrar en el teatro a través de la puerta trasera. Orochimaru siempre me había dicho, 'Karin, cariño, la noche no es un lugar para ti. Siempre vuelve a mí antes de la oscuridad'. Pero yo quería ver la obra. Así que me quedé con Masako hasta que se hizo de noche. Y caminamos por un callejón... y alguien saltó sobre mí y me puso una bolsa en la cabeza y grité para que Masako corriera...

Lanzó un sollozo ahogado y más lágrimas cayeron. Él le quitó el vaso, lo puso sobre la mesa junto el suyo. Quería consolarla, pero sabía que tenía más que decir. Lo miró suplicante, como si pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor, y Dios sabía que él quería, pero hasta que no supiera lo que lo causaba…

-Todos estos años, Kakashi, pensé que merecía lo que pasó.

-Nadie se merece lo que te pasó.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

-Estuve mal. Estaba donde se suponía no debía estar, haciendo lo que se suponía no debía hacer.

Orochimaru me había advertido que saliera por la noche, y me había quitado la advertencia de Orochimaru. Cuando me llevaron, pensé que era mi castigo. Y querido Dios, cuando Sasuke mató a Obito Uchiha y lo detuvieron, pensé que lo habían colgado, y todo era culpa mía. No te puedes imaginar cuán culpable me sentí. Lo mala persona que me sentí al permitir que alguien que yo quería acabara con su alma por matar a una persona. ¿Qué clase de amiga, hermana o lo que sea permite que un ser querido se hunda así?

-Karin, no tienes la culpa de nada de esto.

Se secó las lágrimas.

-Esta noche, Masako... Masako me dijo que ella y Kirismae organizaron todo. Arreglaron las cosas de modo que había que pudieran llevarme de esa manera.

-Ah, Dios mío, Karin.- La atrajo hacia su regazo, sosteniéndola cerca, meciéndola mientras lloraba.

-Sabían lo que iba a pasar y lo hicieron a propósito.

Aprisonó la furia que hervía en su interior. Ahora no era el momento de que empezara a destruir cosas o descargara su propia ira. Tenía que ocuparse de ella. Tenía que consolar a su Karin.

-Me llevaron a alguna parte. No supe a dónde. Mis ropas fueron arrancadas. Me ataron a una cama. Este horrible, horrible hombre risueño me examinó. Tenía que ser una virgen, ya ves. Las vírgenes todavía no transmiten enfermedades. Algunos hombres sólo se acuestan con vírgenes.

Sintió las lágrimas empapando su camisa.

-Pensé que me había empujado todo el horror lejos, pero de alguna manera es mucho peor sabiendo que alguien quiso ponerlo encima de mí, que hizo que pasara.

-Si alguna vez me cruzo con Kirisame, lo mataré.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te colgarían y no vale la pena. Ayúdame a olvidar, Kakashi. Ayúdame a meter todos esos horribles recuerdos de vuelta en la grieta oscura donde pertenecen. Dame algo hermoso para recordar.

.

Ella llevó la boca hasta la suya. No estaba seguro de que esto era una buena idea, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarle todo lo que deseaba mientras se levantaba del sofá, acunándola en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama.

Fue tan tierno como amante de lo que jamás había esperado. Cuando la había llevado a la cama antes, no había habido sombras de su pasado. Esta noche fue como si las estuviera espantando de la misma manera que a una telaraña. Suavemente, y sin embargo diligentemente cuando se pegaba a los dedos.

Le quitó la ropa lentamente, besando su piel donde se pusiera al descubierto. Su mirada tenía ternura mezclada con deseo. Todavía la quería. Lo sabía. Después de todo lo que había revelado, todavía la anhelaba... pero echó a un lado sus propias necesidades, tomándola sin prisa, sus manos y su boca casi de adoración.

Lo tocó con el mismo cuidado. No porque fuera frágil, porque ciertamente no lo era, sino porque las reflexiones de la noche requerían algo diferente de lo que habían compartido antes.

Él parecía darse cuenta cuando acariciar, cuando besar, cuando murmurar palabras dulces cerca de su oído.

Estaban en sintonía, como ella nunca lo había estado con ninguna otra persona.

No hubo frenesí esta noche, no prisa para unirse.

Él le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y arrastró su boca a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Le frotó la espalda, amasó sus nalgas, besó detrás de sus rodillas. Le masajeó los pies, las pantorrillas, los muslos... hasta que estuvo lánguida y pensó que nunca podría ser capaz de pararse de nuevo.

La levantó y le dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre él, con el pelo salvaje formando una cortina rodeándolos. Entrelazó sus manos a través de ella y la bajó para un beso sin prisa, pero apasionado.

Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sólo de él. La forma en que la tocaba, con reverencia, la forma en que la hizo sentir como si nadie ni nada más importaba.

Estaban en su propio mundo, sólo ellos dos. No nobleza, no niña de la calle. Sólo Kakashi. Sólo Karin. No diferencias. Bastaba con un objetivo común: dar y recibir placer.

Sosteniendo sus caderas, la levantó y la llevó hacia abajo hasta que lo envolvió y él la llenó.

Sonriendo sobre él, lo besó el pecho, sintió su vibración contra sus labios cuando lanzó un ronroneo profundo y se imaginó que estaba imitando al león que había esbozado.

Entonces se meció contra él, montándolo, mirando el placer viajar sobre su rostro mientras sus dedos se clavaban en sus caderas. El placer intensificándose, se convirtió en casi insoportable. Enterró la cara en su cuello para ahogar sus gritos de abandono. Sosteniéndola cerca, él embistió y se sacudió debajo de ella.

¿Dónde encontró la fuerza para frotarle la espalda después? ella no tenía idea. Mientras se quedaba dormida, sus manos seguían moviéndose suavemente sobre ella y tomó las dulces palabras de consuelo que estaba murmurando en sus sueños.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 20

.

.

Cuando el sol empezó a escudriñar a través de las cortinas, Kakashi vio cómo Karin abría los ojos.

-Buenos días,- dijo, arrastrando su mano alrededor de su pecho.

Ella suspiró y se estiró.

-Buenos días.

Él rodó sobre ella y se deslizó fácilmente dentro de ella. Le acarició el cuello.

-Te sientes tan bien.

Meciéndose lánguidamente contra ella, vio la sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su cara.

-Esta es una buena manera de dar la bienvenida a la mañana,- susurró él.

Ella deslizó las manos por su espalda, acunando sus nalgas.

-Me encanta la forma en que se siente cuando estás dentro de mí.- Lanzó un largo y bajo gemido.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, abrió mucho los ojos, se puso rígida, gritó, y le clavó las uñas en la piel.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado.

.

-¿Qué es eso en tu espalda?,- preguntó el pequeño ladrón.

-Nada de tu maldita incumbencia. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Qué hay del hombre que te cuidaba?

Encogió sus hombros huesudos.

-Dormido. Ustedes no lo están haciendo bien, saben?.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando te la follas, se supone que debes hacerla llorar . Mi mami siempre llora.

-Sí, bueno, no estoy para nada sorprendido por esta revelación, pero ve que estoy haciendo el amor con ella y eso requiere de una cierta finura, cosa que dudo que tu padre pueda tener.

Karin comenzó a reír y lo que había comenzado como una de las más hermosas mañanas que él había experimentado se fue al infierno. Llevando la sábana hasta facilitarle cierta apariencia de modestia, salió de ella y se sentó, azotando la sábana sobre sus caderas.

.

-¿No estás avergonzada?,- Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Los niños en las colonias suelen dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres, a menudo en la misma cama.

Era un milagro que procrearan más hijos después del primero.

-¿Estás ahí?,- Señaló al muchacho. -Ve a buscar a la cocina. Consíguete algo de comer. Y no te atrevas a salir corriendo. Voy a enviar a esta bestia en mi espalda detrás de ti, si lo haces.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron.

-¿Es real, entonces?

-Sólo importa que hagas lo que digo.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Depende de si todavía estás aquí cuando baje a desayunar.

-Voy a estar. Lo prometo.

El niño salió corriendo, sus pequeñas y esqueléticas piernas moviéndose extraordinariamente rápido.

-¿Dónde vas a encontrar a un dragón?,- Preguntó Karin.

-Me preocuparé de eso más tarde. Al menos por ahora, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de que salga huyendo.

Deslizó las puntas de los dedos a lo largo de su espalda.

.

-¿Estabas realmente haciendo el amor conmigo?

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo sobre ella.

-Si tienes que preguntar, entonces, obviamente, no lo estoy haciendo lo bastante bien. Déjame tratar con un poco más diligencia antes de ir en busca de un dragón.

Le hizo el amor dos veces. Sí, ciertamente hizo el amor. Después, ella fue a la habitación que le habían asignado para comenzar a prepararse para el día. Tenía preparado un baño y tomó un pausado remojo.

No quería pensar en Kirisame, pero le preocupaba que buscara algún tipo de represalias si descubría que tenía otra vez a su hijo. En cuanto a Masako, Karin decidió que había conseguido todo lo que se merecía. Con la misma rapidez, cambió de idea. Nadie merecía a Kirisame.

Su hijo podría tener una boca sucia, pero no creía que estuviera más allá de la redención. Lo que le sorprendió fue la buena relación que parecía estar desarrollándose entre Io y Kakashi. Para un hombre que proclamaba despreciar a los dedos ligeros, ciertamente parecía estar haciéndose cargo del chico.

Después de su baño, tuvo a Tamao para ayudarla con su cabello, luego seleccionó uno de los vestidos de mañana de Hinata. Uno azul oscuro que parecía digno pero provocador. Estaba bastante segura de que Kakashi se había preparado para el día mucho más rápidamente de lo que ella lo había hecho.

Así que se sorprendió cuando llegó a la sala de comedor de desayuno para encontrar que no estaba ahí.

Preguntó a uno de los lacayos.

-¿Su gracia ya disfrutó del desayuno?

-Sí, señora.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Lo siento, señora, no lo sé. El Sr. Shiso podría saber.

-¿Y dónde lo encuentro?

-Creo que quería hablar con la cocinera sobre el almuerzo.

Efectivamente. Lo encontró en la cocina.

.

-Señorita Darling, ¿el desayuno no fue de su satisfacción?,- preguntó.

-Estuvo muy bien, gracias-. Aunque no había comido. Estaba muy ansioso por encontrar a Kakashi.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al duque?

-En la sala de arte. ¿Le gustaría que la acompañe?

-Sí, por favor.

La sala de arte estaba en la planta superior en la esquina de un ala que aún no había visitado. Las paredes exteriores eran de cristal y la luz del sol se vertía dentro, creando un halo alrededor de Kakashi mientras estaba sentado detrás de Io. Io estaba en pantalones pero lo que suponía era una camisa, alguien se la había quitado y yacía en un montón arrugado en el suelo.

Kakashi, sosteniendo una paleta, estaba pintando en la espalda del niño. Un dragón, para todas las cosas.

-Necesita un montón de fuego,- dijo Io.

-Sí, bueno, vas a tomar lo que te de y estar agradecido por ello,- dijo Kakashi.

-Por favor, ¿señor?

La boca de Kakashi se contrajo como si estuviera divertido y complacido de que tal vez había adquirido un poco de cortesía del muchacho.

-El fuego a través de tu hombro es suficiente?

-Sí.

Karin cruzó la habitación y se detuvo al lado de Kakashi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Acabo de iniciar al Maestro Io aquí en la Orden del Dragón. Ha jurado permanecer allí donde la señorita Darling -que es la reina de la orden, dicho sea de paso,- determine que debe quedarse.

-Espero pueda quedarme aquí,- dijo Io, girando la cabeza para mirar a Karin.

-Tienes que estar quieto, muchacho,- dijo Kakashi con severidad, retrasando la necesidad de una respuesta que debía darse de inmediato.

Karin quería llorar. Quedarse aquí no era una opción.

-Tengo que revisar mis cuentas,- dijo en voz baja, para retrasar el decepcionarle por un momento.

-Eso es un dragón impresionante,- dijo. -No sabía que hacías oleo, además de bocetos. -Miró a su alrededor a las paredes. -¿Son estas tus obras?

-Sí.- Puso la paleta a un lado. -Siéntate ahí, Maestro Io, mientras se seca.

-Sí, señor.

Kakashi se levantó y le dijo a Karin, -Es asombroso cómo una caballería puede traer modales.

-Creo que está lleno de bondad. Simplemente no ha sido aprovechada.

-Tú la sacarás.

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Eres libre de ver alrededor, si quieres.

La siguió mientras caminaba por la habitación. Parecía preferir los paisajes. Se detuvo en una que era de ondulantes colinas flanqueadas por árboles, un estanque en primer plano. No era tan brillante, pero algo la hacía muy especial.

-Esta es encantadora.

-Es la tierra ancestral.

Se movió hasta el próximo cuadro. Era el mismo escenario.

-¿Esta es tu vista favorita?

-¿Ves ese árbol de sauce aquí,- preguntó, tocando una ramita en el otro lado del charco. -Padre lo plantó cuando nací. Siempre he pensado en él como mi árbol, por lo que comencé a registrar su crecimiento. Cada año en el día de mi cumpleaños, ponía mi caballete y pintaba la vista.

Caminó a lo largo de la pared, donde las pinturas estaban alineadas una tras otra.

-Me gusta lo que has hecho aquí,- dijo al llegar a la última.

-Ah, sí? ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, en los primeros cuadros tenía todo el ámbito del espacio natural. Pero a medida que pasaron los años, se comenzó a incluir menos de lo que rodeó el árbol y se centró más en el árbol, ya que se hizo más grande.

-Una genialidad, ¿no?,- preguntó secamente.

Se volvió hacia él, no segura de lo que oía en su voz.

-Lo es, en realidad. Debes haber sido muy joven cuando empezaste a pintar estos. Tienes más allá de una docena.

-Más allá, sí. Y tienes toda la razón. Cómo veía el mundo comenzó a cambiar durante esos años.-

Giró alejándose. -Vamos a verificar el estado de ese dragón.

-Probablemente debería ir al orfanato por un rato.

-Iremos contigo.- La miró por encima del hombro. -Prefiero que no vaya sola a ninguna parte.

Y ella no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en un prisionero, pero supuso que por hoy, no podía ver nada malo en ello.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Karin cerró el libro mayor. Los números estaban todos funcionando juntos, probablemente por eso estaba tan increíblemente cansada. Si no estuvieran ingresando tanto dinero, podría hacer los libros más tarde, pero como así era, sabía que si no se mantenía al día con las cosas, estaría por siempre atrás. Había considerado dejar los libros a otra persona, pero con toda sinceridad, todos pensaban que entre menos personas conocieran el verdadero valor de Hozuki's era mejor.

Había pasado la mejor parte de su día en el orfanato asegurándose de que todo iba bien allí. Kakashi e Io habían ido con ella.

-Si lo obligas a quedarse,- dijo Kakashi de Io, -estás convirtiendo esto en una prisión.

-Lo sé, pero le prometí a Masako que vería por él.

-Supongo que podría quedarse en mi casa hasta que encuentres a alguien dispuesto a tomarlo.

Se había quedado profundamente conmovida por el ofrecimiento.

Echando un vistazo al pequeño reloj sobre la mesa ahora, vio que era casi medianoche. Cuando Kakashi la había dejado a regañadientes en Hozuki's, le había prometido que estaría en casa a esa hora. Sabía que enviaría un coche por ella y que estaría esperando en el callejón.

Casa. Su mente tartamudeaba en torno a la palabra. No era su casa. Era un refugio para Io hasta que el niño no estuviera tan asustado, hasta que estuviera contento de quedarse en el orfanato mientras buscaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él.

Vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, dirigiendo su atención a la puerta, y casi saltó fuera de su piel.

.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, se echó hacia atrás la silla y se puso en pie.

-Hola, Jugo. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?

No lo había visto desde la mañana en que había interrumpido el desayuno en Otogakure. Se veía horrible, como si no hubiera dormido desde entonces.

-Unos pocos minutos. No sé si hay alguien que se concentre en las cosas tan duro como tú.

-Y yo estaba sentada aquí pensando que mi concentración estaba faltando miserablemente. ¿Cómo has estado?

Encogió sus hombros anchos.

-Lo siento, Karin, por lo que dije el otro…

-No, no te disculpes. Se acerco y se paró delante del escritorio. -Sé que tenías buenas intenciones. Aprecio tu buena voluntad de casarte conmigo si me encontrara en una situación de dificultad.

-Incluso si no lo hicieras.- Hizo una mueca- -Siempre te he amado, Karin. Tú eres la razón por la que me quedé con Orochimaru, pero sabía que amabas a Sasuke y Suigetsu antes que a mí.

-No seas tonto. Te quiero como a todos... como hermanos. Todos hemos confundido al amor Jugo.

-No pienso en ti como una hermana. Lo siento por eso, también, pero no creo que podemos evitar lo que el corazón siente. ¿Lo amas?

No tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería. Presionó su mano en su boca, sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

-Que Dios me ayude, Jugo. Sí, creo que sí. Sé que no se casará conmigo. Tenías la razón en eso. Y por favor, por el amor de Dios no vayas entregar ningún mensaje. No me casaría con él aunque lo pidiera. Es un maldito duque y yo sería una maldita duquesa. Pero por favor, sigue siendo mi amigo. Tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitar mis amigos.

-Nunca podría abandonarte. Me ofende que pienses que lo haría.

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron de pie incómodos por un momento y se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a compartir la camaradería que alguna vez habían tenido.

-Bueno, se hace tarde. Probablemente debería irme.

-Si. Nos vemos por ahí.

Se volvió para salir y ella tomó su manto.

.

-Oh-, dijo él, volviendo a la puerta. -¿Te acuerdas de Masako, de cuando éramos pequeños?

Karin se quedó inmóvil, agarrando su capa contra su estómago.

-Masako, ¿la que vivía con Kirisame?

-Ella. La encontramos flotando en el río.

-¿Está muerta?

Asintió con gravedad.

-A juzgar por los moretones en su cuello, yo diría que alguien la ahogó hasta matarla.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 21

.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki se estaba quedando dormido justo después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente con su esposa cuando escuchó el silbido. Debido a que Ino estaba acurrucada contra él, su pelo rubio extendido sobre su pecho, se movió cuando se puso rígido ante el sonido.

-¿Qué es eso?- Murmuró.

-Sólo es algo que tengo que comprobar.- Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, salió con facilidad de debajo de ella.

-Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Suigetsu?

-Shh,- susurró cerca de su oído. -Estoy seguro que no es nada.

Caminó por la habitación y rápidamente se puso los pantalones y una camisa antes de ir abajo.

Incluso ahora, pocos meses después de que había heredado esta gran residencia en Konoha tenía dificultad para creer que era lo suficientemente afortunado para tener a Ino como su esposa. Al llegar al gran vestíbulo, consideró abrir puerta principal y revisar afuera por la fuente del silbato, pero Suigetsu sospechaba que el culpable ya estaba dentro en alguna parte.

Las cerraduras nunca habían detenido a Orochimaru.

Y si Suigetsu conocía a Orochimaru, y lo conocía muy bien, sospechaba que iba a encontrarlo en la biblioteca, donde Suigetsu mantenía la mayor parte de su licor. No estaría decepcionado.

En un abrigo que había visto días mejores y el sombrero de fieltro de castor del que rara vez se desprendía, incluso en interiores, Orochimaru estaba sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.

.

-Orochimaru.

-Ah, mi Hozuki. No tomará mucho tiempo. Espero no molestar lo que de otro modo habría sido una noche muy agradable.- Miró a su alrededor. –Tienes un lugar elegante.

-Que tengo ninguna duda que has visitado ya cuando yo no estaba. Así pues, tú sinvergüenza viejo

astuto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?,- Preguntó mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky que Orochimaru le ofrecía.

-Estoy preocupado por mi querida Karin.- Bebió el whisky y se sirvió otro. -Kirisame ha extendido la voz que pagará bien si alguien la apaga.

-Kirisame, ¿la quiere muerta? ¿Por qué diablos?

-Está interfiriendo con su negocio, sacando a sus muchachos de las calles.

-Sí, bueno, tu corre la voz de que si alguien toca un pelo de su pequeña cabeza… condenación, fue atacada la otra noche. Pensé que fue al azar, algún arruinado queriendo anotar. Nos llevó a pensar eso.

-Probablemente. Siempre se sintió culpable porque Sasuke matara a un Lord y todo. No me gustaría que ustedes muchachos hicieran algo que llevarlos a la horca.

Suigetsu maldijo de nuevo. Deberían haber sabido.

-Corre la voz que tus muchachos llevarán el infierno a las colonias si es herida.

-Ya lo hice. Temo que no va a hacer ningún bien. Ustedes no están en las colonias más, Kirisame sí. Estos muchachos nuevos saben qué tipo de diablo es él. No saben de qué tipo son ustedes.

Suigetsu maldijo profundamente otra vez. No importaba lo que hicieron, lo lejos que habían ascendido, qué nivel de éxito lograron, las colonias siempre los arrastraban hacia atrás.

-Muy bien, entonces. Voy a buscar a los demás. Apareceremos en tu palacio de ginebra favorito

mañana por la noche y asegúrate de que los chicos nuevos tengan una probada de lo que somos capaces.

-La verdad sea dicha, me temo que será demasiado tarde para entonces.

Suigetsu sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

-Orochimaru, ¿qué has oído?

-Quieren apagarla esta noche.

.

Karin sabía que debería haber confesado todo a Jugo, decirle por qué pensaba que Kirisame podría

haber asesinado a Masako -porque no tenía ninguna duda de que la había matado Kirisame-, pero todo era simplemente una corazonada y tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes. Tenía que sacar a Io y posiblemente a los otros niños fuera de Konoha. Jugo no podía ayudarla con eso, pero Kakashi podría.

Además, si Jugo sabía lo que ella sospechaba él querría protegerla, interrogarla, mantenerla segura, y no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías ahora. Los niños tenían que ir primero. Para ella, ellos siempre eran lo primero.

Abrió la puerta de atrás al callejón y lanzó un grito al ver la figura alta y oscura que se cernía allí.

-Lo siento, cariño, no fue mi intención asustarte,- dijo Kakashi mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de ella.

-No te esperaba.

-Te dije que no iba a dejarte que pasaras por esto sola. ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

-Kirisame mató a Masako.

-¿Qué?

Ella asintió ante la incredulidad en su voz.

-Jugo me lo acaba de decir. No sabe que Kirisame lo hizo. Encontraron su cuerpo en el río, pero sé que fue Kirisame. No debí haberla dejado que regresara con él. Debí insistir…

-Karin, amor, no eres responsable de todo lo malo que le pasa a alguien.

-Lo sé. Es que... estaba tan enojada con ella.

-Por una buena razón.

-Aún así, no se merecía lo que le pasó. ¿Dónde está Io?

-Estaba durmiendo cuando me fui.

-¿Dejaste a alguien vigilándolo?

-No. Prometió no irse.

-Oh, Kakashi, un niño no entiende de promesas.

-Vamos, entonces. Vamos a casa y ver cómo está.

A medida que su coche viajaba rápidamente a lo largo de las calles, Kakashi sostenía a Karin cerca de su lado.

-Kakashi, sé que sería una gran imposición, pero podríamos llevarlo a tu casa de campo?

-¿De verdad crees que es necesario? ¿Por qué Kirisame creería que lo tenemos?

-Masako le habría dicho. No sé. Yo... yo no creo que esté seguro aquí.

-Muy bien, entonces. Lo llevaremos al campo.

Ella le apretó la mano.

-¿Y los otros niños? Quiero llevarlos también.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Treinta y seis. Sé que es mucho, pero me aseguraré de que no roben nada.

-Oh, Karin, no me importa todo eso. Estoy pensando en la logística. Tengo dos coches más -tú personal podría viajar en ellos. Tenemos un vagón que utilizamos para acarrear nuestras pertenencias aquí para la temporada, y luego las lleva de regreso a la finca. Creo que podrá con los niños. Será miserable para ellos si llueve, pero es sólo un día de viaje si empezamos con el sol.

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias para siempre.

-¿Crees que no ayudaría?

-No, sabía que lo harías.

Dos meses antes, no lo habría hecho. Ese era el asunto. No se habría preocupado por los huérfanos en las calles. Se habría preocupado solo por sus propios placeres y dado poca importancia a cómo otros sobrevivían. Ellos no eran de su incumbencia. Qué joven tan superficial había sido.

Cuando llegaron a su residencia, Karin subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Kakashi hablaba con Shiso sobre los arreglos que quería hacer con los coches y el vagón.

-¡Kakashi!

Miró a lo alto de la escalera, y supo por su postura lo que venía.

-Se ha ido.

Buscaron por todas partes. Kakashi pensó que tal vez había ido a la sala de arte. Esa noche Kakashi lo había dejado usar carbón para dibujar una imagen antes de que se escabullera a la cama.

Por un momento, Karin estudió la imagen que Io había dibujado. Eran todas líneas duras, ojos oscuros y brillantes, dientes puntiagudos.

-Algo que le daba pesadillas, supongo,- dijo Kakashi, tan incómodo ahora mirando la imagen como lo había estado cuando Io se la mostró. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos oscuros corrían por la mente de ese niño?

Karin dio Kakashi una sonrisa triste.

-Ese es Kirisame.- Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. -Quiero revisar en el orfanato.

-Puedo verlo viniendo por su hijo,- dijo Kakashi mientras la seguía por las escaleras, -pero los otros…

-No entiendes a Kirisame. Cuando yo tenía doce años, me dijo que quería que fuera su novia. Intentó besarme. Lo pateé. Le dije que prefería morir. Me dijo que había cosas peores que la muerte. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que organizó mi pequeño viaje al infierno.

-No mencionaste eso.

-Sólo se me ocurrió esta noche cuando me enteré de Masako.

-Me gusta este hombre cada vez menos. Seguramente no Tenpi puede hacer algo sobre él.

-No sin pruebas, y Kirisame es muy difícil de encontrar. Se esconde en las sombras.

Lo cual le daba una ventaja sobre Kakashi.

Salieron y comenzaron a bajar los escalones. El coche estaba esperando, pero Kakashi no vio al conductor o al lacayo. Probablemente tomaban una taza de té en la cocina.

-Tengo que avisar al conductor…

Ella había llegado a la parte inferior de los pasos por delante de él, y él se dio cuenta de que había más sombras allí. Dos de las lámparas de gas no estaban encendidas.

¿Dónde estaba Karin? Había estado en su campo de visión y luego había desaparecido más allá de los setos.

-¡Shiso!,- Gritó a voz en cuello mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Maldijo a la oscuridad que se la tragó. Vio lo que pensó eran sombras… en movimiento... oyó un gruñido femenino.

-¡Karin!

Oyó pasos rápidamente golpeando procedentes de la residencia.

-¡Su Gracia!

Más luz se balanceaba en su camino. Podía distinguir las formas ahora. Dos hombres inclinados sobre alguien…

-¡Karin!

Los hombres se echaron a correr.

.

-¡Agárrenlos!,- Kakashi gritó a sus hombres mientras se arrodillaba junto a la mujer arrugada y rota.

-Querido Dios, es la señorita Darling,- dijo Shiso mientras sostenía una lámpara más arriba.

Kakashi no podía responder. Su garganta estaba llena de lágrimas. Muy suavemente la acunó en sus brazos y se levantó. Tragó el nudo de miedo. -Cuando Hinata se desmayó, Uchiha envió a uno de los criados a buscar al doctor Uzumaki.

-Sí, Su Gracia. Ese habría sido Kakeru.

-Envíalo por Uzumaki. Inmediatamente.

Yacía tan quieta que Kakashi mantuvo sus dedos presionados el pulso en su cuello, sintiendo el ligero, débil aleteo. Tenía una herida horrible en la cabeza. Una de las criadas le había ayudado a cambiarla con un camisón que estuviera más cómoda. Ya estaba mallugada. Era evidente que había sido golpeada. Si tan sólo los hubiera visto. Si tan sólo no se hubiera parado en la escalera. Si solo tuviera una mejor visión en la noche.

Si sólo...

Enviando por Uzumaki era como poner una palabra usando el telégrafo. Uchiha, Hinata y Neji, y no Tenpi llegaron en poco tiempo y fueron seguidos rápidamente por Hozuki, que trajo consigo un desaliñado tipo que presentó como Orochimaru. El anciano se apoyaba en su bastón, estudiando a Karin mientras yacía con su gloriosa cabellera roja extendida sobre la almohada. Este era el hombre que Karin había pensado que podría ser su padre. A juzgar por la forma en que la miraba, como si fuera a matarlo perderla, Kakashi pensó que podría tener razón sobre eso.

-Se ha llevado un gran golpe en la cabeza,- dijo Uzumaki mientras se inclinaba, abriendo un ojo cerrado y luego el otro. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. -Necesito que todos ustedes excepto Lady Hinata salgan para que pueda examinarla más a fondo.

Varias bocas se abrieron…

-Ya lo han oído,- dijo Hinata con severidad. -Vayan. No le hacen ningún bien, retrasando esto.- Nos reuniremos con ustedes en la biblioteca cuando sepamos más.

Vio como Uchiha se le acercó, diciéndole algo al oído y el gruñido fuerte de Neji, alejándo al conde de su hermana.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi oía a los demás irse, se quedó donde estaba, -de pie junto a la cama, mirando hacia abajo sobre ella. Hinata le tocó el brazo.

-Kakashi, tienes que salir también.

-Necesito un momento.

Con un asentimiento, ella guió a Uchiha a la sala de estar.

Kakashi se inclinó y le susurró cerca de su oído:

-Por favor, Karin, no dejes que Kirisame te lleve. Te juro que nunca voy a dejarlo que te dañe de nuevo.- La besó en la sien. No era suficiente, pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

.

.

-No los vi acechando,- dijo Kakashi por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. No estaba acostumbrado a defender sus acciones. Había tratado de darles la bienvenida en su biblioteca al ofrecerles un trago de fuerte whisky y todo lo que quisieran. Parecía que todo lo que querían hacer era determinar cómo era el responsable de esta tragedia.

-¿Cómo no pudiste?,- Preguntó no Tenpi, su cólera todavía aparente, su inquisición volviéndose tediosa.

-¡Basta!,- Gritó Hozuki. -Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar la mejor forma de proteger a Karin.

-Kirisame no la va a perdonar,- dijo Orochimaru. -Sólo hay una forma para asegurarse de que nunca la dañe otra vez.

-¿Y cuál sería?,- Preguntó Kakashi.

No Tenpi lo miró como si Kakashi hubiera dejado su sentido común en un aparador en alguna parte.

-Lo matamos,- dijo Orochimaru en el mismo tono que alguien podría decir: Pasa la mermelada, por favor.

Las siguientes palabras que Kakashi habló fueron unas que nunca había creído oírse decir.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?- Sintió la blanca mirada de Neji sobre él, pero ya poco importaba, aunque no estaba mal que estuviera ahí.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo primero,- dijo Uchiha, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata que lo ignoraba de vez en vez.

-¿No puedes ir solo a su residencia? Esperarlo en las sombras como lo hizo con Karin, -preguntó

Kakashi.

-Alguien como Kirisame no tiene exactamente una dirección,- dijo Jugo. -Trabaja en secreto.

Contrata a personas para hacer el trabajo sucio por él. A menos que sea muy personal. Entonces puede hacerlo él mismo, pero nadie traiciona a Satanás, porque su venganza es el infierno.

-Tenemos que atraer a Kirisame para que salga,- dijo Suigetsu. -El problema es que nos conoce a todos, sabe nuestra amistad con Karin. No confiaría en nosotros si organizáramos una reunión.- parecía que por fine esos hombres habían aprendido como demostrar sus sentimientos. O quizás les daba miedo que sus mujeres los abandonaran como lo hizo Hinata con Sasuke.

-Él no me conoce,- dijo Kakashi.

Pensó que había podido oír aterrizar a una pluma en el piso, la habitación se quedó en silencio.

-Podría funcionar,- dijo Orochimaru finalmente, rascándose la barba.

-No te atrevas Kakashi,-la voz del duque de Outsutsuki se hizo sonar- No puedes estar pensando arriesgarte por…

-Basta Neji, somos amigos, hermanos, pero esta vez haré esto, necesito hacerlo, - los chicos de Orochimaru nunca habían presenciado tanta muestra de poder. Dos duques, los más altos rangos entre la élite. Por primera vez sintieron a que temer.

-Además, tú apoyándonos Neji, si algo sale mal, siendo el hombre con el título más poderoso de toda Konoha después de la Hokage, estamos asegurados. –Kakashi se burló al escuchar el chasquido de lengua de su amigo.

.

.

.

Kakashi esperaba que no fueran piojos viviendo allí, aunque Dios lo ayudara, daría la bienvenida a los bichos molestos si eso significaba no perder a Karin.

-¿Qué podría funcionar?,- preguntó Jugo, la impaciencia evidente en su voz.

-Kirisame no sólo es un ladrón, pero ofrece en el comercio niños para otros. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Así que vamos a correr la voz de que un señor… -Orochimaru miró a Kakashi por encima como si tratara de medir su valía- ¿Knight? Creo que funcionará. Un señor Knight está en necesidad de un niño que irrumpa. Y desea una reunión con el Sr. Kirisame.

-Kirisame no va a reunirse con él sin comprobarlo primero,- dijo Uchiha.

-Diablos que no. No es un tonto. Ustedes estarán en las sombras viendo todo. Eventualmente, Krisame aparecerá porque nuestro señor Knight va a insistir en hacer negocios sólo con el Sr. Kirisame. Cuando el señor Kirisame aparezca, se hacen cargo de él.

Jugo le dio a Kakashi una dura mirada.

-Creo que tenemos que asegurarnos de Su Gracia entiende exactamente lo que estamos proponiendo aquí.

-Les aseguro que para nada soy el mentecato que parecen creer que soy. Estoy para servir como el cebo.

Cuando la presa caiga en la trampa, van a matarlo. Y supongo, Inspector, que vas a investigar y determinar que fue un accidente.

Jugo se encogió de hombros.

-O defensa propia.

Uchiha se inclinó hacia adelante desde su posición privilegiada en la esquina de la mesa.

-Tienes que entender, Otogakure, que no es una cosa fácil vivir con la responsabilidad de la muerte de un hombre en tu conciencia. No es una decisión que deba tomarse con prisa o con ira.-Otogakure sólo rodó los ojos,-¿Te crees muy especial Uchiha? Recuerda que con una palabra puedo hacer que Neji te devuelva o te aparte para siempre de Hinata.

Al ver al conde callado. Kakashi dio toda su atención al anciano.

-Corre la voz.

Kakashi se sentó junto a la cama de Karin, sosteniendo su mano, frotando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos. No había despertado aún. Uzumaki pensaba que lo haría... eventualmente. Tenía dos costillas rotas, hematomas inmensos, pero no daños internos. Uzumaki intentó dar crédito a Kakashi con que había llegado a ella rápidamente y a tiempo.

Pero todos en la biblioteca habían reconocido el intento desesperado de Uzumaki de echarle la culpa a algún tipo sin nombre, sin rostro, cuando todo el mundo sabía a quién culpar realmente por la espantosa condición de Karin. Un hombre que no podía ver su mano si la sostenía directamente de su lado. Un hombre para el que la oscuridad era el enemigo. No conocían los detalles, por supuesto. Y no estaba a punto de iluminarlos. No tenía que ver Kirisame, una vez que lo atrajera hacia fuera. A menos que Kakashi intentara dispararle, -y eso era una posibilidad real. Mayormente había disparado con rifles de caza, pero en ocasiones había utilizado una pistola. Sería mucho más fácil de ocultar.

A veces, uno de los hombres entraba y ofrecía relevarlo o para informar de que todavía nada se había oído de Kirisame. Probablemente pasarían de veinticuatro a cuarenta y ocho horas antes de una reunión se pudiera arreglar.

Kakashi sabía que estaba siendo imprudente al ser uno de los involucrados. Pero no la había protegido antes. Estaba condenadamente seguro va iba ver que estuviera protegida para siempre, -no importaba el costo.

Oyó pasos suaves. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vio a Hinata. Empujó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo está?

-No se ha despertado todavía.

-Lo hará.- Apretó su mano. -Puedes confiar en ellos, Kakashi.

-No cuentes con ello. No me sorprendería en absoluto si no Tenpi aprovecha esta oportunidad para

tenderme una trampa para ser ahorcado. Tiene una opinión más bien baja de mí.

-Exageras. Además, recuerda que el duque de Outsutsuki te respalda. Nadie te tocaría querido Kakashi.

-¿La amas?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

.

-No como te adoro a ti Hinata. Nunca lo olvides, Neji y yo te amamos más que a nada, más que a nadie. Pero sí, amo a Karin, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Seguramente, porque nunca había conocido a nadie criado en la calle.

Ella frotó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo del brazo de él.

-Estará bien Kakashi.- Ninguno de ellos sabía que su conversación era escuchada por los chicos de Orochimaru, y por Neji que tampoco los notó.

Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Pensó en cepillar el cabello de Karin. Pensó en acostarse a su lado y abrazarla, -por última vez. Después de que se ocuparan de Kirisame, todo cambiaría.

Kakashi se encargaría de ello. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y por mucho que no quisiera, haría lo que tenía que hacerse. Era extraño que fuera este manojito de mujer que lo había convertido en el hombre que su padre pensó que nunca sería.

-Kakashi, sé que quieres hacer esto-, dijo Neji tranquilamente, posicionándose detrás de Hinata-pero hay peligros increíbles. Si algo te sucediera, no has dejado ningún heredero. Eres mi amigo, y hemos compartido nuestros viajes, nuestros secretos.-puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata. Sasuke sólo apretó los puños. Era su cuñado, pero odiaba que él si pudiera estar cerca de Hinata.

-Puedo dejar a un primo, nunca me importo el ducado.

Se quedó en silencio. Nada, ni siquiera su título, era más importante que la mujer tendida en sucama.

Hinata pasó el brazo alrededor de él y presionó su cabeza contra su hombro.

.

-Estamos contigo, Kakashi.

-Es curioso ¿no?,- los Hyuga lo miraron sin entender,- ellos aman a Karin, y yo me he enamorado de ella. Y nosotros te amamos a ti Hinata, y Uchiha te ama a ti-dijo refiriéndose a Neji y a él una vez más. Kakashi sí se había percatado de la presencia de los otros, -Es importante que ellos sepan, que así como tu eres la segunda para Sasuke, Karin o cualquier otra mujer, por más que les amemos, no se comparará al amor que te tenemos a ti.

-Kakashi, eres como mi hermano, Sasuke en este tiempo me ha demostrado que soy la primera en su vida,-Neji soltó un bufido y Hinata lo miró mal. —Bueno, no es momento de hablar de eso. Tienes que prepararte Kakashi.

Neji le tendió el brazo a Hinata y se marcharon. Al abrir la puerta se toparon con los chicos de Orochimaru.

-Tengan cuidado,-dijo Hinata mirando los hermosos ojos de su marido, quien moría por tenerla en sus brazos.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 22

.

.

Kakashi tenía que admitir que parecía un poco un rufián. Sin afeitar o dormir le daba un aspecto áspero. El no afeitado había sido idea de Hozuki. La falta de sueño venía de estar sentado horas con Karin.

Desesperadamente quería que se despertara, pero al menos no tenía que mentirle. Sabía que ella no aprobaría lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su bien. Y tal vez un poco del suyo.

No preguntó de donde venía la ropa manchada de barro que Jugo le habían traído. Le daban comezón. No se veía como un mendigo, pero tampoco parecía un hombre cuya ropa normalmente provenía de uno de los sastres más exclusivos de Konoha.

Había llegado el aviso a través de Orochimaru que el señor Knight debería tomar una mesa en la esquina del palacio de ginebra designado a las diez. Alguien lo encontraría.

-Probablemente no será Kirisame,- dijo Jugo mientras él, Hozuki, Uchiha y Orochimaru estaban en un callejón oscuro esperando la llegada de la hora señalada. -Va a ser uno de sus lacayos. Insistes en que sólo tratarás con Kirisame. Trate de poner la cadencia de tu voz un poco tosca.

-Planeaba imitarte.

-En realidad, es probable que quieras ir un poco más tosca,- dijo Hozuki. -Recuerda, todos hemos sido educados en cierta medida.

-Puedo hablar malditamente bien, sin embargo, maldita sea si quiero,- dijo Sterling.

Hozuki esbozó una sonrisa.

.

-No está mal. Te haremos uno de los muchachos de Orochimaru a pesar de todo.-Recordando las palabras que escucharon mientras hablaba con los hermanos Hyuga.

-No, gracias. Se trata de una actuación de una noche.- Desvió la mirada hacia Jugo. -Por cierto, Karin está convencida de que Kirisame asesinó a Masako. Le había dado su hijo a Karin para que lo cuidara.

.

-Maldita sea lo que dices.

-Lo manteníamos en mi residencia, pero el muchacho huyó. Su nombre es Io, se hace llamar Minojin, aunque Dios sabe por qué. Cuando esto termine, debes tratar de encontrarlo. Va a significar todo para ella.

-Encuéntralo tú mismo.

-No pienso volver a verla cuando hayamos terminado aquí.

Jugo agarró a Kakashi de la chaqueta prestada y lo arrastró a unos pasos de los demás. Bajó la cara hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la de Kakashi.

-Ella te ama.

-Sí, bueno, mala suerte para ella. Por lo que recuerdo le dijiste que no me casaría con ella y tú estabas para hacer el honor. Por lo tanto, cuida mucho de ella y haz todo lo que tengas en tu poder para ver que sea feliz.- Empujó a Jugo con el hombro para abrirse paso, teniendo la juvenil satisfacción de casi derribarlo al suelo. Salió del callejón a grandes pasos antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudieran reaccionar.

Acababa de dar su actuación más difícil de la noche, fingiendo que Karin no significaba nada para él. El resto debería ir con bastante facilidad.

.

.

La cabeza de Karin estaba latiendo con fuerza, la luz hirió sus ojos. Reconoció el dosel. Estaba en la cama de Kakashi. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Está despierta,- oyó que decía una voz suave; entonces Hinata se inclinó sobre ella. -Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Al igual que una cáscara de huevo que se ha quebrado,-captó entonces que era Hinata.-Hinata, querida, pensé que no volverías a hablarme.

—Karin, yo te estimo mucho,- se dio cuenta de que no le dijo 'te quiero', como antes lo hacía.-no me juzgues por los resentimientos de mi hermano.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?- Preguntó a Naruto mientras traía una lámpara más cerca y mira sus ojos. Interrumpié ó de apartarse pero él la trajo de vuelta a su mirada sujetando su barbilla. -Quédate quieta y respóndeme.

-Oh, eh.- Trató de pensar. -Estábamos buscando a... Minojin... Io.

-¿Así que lo último que recuerdas es estar en el orfanato?

-No, estábamos aquí.

-¿Dónde es aquí?

-¿No sabes dónde estamos?

Él sonrió.

-Sí, pero recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y quiero asegurarme de que sabes dónde estás.

-En casa de Kakashi. ¿Dónde está él?

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y puso la lámpara sobre la mesa.

-Has estado dormida durante casi veinticuatro horas. Me gustaría que trataras de comer un poco de caldo caliente. Hinata, ¿te encargarás de eso?

-Sí, por supuesto.- Se dirigió fuera de la habitación.

Karin una sensación de pánico creciente.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Se sentó tan rápido y agarró la mano de Naruto que su cabeza casi se partió en dos.

-¿Está muerto? Oh, Dios mío, no. ¡No!

-No, no, él está bien.- Él apretó su mano y puso algunas almohadas detrás de ella y la ayudó a recostarse. -Él está bien. Fuiste atacada. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Te acuerdas de Kirisame?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién podría olvidar ese monstruo?

-Te quiere muerta, Karin.

-Mató a Masako.- De repente recordó este hecho con una claridad sorprendente.

-No sé nada de eso. Sólo sé que la tiene contigo. Así que los otros están tratando de atraerlo.

-¿Los otros?- Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en sus nombres. ¿Cómo podía no recordar sus nombres? –Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo. -Asintiendo, abrió los ojos. Sí, los tres. Recordaba haber pensado que Sasuke no era parte de ellos más, pero se había equivocado. Todavía lo era, cuando uno de ellos estaba en problemas.

Miró a Naruto, que estaba inusualmente callado. Lo había visto examinar a otros. Siempre hacía muchas preguntas.

-¿Y dónde está Kakashi?

-Con los demás.

Esto no tenía sentido.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Como te dije: tratando de encontrar a Kirisame.

-¿En la calle? ¿En las colonias?

-Sí.

-No.- Trató de levantarse de la cama y él la detuvo.

-Cuidado, Karin, cuidado, chica. Te vas a hacer daño.

-No es uno de nosotros. Él nunca…

-Es por eso que él es el blanco perfecto. Kirisame no lo reconocerá.

Ella golpeó su puño en el hombro de él. Él se levantó de la cama y dio un paso atrás.

-Veo que te sientes un poco mejor.

-¿Qué están planeando, exactamente?

-Karin…

-Cuéntame.

Ella escuchó con horror mientras le explicaba las cosas. Kakashi no era como ellos. En el último momento, vacilaría... y entonces sería asesinado.

.

.

.

Kakashi se sentó en el rincón oscuro mirando hacia afuera. Por lo menos era poco probable que alguien viniera por un lado sin que él los viera. Podrían empezar por ahí, pero eventualmente, para tomar asiento, tendrían que entrar en su línea de visión.

Por supuesto que estaba lleno. La barra brillante que cruzaba el ancho del lugar parecía nueva.

Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza lentamente para que no se destacara, pero sabía que era imperativo que mantuviera su ingenio con él. Llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se le ocurrió que si Kirisame era el primero en aparecer, Kakashi simplemente podía sacarla y disparar al sujeto. Si no estuviera tan lleno de gente por aquí, eso es exactamente lo que haría, pero como lo estaba, no podía poner en peligro a inocentes, -aunque en este lugar de mal gusto, dudaba que hubiera muchos inocentes.

Hasta cuando pensaba que maldecía su actitud intolerante. Había considerado que Hinata se había casado por debajo de ella, -y en su lugar se había casado con un hombre dispuesto a entregar justo castigo sin importar el costo personal. Había considerado a los tres amigos de Uchiha poco más que ladrones, y estaba descubriendo lo que Hinata sabía: eran leales el uno al otro hasta en las fallas. Así como Neji sería capaz de protegerle a él. Y él evidentemente, también siempre protegería a Neji y a Hinata. La lealtad no llevaba títulos.

-¿Sr. Knight?

Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre rubio de pie delante de él. Rubio. No Kirisame.

-¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Un asociado del Sr. Kirisame-. El hombre sacó una silla y se sentó.

-Pierdes el tiempo tomando asiento. Yo no trato con los asociados.

-Y el Sr. Kirisame no trata con tipos que no conoce .

-Lo hará si está interesado en ganar diez mil libras.

-Eso es mucho dinero.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa arrogante y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

-Cuál es el trabajo?

-¿Es tu nombre señor Kirisame?

El hombre miró a su alrededor.

-Vuelve maña…

-No.

El hombre lo miró como si de repente le hubiera sacado la pistola. Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-Necesito el chico esta noche. Estoy con un horario.

-No suena como que lo planeaste bien.

-Lo he planeado muy bien. Lo estoy haciendo muy rápido. Menos posibilidades de descubrimiento de esa manera.

-Eres un hombre prudente, señor Knight.

-Y a punto de convertir rico a uno.

Asintiendo, el hombre sonrió y se rascó la barba rala.

-Está bien. Reúnete conmigo en el callejón detrás del pub en diez minutos. Te llevaré con el Sr. Kirisame.

Después de que el tipo se fuera, Kakashi se bebió el resto de su cerveza. Por costumbre sacó su reloj para ver la hora y recordó que no lo había traído. El escudo de armas podría haberlo descubierto. Supuso que podía haber informado que se lo había robado, pero había decidido que era mejor no arriesgarse. Si sobrevivía, quería cedérselo a su hijo, y si no lo hacía... lo había dejado sobre su escritorio junto con una nota para Karin.

Es extraño que sólo con su muerte ella sabría lo mucho que había llegado a amarla.

Cuando decidió que habían pasado diez minutos, salió por la puerta principal. Deteniéndose por un momento como si reuniera valor, se subió el cuello para protegerse del frío de la noche. Era la señal de que el contacto se había hecho y que se había arreglado una reunión.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina y entre los edificios hacia el callejón. Apenas había entrado en él antes de que fuera agarrado y estrellado de cara contra el ladrillo.

.

.

-Tranquilo, Sr. Knight,- dijo una voz que reconoció de hacia diez minutos. –Solo estamos revisando por armas.

-Y él tiene una.

Le dieron la vuelta y se encontró mirando a un gigante. ¿No era esto una maravilla?

-Seguramente no piensan que voy a venir a esta parte de Konoha desarmado. Me parecen más inteligentes que eso,- dijo Kakashi.

El hombre que lo había abordado dentro sacudió la cabeza.

-Por aquí.

Lo siguió por el callejón a unas escaleras donde, encorvado, un hombre inquietantemente grande estaba sentado. Iba vestido todo de negro, su pelo negro le caía en los ojos. La semejanza en la sala de arte de Kakashi no era perfecta, pero era lo suficientemente cerca. He aquí por fin al ruin Sr. Kirisame.

-Entrégala Chiquitín.

El hombre que había registrado a Kakashi le dio la pistola a Krisame.

¿Chiquitín? Kakashi pensó que tenía que ser una broma entre ellos, a pesar de que Kirisame no le parecía del tipo humorista.

A la tenue luz de la linterna que colgaba sobre su cabeza, Kirisame estudió la pistola, dándole vuelta en una dirección y luego en la otra.

-Bonita.

Levantó la vista hacia Kakashi y sonrió una sonrisa maligna.

-Quítate el sombrero, señor Knight.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta ver la cara de un hombre claramente cuando estoy haciendo negocios con él.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si le importara poco. Se quitó el sombrero.

-¡Minojin!- gritó Kirisame.

.

Fuera de las sombras bajo las escaleras llegó un muchacho pequeño y delgado. Minojin, también conocido como Io.

Esto en cuanto a la creencia de Kakashi que era la mejor opción para este ardid.

Cuando Minojin llegó lo suficientemente cerca, Kirisame puso su brazo alrededor de él y lo empujó contra su rodilla.

-¿Lo has visto antes, muchacho?

Minojin miró a Kakashi e inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando el ángulo perfecto para verlo.

-No, señor.

Kakashi luchó para no mostrar alivio. Sabía que no tenía el mismo aspecto, pero, ¿se veía tan diferentes para que el chico no lo reconociera?

-¿Puedo irme ahora?,- Preguntó Minojin.

-Sí,- dijo Kirisame como si no estuviera muy contento con la respuesta de Minojin.

Minojin corrió pasando a Kakashi, que esperaba en Dios que Jugo lo viera y lo agarrara.

-Mi muchacho. Que llamo Minojin. Su mamá lo llamó Io. Sabía que no me gustaba el nombre. Lo hizo de todos modos. ¿Qué haces con una mujer que no hace lo que quieres?

-Matarla,- dijo Chiquitín, y soltó una risita.

Kakashi nunca había conocido a un hombre soltara risitas, y mucho menos uno tan grande.

-Cállate, Chiquitín, o te mataré, también,- dijo Kirisame, antes de poner su mirada de nuevo en Kakashi.

-¿Ve cómo es?, señor Knight. No soy alguien que quieras molestar. Háblame de ese robo que estas planificando.

Kakashi deseó poder ver en la oscuridad, deseaba saber si los demás estaban en algún lugar cercano.

-¿Estas familiarizado con el diamante Koh-i-noor en exhibición en el Palacio de Cristal? El diamante más grande del mundo?

-De hecho, lo estoy.- Sonriendo, Sykes se levantó. -Tienes un plan para levantarlo?

-Lo tengo.

-Vamos a oírlo entonces.

-Manda estos dos adelante.

Kirisame pareció vacilar.

-Tienes mi pistola. Mantenla sobre mí si quieres.

Kirisame asintió.

-Ustedes dos vuelvan adentro.

Kakashi escuchó cómo sus pasos se retiraban.

-¿Y bien?- Kirisame pinchó.

-Es muy simple. Vas directo al infierno.

.

.

Kakashi sintió el fuego antes de oír el trueno. No es que importara. Se había arrojado a Kirisame y lo había llevado al suelo. Su primer gancho a la mandíbula de Kirisame lo debió haber adormecido, porque apenas se sacudió.

Kakashi no sabía cuántas veces golpeó a Kirisame antes de que alguien lo quitara.

-Espera. ¡No está muerto!

-No tienes que matarlo,- dijo Uchiha, de rodillas junto a él. -Lo hemos oído. Jugo dice que es suficiente para que lo cuelguen.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

Todo su mundo se volvió negro.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 23

.

.

Cuando Kakashi despertó con dolor en su hombro y su cabeza golpeteando, lo primero que vio fue a

Jugo no Tenpi parado al pie de su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el rostro ni siquiera cerca de ajustarse a las rígidas líneas de desconfianza que por lo general estaban ahí.

-Karin. ¿Está bien?- Graznó Kakashi.

-Podrías preguntarle tú mismo,- dijo una voz suave.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado, y allí estaba sentada en una silla cerca de su hombro, en un lugar donde cualquier hombre con visión normal la vería. Ella pasó los dedos por su pelo, la forma en que la había visto tocar a muchos de los chicos por los que estaba dispuesta a morir para proteger. Deslizando su mano alrededor de la suya, levantó su mano a los labios y le dio un beso en sus nudillos mientras sus lágrimas salpicaban contra su piel.

-No llores,- dijo con voz áspera.

-Pudiste haber sido asesinado. Eres un hombre tonto, tonto.- Enterró los dedos de la mano que habían sido tan gentiles al principio en su pelo como si tuviera la intención de retenerlo allí para siempre.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, miró al hombre que Kakashi sabía que la amaba. -¿Lo traerás?

Jugo salió.

-¿Quién?,- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Io. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti.- Ahuecando algunas almohadas detrás de él, lo ayudó incorporarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?,- Preguntó.

-Tres días. La fiebre cedió anoche. Fuiste afortunado. Perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre cuando la bala atravesó tu hombro, pero nada que Bill no pudiera reparar se dañó.

Él asintió. Estaba agotado. Sosteniendo la cabeza de Kakashi, trajo un vaso de agua a sus labios. Se sentía bien bajando por su garganta.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente. El muchacho se quedó a la vista y Karin lo agarró antes de que saltara sobre la cama.

-Vas a estar bien?,- Preguntó Peter.

Kakashi asintió.

-Mentiste a Kirisame.

Io balanceó su cabeza.

-Él no es un dragón.

Kakashi sonrió.

-No, no lo es. No vas a huir de nuevo.

-No le hice antes, ellos vinieron por mi.

-No van a venir por ti otra vez. ¿Lo harán, Jugo?

Al pie de la cama, Jugo, dijo:

-No, Tenemos a Kirisame en la cárcel. Él no va a salir.

Y Kakashi oyó la determinación en su voz. Incluso si el tribunal encontraba inocente a Kirisame, nunca volvería a caminar por las calles. No Tenpi se encargaría de ello. Si él no lo hacía, Kakashi lo haría. Esperaba nunca llegar a lamentar no haber terminado con Kirisame cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Karin abrazó a Io cerca.

-Di adiós al duque ahora.

-Adiós, señor.

-Pórtate bien, Io.

-Jugo, te lo llevas, ¿por favor?,- Preguntó Karin.

Jugo hizo un gesto brusco, se volvió para irse, luego se volvió hacia Kakashi.

-No estuviste nada mal para un tipo que no se crió en las calles. Fue un honor para mí pelear a tu

lado.

Antes de Kakashi pudiera devolver el cumplido, Jugo sacó a Minojin de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

Kakashi volvió su atención de nuevo a Karin. Le parecía tan bonita. Ojalá pudiera creer que estaba a salvo, pero Karin continuaba viviendo en un mundo muy peligroso.

-Vas a seguir yendo a las colonias, ¿verdad?

Ella miró abajo a sus manos entrelazadas y asintió. Levantando la mirada hacia él, dijo:

-Ahí es donde están los niños.

Y donde no podía protegerla. Había tenido suerte con Kirisame, pero había jugado a las cartas lo suficiente en Hozuki's para saber que la fortuna era una amante inconstante.

Los días pasaron felizmente mientras Kakashi se recuperaba lentamente. Karin le traía sus comidas. Lo bañaba. Cada noche dormían en el círculo de los brazos del otro.

A medida que su fuerza regresó, Kakashi tomó caminatas cortas por la residencia, y finalmente tomó unas más largas por el jardín. Io solía reunirse con él allí.

Usualmente no hablaban, y sin embargo había una camaradería entre ellos que Kakashi no podía explicar. Iba a extrañar al muchacho cuando llegara el momento, y sabía que iba a llegar mucho antes de lo que deseaba.

Karin se sentó en una mesa en la terraza y miró con nostalgia cuando el increíblemente apuesto lord acompañado por su niño abandonado paseaban por el jardín. Era extraño, la forma en que los lazos entre las más improbables de las personas podrían formarse.

Sabía que su tiempo con Kakashi estaba llegando a su fin. No había hecho el amor desde su encuentro con Kirisame, pero podía sentirlo alejándose. Sabía que ella también, luchando desesperadamente por proteger su corazón, temiendo que ya fuera demasiado tarde para eso.

Desde el principio había sabido que Kakashi era una adición temporal a su vida, y había hecho las paces con ese conocimiento. A veces, a altas horas de la noche, en la oscuridad, desesperadamente quería decirle que se había enamorado de él, pero sospechaba que sólo haría su despedida final mucho más difícil.

.

Esa noche, durante la cena, ella le dijo:

-Tengo que ir a las colonias. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras conmigo.

Kakashi capturó su mirada.

-Creo que he demostrado que soy un protector inadecuado.

-Has demostrado que arriesgaría tu vida por mí. Eso es difícilmente intrascendente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió su atención a la comida en su plato.

-Probablemente deberías pedírselo a no Tenpi.

Sólo que ella quería a Kakashi con ella.

-Quiero hablar con Orochimaru. Estoy bastante segura de que lo encontraré en su palacio de ginebra favorito. No llevará mucho tiempo. Me gustaría mucho que estés ahí.

Como si él entendiera la trascendencia de lo que ella pensaba hacer, le dio un asentimiento enérgico.

-Voy a tener el coche preparado.

.

.

El viaje a las colonias fue tan callado como sus días se habían convertido, pero Karin encontró consuelo en el hecho de que Kakashi la sostenía. Siempre parecía sentir cuando necesitaba ser sostenida.

Con una gran cantidad de empujones, inicios y paradas, el conductor fue capaz de maniobrar el coche por la zona hasta que estuvieron muy cerca de donde Karin esperaba encontrar a Orochimaru. El lugar había sufrido en los años transcurridos desde la última vez que había estado aquí, acompañando a Orochimaru porque siempre insistió en mantener un ojo avizor sobre ella.

Por lo que conocía su mesa preferida, no le llevó nada de tiempo localizarlo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo, solo, en la esquina. Un hombre que una vez había sido rodeado por niños.

Echando un vistazo, él le dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Karin cariño, ¿a qué debo el placer?

Kakashi sacó una silla para ella y ella se sentó al lado de su anterior mentor.

-Su Gracia, ¿me comprarías algo de beber?,- Preguntó Orochimaru.

Kakashi la miró y asintió.

Cuando Kakashi se marchó, Orochimaru dijo:

-Un caballero suficientemente agradable, supongo. Se preocupa por ti.

-Casi haces que lo maten.

-No fue mi idea. Fue de él. No puedes culparme.

No, nunca asumía la responsabilidad, su Orochimaru. Cada vez que uno de los muchachos era arrestado, era culpa del chico por ser imprudente, no de Orochimaru por enviarlo al peligro.

Kakashi regresó, colocando la jarra delante de Orochimaru, antes de tomar una silla junto a Karin. Por debajo de la mesa, envolvió su mano alrededor de la de ella. Ella sacó fuerzas de este simple acto.

Tragando saliva, respiró hondo y obligó a las palabras salir,

-Orochimaru, ¿eres mi padre?

Riéndose bajo, pasó la mano por su boca.

-Ah, Karin querida, ¿de dónde sacaste una idea tan tonta como esa?

-Siempre pensé... No lo sé. Siempre pensé que lo eras.

-Nah. Eres muy linda para haber provenido de alguien como yo. Te encontré en una cesta en una puerta, así te recogí. Sabes como soy. Veo algo que es fácil de arrebatar y lo arrebato.

No sabía si estaba decepcionada o aliviada.

-Te quiero de todos modos,- dijo ella, dándole una suave sonrisa.

-También te quiero, mi niña dulce.- Le guiñó un ojo, levantó la jarra y bebió su cerveza.

Como si entendiera que habían terminado, Kakashi se puso de pie y le sacó la silla.

Una vez fuera, ella dejó que el aire fresco de la noche pasara sobre ella.

-¿Le crees?,- Preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

Levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-No lo sé.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

-No importa. Es lo que él quiere que yo crea.

-¿Karin?

El tono de su voz le dijo lo que iba a venir antes de dijera las palabras.

-Me iré al campo mañana.

Ella asintió.

-Esto es un adiós, ¿entonces?

-Muy pronto. Si.

-¿Qué pasa con Io?

-Él te pertenece. Después de todo, eres la reina de los dragones.

Él estaba tratando de aligerar algo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

-Se ha vuelto muy cercano a ti. ¿Le has dicho?

-Lo sabe. Él entiende.

Entonces el niño era mucho más sabio que ella.

.

.

.

Esa noche Kakashi hizo el amor por primera vez en años. Hubo cierta aspereza en su acto, como si los dos estuvieran aferrándose a algo que nunca podrían mantener para siempre.

Cuando yacían en los brazos del otro después, fue agridulce. Karin siempre había sabido que el momento llegaría cuando ella ya no estaría más en su vida. Simplemente, no había esperado que doliera tanto.

Cuando Kakashi despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo. Sabía que era inútil ir en su busca. No estaba en la residencia e Io tampoco. Sintió su ausencia como un vacío desgarrándole el alma.

Rugió, su angustia reverberando por toda la habitación, trayéndole ningún consuelo.

.

.

.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Karin cerró el libro mayor. Había transcurrido un mes desde que Kakashi había salido para el campo. Había por lo menos una media hora todos los días en que no pensaba en él.

Mañana añadiría un minuto más a la cuenta, hasta que finalmente no pensaría en él en absoluto.

Io se había adaptado bien a la vida en el orfanato. Le trajo tanta alegría. No estaba del todo segura de cómo se las hubiera arreglado sin él para proveerla de amor.

Se dio cuenta de alguien de pie en la puerta, no le sorprendió cuando miró hacia arriba para ver que era Jugo.

Se levantó de su silla.

-Sabes que no tienes que acompañarme al orfanato todas las noches.

-Pero me gusta montar en ese carro de lujo tuyo.

Había llegado una semana después de que había dejado silenciosamente la residencia de Kakashi.

No podría haber nacido para despedirse de él. Cobardemente, pero ahí estaba.

La nota que el conductor le había dado simplemente decía:

.

.

 _Así siempre puedes viajar con seguridad._

 _Y no te preocupes._

 _Me haré cargo del mantenimiento de los caballos._

 _Otogakure_

 _._

 _._

Jugo ayudó a poner la capa sobre sus hombros.

-¿Has oído algo de él últimamente?

-No, y no espero que lo haré. Se ha ido al campo. Sabes cómo es esto con la nobleza. No les gusta Konoha en invierno.

-No pienso mucho en eso.

Ella se echó a reír.

-No había escuchado ese sonido por un tiempo.- Dijo Jugo.

-Entonces tienes que venir al orfanato. Me río muy a menudo allí. Los niños son una delicia.

Una vez que llegaron al orfanato, el lacayo la ayudó a bajar y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. A medida que se acercaba, apretó el paso. Siempre era bueno estar en casa.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 24

.

.

 _El conde y la condesa de Konohagure_

 _Cordialmente le invitan a disfrutar de una lectura_

 _Por el Sr. Jiraiya Goketsu_

 _15 de diciembre 1851_

 _Recepción y baile a seguir_

 _Su donación de un juguete para ser entregado_

 _Al hogar para niños Orochimaru_

 _._

 _._

La mañana de Navidad es apreciada

La corta temporada se produjo en diciembre, cuando los lords regresaron a Konoha para una sesión rápida en el Parlamento. Kakashi estaba divertido de ver que Hinata, con un pequeño empujón de Karin, sin duda, tenía la intención de aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer un poco de buenas obras. No sabía si ver la invitación que había recibido como regalo o un castigo.

Se había recuperado bastante bien de su herida y se había ido a la casa de campo tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte. Pensaba que estando lejos de Konoha haría mucho más fácil olvidar a Karin, pero mientras caminaba por su propiedad todos los días hasta cerca del agotamiento, los pensamientos de ella viajaban a su lado.

En Konoha, cuando Kakashi dormía en su cama, parecía poco probable, sin embargo, juraba que todavía podía oler el aroma de Karin adornando su almohada. Era otro regalo en su vida por el cual no sabía si debía estar agradecido porque lo hacía echarla de menos cada vez más.

En cuanto a la invitación que había leído y contemplado una docena de veces desde que la recibió...

Mientras Kakashi tiraba de sus guantes blancos en el vestíbulo mientras sus siervos cargaban los cien juegos de colores de agua que había comprado, sabía que no podía faltar. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de mensaje enviaría? Hinata y Neji que seguramente estaría allí, eran como sus hermanos y uno simplemente no pasaba por alto la invitación de un hermano, ¿no?

Además, cuando un hombre lleva un título tan venerado como era el de Otogakure, era importante que él apoyara eventos de caridad. Hizo una declaración de que las buenas obras eran dignas de su tiempo, dándoles credibilidad. Y desde que su amigo el duque Outsutsuki y Uchiha habían estado redactando leyes que protegían a los niños, era realmente imperativo que se supiera que creía en el trabajo que su casi hermano y el conde estaban haciendo.

¿Qué mejor manera que asistiendo a esta función?

Todos y todo iba a salir muy bien. No se quedaría mucho tiempo. Simplemente hacer una aparición rápida, ver que Karin estaba haciéndolo bien, preguntar por Io, y luego estar en su camino. Desde luego, podría manejar eso.

En vestíbulo, junto con Hinata, Karin saludó a los invitados que llegaban con sus mejores galas.

En cuanto a ella, llevaba un vestido de color morado oscuro que había hecho para la ocasión porque quería hacer el hogar de niños soberbio. Su estómago era un nudo, pero tenía muy poco que ver con el hecho de que muchos de la nobleza estaban aquí. Temía que si Kakashi venía, sería incapaz de mirarlo y sin revelar lo mucho que echaba de menos tenerlo en su vida.

Devota hermana –aunque en realidad no era su hermana de sangre- como Hinata era, había informado a Karin que a Kakashi le estaba yendo bien en el campo. Pero la información que compartía era toda superficial. Karin no sabía cómo le había ido realmente. Si había conocido a alguien. Si era feliz. Las cosas con Hinata estaban bien, pero no de maravilla. No por la dulzura de Hinata, sino porque Uchiha se había dedicado a deshacerse en atenciones en todos lo ámbitos con su esposa. Cabe aclarar que Neji Hyuga el duque más poderoso de Konoha, no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Era divertido ver a ese trío.

Cuando la gente llegó, los lacayos ponían los juguetes en el salón mientras Karin dirigía a los invitados a la sala de estar, donde las sillas estaban colocadas en filas y un atril había sido puesto en su extremo.

Vio un rostro en la multitud que entraba por la puerta y sonrió.

-Sr. Jiraiya. Es tan bueno verlo, señor.

-Señorita Karin, tan encantadora como siempre.

-Es demasiado amable. Aquí, permítanme tomar su sombrero y abrigo.- Lo llevó lejos de la aglomeración de gente y tuvo al mayordomo tomando sus ropas.

-No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por venir esta noche. Tenemos una buena multitud,- dijo al señor Jiraiya.

-Estoy encantado de ayudar a su causa.- Mirando un poco más allá de su hombro, el señor Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente.- Oh, señor Hozuki, lo esperaba para ser transportado.

Con su esposa e hijastro de cinco años de edad, inojin, a su lado, Suigetsu se echó a reír.

-Ah, señor Jiraiya, siempre subestimado mi capacidad para salir de un aprieto. Por favor, lady

Ino, permíteme presentar al Sr. Jiraiya Goketsu.

-Es un honor, señor,- dijo Ino.

-Y mi hijastro,- dijo Suigetsu, -el duque de Hoshikagi. Sr. Jiraiya Goketsu.

El señor Goketsu hizo una reverencia.

-Su Gracia.

-Sé que los niños no fueron invitados, pero Inojin está arrebatado por su trabajo, y le rogué a Hinata hacer una excepción,- dijo Suigetsu.

-Así que te gustan mis historias, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Inojin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, Su Gracia.

Señaló a Suigetsu.

-¿Él es el Kisame Hozuki?

El señor Goketsu se inclinó.

-Escribo ficción, excelencia. Los personajes de mis libros en realidad no existen, pero si lo hicieran…- le guiñó un ojo -Creo que él sería el Kisame Hozuki.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Y ves aquel caballero de allá?

-¿Lord Uchiha?

Jiraiya asintió.

-Sería Itachi.

-Lamento interrumpir,- dijo Hinata, -pero probablemente deberíamos empezar.

.

Karin apretó la mano del señor Jiraiya.

-Voy a presentarlo.

-Encantado.

Karin caminaba junto a Hinata a la sala.

-¿Kakashi…

-No, lo siento. Yo esperaba…

-Probablemente está muy ocupado.

-Pudo haber regresado ya al campo.

-Por supuesto.- Era donde obviamente prefería residir.

Caminaron hacia la parte delantera de la sala. Hinata dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

-Quiero darle las gracias a todos por venir. Espero que disfruten de la velada tanto como mi marido y yo disfrutamos tenerlos. Somos ávidos partidarios del Hogar de Niños Orochimaru. Vamos a llevar los juguetes que trajeron esta tarde a los niños en la mañana de Navidad. Para muchos de ellos, será la primera vez que reciban un regalo de Navidad. Quisiera ahora presentarles a la señorita Karin Darling, quien es la dueña y supervisora de la casa.

La gente aplaudió cortésmente y Karin se puso terriblemente nerviosa de repente tener toda esta atención sobre sí misma. Quería hacer sentir a los niños orgullosos.

-Gracias,- dijo ella, sonando como una rana. Se aclaró la garganta…

Y entonces lo vio de pie en el fondo de la sala, justo dentro de la puerta, luciendo tan increíblemente guapo, y pensó que todos sus nervios se irían si le hablaba sólo a él...

-Crecí en las calles de Konoha. Una huérfana que nunca supo quiénes eran sus padres. Orochimaru fue el mentor que me dio una casa a cambio de que fuera a buscar bolsillos, robar y mentir a la gente para que me dieran sus monedas. Supongo que parece extraño nombrar un hogar de niños por un criminal, pero él no era un criminal para mí, porque yo no conocía nada mejor. Él fue el que me dio de comer y me vistió y me dio un lugar para dormir. Cuando tenía doce años, el anterior conde de Konohagure me acogió, y fue entonces cuando me enteré que estaba mal robar. El conde actual de Konohagure no lo sabe, pero recientemente compré un terreno en el que edificaré otro hogar para niños, y este lo nombraré en honor a su abuelo.

La gente aplaudió, y Sasuke, que ya tenía una copa de champán, estaba de pie en la parte trasera de la sala. Con una inclinación de cabeza, levantó la copa a ella a modo de saludo, y ella sabía que sus palabras le habían complacido.

Mientras hablaba a la gente, vio como el duque de Outsutsuki se acercaba a Kakashi. Aunque él no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella.

.

-Te veo feliz Neji, ¿acaso ver a Hinata con Uchiha ya no te enerva?- su característica sonrisa burlona apareció, no pensaba dejar de ver a Karin en ningún momento, y ademas, ya se imaginaba la cara de Neji a su lado.

-Seguí tu consejo Kakashi, le dije que la amaba como un hermano no debe amar a su hermana. Y por muy aberrante que parezca, me regaló una noche como si fueramos desconocidos. Ya la he dejado ir amigo mío, además Uchiha si sufrió bastante para ganarse el perdón de los Hyuga, así que más dicha por humillarlo cómo se merecía.

-Eres un bastardo, hermano.- Por fin pudo seguir escuchando el discurso de la señorita Darling.

.

-Los niños de la calle no son sólo pobres en posesiones, sino a menudo son pobres de espíritu.

Tengo la esperanza de que estos hogares les darán lo que todo niño merece: un lugar amoroso. Así que junto con la condesa de Konohagure, les doy gracias por los juguetes que han traído y por la alegría que traerán. Y ahora, para su disfrute, les presento al Sr. Jiraiya Goketsu.

Una vez más, todo el mundo aplaudió. Cuando Goketsu se acercó, besó en la mejilla a Karin.

.

Siguiendo por la pared, pasó por delante de la fila de sillas, en dirección a la parte trasera de la sala.

Cuando llegó a Sasuke, éste le dio una sonrisa amable.

-A mi abuelo le hubiera gustado eso,- dijo, con la voz baja para no molestar a la lectura de Un Cuento de Navidad que Jiraiya había comenzado.

Asintiendo, Karin miró más allá de Sasuke, luego buscó por la habitación.

-Se ha ido ya,- dijo Sasuke.

Ella le dio una sonrisa que esperaba que escondiera su decepción.

-¿Y te liberó de tu cuñado?,- se burló de la cara de Sasuke y su negativa.-Voy a revisar el salón de baile, para estar segura de que está listo.

.

Pero una vez que estuvo en el vestíbulo, no tomó el pasillo que conducía al gran salón de baile.

Tomó el que llevaba a la biblioteca. Vaciló en la puerta por los recuerdos que descansaban más allá de ella, sobre todo el recuerdo de su encuentro con Kakashi en ese día gris y lluvioso, mucho tiempo atrás. Pero quería recordarlo, para recordarlo a él.

Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró silenciosamente detrás de ella. Varias lámparas estaban encendidas así como las lámparas de gas en el jardín. Las cortinas estaban echadas hacia atrás y en la ventana estaba Kakashi, mirando hacia fuera, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Mirándola por encima del hombro, concedió una media sonrisa.

El corazón le tronaba con tanta fuerza que temió que lo oyera. Tan tranquilamente como pudo, se acercó a su lado. Él volvió su atención hacia el jardín, donde los grandes copos de nieve iban poco a poco a la deriva hacia abajo.

-Comenzó a nevar. Nos detuvimos para ayudar a alguien que estaba teniendo problemas con su carro. Esa es la razón por la que llegué tarde.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. Estaba nerviosa de pie allí hasta que te vi.

-No puedo creer que tengas a Jiraiya Goketsu aquí para dar una lectura. Supongo que lo conociste a través del conde de Konohagure.

-No, en realidad, Orochimaru nos presentó. El señor Jiraiya estaba investigando la vida en las colonias, por lo que se entrevistó con algunos de nosotros. Por oírlo decirlo, nos puso en sus historias, pero no veo las similitudes.

-No he leído la historia. Tal vez contrataré a alguien para que me la lea.

-¿La lectura te sigue causando dolores de cabeza?

-Peor que nunca. Entonces, ¿cómo está Io? ¿Has encontrado una familia para él?

-No, en realidad, he decidido que se quede conmigo. Le prometí a Masako que me encargaría de él. Voy a cumplir esa promesa. Él y yo vivimos en el orfanato en la actualidad, pero voy a tener una pequeña cabaña construida en el terreno y vamos a residir allí. Va a ser el hijo que nunca tendré.

-Seguramente, no Tenpi te dará niños.

-No me voy a casar con Jugo.

-¿Acaso no te lo ha pedido aún?

-No va a hacerlo. Sabe cuál será la respuesta. No lo quiero de esa manera. Sería muy injusto para él.- Quería desesperadamente acercarse y abrazarlo, sostenerlo cerca. En su lugar, tomó una respiración profunda. –Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?

Finalmente la encaró, y ella fue capaz de mirar a esos hermosos ojos negros que había perseguido sus sueños estas semanas.

.

-Estaba aquí parado pensando en el mañana de la boda de Hinata y la facilidad con que levantaste el reloj de Neji,- dijo en voz muy baja.-al principio te habías fijado en un hombre realmente inalcanzable para ti, mi querida Karin

-Oh, Dios mío, por favor no recuerdes eso. No sé por qué lo hice. Estoy tan avergonzada…

Tocó con el dedo sus labios, silenciando su petición de que sus recuerdos de ella fueran más agradables.

-Te las arreglaste para hacer lo mismo con mi corazón, ¿verdad, Karin? Lo robaste, y yo ni siquiera lo sentí ocurrir.

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos y le dolía el pecho con la cruda emoción que vio reflejada en sus ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco con la posibilidad de que algo real y verdadero podría existir –existía- entre ellos.

-Oh, Kakashi, yo…

Antes de que pudiera profesar su amor por él, de nuevo presionó con el dedo sus labios.

-Pensé que si mantenía mi distancia de alguna manera mi corazón volvería a mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras yo lo tenga, no lo regresaré.

-Deberías.

Volvió la vista hacia el jardín, y ella pensó que se rompería en pedazos con la idea de perderlo.

Desde que se había ido al campo, nunca había conocido tanta soledad. Sus sueños de ayudar a los huérfanos palidecían en comparación con el sueño de volver a tenerlo en su vida. Quería ser capaz de hablar con él a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Quería vislumbrar nuevos sueños y compartirlos con él. Quería mirar al otro lado de una habitación y ver que él la miraba. Quería despertar a su lado y quedarse dormida a su lado.

-Kakashi…

-Me estoy quedando ciego, Karin.

Karin sintió su corazón tartamudear, su pecho apretarse en un nudo doloroso.

-En este momento, no puedo verte,- dijo en voz baja. ¿Estás mirando el jardín?

-No, te estoy mirando a ti.

-Mira el jardín.

Sólo que no quería hacerlo. Quería mirarlo a él, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

-¿Me puedes ver?,- Preguntó.

-Por el rabillo del ojo, sí.- Se volvió hacia él, y descubrió su mirada en ella.

-Puedo verte ahora,- él dijo, con una sonrisa de auto desprecio en su rostro. -Pero a diferencia de ti no puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo, o incluso hacia un lado para el caso. Y cuando las sombras se mueven, pierdo mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue a causa de tu encuentro con Kirisame?- Estaba horrorizada de pensar…

-No. Ha estado viniendo durante algún tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas de mis dibujos del sauce?

-Sí, y cómo comenzaste a enfocarte... sólo en el árbol.

-No soy tan artísticamente inteligente después de todo. Cuando tenía veintiuno, se me ocurrió que no estaba dibujando gran parte del campo como lo había hecho, sin embargo, estaba de pie en el mismo lugar.

Saqué mis dibujos anteriores y comencé a comparar. De lado a lado la diferencia era sutil, pero cuando comparé el primero con el último... estoy un poco avergonzado de admitir que mi primera reacción fue de crudo temor.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla, el pelo, pero ¿le daría la bienvenida? Bajó la mano.

-No puedo culparte por eso. ¿Has visto un médico?

-Una docena o más. En varias ciudades alrededor del mundo. No hay esperanza para esto. Con el tiempo mi visión se estrechará hacia abajo hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé. Podrían pasar años.

-Esa es la razón por la que fuiste y tomaste tu recorrido por el mundo cuando lo hiciste.

Él asintió.

-No sé cuánto tiempo mi ventana de oportunidad permanecerá abierta, ya que la ventana de mi visión se está cerrando lentamente.

-¿Lo saben Neji y Hinata?

-Neji lo sabe, por eso nos fuimos juntos. Y Hinata.¡Oh! mi adorada Hinata hubiera sido capaz de sacrificarse para estar a mi lado y darme una familia. No conociste a Hina de pequeña Karin, era la nobleza, la calidez y el amor en persona, lo sigue siendo. Pensé que jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien con un poco de su calidez, y te encontré a ti. Pero me avergüenzo de mi problema.

-No puedes estar avergonzado de algo sobre lo que no tienes ningún control.-aunque le estuviera declarando su amor, no pudo evitar notar el halo de cariño al contar esas cosas de Hinata. La vida era cruel. Ahora le hacía sentir lo que seguramente sintió Hinata.

Él desvió la mirada hacia la nieve que caía.

-Estás equivocada. Mi padre nunca más me volvió a aceptar. Por eso es que me quedé en Konoha con Neji después de regresar de nuestro viaje. No quería que nadie se sintiera comprometido de estar a mi lado.

¿Y se declaraba a sí mismo un hombre que veía sólo por sus propios deseos?

-Me dijiste que pensabas que habías amado a una mujer, pero que ella descubrió tus defectos.

-Anko. La estaba cortejando. A ella le encantaba bailar. Es muy difícil llevar a una mujer al otro lado de la pista de baile cuando mi visión es tan estrecha como es. Comenzó a sentirse ofendida porque no bailaba. Finalmente, expliqué la razón, y ella rápidamente comenzó a dar sus favores a otro. Por lo que yo sé no le dijo a nadie. Estoy muy agradecido por eso.

-Ella no te merecía.

Se rió con dureza.

-Ninguna mujer lo hace.

-Eso no es cierto.

Frente a ella, él le acunó la mejilla.

-La noche que fuimos tras Kirisame, te había dejado una carta, porque si moría quería que supieras que me habías robado el corazón con tanta facilidad como lo hiciste con mi reloj. Mientras caminaba por mi finca estas semanas, pensé en lo injusto que era para ti no saber lo mucho que me había enamorado de ti.

Ella puso su mano sobre la suya, giró su cara hacia su palma y le dio un beso en el centro.

-Kakashi, También te amo, muchísimo.

-Y eso, mi querida, es por lo que no me casaré contigo. No quiero agobiarte con lo que me convertiré.

-¡Qué tontería! En lo que te convertirás es en un duque que peleará por los derechos de los niños,en un esposo amoroso, un maravilloso ejemplo de cómo un padre…

Presionó su pulgar en sus labios.

-Karin, vas a lugares peligrosos en busca de tus huérfanos y ni siquiera puedo ver si alguien está a punto de atacarte. La oscuridad, mi dulce, es el enemigo.

-Entonces voy a dejar de ir a lugares peligrosos.

-Con el tiempo estarías resentida conmigo.

-No lo estaré. Contrataré a alguien para ir a donde yo no puedo. No hay ningún problema que puedas imaginar para los que no puedo encontrar una solución.

-No quieres ser parte de la aristocracia.

-Sin embargo, esta noche hablé con algunas de las damas y son realmente muy agradables. Nada como cuando eran tontas jovencitas.

-Si asistimos a bailes, como el de esta noche, voy a tener que contentarme con verte con otros hombres, sabiendo que nunca podré llevarte por toda la pista de baile.

-No seas absurdo. Por supuesto que puedes.

-¿No estás escuchando? Conmigo guiando, siempre vamos a tropezar con las personas…

-Entonces yo guiaré.- Extendió la mano hacia él. -Podemos hacer esto, Kakashi.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano.

-Te amo, Kakashi, con todo mi corazón.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-También Anko lo hacía.

-No, no lo hacía, porque si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría renunciado a ti por algo tan insignificante como un baile. Vamos a intentarlo esta noche y si no funciona nunca vamos a bailar otra vez. Puedo vivir sin un baile. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

Él parecía considerar, a continuación, hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Darling, ¿puedo tener el honor del siguiente vals?

Ella sonrió.

-El honor, Su Alteza, es todo mío.

Las notas del vals comenzaron y ellos fingieron estar en el salón de baile.

-Simplemente mantén tus ojos en mí,- dijo.

-Eso no va a ser difícil. Te ves deslumbrante esta noche.

-Traje este vestido hecho con la esperanza de que estarías aquí. Quería llamar tu atención si lo estabas.

-Llamaste mi atención en la boda de Hinata, a pesar de que estabas vestida con algo simple.- Era extraño dejarla que lo guiara, pero al mismo tiempo parecía... correcto.

-Mi cabello probablemente. Nunca me ha gustado el color.

-Me gusta mucho. Eres muy bueno guiando.

-Soy muy bueno en la evasión.

La estudió por un instante.

.

-¿La evasión?

-Es cuando arreglas una situación para esquilar a alguien de algo. Hay todo tipos de evasiones, pero por lo general tienes un compañero. Tienes que aprender a leer la situación muy rápidamente y saber lo que tu pareja va a hacer. Nunca quieras jugar un juego en el que Sasuke y Suigetsu son socios. Siempre saben lo que el otro está pensando. De todos modos, el baile es como una evasión. Sigues a tu pareja o dejas tu pareja seguirte.

-Puedo ver por encima de tus hombros que hay un montón de muebles.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

-Sí, los hay. Y no hemos tropezado con uno solo.

-Eso está por cambiar.

Se detuvo, en medio de la biblioteca, sin nadie a su alrededor. Se hincó ante la impactada mirada de Karin.

-Señorita Karin Darling, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, mi vizcondesa, mi amor?

Jadeó de la impresión.

-¡Sí! Oh, sí!

Se puso de pie, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó profundamente.

Sin ella en su vida, los últimos meses habían sido puro tormento. Había viajado por el mundo en la búsqueda de algo que ni siquiera podía identificar. Y esta noche, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que había estado buscando, lo que siempre había estado buscando: la mujer que se encontraba dentro del círculo de sus brazos.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

Capítulo 25

.

.

Vestida con un vestido blanco, Karin se sentó en el coche de Sasuke, mientras los transportaba a través de Konoha hasta la iglesia donde iba a casarse.

Hinata viajaba en un carruaje delante de ellos. Su hijo, nacido en la primavera, se quedó en casa con su niñera.

Karin y Kakashi habían decidido una fiesta sencilla, para no perder la costumbre de las bodas de los chicos de Orochimaru. Y con su ya conocido clima nublado.

-Te ves muy linda, Karin,- dijo Sasuke.

No tenía padre que la entregara, por lo que él estaba haciendo los honores. Parecía extrañamente apropiado, a pesar de haber sido el primero en pedir su mano en matrimonio. Siempre supo en el fondo que era por lástima, por el compromiso que sentía al creer que ella no encontraría a nadie más por lo que había vivido, al igual que él, al ser un conde pero un asesino, creía que ninguna dama de sociedad le aceptaría.

Pero sorpresas da la vida.

.

-Te ves bastante guapo. Un poco cansado tal vez,- bromeó.

-Me despierto cada vez que mi hijo lo hace, bendito sea, y él no está por dormir toda la noche.

-Sospecho que en pocos años sus hazañas nocturnas continuarán manteniéndote despierto.

-Me temo que tienes razón ahí. Hinata me advierte que tiene el aspecto de un sinvergüenza. ¿Sabes Karin? Casi muero el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no comía, no dormía, y me juré a mi mismo que jamás volvería a pasar eso.

Karin le sonrió, y cambió de tema ante la mirada desolada de Sasuke al recordar ese negro episodio.

-Suigetsu me ha dicho que no va a dejar que su hija salga de la casa hasta que tenga cuarenta.- Emina, llamada así por su madre, había nacido a finales de la primavera, en la cúspide del verano, y pocos momentos después de su nacimiento, había envuelto efectivamente a su padre en su dedo pequeño.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Dios, ¿alguna vez lo has visto tan atontado? Uno pensaría que él pensaba que era el último hombre en tener una hija.

Se abstuvo de comentar que Sasuke actuaba como si pensara que él era el único hombre en tener un hijo.

-Está dejando irse a todas las chicas de Hozuki's,- dijo Karin. -A pesar de que siempre les pagaba

muy bien que no necesitaban ganar monedas sobre su espalda, ha decidido que la esperanza estaba allí. Ellas van a venir a trabajar en el orfanato, pero aún así les paga sus salarios.

-Para un hombre que una vez se preocupaba de nada, excepto de la siguiente moneda, ciertamente a gastado libremente estos días.

-Bien puede permitírselo. Todos podemos permitírnoslo. Hemos tenido una buena vida, todos en todo.

Pero tan buena como su vida había sido, estaba anticipando lo mucho mejor, mucho más agradable, que sería compartiéndolo todo con Kakashi. Estar con él todos los días y todas las noches. Hablar con él.

Hacer el amor con él. Dando largos paseos, viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos, aprendiendo a ayudarle a ver a través de los suyos para que cuando llegara el momento, nada estaría disminuido.

Mientras se acercaban a la iglesia, apretó la mano de Sasuke y respiró hondo. Había pocos invitados, todo era sencillo y reservado, tal como en las bodas anteriores.

-Estás lista,- dijo Sasuke.

\- Es un vizconde, Sasuke, su familia se opuso a que se casara con una mujer sin apellido y le ha quitado el ducado, él me ha elegido a mí. Lo amo más allá de toda medida. Atravesaría el infierno por él.- Respiró hondo. –Claro que estoy lista.

Él la abrazó y le dijo en voz baja,

-No es nada en absoluto.

Lo sabía porque el atravesaría el infierno entero por una sonrisa de su Hinata.

.

.

.

Parcialmente oculto detrás de un olmo, Orochimaru sonrió su sonrisa maliciosa. No quería reconocer que la humedad podría haber sido provocada por la visión Karin , saludando confiadamente a los pocos invitados mientras caminaba al lado de Sasuke.

Cuando Karin se acercó a las escaleras de la iglesia, pudo ver que en la garganta llevaba las perlas que una vez habían pertenecido al amor de la vida de Orochimaru.

Miró brevemente el cielo despejado y sin nubes.

-¿Lo ves, amor? ¿Ves a nuestro ángel? Hermoso, absolutamente hermoso. Va a ser una vizcondesa.- Sacudió la cabeza ante la maravilla de eso. –Te prometí que me encargaría de ella. Tal vez lo hice bien con ella, después de todo.

Una vez que la pareja desapareció en la iglesia, Orochimaru se tambaleó alejándose, dirigiéndose a las colonias.

–Te extraño amor, mi querida, claro que sí, estoy pensando que no vaya pasar mucho tiempo antes de verte. Pero hasta entonces ... bueno, siempre había un bolsillo en algún lugar pidiendo a gritos ser elegido.

.

.

.

Karin estaba en la proa de la nave mientras cortaba el agua, el viento azotando su pelo. Kakashi la llevaba hacia el sur de Kirikagure durante unos días. En un barco. ¡Estaba en un barco en el agua!

Había soltado su pelo y estaba volando salvajemente a su alrededor. De vez en cuando lo agarraba y lo mantenía en su lugar, y luego lo soltaba.

.¿Te gusta?,- preguntó él, acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

-Es maravilloso.

Después de la ceremonia de boda habían ido a la casa de Sasuke, donde la recepción tuvo lugar.

Poca gente había estado, el clima no era bueno en Konoha, pero sin duda el duque de Outsutsuki estaba presente como buen padrino del marginado vizconde de Otogakure. Acompañado de Hanabi Hyuga, duquesa de Sunakagure, prima de Hinata y Neji Hyuga.

El momento más duro llegó cuando Jugo se acercó a ofrecer sus mejores deseos. Sus ojos naranjas contenían nostalgia.

-No era la adecuada para ti, Jugo. Ella está ahí fuera en alguna parte. La vas a encontrar.

Pero sabía que no le había creído.

Después de la recepción, Kakashi la había llevado al barco.

-Espera hasta que lo veas esta noche,- dijo. -Vamos a tener una luna llena y tantas estrellas.

-No sé nadar.

-Con suerte, no tendrás que hacerlo. Cuando regresemos a casa, te voy a enseñar a nadar.

Se quedaron en cubierta durante una hora antes de ir a su camarote. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que habían estado juntos que las ropas eran esparcidas por el suelo, mientras trabajaban rápidamente para deshacerse uno a otro de sus prendas. Entonces cayeron sobre la pequeña cama en una maraña de extremidades.

-Vamos a tener mucho mejor alojamiento en Kirikagure,- Kakashi le aseguró mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz.

-Eso no importa. Mientras estés allí, no importa.

-Sabes que como mi esposa espero que compres una cantidad excesiva de ropa.

-Ya he ordenado veinte vestidos.

Mordió el costado de su pecho.

-No para los huérfanos. Para ti…

Ella acunó su cara.

-Nunca he comprado ropa antes porque no había nadie que realmente quisiera impresionar. Ten la seguridad, tengo toda la intención de impresionarte. -Bien. Aunque sospecho que siempre te preferiré sin ninguna ropa en absoluto.

La besó a fondo mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, reaprendiendo la forma y las curvas de lo que alguna vez habían conocido. Él tenía más cicatrices ahora. Ella se inclinó y besó la larga cicatriz en su costado que le había hecho, y luego le besó la herida fruncida donde había recibido un disparo. Él besó la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Pero ninguno de los cambios que vieron alteró sus sentimientos... o si lo hicieron, fue para profundizarlos. Habían sobrevivido. Siempre habían sobrevivido.

Cuando él entró en ella, no había nada que separara el calor de su cuerpo del de ella.

-Dios, te sientes tan bien,- murmuró cerca de su oído. -Tan caliente, tan resbaladiza, tan húmeda.

Nunca he hecho esto antes, ya sabes. Ella se apartó para mirarlo inquisitivamente. Él sonrió.

-Eres la primera sin protección y tengo que decir, me gusta mucho, mucho. Me temo, duquesa, que vas a tener muchos niños.

Riendo, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, apretó su cuerpo hasta que él gimió de placer.

Vizcondesa.

Nunca había pensado que le encantaría tener la palabra aplicada a ella. Pero aún más, le encantaba la idea de tener a sus hijos.

-Espero que todos saquen a su padre,- dijo.

-Y yo espero que todos saquen a ti.

-No puedo esperar, Kakashi, no puedo esperar para darte un niño.

-Vas a tener que esperar, nueve meses por lo menos.

-Sólo nueve meses. Dios, soy tan feliz. Te amo tanto.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Empezó a mecerse contra ella, las sensaciones construyéndose hacia una gloriosa liberación.

Después, lo abrazó con fuerza, saboreando el momento.

-Te quiero, Karin cariño,- murmuró.

Ella sonrió. Incluso cuando su nombre cambió... no lo había hecho.

.

.

.


	27. Epilogue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esta no será una adaptación como tal ya que al ser el personaje de Karin, en la historia original un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, cambiaré a quien será la pareja de Karin. Porque verdaderamente Frannie, el personaje principal cae mal.**

 **.**

.

EPÍLOGO

.

.

 _Del Diario de Karin Hatake,_

 _Vizcondesa de Otogakure_

.

Mi recuerdo más preciado es de Kakashi, con lágrimas brillando en sus hermosos ojos negros, mientras sostenía a nuestro primer hijo momentos después de su llegada. A pesar de que no estaba de moda que el marido estuviera tan cerca, mientras su esposa daba a luz, Kakashi insistió. No quería perder la oportunidad de presenciar cualquier parte de la vida mientras que todavía tenía la capacidad de ver su gloria.

Kakashi también vería a nuestro segundo hijo y nuestra única hija venir al mundo. Bailó con ella en la noche en que debutó y el día que se casó con el duque de Hoshigaki. Mientras su visión se había reducido considerablemente el tiempo que nuestro primer nieto hizo su aparición, Kakashi todavía era capaz de contemplar su arrugada cara y reír con abandono.

Nuestros problemas eran mucho menores tras la detención de Kirisame. Su juicio no fue del todo bien para él. Fue su desgracia que uno de los principales testigos que habló en contra de él era un duque, él único duque respaldado por el duque de Outsutsuki Neji Hyuga, aquel cuyo título era uno de los más poderosos de Konoha. El otro testigo era un inspector muy respetado de Scotland Yard que tenía la extraña habilidad de descifrar asesinatos con el menor número de pistas.

Jugo a menudo me había dicho que debía evitar presenciar un ahorcamiento a toda costa, pero como los ahorcamientos todavía eran públicos en 1852, cuando Kirisame bailó en el viento, Kakashi y yo miramos desde una habitación contratada que daba a la cárcel de Konoha como se hacía justicia. Tal vez sea mezquino de mi parte, pero tomé una gran satisfacción de ver un hombre tan malo y desagradable lloriquear y ensuciarse antes de que la soga siquiera se pusiera en torno a su cuello.

Nunca asistí a otro ahorcamiento. Jugo tenía razón. Fue una cosa horrible de presenciar, pero dormí más bien por la noche sabiendo que las aficiones de Kirisame nunca más oscurecerían nuestras vidas o las de los niños huérfanos.

.

Kakashi y yo acogimos al hijo de Masako en nuestra casa y en nuestra familia. Nunca pensé en Io como teniendo alguna relación con Kirisame, y nunca mostró la maldad que había caracterizado a su padre. Le dije muchas historias maravillosas acerca de su madre. Sólo sabía que su padre había conocido un final prematuro y trágico. Peter trajo inmensa alegría a nuestras vidas, y nos sentimos agradecidos de tenerlo.

A través de los años, nuestra familia viajó por el mundo. Kakashi y yo construimos dos orfanatos adicionales y un hogar para madres rebeldes. Nuestras obras de caridad eran muchas y en ellas se tejió el legado de Orochimaru, de hacer un hogar para niños perdidos. Fuera o no realmente mi padre seguía siendo un misterio, pues mientras él lo negó, no estaba muy segura de creerle. El suyo era un mundo de engaños y evasiones.

Pero aunque no era mi padre según la ley, lo era de acuerdo a mi corazón.

Jugo -o Sir Jugo, como le llamaban después de que fue nombrado caballero -continuó ocupando un lugar muy especial en mis afectos. Una vez, cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, me dijo que la cosa más amable que jamás había hecho fue no casarme con él. Tal vez porque estaba apasionadamente enamorado de una mujer que poseía la sabiduría de adorarlo como se merecía.

Kakashi con el tiempo me fue contando sus historias. Cuando el duque de Outsutsuki se casó con su prima Hanabi Hyuga duquesa de Sunakagure, que había heredado de su antiguo matrimonio. Me contó el oscuro secreto de Neji. Estaba enamorado de su hermana Hinata. Nunca dejó de hacerlo, quizás tampoco Kakashi pero yo no podía reclamar, él había sacrificado su título de duque y se conformó con el de vizconde por elegirme a mi.

Hinata y Sasuke fueron muy felices juntos, Neji el duque de Outsutsuki nunca me aceptó completamente, nunca dejó de mirarme como algo proveniente de la calle; no le culpo, era la verdad. Yo no tuve padres con títulos y nunca deja de notarse la cuna.

.

Cuando la vista de Kakashi finalmente le falló por completo, estábamos viejos, contentos de sentarnos en nuestro jardín y reflexionar sobre la vida maravillosa y emocionante que habíamos llevado. No vio mi pelo cambiar a plata. Para él siempre fue de un rojo vibrante. Lo vi envejecer con gracia y dignidad. Se apoyaba en mí mucho más de lo que hacía con su bastón, que era como debía ser, porque cuando más lo necesité, siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Cada día pensé que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, y a la mañana siguiente siempre probaba que estaba en un error, me despertaba amándolo un poco más.

Nunca había querido ser parte de la aristocracia, pero no podía negar que, con él a mi lado, era exactamente donde pertenecía.

.

-La vida es un viaje, querida Karin-, Orochimaru una vez me lo dijo. -Elige bien aquellos con los que viajar.

Como siempre, seguí el consejo de Orochimaru.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
